Casus belli
by Marauder Angel
Summary: Harry makes a wish, and wakes up in a world where Voldemort never went bad. How different is this world to the one Harry's just left? Surprises ahead! 7th year RHr HG Pre HBP
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Been writing this story for AGES. At the moment I've completed 22 chapters, and am about halfway through. I'll Update whenever I get enough reviews, so it's really up to you! Hope you like it. It takes a while to get into, but give it a go...  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine. Some characters later do belong to me though...  
  
Casus Belli (An occasion of war)  
  
Chapter 1- Wishes do come true  
  
Harry screwed up his piece of parchment, and threw it into the bright licking flames of the fire. He rested his head in his hands, and groaned in frustration. He'd been working on the same potions essay for over three hours, yet he couldn't get past the first three lines.  
As he picked up another piece of parchment, he heard chattering voices enter the common room. He turned to see Ron, Hermione and Ginny, walking towards him.  
'Hey.' He said glumly, as he picked up his quill.  
'We thought you'd be in bed by now.' Hermione stated, as they took seats in front of the fire.  
'I know. I just can't sleep until I get this essay done.' Harry explained. 'Where have you guys been anyway?'  
'Kitchens.' Ron half grinned. 'We would have brought you back some hot chocolate, if you'd told us you were going to be up late.'  
'I didn't know I was going to be up this late.' Harry grumbled, skimming through his book.  
'Potions essay?' Hermione asked, as she moved closer to Harry, and read over his shoulder.  
Harry nodded his head, woefully.  
'You've got all weekend to do homework, Harry.' Ginny said. 'Why don't you leave it for tonight.'  
'I won't sleep until I get this essay done.' Harry said in a low tone, as he began to write. Ron and Hermione shared nervous glances.  
'Would you like us to help you, if you're struggling.' Hermione asked, nicely.  
'I'm not struggling.' Harry said forcefully.  
'Well you obviously are.' Ron said, ignoring Harry's irritated face. 'Why don't we get our essays?'  
'I don't need your help.' Harry shouted, banging his fist on the table. 'Just leave me alone.'  
The group exchanged worried looks, before busying themselves with other things. Harry sat in deep concentration for a minute or so, before throwing down his quill in frustration.  
'I can't do it.' He exclaimed. 'I just can't do it.'  
The other three shifted nervously.  
'How are we supposed to concentrate on little things like homework, when we probably won't even live to see the end of the school year?' Harry asked, powerfully.  
'Don't say that Harry.' Ginny pleaded, looking slightly taken aback by his outburst.  
'But it's true.' Harry said forcefully, before noticing the fear in Ginny's face. 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't be taking this out on you. I'm just stressed. Tired and stressed.'  
'Why don't you take a break?' Hermione suggested, with a half smile.  
'Yea.' Harry said, and threw yet another piece of parchment into the fire. 'I might as well. I'm going to have to stay up all night working anyway, a few more minutes wont make any difference.'  
'Why don't you leave the essay, and explain to Snape that you have other things on your mind right now.' Ginny suggested. 'He'll understand.'  
'I doubt it.' Harry grumbled. 'He'll say I should have done it at the weekend, but I can't, I'm too busy. I've got quidditch trials to do, which take all day. I've got to have occlumency lessons with Dumbledore. We have a DA meeting. I promised Hagrid I'd visit him, and I've got a detention. Then, if I have any time left over, I've got look up spells to help me defeat Voldemort!'  
The room went deadly silent.  
'Harry, I'm not supposed to lend this out, but...' Hermione said, taking something from around her neck.  
'Your time turner!' Ron exclaimed. 'I didn't know you still had that!'  
'I'm only supposed to use it in extreme circumstances, and I'd say this is pretty extreme.' Hermione said, handing it to Harry. 'If Harry doesn't get some sleep, he's going to make himself ill.'  
Harry took the time turner, and pocketed it.  
'Thanks.' Harry said, with a strained but genuine smile.  
'Now, how about we talk about something nice.' Hermione smiled.  
'You mean nothing where the Dark Lord is involved.' Ron joked.  
'Exactly.' Hermione answered, seriously.  
'I wonder what life would be like if the Dark Lord had never existed.' Ginny thought aloud.  
'It would be a lot better.' Harry said, in a low depressed voice. 'I'd still have my parents.'  
Hermione took Harry's hand, and gave it a sympathetic squeeze.  
'I wonder if we'd still be friends.' She said, looking from face to face.  
'Of course we would.' Ron said, with no doubt in his mind. 'Why wouldn't we be?'  
'Maybe we wouldn't have made friends.' Hermione said, matter of factually. 'If Voldemort had never existed, then Quirrel would never have let the troll in, and-'  
'Ok, ok.' Ron droned, rolling his eyes. 'I get where this is going.'  
Hermione grinned a satisfied grin.  
'If Voldemort had never existed, I'd have had a much more peaceful first year at school.' Ginny sighed, sadly.  
'But you would never have got rescued from the chamber, by the great Harry Potter.' Harry mocked. Ginny hit him playfully on the leg, but was relieved to hear him laugh. It had been a long time since she had heard him laugh.  
'I wonder why Voldemort went bad.' Hermione contemplated, and the other three gave her identical confused looks. 'I mean, people aren't just born bad. He must have been influenced or something.'  
'He was lonely.' Ginny said, simply. 'Lonely and unloved.'  
'How'd you...?' Ron stuttered.  
'You don't write in someone's diary for a year, and not learn a little bit about them too.' Ginny said, as if it was obvious.  
The room fell silent again.  
'If Voldemort had never turned bad, the world would be a much nicer place.' Ron concluded, and Hermione gave him an admiring look.  
'I think we ought to head off to bed.' Hermione said, softly.  
The other three nodded, and rose from their chairs.  
'I do need to get some sleep.' Ron yawned. 'My slave driver Quidditch captain has put Quidditch tryouts on bright and early.'  
Harry grinned, and pushed Ron playfully back into his chair.  
'I'll see you all in the morning.' Harry said, feeling a little better.  
'Good night, Harry.' Hermione said, and gave him a friendly hug.  
'Night mate.' Ron said, and patted Harry sympathetically on the back.  
Ron and Hermione moved away, and started to pack up their things.  
'Night Harry.' Ginny said, in a small voice, before giving Harry a brief hug.  
Ginny raced up the stairs and out of sight, before Harry had a chance to say goodnight to her. Harry sighed, and walked over to the open window in the corner of the common room.  
The night sky was jet black, and covered with millions of shining silver stars. It was beautiful, yet all Harry could think of was Voldemort.  
'If Voldemort had never gone bad, people wouldn't be so stressed. ' Harry thought to himself. 'People have been having break downs, flooding into tears. The teachers say its exam pressure, but we all know it isn't. We'd be so young and carefree with out the war, but we all lost our innocence a long time ago. We've been made to grow up too fast.'  
Harry watched sadly, as a single shooting star, streamed across the deep unforgiving sky. A wishing star.  
'I wish Voldemort had never gone bad.' Harry muttered angrily under his breath, taking the time turner from his pocket. 'If Voldemort had never existed, I'd still have my parents and Sirius.'  
Harry looked down at the time turner, and across the room at his work. Anger surged through his veins.  
He threw the time turner as hard as he could, to the other side of the room. As soon as he heard the smash, Harry's head started to pound. He suddenly felt faint too, and black spots were dancing in front of his eyes, He lost control of his legs, and fell hopelessly back onto the floor, before everything went black. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Marauders  
  
Harry's head ached, as he sat up in bed. He put his glasses on, before walking over to the window. The sky was the brightest blue Harry had ever seen, and it was dotted with fluffy white clouds. Harry couldn't help but smile.  
He walked back over to his bed, and picked up his wand, before turning back to double check. There were only four beds in the room. Four beds. Either someone had moved their bed without Harry noticing, or he was in the wrong room. Come to think of it, he couldn't even remember coming to bed last night. His stomach churned.  
He looked around the room for some evidence. Dean's football posters were up on the wall, and Ron's chocolate frog card collection laid scattered on the floor, next to what appeared to be a pair of Seamus's socks. This was enough evidence for Harry.  
He walked over to his wardrobe, and opened both doors. Inside was a wide range of fashionable muggle clothing, and wizards robes. Harry closed the doors, and wondered what was going on. Someone had moved his clothes as well. He checked the other three wardrobes, but none of them contained his clothes. He looked under his bed too, but his scruffy jeans and plain t- shirts, were nowhere to be found.  
He walked over to his wardrobe, and chose an outfit. A pair of neat black jeans, and a deep green shirt. He put them on, not caring who they belonged to, then took a look in the mirror. He looked cool. Whoever the clothes belonged to, was about the same size as Harry. Harry figured they were probably Seamus's, but it didn't matter whose they were. Harry couldn't find his clothes, so he would have to borrow some, and he knew none of the boys would mind. They probably wouldn't even notice.  
Harry moved away from the mirror, and went over to his desk, looking for his potions essay. It wasn't there. He moved books, parchment, letters, the essay wasn't there. Harry started to panic. He had quidditch tryouts soon. He didn't have time to redo the potions essay. Harry started to pick up random things off the desk, and toss them onto the floor, searching. He stopped when he came across a framed photo, which made his blood run cold.  
It was a photo of himself and his father. Harry looked to be in his mid teens, and his Father looked like he was maybe in his late 30s. He looked like Harry always imagined he would, judging by the few photos he had. This made no sense at all. Harry stared long at the photo, yet it gave him no answers, only puzzled him more. He wondered how someone could have done this photo. His father was dead.  
Harry placed it carefully back on his desk, and crept away from it slowly, as if daring it to disappear. When it didn't, Harry took at seat at his desk, and looked over the picture once more.  
It was a head and shoulder shot, and in the background was what appeared to be a forest. James Potter had his arm playfully around his son's neck, and was holding him in a sort of head lock, but he didn't seem to mind. He wore a large grin on his face, and a sparkle in his eye. His face was full of light summer freckles, and his hair was gelled.  
Harry rubbed his head. He never wore gel in his hair. He looked over his desk, and found a large blue pot, labeled 'Mickey's Messy hair gel.'  
He walked over to the mirror, and applied some to his unforgivable sticky up hair. The gel made his hair spring up, and look like he had just rolled out of bed. Harry compared himself to the picture. It was identical.  
  
Harry sat down on his bed, unsure of what to do. Was he loosing his mind? Was everything a dream? Or a joke? He tried to think back to the last thing that happened the night before. He'd been doing his potion essay, not that that seemed important anymore. He'd borrowed Hermione's time turner, said goodnight, and walked over to the window. It all came flooding back. The star. He'd wished Voldemort had never gone bad, thrown the time turner, and collapsed.  
Harry stood up and held his breath, realizing where he was: A world where Voldemort had never turned bad.  
Harry breathed out, daring himself to wake up, to find out it was all a dream. It wasn't. Unsure of whether to be ecstatic or terrified, Harry grabbed what he assumed was his ruck sack, and rushed to the Great Hall.  
He made his way through the corridors. He was sure of where he was going, but something made him uneasy. Something didn't feel right. He took a good look around him, and realized what was different. Everyone was smiling. People were chatting animatedly in group. People cheered, squealed, and hugged their friends. There were couples holding hands, which was strange to Harry. There were not many couples at the Hogwarts he knew. People were too busy worrying, to bother about that kind of thing.  
Everyone was so relaxed, and happiness was like a contagious disease. Gradually everyone caught it, even Harry.  
He arrived at the Great Hall with a smile on his face, before realizing he didn't know who his friends were. Maybe Hermione had been right, and they hadn't all made friends. Harry's thoughts were answered, when he heard people calling from the middle of Gryffinor table.  
'Potter!'  
'Hey Harry!'  
'We're over here, Prongs!'  
Seated in the middle of the table, calling him, were Dean, Seamus and Ron. They didn't look like the friends he remembered. Each of them looked confident and cool, with an air of cockiness, yet the surrounding students didn't seem to mind. Girls around the table were gazing lovingly at them, and boys were trying to gage them in conversation. Harry walked over, and took a set next to Ron, before realizing what he'd been called. Prongs. How did Dean and Seamus know about the Marauders? He pushed thoughts like that from his mind, and helped himself to some breakfast.  
'You feeling alright mate?' Dean asked.  
'Fine.' Harry said, although he wasn't sure if you could call what he was feeling, fine.  
'You sure Prongs?' Seamus asked. 'You're not eating half as much as you usually would.'  
'Now you mention it, I am feeling a little off color.' Harry lied, looking down at his plate.  
'Well cheer up mate, its Saturday after all.' Ron smiled.  
'Yep. Lots of pranking to do, eh Padfoot?' Seamus grinned.  
'I reckon so.' Ron said, as he helped himself to more bacon.  
'So what's in the bag, Prongsie?' Dean asked.  
Harry looked down at his ruck sack, realizing he had no idea what it contained.  
'Oh, don't ruin the surprise.' Ron cut in, before Harry could speak. 'I'm sure Prongs has a plan all figured out, right?'  
'You could say that.' Harry grinned uneasily, as the boys cheered, and Ron patted him on the back.  
'Well, should we meet up later then?' Seamus asked, Harry.  
'Yea, erm, we'll meet after lunch, by the lake.' Harry stammered.  
'Sounds good.' Dean said, nodding his head. 'We usually meet up inside, so nobody will suspect anything.'  
'Yea.' Harry said, unsurely. 'That was my plan.'  
'Sounds good.' Ron grinned.  
'Well we have some business to attend to, don't we Wormy.' Seamus said confidently, as he stood up from the table, and bent over to retrieve his bag. 'Ouch!'  
'What's the matter Moony?' Dean asked.  
'My back still hurts from Quidditch practice last night.' Seamus explained. 'Try and go a little easier on us next time, Prongs.'  
'Sure, will do.' Harry said, uncertainly.  
'Well we really have to go.' Dean said, standing. 'We have to help the Patil twins with their Charms homework.'  
'But you two aren't very good at Charms, are you?' Ron said, raising and eyebrow.  
'No, but who cares!' Seamus exclaimed. 'We scored twins! Twins!'  
'Well me and Harry are going too.' Ron chuckled. 'Some good fresh air is all Prongs needs to wake him up, I'm sure.'  
Ron stood up and left the Great Hall, with Harry trailing behind him. Eyes from every direction, watched the boys leave the hall, which made Harry feel very uncomfortable. Once Harry had caught up with Ron, they were outside. The two boys walked in silence, to what had been their favorite spot in the old world, by the lake. Harry wondered if it was a coinsidence that the were coming down there, but didn't have too long to dwell on it, before Ron spoke.  
'Nice day, eh mate?' Ron said confidently, as he sat himself on the grass.  
'Sure is.' Harry said honestly, and sat down beside Ron. He couldn't disagree. It was a lovely day. They sky was always gray in the old world, as if reflecting the moods of the people under it.  
'When's the last time it's been as bright as this?' Ron asked Harry, in a would be casual voice.  
'I couldn't honestly tell you.' Harry sighed.  
'Look at those girls.' Ron grinned cheekily, pointing to a group of Hufflepuffs, paddling further down the lake. 'So how many of those have you kissed?'  
'I don't kiss and tell.' Harry said, slyly.  
'Fair enough.' Ron said, and he seemed satisfied with his answer. Harry sighed. It was getting too close for Harry's liking. He wondered why Ron was questioning him. Had he noticed a difference? Harry put these thoughts to one side, as Ron didn't notice what was right under his nose.  
'Harry, when is that potions essay you were working on last night, due in?' Ron asked, casually.  
'Monday, of course.' Harry said, then jumped at his mistake. He hadn't been doing potions last night in this world, he'd been at Quidditch practice, like Seamus had said. He was about to make up an excuse, when Ron spoke.  
'Harry, is it you?' Ron asked, unsurely.  
'You mean?' Harry questioned. 'Are you? What were you doing last night?'  
'I was in the common room with you and Hermione.' Ron explained. 'We talked, and packed up to go to bed, and then-'  
'Everything went black.' Harry smiled, finishing his friends sentence.  
'Oh, I am so glad its you Harry!' Ron exclaimed. 'I was petrified! I thought I was the only one who...who...what's happened to us Harry? What's going on?'  
'I don't know.' Harry said, in earnest. 'Your guess is as good as mine. I only know what happened last night.'  
Harry went on to explain about the star and the time turner, then what had happened earlier that morning.  
'Well everything makes a little more sense now.' Ron beamed. 'I thought I was going nuts! I woke up this morning in my quidditch robes, and the last thing I could remember was talking in the common room. Then I found all new clothes in my cupboard. In this life I'm rich, Harry!'  
For the first time, Harry noticed what Ron was wearing. He wore trendy navy blue jeans, a dark blue vest top, and smart trainers. He also had his hair gelled in spikes.  
Harry grinned, remembering what he had done to his hair too.  
'Yea, I spiked my hair.' Ron grinned. 'Dean and Seamus seemed to be doing weird and wonderful things with their hair, so I thought I'd better too. What's up with your hair? You worried me this morning when I saw you with your hair different. I thought you were a different you!'  
'Oh, I just found some gel on my desk.' Harry explained, missing out the part about the photo. 'So how come we dress differently in this world? And why was everyone staring at us?'  
'We're different people in this world.' Ron said, laying on the grass. 'We're cool and popular, from what I can gather.' Ron picked at a blade of grass, before asking: 'What are we going to do about being here?'  
'Well I say we hang around for a bit.' Harry said, laying next to Ron. 'So tell me more about the other us's.'  
'I'm rich, I'm rich, did mention I'm rich?' Ron exclaimed, his whole face brightening up.  
'I do vaguely recall you mentioning it.' Harry mused, and Ron rolled his eyes. 'How are you rich?'  
'Dad got promoted in the Ministry.' Ron explained. 'He's got promoted loads. I read in the Daily Prophet today about him getting the ministry out of a sticky situation, and getting a big bonus, too. He's something like sixth inline to be Minister, Harry!'  
'I wonder why it's so different?' Harry pondered.  
'I don't, I'm too happy to care right now!' Ron cheered, and threw a stone into the lake.  
'So, have you found out anything else, apart from the fact that you're rich?' Harry asked, smiling at Ron's giddiness.  
'I know that Dean and Seamus know about the Marauder's map, they were discussing it at breakfast before you arrived. Also us four are considered the Marauders of the present day, hense the use of names.'  
'But Dean was called Wormtail, after that murdering scum.' Harry stated.  
'Well I supposed he wasn't responsible form any deaths in this world.' Ron said, without a care in the world. 'There is no Dark Lord, remember.'  
'There is a Dark Lord.' Harry said sternly. 'He just never turned bad.'  
Both boys were quiet for a moment, and looked out onto the lake, the same thought going through their minds: Where is Voldemort now?  
Harry put this to one side, and asked again:  
'Is there anything else I should no?'  
'Well, the only other thing I know is that you're the leader of the group, but I suppose you could have guessed that.' Ron said, picking at the grass. 'From what I gather, the other you was a lot like your father. Really confident and popular.'  
'Well I suppose I'm going to have to work on that.' Harry sighed. 'Else people are going to suspect things. So what was the other you like?'  
'Well from what I've heard today.' Ron said. 'I'm a lot like you, but not as big headed and arrogant. We're both players, and have had loads of girlfriends. From what Seamus and Dean said this morning, between all four of us, we've dated almost every good looking girl, from 4th year upwards!'  
  
'Do you mind if we sit with you?'  
Harry looked up to see a group of five girls, standing before him.  
'Not at all.' Ron charmed, and the girls seated themselves around the boys, giggling. Ron gave Harry a look, which said all to clearly, to play along. Harry sighed.  
Three of the girls were Hufflepuffs, and two Ravenclaws. Harry recognized one as Hannah Abbot, and another as Susan Bones. They had never really spoken to him much before.  
'Lovely day, isn't it?' Harry said, as confidently as he could.  
'Mmmmmm.' Hannah grinned, staring into Harry's eyes.  
'So what have you lovely ladies been up to today?' Ron asked, placing his arms round two of them.  
'We've been paddling in the lake.' A tanned girl answered.  
'I'm sorry I missed it. I would have joined you.' Ron said, winking, and making the girls giggle.  
'What have you been doing?' Hannah asked them both, but was looking still at Harry.  
'Never you mind.' Harry grinned cheekily, raised his eyebrows, and watched Hannah swoon. This was something he could get used to.  
'You had Quidditch practice last night, we were watching.' Susan smiled, brightly. 'You are a great captain.'  
'Well thank you.' Harry said, in a low voice.  
'Do you think you could show us some Quidditch?' A quiet girl piped up.  
Harry put his hands in his pockets, and found a Snitch there, as if by magic. He took it out, and started playing with it. He'd let it fly away, then catch it at last minute. The girls made a great audience. They oohed and aaahed, in all the right places. After a particularly good save, Hannah moved closer to Harry.  
'You are really good at Quidditch.' Hannah whispered in his ear. 'Do you think that maybe some time we could meet up, and you could teach me how to fly?'  
'I don't see why not.' Harry said, and turned to Ron for reassurance, but got none.  
Ron still had his arms around two of the girls, and they were quite innocently resting their hands on Ron's legs. He seemed to be discussing something rather amusing, as the girls couldn't stop laughing giddily.  
'You're so funny.' The tanned girl said, moving closer to Ron.  
'Watch out, Kira.' Susan warned. 'What would happen if his girlfriend walked by?'  
Ron looked shocked for a moment, before joining in with the girls spontaneous laughter. He turned to Harry, who shrugged his shoulders, as Hannah linked her arm round his. 


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
A/N: Thank you for your reviews. They were all so nice! You guys rock! hugs random reviewer Enjoy chapter 3, written especially for you! The plots getting thicker now, and believe me, this is only the beginning! I'll update as soon as I reach 15 reviews...  
  
Chapter 3- The prank  
  
'I have a girlfriend.' Ron stated again, as he and Harry walked towards the Great Hall. 'How do I have a girlfriend?'  
  
'I wouldn't be worrying about how if I were you.' Harry said, raising his eyebrows. 'I'd be worrying about who.'  
  
The boys were silent as they found themselves seats, away from any listeners. A few girls further down the table, stared longingly at Harry and Ron.  
  
'Any one of them could be my girlfriend.' Ron grinned, nodding at the girls. 'I wonder why you don't have a girlfriend. I supposed it's because you're a player.'  
  
'I'm not a player.' Harry said, taking offense.  
  
'In this world you are.' Ron said plainly, as food appeared on their plates. 'So what's your plan for today, oh mischievous leader?'  
  
'I don't know.' Harry said. 'I don't have one. Maybe the other Harry was the leader and came up with pranks, but I don't.'  
  
'Well you're going to have to think of something.' Ron said, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
'Maybe the other Harry had already thought up a plan.' Harry thought to himself, and opened up his ruck sack, to find it filled up with things. It contained water balloons, dung bombs, fireworks, streamers, water guns, gunge, and assortment of other items. Ron looked in the bag, and grinned at Harry.  
  
'I love the other Harry.'  
  
The Marauders met after lunch by the lake, as planned. They all stretched out under a willow tree, as Harry explained his latest plan.  
  
'How'd you like the sound of a prank, where both Snape and Filch get humiliated?' Harry asked coolly, getting more into character.  
  
'Sounds great, Prongs.' Dean grinned, his trademark grin.  
  
'Well this is how it goes.' Harry said, turning serious. 'Me and Ron come in from outside, our shoes coated with mud. We leave a nice trail of it as we walk through the entrance hall, and past Filch's cupboard. Filch will come out and have a right go at us, we'll apologize and leave. Then Filch will go to clean it up, and Seamus and Dean, you guys will pelt dung bombs at him from behind.'  
  
'So then what?' Seams asked.  
  
'Now this is the good part.' Harry grinned, menacingly. 'Before I tell you, we'd better go inside. We can't afford for anyone to hear this.'  
  
It was an hour before dinner time, when all the preparations were in place. Harry and Ron stood silently in the Entrance Hall, so naturally everyone knew something was going on. People kept looking hesitantly in their general direction, and whispering to friends, smiling. A group of Ravenclaws even came over for a chat, but the boys gave nothing away.  
  
Gradually dinner time called round, and the boys filed into the Great Hall. They didn't sit with Seamus and Dean, because they were currently attending other business. Harry and Ron instead, chose to sit with some 5th year Gryffindor girls. They ate dinner at a considerable pace, listening to the girls light conversation, and occasionally making a comment or two. The conversation gradually turned to be about Ron's girlfriend.  
  
'She's really pretty.' A blonde girl said. 'One of the prettiest girls in the school.'  
  
'I know.' A girl with amber eyes, sighed. 'I wish I had her looks.'  
  
'And she's quite popular.' A third girl said. 'But she doesn't show off about it.'  
  
'She's just one of those girls that you really want to hate, but can't help liking.' The blonde girl explained.  
  
Ron was trying to pretend he wasn't listening to them converse about his said girlfriend, but his curiosity got the better of him.  
  
'So you think I have good taste then?' He grinned.  
  
'Yea, she's really nice.' A girl with chestnut hair said.  
  
'And very good looking?' Ron asked, before Harry cut in.  
  
People were starting to leave the Great Hall. They had to make their getaway soon.  
  
'We really have to go R-Padfoot, mate.' Harry said. 'Nice chatting to you ladies.'  
  
Harry grabbed the back of Ron's robes, and dragged him from the hall, and out the front door. The boys traipsed around in the mud for a while, before starting the plan.  
  
The boys sauntered through the Entrance Hall, dragging their mud covered feet, and leaving a thick brown snail track. They slowed down as they passed Filch's cupboard, knowing that he would smell the soil any moment, and emerge from the shadows.  
  
Right on cue, Filch's door swung open.  
  
'What are you doing?' He shouted at them. 'You imbeciles! You careless dung beetles! Look what you've done to my floor!'  
  
Ron suppressed laughter.  
  
'Just wait till I get you.' Filch said, pointing a threatening finger at Harry and Ron. 'You'll be sorry! Detention for both of you. Why I never...'  
  
The boys crept away, pretending to look sorry. As they passed a girl with gold hair standing outside the Entrance Hall, Harry passed her some silver coins, and Ron and Harry ran out of site.  
  
Filch reappeared moments later, carrying a dirty mop with him. He began to mop up the terrible mess, when something hit his shoulder. It was a dungbomb. He could smell one a mile away. He looked around to find no guilty faces. Of course he wouldn't find any, as they were hiding under an invisibility cloak.  
  
Another one hit his back, then another. Students were swamping the corridors, yet he couldn't find the culprit.  
  
Then he felt half a dozen hit his back. Filch jumped round. Nobody was there. A few more hit his back. Nobody was there. People had started noticing Filch's strange behavior, and were silently laughing, and following him.  
  
Then, as per the plan, Filch had the bright idea to walk backwards. He walked and walked, until he stepped into a large stream of slime. He slid backwards on his bottom, until he was sitting right outside the Great Hall.  
  
All the students around him began to laugh, as he tried to stand up. He had almost succeeded, when two large pots of slime fell onto his head, followed by a pot of feathers.  
  
Just that moment, the girl who had taken the money, ran out of the Great Hall, followed by none other than Snape.  
  
'There it is!' The girl screamed, pointing at Filch, who was standing with his arms out in front of him, moaning like a zombie.  
  
Snape screamed like a little girl, tripped over a suit of armor, and hit his head on the floor, knocking himself unconscious.  
  
The surrounding area was filled with laughter, as Harry and Ron levitated themselves down from the ceiling, carrying the gunge buckets.  
  
'That's all for today folks!' Harry announced, and Harry and Ron quickly evacuated the area.  
  
They couldn't stop laughing when they met Seamus and Dean in the Hall.  
  
'That was a classic, Prongs!' Dean cheered, with tears running down his face.  
  
'Couldn't have put it better myself, Wormtail.' Seamus said, patting him on the back.  
  
'That was nothing!' Harry exclaimed. 'This prank has given me an idea for an even better one!'  
  
'Well that's enough excitement for tonight.' Ron grinned. 'Maybe tomorrow.'  
  
'But Snape's face!' Seamus said.  
  
'Priceless.' Dean sighed, with an angelic look.  
  
'I think it went something like this.' Harry said, and mimicked Snape doing a girly scream, and running around like an idiot. He was about to do a dramatic faint, when someone bashed into him from behind.  
  
'Watch it Potter.'  
  
It was a girl with straight shoulder length red hair, and deep hazel eyes. She wore a white t-shirt, a denim skirt, boots, and a teasing grin. She raised her eyebrows at him, in a familiar way, and turned the corner without another word.  
  
Dean and Seamus made wooing sounds, and Ron laughed along with them. Harry gave Ron a confused look, but Ron just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
'Talk about attitude!' Seamus grinned, elbowing Harry in the ribs.  
  
'Yea.' Dean agreed. 'I'm glad she's your sister, not mine, Potter.'  
  
A/N: Ahhhhhhhh! Harry has a sister! The plot thickens... mwa ha ha... Now It's time for you to review. On your marks...Get set...Go! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Heya! Thank you for the reviews! I'd forgotten for a while how nice it was to get reviews...sighs...Anyways, thank you! You guys have put me in such a good mood, that I've put up two chapters! Yay! And I've decided to write another chapter, despite the fact that I've lost my chapter plan! Woo hoo! So chapter 23,here I come...

Just a few notes for a few of my lovely reviewers:

Star Angel: Ron and Harry haven't forgotten Hermione, they're just having too much fun to have even thought about her! That boys for ya! This fic is set in their 7th year, during a very stressful war, so the boys are just glad to get away. They also think that they're the only ones in this other world... Sorry! I probably should have made that more clear!

TariGreenleaf: Funny you should ask about Draco being poor. I guess you'll just have to wait and see!

Brigid of Co.Mayo: Hermione and Ginny are coming! I think they're in the next chapter. I'll just have to check. Either way, they are everywhere in future chapters, so don't fret!

As I've put up two chapters, I need 35 reviews before I update...hehehe...

Chapter 4- Laying low

Harry woke up to the light autumn breeze blowing across his face, and the sound of birds singing. He smiled a yawn, and rolled out of bed, then strolled to the familiar window. The sky was a clear blue, and the sun was a distant figure. The air was cool, and the breeze, comforting. It was the perfect day for Quidditch.

Harry took a relaxed shower, and put on a set of clothes from his wardrobe. Today he chose some ripped jeans, a black t-shirt, and a plain black robe. He ran some gel through his hair, before getting his broom out from under his bed.

He walked over to the window, and without any notice, jumped straight out of it. He kicked his leg over the broom, and floated in mid air, a few feet above the ground. He took a breath of fresh air, before zooming through the heavens again.

He flew around the towers, and over the gardens, he skimmed the top of the trees in the forbidden forest, and flew around the Quidditch pitch. He flew down over the lake, low enough for him to reach the water, and he let his fingers skim the surface. He stopped when he reached the ground, and stepped off of his broom.

Over the other side of the lake, he saw a beautiful figure. She wore a long white dress and robe, and had long wavy golden hair.

Before Harry had a good look at her, she was gone. She flew off over the forbidden forest, and into its dark depths.

Harry returned back to his dorm room. He laid his broom gently down, and collapsed onto his bed. This world was weird. First he's popular, then he has a sister, and now he was sure he had just seen an angel.

Harry thought back to his sister. He really had a sister. He'd always wanted a sibling, but it never seemed possible.

Harry walked over to his desk, and picked up the picture of himself and his Father. He had a family.

Just that moment, the dormitory room door swung open, and in strolled the missing Marauders. They were carrying plates of cakes, tubs of ice cream, and bottles of drinks.

'You're finally up then, sleeping beauty.' Seamus grinned.

Harry nearly told Seamus that he was up before them, but thought the better of it.

'We just thought we'd stock up.' Dead said, from seeing the look on Harry's face.

'Fair enough.' Harry said, and raised his eyebrows. Harry gasped. He waked over to the mirror and raised his eyebrows again. He now knew why his sister looked familiar when she raised her eyebrows. He did the exact same thing. The thought sent shivers down Harry's spine.

'You alright mate?' Ron asked, showing a little concern. 'I brought you up a plate of brekkie, if you want it.'

'Thanks Ron.' Harry said, and grinned.

'So what's the plan for today, Prongsie?' Seamus asked, while opening a tub of lime ice cream.

'No plan.' Harry said, as he tucked into his breakfast. 'I'm thinking we should lay low for a bit, after the whole Filch monster girly Snape incident.'

'You may have a good point there.' Dean said. 'At the moment they have no proof it was us.'

'Exactly.' Harry agreed. 'I say we leave it till at least lunch.'

'Give us time to catch up on the ladies.' Seamus said, slyly.

'Yea, you haven't seen your bird since Friday, have you Paddy?' Dean added.

'I don't think so.' Ron said, hesitantly.

'Well Ron can see her later, because first we have something we have to do.' Harry announced. 'See you later, Wormtail, Moony.'

Harry and Ron left the dormitory, climbed down the stairs, and made their way swiftly through the common room. Harry kept an eye out for his sister, but she was nowhere to be seen. Once they were out of ear shot, Harry explained what he had on his mind.

'I want to find my sister again.' Harry said, purposefully. 'I don't know anything about her. I don't even know her name.'

'Sure, we can look for her.' Ron said. 'I don't think she was in the common room.'

'No.' Harry said. 'She wasn't. And she wasn't outside yesterday. She must be inside the castle somewhere.'

'Talking of sisters, you haven't seen mine, have you?' Ron asked.

'No.' Harry said, shaking his head. 'But I wouldn't worry, she'll turn up.'

'So have you got the map?' Ron asked.

'Of course.' Harry said, and took the Marauders Map out of his pocket.

He rolled out the scruffy old map, and after a few well chosen words, pictures started to appear on it.

Harry read through every name on the map, yet the only Potter inside Hogwarts, was himself. He reread all the names, which was difficult, as they all kept moving. Finally, he gave up.

'It just doesn't make any sense.' Harry said, sitting down on the steps outside the Great Hall. 'Where could she be?'

'Maybe we should go and tell Dumbledore she's missing.' Ron suggested.

'We can't.' Harry sighed. 'I might have misheard. Maybe I don't have a sister.'

'We can't both have misheard.' Ron said. 'She must be your sister. She looks just like you.'

'Well I guess we might as well head back to the common room.' Harry sighed, standing up.

'Yea.' Ron said, looking at the map. 'Well look on the bright side. At least I found Ginny.'

Harry took the map from Ron, and found a little dot labeled 'Ginevra Weasley,' in the library.

'Lets go then.' Harry said, despondently.

'You're not going anywhere.' A cranky voice said.

It was Filch. He was holding a dirty bucket of water, and some cloths.

'You have detention.' Filch grinned, menacingly at the boys. 'Or had you forgotten?'

They looked down at their feet. They had forgotten.

'You'll be cleaning out the trophies, in the trophy room.' Filch said, handing Ron and Harry the equipment. 'And you had better do a thorough job! I wouldn't want a reason to give you another detention, now would I boys?'

Harry and Ron shook their heads, before leaving swiftly for the Trophy room.

When the boys got there, the glass doors to the trophy cupboards were already open. They put down their buckets, took out their cloths, and started work.

An hour later, they were almost finished. They had worked great as a team, and had got through the work faster than they had expected. Now all that was left was a few of the largest trophies, at the far end of the room.

'I think Filch is going soft.' Ron smiled, as he chose a large silver trophy to clean.

'I know.' Harry grinned. 'This hasn't been nearly as bad as I thought it would be.'

Harry looked in the middle of the trophies, and found the large Quidditch cup. It shiny and gold, and by far the largest trophy. He walked up to his large, familiar friend, and began to clean the surface. He read the engravings to himself, as he cleaned.

'Gryffindor.' Harry grinned, reading his house name on the winning trophy. 'Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Katie Bell, Ginevra Weasley and Erin Potter.'

Harry dropped his cloth on the floor.

'Ron.' Harry said, in a soft voice. 'I think I've found my sister.'

Remember...As I've put up two chapters, I need 35 reviews before I update...hehehe...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Reunion

Harry sat at the dinner table, half listening to the conversations around him. He couldn't concentrate properly. His mind weaved in and out of daydreams. Daydreams of his family at the beach, and playing games in the back garden. Every now and again he would poke his head out, and look down the table for Erin. She hadn't turned up for lunch.

Harry was just about to leave, when a flick of red hair made him jump.

'Hey bro!' Erin called, as she walked by him, wearing what Harry would imagine was her usual smile.

'Hey!' Harry called back, before turning with a smile to Ron.

'You alright Potter?' Dean asked.

'Yea.' Harry smiled. 'I was just worried about her earlier. I was using the Marauders Map, and I couldn't find her name on it.'

'Oi! Erin!' Dean called down the table.

'Hmmm?' Came his reply.

'Where were you earlier?' Dean questioned.

'That's private business.' Erin said, tapping her nose. 'Why? Did you miss me?'

'Hardly.' Dean said, and added to Harry. 'She was probably at Hogsmeade.'

'Yea.' Seamus agreed. 'Ever since you showed her that passage to Honeydukes, it's the only place she goes.'

'She does love her sweets, our Erin.' Dean grinned, and continued with his lunch.

'Well I'm going for a walk.' Harry declared, and left the table.

For the rest of the daytime, Harry spent his time outside. He wandered around alone at first, but was soon joined by many admirers. Harry had never liked attention before, but was finding that he didn't mind it anymore. These people liked him for him, and not because he had a scar on his forehead.

After socializing, Harry spent the rest of his time before dinner flying. He had a friendly game with some Ravenclaws, and a few Slytherins too. Harry expected the Slytherins to play dirty, but they actually played a very clean game. Harry was surprised to find that they were really very nice, and he even managed to have a friendly conversation with Derrick about keeping.

After that, he did a few laps of the field, to keep the girls happy. They applauded after Harry did a sharp dive, and made Harry feel really special. He even tried to help a few of them to fly, and took Hannah Abbot for a ride.

By the time it came to dinner, Harry was thoroughly worn out. He slouched in his chair, and rested his head on his shoulder, until Ron poked him.

'What?' Harry groaned.

'Look!' Ron whispered. 'It's Hermione!'

Ron was right. It was Hermione -but not the one they remembered.

Hermione wore a pleated denim skirt, which was far too short to be anything that Hermione would usually have worn. She wore a powder pink gypsy top, which flashed her stomach, and powder pink sandals. Her hair was almost the same as usual, the only change was that it looked a lot neater, and shinier. Another shocking thing was that she wore make up.

She wondered down the gap between the two tables, and appeared to be looking for somebody.

'Shall I call her over?' Harry asked Ron.

'No, it's probably not a good idea.' Ron said, thinking back to what Hermione had said about them not being friends.

'It's fine Ron.' Dean said, honestly. 'Hey! Hermione!'

Hermione noticed the group of boys, and made her way over to them, choosing a seat next to Ron.

'Hey.' She smiled, prettily.

'Hiya Bookworm.' Seamus grinned.

'You alright, Hermie?' Dean asked, casually.

'Never been better.' She smiled sweetly, and picked up a roll.

'What have you been up to then?' Ron asked.

'Just wondering around with Lav and Pav.' Hermione said simply. 'Enjoying the good weather.'

'We should all make the most of it.' Ron said, nodding. 'Winter will be here quicker than you think.'

'Tell me about it.' Hermione sighed.

Ron was about to cut in with something witty, when he noticed some girls staring daggers at Hermione.

'Have you fallen out with them or something?' Ron asked, pointing down to the girls.

Hermione shook her head, confused.

'They keep giving you evil looks.' Harry elaborated.

'Oh.' Hermione said, and turned round to look. 'Well they look ok now.'

Dinner gradually cleared away, and was replaced with dessert. There was apple pie, strawberry cheese cake, chocolate gateau and more.

The Marauders helped themselves to pie, while Hermione chose a chocolate éclair.

'That's a tiny éclair.' Ron said, looking at Hermione's bowl. 'Aren't you hungry?'

'I'm on a diet.' Hermione said shrugging her shoulders.

'You don't need to go on a diet.' Ron said, outraged.

'Oh no.' Seamus and Dean chorused, making it clear that this was a regular argument in this world.

'Well I like to watch my weight.' Hermione said, plainly.

'But you really don't need to.' Ron argued.

'But I like to.'

'You'll make yourself sick of you don't eat enough.'

'What right do you have to tell me what I eat!'

'I'm just looking out for you.'

'Well don't.'

'Let me get you a bigger éclair...'

'No!'

And without warning, Hermione stuffed the whole chocolate éclair into her mouth, and swallowed it. It was amazing how she managed to do it in such a ladylike manner. Any other person would have got it everywhere. The only mess she made was a tiny bit of cream, which was sitting on the tip of her nose.

Ron chuckled when he saw the cream, and wiped it off the end of Hermione's angry little nose with his finger. She saw what he was doing and smiled. He smiled too.

Dean and Seamus were rolling their eyes, over the other side of the table. Harry didn't understand why.

After dinner was finished, the group headed back to Gryffindor common room. They all slouched in chairs around the fire, and made lazy conversation. They played games and read magazines, without a care in the world. Harry wished that it would stay like this forever. He was just about to fall asleep, when he heard Dean making a suggestion.

'As we have nothing better to do.' Dean said. 'I propose we have a game or truth or dare.'

Many heads around the fire nodded.

'Make it double dare.' Ron said unsurely, but recovered by adding. 'I'm not in the mood to spill my guts out.'

'Double dare it is then.' Dean grinned evilly. 'So who's up first?'

'I'll start.' Seamus volunteered. 'Harry. I dare you to... flash the next group of girls who enter the common room.'

'Hey!' Harry objected. 'I don't show just anyone the good stuff!'

A few people laughed.

'Ok.' Dean said. 'Just moon someone then.'

Excepting the compromise, Harry chose a group of girls, and regretfully did the deed. He ran back to the fireplace, and was surprised to find that one of the girls he had mooned had fainted. He laughed it off, but was highly embarrassed.

'Ok, Dean.' Harry chose. 'Your dare is to... go and burp in Parvati's face.'

Dean jumped up with no hesitation, ran to Parvati, and did his business. He then finished off by doing a large bow.

'Now I choose...' Dean grinned. 'Hermione.'

Hermione bit her lip, and slid down in her chair.

'Hermione, you must... let me and Seamus choose you and outfit to wear, then parade around the common room in it like a muggle model.' Dean explained.

'Oh no.' Hermione protested. 'Oh no oh no oh no.'

'Oh yes.' Seamus said, as he dragged her from her seat with Dean, and took her up to her dorm.

Ron and Harry exchanged amused glances, unsure if the Hermione in this world would go along with the joke. They knew the old Hermione wouldn't have.

'Do you think she'll do it?' Harry whispered to Ron.

'No.' Ron said. 'This Hermione's a lot more up for it, but I still don't think so.'

How wrong Ron was.

Dean and Seamus emerged from the girls staircase, grinning from ear to ear.

'Ladies and Gentlemen.' Dean announced. 'I would like to introduce you to, sexy Hermy!'

Hermione stepped out from the stairs, and the crowd went wild.

She was wearing Red hot pants, with black fishnet tights, on her bottom half. On her top she wore a black boob tube, with a sort of net cardigan on top. Her hair was hanging wildly, and she wore deep red lipstick, and black heels.

The boys all wooed as she strolled, looking rather relaxed, to the fire place.

'So what do you think?' She asked the Marauders.

Seamus wolf whistled, Dean cheered, and Harry gave her the thumbs up.

'What do you think, Ron?' She asked, standing right in front of him. He looked her up and down, his face still in shock.

'Wow.' He said simply, and all the boys cheered again.

'Well I'm going to go and finish my dare, by parading my new outfit.' Hermione said, and left the group.

She went over and talked with a group of 6th year boys. Dean and Seamus looked at Hermione, then at Ron meaningfully. Ron just shrugged his shoulders, and went back to his magazine, but not before taking another peek at Hermione.

The hours passed by, and people started to head to bed. Harry and Ron were in the middle of a game of chess, so were naturally last to leave.

As they packed away the pieces, they heard someone head down the stairs.

It was Hermione, still wearing her dare outfit. She skipped over to a chair, and picked up the book that was laying on it.

'Hi.' She smiled. 'I didn't realize you were still down here.'

'Yep.' Ron said. 'Just packing up.'

'Well you'd better hurry, it's getting late.' Hermione advised. 'I bet you haven't even done your potions essay yet.'

Everyone froze. Hermione put her hand over her mouth, her face in shock.

'I mean...' She stammered. 'Not potions essay...we don't have one...I was...never mind. I don't know what I'm talking about.'

'I do.' Harry cut in. 'Your talking about the potions essay which is due in tomorrow.'

Hermione looked round, suspiciously.

'Harry, Ron.' Hermione said, thinking. 'Do you know who the Dark Lord is?'

'V-Voldemort.' Ron stuttered, and Harry lifted his hair, to show his scar.

'Oh it's really you two!' Hermione exclaimed, before pulling them both into a tight hug. 'I didn't realize. I thought I was the only one! I was getting so worried!'

'No need to worry.' Ron reassured her. 'We're both here now.'

'I'm so relieved, and look at me.' Hermione laughed. 'I would never have done this if I knew it was you.'

Hermione turned red.

'We didn't know it was you either.' Harry explained.

'We never really thought you would do such a thing as that.' Ron grinned, in admiration.

'Well the Hermione in this world is a lot more relaxed, from what I can gather.' Hermione said, sitting down. 'I thought I ought to play along. It was kind of fun as well.'

'So you've been playing a part since you go here?' Ron asked. 'We have too.'

'I noticed.' Hermione said, looking from their hair, to their sports shoes. 'I wish you didn't have to see me with all this make up on too. I must look dreadful.'

'No, you look nice.' Ron said honestly. 'What gave you the sudden change of heart?'

'Lav and Pav.' Hermione sighed, with a smile. 'Apparently the Hermione in this world lets them do her hair and make up, and choose her clothes.'

The boys grinned.

'Well they have good taste.' Harry said, to cheer her up. 'You looked good this morning.'

'Thanks.' Hermione grinned. 'Talking of mornings, we'd better go to bed.'

'Yea.' Ron yawned. 'Good night.'

'Night.' Harry said, and began to climb the stairs.

Hermione turned to Ron

'You know what you said about my dare outfit?' She asked him, biting her lip.

'Yea.' He answered, unsurely.

'Did you mean it?' She asked, in a small voice. 'Or were you just playing along?'

Ron looked Hermione up and down, then answered her.

'Oh I meant it.' He charmed, with a cheeky grin, then followed Harry up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Monday

Harry sat in the Great Hall, mindlessly watching his sister while eating his breakfast. She looked so real. Her features were perfect like those of a china doll, but her face was bright and full of life. Harry loved to watch her, as she was so energetic. She made him feel tired just looking at her.

Ron and Hermione marched into the hall, side by side. People gave them nasty looks, as they joined Harry at Gryffindor table. Neither Hermione nor Ron had noticed, so Harry thought it would be best not to tell them.

'You alright Prongs?' Ron said, as he took a seat beside Harry.

'Fine.' Harry replied. 'What do we have first lesson?'

'Potions.' Hermione groaned. 'But before then, I think we need to talk.'

The boys looked at Hermione, and both nodded their heads.

After a swift breakfast, they headed up to the owlery for some privacy.

'So what is it?' Ron sulked, because he had been pulled away from his food.

'We need to talk about how to get home.' She said, emotionlessly.

'How to get home?' Ron asked. 'Do we have to?'

'Of course we do!' Hermione shrieked. 'We can't just stay in this other world forever!'

'Why not?' Ron asked, kicking some hay with his foot. 'It's a lot nicer here. We're popular, I'm rich, I have a girlfriend.'

'Who?' Hermione asked quickly.

'I don't know, but I have one!' Ron said. 'It's great here.'

'What do you think Harry?' Hermione asked with her arms crossed, obviously expecting backup.

'I'm with Ron.' Harry said plainly. 'It's perfect here, and I think we deserve a break from the war.'

'A break! Is that what you think this is?' Hermione exclaimed.

'No, I just...' Harry mumbled, before a silence filled the room. 'I have a family here, Hermione. I have parents, a sister. I don't want to leave just yet.'

Hermione looked from Harry's pleading face, to Ron's. She caved.

'Ok.' She said. 'But we can't stay here forever.'

'We wont.' Harry smiled. 'Don't worry, I'm not running away from the war, just taking a break from it. I've been under too much pressure, and here, here I can have fun. Carefree fun.'

'Talking of fun, did you see that prank we did?' Ron grinned with excitement.

'Of course.' Hermione said, rolling her eyes. 'I have to admit, it was good.'

'Thank you.' Harry grinned, and did a small bow.

'Now before we head to lessons, I think there's a few things you should know.' Hermione stated. 'I know since you got here, you two have been pulling pranks and all sorts. I, on the other hand, have been looking up history.'

'Trust you to spend the whole time in the library.' Ron said, rolling his eyes.

'I haven't spent the whole time in the library.' Hermione said, defensively. 'I just looked up some basic history. I bet you didn't know that although there is no Dark Lord here, there are death eaters.'

'Death eaters?' Harry questioned. 'Why?'

'Why not?' She replied. 'The Death eaters are the same here as they were there. The only difference is that here they can do very little, because they have no master. Lucius Malfoy became their leader 13 years ago for a short period of time, before being murdered.'

'Lucius is dead?' Ron said. 'That must be how I'm rich. I know Dad got promoted loads at the ministry. He probably got promoted because there was no Malfoy to put in a bad word for him.'

'Exactly.' Hermione grinned. 'Now I suggest we head to Potions.'

The trio strolled to Potions, but were met with a peculiar occurrence as they approached the door.

'Is that...laughing?' Ron asked.

They walked into the room, to find the whole class laughing and joking.

'Over here!' Seamus called. 'We saved you some space.'

The trio weaved through the hectic crowd, and pulled seats around Seamus and Dean's table.

'Where were you guys this morning?' Dean asked.

'Owlery.' Ron said coolly, and no more questions were asked.

They chatted loudly for a few more minutes, until a loud voice silenced them.

'Hey everyone!'

It was Sirius. He wore a deep red robe, and his hair tied back in a ponytail. The smile he wore was genuine, and his face looked young and pure.

Many of the girls sighed as he entered the room, much to the boys dismay.

'Today we are supposed to be doing a test.' Sirius explained to the class, sitting on top of his desk, holding a pile of parchment. 'But I don't like tests. If you ask me, they suck the fun out of learning. I can give you estimated NEWT grades without you lot having to do a test, so here's what I'm going to do.'

Sirius levitated the exam papers, before blowing them to smithereens. The whole class cheered, and Sirius laughed.

'So instead, I have set a potion for us to do.' Sirius explained. 'It's quite a difficult one, but I think you'll enjoy it.'

Sirius waved his wand, and a set on instructions appeared on the board.

'The potion we are going to complete today, is the giddy potion. It's a potion which when taken, makes the drinker giddy, and dare I say it, giggly.' Sirius grinned, at a group of girls who giggled. 'It's a potion usually given to people when they get depressed, but I think I will do quite fine for today. So lets get this party started!'

Harry, Ron and Hermione, skipped out of the class room two hours later, with high spirits.

They had just had the best Potions lesson imaginable. Sirius had put on some music while they worked, and everybody had been singing and laughing non stop. Surprisingly, nobody made a single mistake, and every potion was perfect. Sirius was so proud that he dished out some chocolate frogs at the end of the lesson.

Next lesson was Care of Magical creatures. The trio were looking forward to seeing Hagrid, as they hadn't seen him at all in this world, which was strange considering his size.

They strolled comfortably towards Hagrid's cabin, as the giddy potion wore off, and took a place at the back of the crowd.

'Good morning class.' Said a familiar voice, but it wasn't Hagrid's.

'Good Morning Professor Lupin.' Chirped a blond Hufflepuff boy, at the front of the crowd.

The trio stood on tiptoe, to see Lupin over the crowd.

'Everyone sit down.' Lupin smiled, and the class sat down on the grass.

'That's better. Now today we are going to study unicorns. I know we have briefly covered them before, but this year we are going to actually feed, and maybe ride them.'

An approving murmur hung over the crowd.

'That's enough.' Lupin warned. 'Now I would like the girls to come and see the

unicorns first, followed by the boys. I have two silvery white ones, which are nearly fully grown, and three younger gold ones. Now girls, follow me.'

The lesson turned out to be possibly the best they had ever had. The unicorns disliked the boys, but were beautiful to watch from a distance anyway. The only boy one unicorn did like, was the blond Hufflepuff who was at the front of the group earlier. The unicorn let him feed her.

At the end of the lesson, nobody wanted to leave. They wanted to stay longer, but Lupin insisted he let the unicorns go back to the forbidden forest. Lavender and Parvati asked if they could help walk them back, but Lupin declined their offer, insisting that everyone should head to lunch.

The trio wandered back to the castle, discussing the days events, when Harry noticed something.

'Hey, isn't that Neville?' Harry asked, pointing to the blond Hufflepuff boy.

'Yea, that is.' Ron said, in a hushed but surprised voice. 'Why isn't he in Gryffindor?'

'Maybe in this world, he doesn't feel like he has to prove himself.' Hermione suggested knowingly. 'Remember, In our world he grew up with his Gran, who puts him down a lot. She tells him he has to live up to the family name. In this world he has parents, who I'm sure love him no matter what.'

'Then that settles it.' Harry said. 'This world is miles better then our world.'

Hermione went quiet for a moment.

'I was thinking about maybe telling Dumbledore.' Hermione whispered.

'You can't!' Ron begged. 'Just give us a little longer.'

The trio entered the Great Hall, and sat themselves with the two missing Marauders. They were just enjoying a peaceful lunch, when Erin ran over.

'Hey bro.' She grinned. 'I just booked us a Quidditch practice for Friday, as you seem incapable of booking them. Is that ok?'

'Fine.' He said, looking at his fellow Marauders. 'Great.'

'Ok, I'll go tell the others.' Erin smiled, then skipped away.

'Bonkers that one.' Dean sighed.

'Bonkers, but bloody gorgeous.' Seamus admitted.

'Moony!' Harry whined. 'That's my sister you're talking about!'

'Like you're one to talk.' Seamus said, rolling his eyes.

Harry didn't comment. He wasn't sure what Seamus meant, and decided to momentarily discard it.

The afternoon lessons for the trio were Charms and Transfiguration, which were practically the same as before. The only difference was that when the trio arrived, all the girls looked dreamily at Ron and Harry, and stared daggers at Hermione. Also, the boys all gawked at Hermione. Harry could understand why. He had never thought of Hermione romantically, but it was hard to miss her long legs, with her short skirts.

Ron waited until after school to comment on Hermione's clothes. The trio were on their way to the kitchens, to meet the other Marauders, when Ron popped the question.

'Why are you dressing like that?' He asked, almost too nicely.

'What ever do you mean?' Hermione asked, playing dumb.

'I mean, your skirts are shorter than before.' Ron blushed. 'And your shirts are, err, smaller. And you roll the sleeves up.'

'I never knew you were so observant.' Hermione mused. 'I'm just trying to keep in character, unlike the two of you. The other Ron would have his shirt fully untucked, and the other Harry's hair would be messier.'

The boys adjusted themselves, before tickling the pear and entering.

Inside were Seamus and Dean, surrounded by about 20 house elves.

'We need 50 cream pies.' Dean bellowed over the group.

'And hurry up with them!' Seamus ordered.

'You can't just order the house elves around like that!' Hermione called angrily.

'Since when did you care?' Dean asked.

'Since... now.' Hermione gulped, then looked at Ron and Harry. They both gave her meaningful looks. 'Never mind...'

'What're the pies for?' Harry asked Seamus, who was reading a piece of parchment.

'Just another prank.' He said simply.

'We're going to throw them at the Slytherin Quidditch team.' Dean grinned. 'That is, once we get the flying catapults.'

'I've got them!' A friendly voice called.

Harry was surprised to see that it was Erin. She was wearing a denim skirt, a yellow t-shirt, and her trademark boots and smile. She levitated the catapults into the room, and dropped them in front of Dean, who gave her a high five.

'Now all we need is the pies.' Ron smiled, hopefully.

'Elves!' Dean bellowed. 'How long till we get those pies?'

'Just a few minutes, I think.' A house elf with grey eyes said. 'Pinky will go check them now.'

'Good.' Seamus grinned, then called. 'You, house elf!'

Hermione was ready to kill.

'Get me a drink, would you?' Seamus said. 'Some butter beer, unless you got something stronger.'

'Right away.' The house elf cried. 'Loopy will be right back.'

In just a few minutes, the pies were ready. 25 house elves brought them out, one in each hand. They passed their pies to Erin, who counted them and passed them to the Marauders.

'44 pies, thanks Lacey.' Erin said, towards the end. '46 pies, cheers Blinky, 48 pies, pass them here Browny, and 50, including Dandys.'

'How do you remember all their names?' Ron asked, pointing to the house elves, dumbstruck. 'And how do you know who is who? They all look the same if you ask me.'

'You know I come to see the house elves a lot.' Erin told Ron. 'How could I not know all their names?'

'He's got a point Erin.' Dean agreed with Ron. 'There's like a hundred of them!'

'But they all have their own personalities and feelings.' Hermione cut in.

'Exactly.' Erin sighed. 'They're people too.'

A large smile crept onto Hermione's face. There was someone else who felt the same way as her. She looked like Christmas had come early.

'Some people just don't understand, do they?' Hermione asked Erin.

'No.' She said, shaking her head.

'Well less about that.' Seamus said, rolling his eyes. 'Lets get this show on the road!'

Just as they were about to leave, the kitchen door swung open, and in strolled Sirius.

'Well, well, well.' He grinned, a look of pure amusement on his face. 'What do we have here?'

'Not 50 pies and 4 catapults.' Erin grinned like a five year old.

'Don't you try that with me.' He grinned at Erin. 'Fluttering your eye lashes may work with your father, but not with me I'm afraid.'

Erin shrugged her shoulders, and walked away.

'So what are you planning?' Sirius asked, whilst examining the catapults.

'We were just going to fling some pies at the Slytherin Quidditch team, Professor Black.' Dean answered. 'As you do.'

'Fair enough.' Sirius said, nodding his head. He poked his finger in the nearest pie, and brought it out. 'Cream. Next time use cherry pies, they make a bigger mess.'

'We'll keep that in mind.' Ron said, smiling.

'Well I'd better be off.' Sirius said, picking up a mug of butterbeer. 'I only came down for a drink. If anyone asks, I wasn't here.'

'You mean you aren't going to stop us?' Harry asked confused.

'Nah.' Sirius said. 'Infact, I think I might go and watch.'

'And you aren't going to give us detention?' Ron asked, confused.

'You ready think I would give the Marauder Jrs detention?' Sirius asked. 'And my own god children?'

'You ought to really.' Hermione said, crossing her arms.

'Probably.' Sirius mused. 'But I won't. I'm just going to pretend I didn't see you, if that's ok?.'

Sirius left the room, chuckling to himself.

'That man is a god.' Dean grinned.

'I know.' Harry smiled.

They pie prank went brilliantly. The Slytherin's got completely covered in pie, and the whole school was laughing. It was a prank which would go down in history. A prank people would be talking about for years.

After dinner, the Marauders, with the addition of Erin and Hermione, lazed by the fire in the common room.

'What a day.' Erin sighed.

'Yea.' Harry grinned.

'I don't think the Slytherin's are ever going to forgive us.' Seamus mused.

'Our next Quidditch match is definitely going to be interesting.' Dean laughed.

'I dread to think.' Ron yawned.

'Well I'm going up to bed.' Hermione announced.

'Me too.' Erin said. 'So I can get some peace and quiet, and do some homework.'

'You're such a square!' Dean exclaimed, and Erin poked her tongue out.

The girls headed off to bed, leaving the boys in silence.

'Do you think we ought to do some homework?' Seamus asked innocently. 'We have an essay due in tomorrow for History of magic.'

'Nah.' Dean said closing his eyes. 'History of magic is last lesson. We still have time.'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Tuesday blues

The trio wandered mindlessly towards the Great hall. It was a beautiful bright day, and it seemed that nothing could change their good mood. Hermione hadn't mentioned once about getting home, infact, she seemed to have forgotten all about it.

The Great hall was full of smiling faces, and gentle morning conversation. The trio found seats away from everyone else, and started happily, on their breakfast.

After a few minutes, the post arrived. Owls flew in from every direction, giving letters to their owners. Harry was surprised to see that Hedwig had brought him a letter. He took it from her, and read it to himself:

Dear Harry,

I'm glad to hear you are having fun at school, and aren't getting too many detentions. I'm sorry I haven't written to you sooner, but your father and I are very busy at the moment with work, as you know. I received an owl from your sister yesterday, telling me about a certain prank on a certain Professor. I'm disappointed in you. You really ought to respect him more. He is your professor, and I know your father has told you stories about him, but he isn't as awful as your father makes out. As you can tell, I'm displeased with your behavior, unlike your father who found the incident rather amusing.

The real reason I am writing to you, is to invite you home for Christmas. I know I told you your father and I would be working, but I think you and Erin are old enough to take care of yourselves, even if we can't be home the whole time.

I'd also like you to think of what you would like for Christmas. Your father tells me there are some new broomsticks in Quality Quidditch supplies, that he thinks you would like.

Write back soon.

Love Mum

Harry lifted his head to face Hermione and Ron.

'Mum wants me to come home this Christmas.' Harry whispered, disbelieving. He grinned like a five year old, and rolled up the letter.

'That's great, mate.' Ron smiled. 'Great.'

'I can't believe it.' Harry said. 'I'm going to meet my parents.'

The trio sauntered towards defence against the dark arts, each with a smile on their face. Even though they had had Umbridge last year for DADA, it was still their favorite subject. To Harry it was special, because it was the one lesson he was better than Hermione in, which was saying something.

They ambled into the classroom to find the class already seated silently, and to their great dislike, Snape standing at the front.

'So you've finally decided to bless us with your presence, have you?' Snape scowled, and was met with three confused faces. 'You're late.' He elaborated, in a stern voice.

'No we're not.' Ron argued. 'The bell hasn't-'

The bell rang load and clear.

'Sit down.' Snape scowled. 'And 30 points from Gryffindor. I don't allow lateness or rudeness.'

They took the only remaining seats, right at the front of the class.

'Now as I was saying.' Snape said, harshly. 'Your attempt last lesson was abysmal, and I expect some better work this lesson.'

Snape paused for a moment, and you could have cut the tension with a knife.

'This lesson we will be working on patronus's.' Snape said, in a tone of utter loathing. 'I doubt any of you will grasp them, but I have been asked by the headmaster to cover them.'

Snape them went on to explain what they were, and Harry just grinned to himself. This was one thing Harry could do with ease.

'Now get up and show me how appalling I know you all are.' Snape ordered.

The class rose from their chairs, and started chanting the spell hesitantly. Most people managed to get some silver smoke to issue from their wands, but not very much, and it definitely didn't resemble an animal.

'Daydreaming are we Mr Potter?' Snape sneered over Harry's shoulder. 'Or is the work too easy for the likes of you? Of course, you must be some kind of genius, as you never usually feel compelled to turn up for lessons, let alone work.'

Harry just shook his head at Snape.

'I'll be seeing your progress at the end of the lesson, Mr Potter.' Snape said, simply, and swept away.

At the end of the lesson, Snape brought in a boggart in the form of a dementor, and put it at the front of the class. Everybody stared at it.

'Miss Bones, would you care to try first?' Snape stated, rather than asked.

Susan Bones walked slowly forward and said the incantation, but only a little silvery smoke emerged from her wand. She tried again, and again, until she was sick and shaking.

'That'll do.' Snape muttered with little concern in his voice. 'I didn't expect any better. Miss Granger? Care to dazzle us with your excellency? You are supposed to be the brightest student at Hogwarts, though I honestly can't see how...'

Hermione walked forward, her body shaking angrily. She placed herself in front of the boggart, and took a large breath. She shouted the incantation, and a jet of smoke floated from her wand. Her patronus wasn't as good as Harry had seen it before. It was a thin dusty outline of an otter, and didn't even make the boggart flinch.

'Sit down, Miss Granger.' Snape said. 'That was better than I expected from anyone in this class, but it was still rather awful.'

Hermione took her seat, and Harry and Ron gave her concerned looks.

'I just can't do it today.' Hermione muttered angrily. 'I'm just too angry with Snape.'

'Just ignore him.' Harry soothed.

'Feel the need to talk in my lesson, do you Mr Potter?' Snape asked. 'I trust you've mastered this spell then. Why don't you come up here and surprise us all.'

Harry strolled to the front of the class determined, his wand in his hand. He stood bang in front of the dementor, and raised his wand.

'Expecto patronum!' Harry yelled.

A large silvery galloping stag, emerged from Harry's wand. It glided around the boggart, until the boggart disappeared. The stag then did a victory lap of the class room, before Harry called it to him. Harry gave the stag a small bow, and the stag nodded his head, before disappearing.

The whole class was in shock.

'Wow Prongs.' Dean whispered from the second row. 'I never knew you could do that!'

'Prongs, eh?' Snape said, with deep dislike. 'Class dismissed.'

'That was really something, Harry.' Ron grinned after class.

'Yea, you really showed Snape.' Seamus said. 'He couldn't make one bad comment about it!'

'How did you do it?' Dean asked. 'You hardly ever turn up to DADA. Where did you learn that?'

'Out of a book.' Harry lied, looking at his feet.

'Why?' Seamus asked. 'You never study.'

'I wasn't studying, I was...' Harry stuttered. 'I-I have a fear of dementors. Yea they, erm, really give me the creeps. So I learnt that spell incase I ever came across one.'

'Good idea.' Seamus grinned. 'Do you know a spell Ron could use to scare off spiders?'

'Very funny.' Ron muttered, rolling his eyes.

'Just a minute.' Harry said, searching his pockets. 'I've lost my wand. I must have dropped it last lesson. I'd better go back. I'll catch up with you later.'

Harry rushed off in the opposite direction, until he reached the DADA classroom. He found his wand under a desk, and quickly departed the room, before Snape found him in there and had an excuse to gave him detention.

He ran until he reached the end of the dark passage, which lead to one of the main busy corridors. He would be safe there. He was just about to turn the corner, when someone caught his eye.

It was a girl. She had long fiery hair, and deep amber eyes. She had a thin but curvy figure, which Harry couldn't help but admire. Her face was bright and cheerful, and her mouth formed a friendly smile. Harry thought she was beautiful.

The girl passed him with a group of her friends. She had confidence in her stride, and a look which suggested that she knew something you didn't. She was entrancing, and it was as if everything went in slow motion as she walked by.

Harry watched her walk past, and admired everything from her long creamy legs, to her long brown eye lashes.

It wasn't until she rounded the corner, that Harry realized who she was. He followed her and her group of friends, and saw them stop outside a charms room. He snatched the Marauders map quickly out of his pocket, and said the magic words.

He skimmed the map, until he found himself. He looked just across the map, and there it was. A dot labeled: Ginevra Weasley.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Predictions

Harry spent the next few lessons in a daze. He was having trouble getting used to the fact that he was attracted to Ginny. Little Ginny Weasley. Not that she was so little anymore. She was curvier than most girls he knew, and a lot prettier. Of course, Harry hadn't told Ron that, nor Hermione for that matter.

Harry's new found thoughts kept him thinking all through to lunch, when his brain finally started to kick in.

'Well I have Arithmancy.' Said Hermione, checking her timetable. 'So you two much have Divination.'

'Great.' Ron moaned.

'You didn't have to take Divination, you know?' Hermione said.

'Yea.' Ron answered. 'But me and Harry got E's on our OWLs in it. Apparently examiners are very gullible.'

'You still didn't have to take it.' Hermione argued. 'You know it's a load of rubbish.'

'But if I can get a NEWT in it, who cares!' Ron exclaimed.

'You ought to care!'

'What's it to you?'

'Shut up, both of you!' Harry bellowed. 'You sound like an old married couple.'

'We do not!' Ron and Hermione chorused.

'Lets talk about me.' Harry said. 'Do you reckon Trelawney will predict my death in this world?'

'Only one way to find out.' Ron said, steering Harry off towards the North Tower.

They emerged in the classroom, about 10 minutes later. They chose a table to sit at, and were soon in deep conversation.

'Good day.' Trelawney said, in her usual mystical tones. 'I'm glad to see you are all well, as I knew you would be. It's a shame you won't be for long, as I'm afraid a nasty batch of flu will cause most of you to fall sick by the end of the month. But don't worry, it'll be gone by Christmas.'

Lavender and Parvati pulled their scarves up over their faces, trying to block out unwanted germs.

'Now let us begin.' Trelawney smiled. 'Today we will be continuing our work on crystal balls. Divide into pairs, and tell each other what you can see. I suggest we all work hard today, as I'm afraid our lesson will be interrupted towards the end, and we will have to evacuate the room.'

Harry and Ron exchanged confused looks, before getting a crystal ball, and beginning.

'I can see...' Ron began, staring into the ball and rubbing his temples. 'I see...fog. No, smoke. Yea, smoke, I'm sure.'

'Ron.' Harry said. 'I hate to burst your bubble, but the whole ball is filled with smoke.'

'You try then.' Ron said, pushing the ball in front of Harry.

'I'm not in the mood.' Harry yawned. The warm fire and darkness of the room, was making him drowsy.

'Go on.' Ron encouraged. 'I tried.'

Harry stared into the smoky ball, and before he knew it, his mind started to wander. He saw images floating across his mind. Images of Ginny.

First he saw her with Molly, showing him through the entrance to platform 9 3/4, on his first day of school. The next image was of the Chamber of secrets. Ginny's almost lifeless body, lying on the floor. Then she was happily flying on a broom, in a quidditch match. Then he saw her giving him a hug, like she had last summer.

The next image was of her dancing. Dancing with him. They waltzed across his mind. Or was it in his mind? He wasn't so sure anymore. Was it even Ginny and him? They were dancing so fast.

'Harry?' A voice asked.

'Huh?' Harry said, and started to notice his surroundings.

Still looking in front of him, he was surprised to see the image was not in his mind, but in the crystal ball. Harry jumped, and lost focus. The image was gone.

'What do you want?' Harry asked Ron.

'Trelawney was right about the disturbance in the class.' Ron explained. 'Someone's dungbombed the place, if you hadn't noticed.

For the first time, Harry noticed that the room around him was filled with smelly smoke, and dungbombs littered the ground. They quickly evacuated, and ran outside for some fresh air.

'That's better.' Ron smiled, as he took in the fresh cool air. 'And you thought I was mad when I predicted smoke. I was right! There was tones of smoke everywhere in there. I just made my first prediction. Wait until I tell Hermione!'

Harry laughed half heartedly.

'Hey!' Chorused two friendly voices.

'Hey Moony, Wormtail.' Ron grinned. 'Guess what! I made a prediction in Divination.'

'Oh my goodness!' Seamus mocked, in a voice strangely like Trelawney's. 'You have the markings of a true seer.'

'Funny.' Ron moaned. 'Wait a minute. What are you two doing out here?'

'Oh, we were the ones who dungbombed your class.' Seamus explained. 'You can thank us later.'

'That was you!' Ron grinned. 'Lav and Pav are going kill you when they find out. They were midway through predicting themselves getting the flu, when the dungbombs appeared.'

'What's the matter with you, Prongsie?' Dean asked.

'Just Divination.' Harry muttered, and was given three bemused faces in return. 'Lets just say you weren't the only one to have a prediction, Ron.'

'Ohhhhhh.' Dean and Seamus said, looking strangely like Lavender and Parvati.

'It doesn't matter.' Harry mumbled. 'Now we'd better head back to class. History of magic now, isn't it?'

The others muttered a reply, and the Marauders headed up to the castle.

They met Hermione outside the classroom, and started discussing dung bombing Divination. Harry let his mind wander. He'd never predicted anything in Divination before, and he couldn't quite get his head round it.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when he heard two hushed voices.

'I don't know what's happened.'

'Do you think they've broken up?'

It was Lavender and Parvati.

'No.' Parvati said, scrunching up her nose. 'They're still talking to each other.'

'Have you asked her about it?' Lavender asked.

'No.' Parvati said. 'They're just acting so normal. Maybe it's just a mid relationship break or something.'

'That's what Hannah thinks it is.' Lavender gossiped. 'But most people seem to think they're just going through a rough patch.'

Harry rolled his eyes at the girls gossiping. He wished they'd be quiet and let him have some thinking time to himself .

Just then, the teacher called for them to enter. Harry cleared his mind, before following his class inside.

The classroom was different to how Harry remembered. In the old world, the classroom was dusty and unwelcoming, but this room was formal and clean. It looked like a room you could do lots of work in.

Harry chose a seat between Hermione and Ron, and took his book out, before taking a look at his teacher.

He looked to be in about his sixties by appearance, yet the way he wrote vigorously showed that he still had it left in him. He looked like quite a respectable and powerful person, yet there was something Harry disliked about him. He wasn't sure if it was his graying hair, or his pointed nose, he just couldn't place it. Harry also knew recognized him from somewhere.

Harry looked to the suit case which was laid on the desk, to the right of the new teacher, and dropped his ink pot, in shock. Across the top of the suit case, printed in clear silver letters, were the words: Tom M Riddle


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Hospital Wing

Hermione quickly cleared up Harry's spilt ink, and gave him a meaningful look. Harry turned to see Ron with his hands over his mouth in shock, and Harry gave him a nudge.

'Good afternoon, class.' Riddle smiled.

'Good afternoon.' They repeated back, like they were in primary school.

Harry watched Tom rise from his chair, and walk around his table, to the front of the class.

'For today's lesson, we are going to continue our discussion on witch hunting.' Riddle announced. 'What happened, what the witches did, and most importantly, why?'

Riddle left an effective pause, and smiled to his intrigued class. Harry would have thought Riddle was a good teacher, but all he could think was that the man before him was a murderer.

'Now which famous witch let herself get burnt 47 times, Miss Granger?' Riddle quizzed.

'Wendelin the Weird.' Hermione stated, without her usual confidence.

'Right, that's 10 points to Gryffindor... Neville.' Riddle grinned. 'What is the charm used to stop you from getting burnt?'

'The flame-freezing charm?' Neville guessed.

'Correct!' Riddle announced. '10 points to Hufflepuff. Now get into groups, and continue your discussions. Make them good too, as your homework is to write up what you've discussed.'

Harry watched Riddle's smile, as he swept back behind his table. It wasn't a menacing smirk, or an evil grin. It was a happy, carefree smile. He looked as if he was about to open his mouth and laugh.

Riddle met Harry's eyes.

'Are you ok, Mr Potter?' Riddle asked, looking concerned.

'Yes, I-I'm just feeling a little bit sick.' Harry lied, looking at his feet.

'Would you like some chocolate?' Riddle asked, with a small smile. 'It always helps.'

'No.' Harry said quickly. 'No. I'd rather get some fresh air. That's what I need.'

'Very well.' Riddle said. 'If you're sure. Go get some fresh air, and if you still feel sick, then go to the hospital wing.'

'Thank you.' Harry mumbled as he stuffed his book back in his bag, then left the room.

He ran as fast as he could to the Entrance Hall, then ran outside. He lent over, holding his stomach, and breathing fast.

He couldn't take it in. How could someone like that be a murderer in one world, and a teacher in another. _I wish Voldemort never went bad_. The words hung in Harry's mind.

Harry rushed inside, worried by his own thoughts. He made his way slowly to the Hospital Wing, and pushed the door open.

Inside, Harry could see Madame Pomfrey was tending to someone, who was hidden from his view by the bed curtain.

Harry walked inside, and found that the hidden person was Ginny.

'Hi.' Harry jumped, in surprise.

'Hi.' Ginny replied coolly, with a smile.

'I think that's ok, Miss Weasley.' Madame Pomfrey told Ginny, in a motherly manor. 'Just rest it for a minute, then you may return to your lesson. And next time, do be more careful, won't you?'

'I will.' Ginny smiled honestly.

'Good.' Madame Pomfrey smiled, fondly. 'Now what can I do for you, Mr Potter?'

'I feel sick.' Harry muttered lamely, his hand scratching behind his head. Ginny giggled.

'Sick?' Madame Pomfrey questioned. 'Well you look quite fine to me.'

'But I'm not.' Harry moaned dramatically, playing up to Ginny. 'My stomach hurts. Maybe it was something I ate at lunch.'

'What did you eat at lunch?' Madame Pomfrey asked, with a raised eyebrow.

'I had three cheese sandwiches, two ham sandwiches, 6 plates of chips, 4 cream cakes, 2 glasses of pumpkin juice, and a current bun.' Harry said, conversationally.

'Don't you think that's a lot?' Madame Pomfrey asked, sternly.

'I'm a growing boy!' Harry exclaimed, and Ginny fell into fits of giggles.

'Well if you're not careful,' Madame Pomfrey warned. 'You'll start growing outwards, instead of upwards.'

'I know.' Harry said, rubbing his tummy affectionately. 'I'll be more careful of what I eat next time.'

'Very well.' Madame Pomfrey sighed, as she marched off. 'Take a seat.'

Harry jumped sideways onto the bed next to Ginny's, landing on his side resting his head on his left hand.

'Hey.' Harry charmed. He felt incredibly confident with Ginny. She wasn't like other girls in the new world. She was genuine. Harry wasn't sure how he could tell, but he knew she was.

'Hey.' She grinned in reply.

'What're you here for?' Harry asked, whilst poking the bed sheets.

'Oh, I was in Care of magical creatures.' Ginny explained. 'And we're revising nifflers. Well this one niffler thought it would be funny to steal my watch. I chased it everywhere, then tripped up a rock, and messed up me knee.'

Harry took a look at her bandaged knee, but soon regretted it. He couldn't help but look from her knee, to her legs. He had never noticed in the other world how long they were.

'Yea, nasty.' Harry muttered, clearing his throat. Harry wasn't sure if she had noticed him looking at her legs, because she went red in the face, yet didn't move. Harry was sure Ginny's skirt in this world was twice as short as in the old world. Infact, Harry decided it looked more like a belt.

'So why are you here?' Ginny asked, forcing Harry to meet her large amber eyes.

'Just couldn't be bothered to do work really.' Harry lied, shrugging his shoulders. 'I'm just not in the mood. I blame Trelawney. I had Divination last lesson, and the room is so hot, it makes me drowsy.'

'Fair enough.' Ginny said, satisfied with her answer. 'Did you see anything today in Divination? Have a premonition?'

'No.' Harry said sharply. 'It's a load of rubbish.'

'You know it isn't.' Ginny said sweetly, wrapping a lock of hair around her finger. 'Your sister predicts stuff all the time, and it comes true. Trelawney thinks she might be a seer.'

'Maybe.' Harry smiled, picturing Erin with a crystal ball.

There was an awkward silence, and Ginny rose from her bed.

'Well I'd better head back.' She said plainly. 'I need to find that niffler and get my watch back.'

Harry laughed.

'Would you like me to walk you back?' He asked, hopefully.

'No thank you.' Ginny replied, cheerfully. 'I'm ok. I'll see you around.'

And with that, she was gone.

Harry fell back onto his bed, buried his face, and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm soooooooo sorry! I know I haven't updated in ages, and I'm a horrible person! I'm going to start spending more time on this story, start writing chapters again. Thank you for all the reviews even though I never update, I have been reading them. So as a thank you and a sorry, here are 3 chapters. Enjoy!

I've been getting a few questions about things in the story, so here are some answers!:

Draco Malfoy will be in the story really soon! He'll be playing a fairly big part in this fic. As for all the D/Hr shippers, watch this space!

As for couples, I'm not giving anything away-sorry! You'll just have to wait and see!

Someone mentioned the fact that Trelawney wouldn't be the Divination teacher if she'd never said the prophecy. Very well spotted, but that's not a mistake. I'll give you a moment to think about that...

Just one final note. Some people have made suggestions for future chapters, which I'm afraid I can't include. I've written up to chapter 24 already, have up to chapter 35 in note form, and the rest is all planned in my head! There's no turning back now, but thanks for your opinions anyway!

Chapter 10- Surprises

The next few days flew by to Harry, and before he knew it, it was Friday.

Friday meant Transfiguration, followed by potions, followed by Care of magical creatures. Harry was glad he didn't have History of magic. Since Tuesday, Harry had had it once more. He'd not left the classroom this time. He'd managed to occupy himself with his work, and not meet Riddle's eyes.

The trio had discussed the Riddle matter, and decided to see how things went. If Dumbledore in this world trusted Riddle, they figured they should too. Hermione had suggested talking to Dumbledore about it, but that meant confessing and going home. Harry didn't want to leave yet, so they decided to momentarily ignore their prior knowledge. After all, Riddle wasn't bad in this world.

Another thing Harry had today, was Quidditch practice. Hewas particularly looking forward to this. He told himself it was because he loved flying, but he knew it was partly another reason. Ginny. Harry hadn't had any more friendly encounters with her since in the hospital wing.

The Marauders strolled towards the Transfiguration room, closely followed by Lavender, Parvati and Hermione.

The door was open, so they wandered in and took their seats, just as McGonagal began the lesson.

'Today we will be transfiguring stones into flowers.' McGonagal explained. 'If you turn to page 82 in your books, you will find a choice of different flower spells. I suggest that today you work on something simple, perhaps daisies. You may begin.'

Harry looked at his book, and decided to go with McGonagal's suggestion. He took out his wand, and began at his stone.

Towards the end of the lesson, most people had made progress. The majority of the class had something which resembled a daisy. Some people had been more adventurous, and had produced dandelions.

Harry had managed to make a nicely formed daisy, though the petals weren't as white as he would have liked. Hermione had produced a whole pile of perfect daisies and Dandelions, with a few violets. Ron, on the other hand, had worked on something special.

'A rose!' Hermione smiled, from the table behind him. 'Ron, It's beautiful!'

'For you.' Ron charmed, turning round in his chair to hand her the rose with a smile.

'Thank you.' She smiled, going a little bit red. She noticed a few girls staring nastily at her, so she put the rose down on her table.

'Did you make that rose, Miss Granger?' McGonagal asked.

'Oh no.' Hermione said. 'Ron did. He gave it to me.'

'Of course.' McGonagal grinned, knowingly. 'Very good work Mr Weasley.'

The trio's next lesson, Potions, was much like the last. This lesson they were brewing a potion to give someone the hiccups. This was all well and good, until it was time to get rid of the hiccups, then they had a problem. Several people started jumping out of cupboards to scare others, and some were drinking water while staying in a handstand. Neither method worked.

In Care of Magical Creatures, they continued to study unicorns. This lesson, most of the class were able to feed a unicorn, but nobody managed to ride one.

'It doesn't matter.' Lupin had reassured them. 'Unicorns aren't very tame, and not many people can ride them. We'll come back to it later in the year.'

Before they knew it, lessons were over. Harry was relieved. He loved going to lessons, but he wanted to save some energy for Quidditch practice.

The trio slumped in front of the fire for a while, before the boys headed to the Quidditch pitch.

'I am bushed!' Ron exclaimed, stretching his arms with a yawn.

'Well you'd better wake up.' Harry warned. 'I wont go easy on you, just because you're tired.'

'You tired ickle Ronnikins?'

Seamus and Dean were close behind Harry and Ron. They waited for them to catch up.

'As a matter of fact, I am.' Ron said, ignorantly.

'You'll be alright when you get up there.' Dean reassured him. 'Nothing like a ride on a broomstick to wake you up.'

'Hmmm...' Harry murmured, absent mindedly.

When they arrived, the other members of the team were waiting outside, dressed up in their Quidditch robes.

There was Erin, Ginny, and a rosy blonde girl Harry didn't know. He recognized her from somewhere, but couldn't place her.

The boys changed quickly, and joined the girls on the pitch. They did a few warm up laps, some passing drills, and they were off.

Harry found that Erin was an excellent flyer, and the best on the team after him. Ginny flew better than Harry remembered, and she was very graceful and beautiful to watch. Seamus and Dean's flying wasn't excellent, but they worked well as a team, which made up for it.

The blonde girl turned out to be a good flyer. She was fearless. She did all sorts of dives and twirls to dodge players, and catch the quaffle. Harry was quite impressed with her, and wondered who she was. She'd never tried out for Gryffindor in the old world.

Harry's questions were answered at the end of practice.

'Well I am pooped.' Erin sighed, plonking herself on a chair in the changing room.

'Same here.' Ginny said, brushing her hair in the mirror. 'Shall we head back? It's almost time for dinner.'

'Sounds good to me.' The blond girl said, pickling up her bag. 'Lets go.'

Harry watched Ginny leave the room, her golden red hair flowing behind her.

'When's our first match?' Seamus asked Harry, knocking him out of his day dream. 'Isn't it against Slytherin?'

'Dunno mate.' Harry said, taking off his boots.

'I think it's in about a month.' Dean said. 'But I'm not sure who we're playing. Not that it matters. We could take on any team.'

'I wish I had your confidence.' Ron sighed. 'I'm going to take a shower. I'll meet you in the Great hall for dinner.'

Harry finished changing, before grabbing his bag and heading for the door. As he passed the bench, something caught his eye. It was a blue diary. Harry picked it up and examined it.

'Someone left their diary?' Dean asked, peering over Harry's shoulder.

'That's Daisy's.' Seamus said, looking at the book. 'She must have forgotten it.'

'Oh.' Dean said. 'She flew really well tonight, didn't she Harry?'

'Yea.' Harry agreed, thinking back to the blonde chaser. 'She was brilliant.'

Harry examined the book. It was baby blue, and old looking. He opened the front cover to reveal a name: Daisy A Longbottom.

Harry met Hermione in the Great Hall, and was soon joined by Seamus, Dean and Erin, then finally Ron.

They discussed a number of different things over dinner, each more interesting than the next. As the conversation was rather loud, Harry had managed to quietly tell Ron and Hermione about Daisy. They were surprised that Neville had a sister, but guessed Neville was in the same situation as Harry. In the old world, both of them had no siblings as they had no parents who were able have them. Harry wondered if this Neville appreciated Daisy, as much as Harry knew the old Neville would.

Gradually dinner drew to a close, and desert was brought out. Harry smiled. He wasn't sure why, but even the food seemed to taste nicer in this world.

Harry chose some strawberry cheese cake, but Ron had opted for éclairs. He lifted the plate of chocolate éclairs, and offered one to Hermione with a smile. She took the smallest one, but Ron didn't comment today. Several girls further down the table glared at the pair, who shifted in their seats uncomfortably.

'What's up with them?' Ron whispered in Harry's ear.

'I dunno.' Harry said. 'They seem to be continually giving you the evils.'

'It's me they're glaring at.' Hermione explained, not sounding as if she cared. 'Me, Parvati and Lavender were talking with them the other day. They barely spoke a word to me.'

'They need to sort it out.' Ron said, shaking his head.

Before they knew it, dinner was finished. Pleasant conversation filled the Hall once more, but was soon stopped when Dumbledore rose from his chair.

'I have an announcement to make.' He said with a smile. 'This year we will be holding a Christmas ball. I know we don't normally have a ball till Valentines Day, but I have decided to make this year an exception to the rule. The ball will be held the day before the Christmas holidays, and dress robes will be worn. Thank you.'

Excited chatter filled the hall again.

'I don't believe we have a ball so early.' Dean exclaimed. 'I have to start selecting my date!'

'I wonder how many I'll have to turn down this year.' Seamus said, pulling a fake thinking face. 'Last year I had to turn down 14 girls.'

'That's nothing!' Dean said. 'Last year I turned down 19 girls, and two boys!'

The whole group burst out laughing.

'Balls are a pain.' Ron said, on a negative note. 'I hate having to ask girls.'

'But that won't be a problem this year, will it?' Seamus stated. 'I mean, you'll go with Hermione.'

'Yea.' Dean said. 'She's your girlfriend after all.'

DUN DUN DUN. I bet you didn't see that coming...readers all roll their eyes Oh well... Now review! Do it now!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- What now?

Ron looked confused, before he realized, and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. His face went nearly as red as his hair, before he rose from the table, and hastily excited the hall. Luckily, Dean and Seamus were now talking to Erin, and hadn't noticed.

Harry rose from the table and followed Ron, bringing Hermione with him. She hadn't heard any of the previous conversation, but followed Harry none the less, with a puzzled expression on her face.

'Harry, what's the matter?' She asked, once they were out of the hall.

'It's nothing to worry about.' Harry assured her. 'I'll explain when we find Ron.'

They hiked the rest of the journey in silence, until finally, they were in the common room.

Ron was standing in front of the fire, his hands in his pockets, and his face still red. He turned about when Harry called his name, and if possible, blushed even more at the sight of Hermione.

'Hi.' Ron croaked, before clearing his throat.

'Will you now explain what's going on?' Hermione asked angrily. Ron looked down at his feet, so Harry took the hint.

'Well there's this thing.' Harry began. 'It's no big deal. It's just something we found out and you need to know.'

'So you brought me out of dinner.' Hermione said, crossing her arms. 'When it could have waited.'

'No, it couldn't have.' Harry said, unsurely. 'When Ron found out, he bolted from the hall. I thought it would be best to discuss it now, instead of leaving Ron time to stew on it.'

'Oh.' Hermione said.

'So here it is.' Harry said, taking in a large breath. 'You know how Ron had a girlfriend in this world?' Hermione nodded her head. 'Well, it's you. You're Ron's girlfriend.'

Hermione pulled a shocked face.

'I don't know how.' Ron cut in, finally finding his voice.

'What?' Hermione said. 'I'm not good enough for the likes of you?'

'No.' Ron said walking towards her. 'I didn't mean that. I just had no idea.'

Hermione looked down at her feet.

'It makes perfect sense, I guess.' Hermione said, thinking aloud. 'Whenever we're together, people give us evil looks. It's because they're jealous.'

'I guess.' Ron said, scratching his head. 'Do you think people have noticed that we haven't been, well, coupley?'

'They think you're going through a rough patch in you're relationship.' Harry said, and Ron and Hermione looked away from each other, embarrassed. Hermione's face was now a similar color to Ron's. 'I overheard Lavender and Parvati talking.'

'So what do we do now?' Ron asked, looking straight into Hermione's eyes. There was a moments silence.

'I guess we just act how the other Hermione and Ron would.' Hermione said, biting her lip.

'You mean, pretend we're going out?' Ron asked, not breaking eye contact.

'Yea.' Hermione said simply. 'It can't be that hard. We'll just pretend that we'd had an argument, but have made up now. We can't just pretend we've broken up, because we don't know how it will affect this world.'

'You're right.' Ron said. 'We'll just act as normal, their normal.'

Harry slipped away, leaving Ron and Hermione to discuss their new situation. He went to the boys dorm, and crept into bed to read a book. Dean and Seamus walked in about 10 minutes later, but Harry pretended to be asleep.

About an hour later, Ron trooped into the boys dorm. Dean and Seamus were fast asleep, but Harry was still reading.

'So you sorted things out with Hermione?' Harry asked casually.

'Yea.' Ron said cheerfully, as he crept into bed. 'We've decided that we're going to go with the rumors, and pretend we had an argument, and made up. We're going to be coupley in public from tomorrow onwards.'

'Sounds like a plan.' Harry said, as he put down his book. 'So you're ok with it?'

'Yea.' Ron said, nodding his head. 'We're mature enough to handle this, and everyone already thinks we're a couple. All we have to do is hold hands a bit. We have a whole plan sorted out.'

'Well I'm glad you're ok with it.' Harry said, lying down. 'Good night.'


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- On a break

Harry was woken up early in the morning, to the sound of Ron's alarm clock.

'Why is your alarm going off?' Harry mumbled sleepily, covering his head with his pillow.

'To wake us up for lessons.' Ron mumbled back.

'But it's Saturday!' Harry exclaimed.

Ron rolled over to uncover his mouth.

'Crap.' He said simply, then grabbed his wand and levitated his clock out of the window, before letting it fall to the ground.

'Why'd you do that?' Harry questioned, rubbing his eyes. 'Now you don't have a clock.'

'It doesn't matter.' Ron yawned. 'I'm rich, remember. I can just get another one.'

After the boys were showered and dressed, they felt a lot more awake. They decided to take a walk before breakfast, as they were up so early.

The castle was practically empty. Harry knew the castle was never this empty in the other world. There were always people hanging around with sad faces, and bags under their eyes. There were people with letters they were too scared to open, incase they revealed that a loved one had been killed in the war, and there was always someone crying.

Harry quickly pushed these thoughts from his mind. In the corridor he walked down, there was a small group of Hufflepuff girls giggling, two sunny faced Ravenclaw first years, and Mrs Norris, who had an almost happy skip in her stride.

Once they had reached an empty corridor, which didn't take long, Ron spoke up.

'I think I'm actually looking forward to the ball this year.' Ron smiled, with his hands in his pocket. 'Now that I don't have to worry about getting a date.'

Harry had forgotten all about the ball.

'Oh yea.' Harry said. 'So I guess you've got over the initial shock of Hermione being your girlfriend.'

'More or less.' Ron said, shrugging his shoulders. 'It's no big deal.'

Harry smiled to himself. In the old world, if anyone had suggested him and Hermione as a couple, he would have gone barmy.

'I mean,' Ron said, noticing Harry's face. 'Lots of things are different in this world.'

'Yea.' Harry agreed, Ginny being the first thing that had popped into his mind.

'So, who are you going to ask to the ball?' Ron asked, casually. 'Got anyone in mind?'

The image Harry had seen in Divination, of him and Ginny dancing, suddenly appeared in his mind.

'No.' Harry lied, looking at his feet. 'Not yet.'

'Well you've got ages, I suppose.' Ron said. 'The ball isn't until the day before we leave for the holidays.'

The holidays. Harry's face lit up. He couldn't wait until the holidays. He'd be able to finally meet his parents.

Harry and Ron discussed the holidays, until they found themselves outside the portrait of the fat lady.

'Did we just walk round in a circle?' Ron asked, confused.

'Apparently.' Harry said, eyeing the portrait. 'Hippogriff.'

The portrait swung open, to reveal the entrance to the common room.

The boys climbed through, to find the common room the same as they had left it a few hours before: empty.

'Everyone's gone to breakfast.' Said Hermione's voice.

The boys strode over, and found Hermione curled up on a chair in front of the fire, with a book. She wore a short denim skirt, a white gypsy top and pretty sandals.

'Where have you two been?' Hermione asked, putting her book down.

'Just for a walk.' Ron said, sitting on the arm of her chair. 'So are you ready for breakfast?'

'Do you only think about your stomach, Ron?' Hermione growled.

'Stop it now.' Harry warned the pair. 'You two can't keep arguing. You've got to pretend you're a couple.'

'We weren't arguing.' Hermione said, in a perky voice.

'You really do jump to conclusions, Harry.' Ron said, shaking his head. 'Ready for breakfast?'

'Ready when you are.' Hermione said, jumping up from her chair, and the pair headed towards the exit.

Harry sighed, shaking his head, and followed them to the Great Hall.

They stopped outside for a moment, and Harry was unsure why, until Ron held out his hand to Hermione.

'Ready to be Hogwarts favorite couple?' Ron asked Hermione.

'Favorite?' Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

'So I've heard.' Ron said, shrugging his shoulders and going a little bit red.

'Sure.' She said, and took his hand in a friendly manor.

The trio walked into the Great Hall, and found all eyes on them. Girls gave Hermione the most jealous looks, and boys the same to Ron. Some girls started to whisper vigorously to their neighbors, and some smiled fondly at the couple.

The trio found seats with the Marauders, and were surprised that they asked no questions regarding Ron and Hermione's relationship. Lavender and Parvati, on the other hand, looked like they were about to explode. Hermione signaled to them that she would tell them later, and they left her alone after that.

As breakfast drew to a close, the post arrived. Ron received a letter from his parents, regarding Christmas arrangements, Hermione the same. Harry didn't expect a letter, so was surprised when a large brown owl, dropped a letter on his plate.

'Whose that from?' Ron asked, putting his letter to one side.

Harry opened up the letter, and read it to himself.

Harry,

Please meet me in my office at 1pm. I will explain then.

Lupin

'I've got to meet Lupin later.' Harry said.

'Why?' Dean asked. 'Have you got detention or something?'

'Have you been pranking without us?' Seamus asked, in a fake hurt voice.

'No.' Harry said, rolling his eyes. 'I don't know what he wants.'

'He probably just wants to have a chat.' Erin said. 'You forget that he likes to check up on us. I think Mum and Dad put him up to it.'

'But it says, 'I'll explain then.'' Harry said, putting the letter into his pocket.

'Don't worry.' Dean smiled, standing from the table. 'Come on then, my fellow Marauders, I say we go for a walk.'

'Good idea.' Harry said, standing with a grin on his face.

Erin stood up, and Dean looked her up and down.

'Are you a Marauder?' He said, with a raised eyebrow.

She sat down again, and poked her tongue out at him, playfully.

'Come on then.' Harry ordered. 'Lets go.'

As the Marauders left the Hall, Lavender and Parvati took their seats, and began questioning Hermione, giggling.

As it turned out, Ron wasn't going to escape questioning after all. As soon as the Marauders were outside, grins spread across Seamus and Dean's mouths.

'So?' Dean asked, punching Ron playfully in the shoulder. 'How did you two get back together?'

'You know,' Ron began, a smile flooding his face. 'We just talked things over. We didn't really break up, you see. We were just on a break.'

'So how did you get on a break in the first place?' Seamus asked. 'One minute you two were all over each other, the next you were barely speaking.'

'We were going to ask you before, but we know you hate it when we interfere.' Dean grinned. 'So what happened, Padfoot?'

'Ok, ok.' Ron said, sighing. 'We got on a break over some silly argument. I can't even remember what it was about. We just argued, and Hermione said 'I've had enough of you being stupid,' or something like that. Then I said, 'are you breaking up with me?' Well she said, 'no, but I think we need a break.''

Dean and Seamus made ohhhing sounds, and Harry had to hold his stomach, to stop himself from laughing. Ron, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying the attention.

'So, how did you get back together?' Seamus asked.

'Oh, I just said I was sorry.' Ron said, putting his hands in his pocket. 'Then she went all soft on me, like girls do.'

Dean and Seamus nodded in agreement.

A few hours later, Dean and Seamus left Ron and Harry outside. They wanted to go and check out girls for the ball, but Harry and Ron bailed. Instead, they sat under their favorite tree, by the lake.

They were soon joined by Hermione, who slumped next to Ron, and laid her head tiredly on his shoulder. She was panting, and red in the face.

'Hey!' Ron said. 'Since when did fake girlfriends get leaning rights?'

Hermione lifted her head, and gave Ron an evil glare.

'So you finally got away?' Harry asked, laughing.

'Just about.' She said, wiping her forehead. 'They wanted details.'

'Details?'

'They?'

'Lav, Pav, Sav, Tav, Mav and the rest of the gang.' Hermione sighed. 'They crowded around me, and wouldn't let me go until they new everything! And Ginny and Erin were no help. They just sat and laughed, while the beasts pulled our break up to pieces!'

'Aw, you poor thing.' Ron said in fake sympathy. Harry just laughed.

Hermione tried to hit Ron on the arm, but missed and hit the tree, to both the boys amusement.

'Come here.' Ron said, putting his arm round Hermione, and pulling her towards him. Although she was rather shocked, Hermione lent her head tiredly on his shoulder again, and closed her eyes. 'So, details?'

Hermione growled, and lifted her head.

'They wanted to know what you were wearing, how you were standing...' Hermione said. 'How you wore your hair.'

Ron ran his fingers through his hair, defensively.

'And I told them all those things.' Hermione stated, flatly. 'But oh no, that wasn't enough. They wanted more. They wanted to know how we hold hands, and our pet names, and all sorts.'

'So you said?' Ron asked, slightly worried.

'I said we hold hands with our fingers laced.' Hermione said, twiddling her robe. 'And I made up some pet names.'

'Which were?' Harry grinned.

'Now you have to remember I was put on the spot...' Hermione said, defensively. Ron raised his eyebrows. 'I said our pet names were cuddly bear and hunny bunny.'

'What!' Ron exclaimed.

'I was put on the spot.' Hermione said, still fiddling with her robe.

'Cuddly bear and hunny bunny...' Harry laughed.

'You can shut up mate.' Ron warned, then turned to Hermione. 'But they didn't ask anything else?'

'Oh yes they did.' Hermione said, raising her eyebrows. 'And it's not pretty.'

'Tell me.' Ron said, in a low warning voice.

'Yea, please do.' Harry grinned.

'Well, they wanted to know about your kissing skills.' Hermione said, now fiddling with a button on Ron's robes.

Harry exploded with laughter, and Ron went bright red.

'And?' Ron asked, very stiffly.

'I said you were ok.' Hermione muttered.

'OK?' Ron said. 'That is so not fair!'

'Calm down!' Hermione said, not sounding too bothered. 'I didn't really. I made up some fluff about fireworks, and what not. They seemed quite impressed.'

Ron shook his head.

'If you weren't my fake girlfriend...' Ron said with a smile, and Hermione hit him humorously on the leg.

Ron and Hermione suddenly seemed to notice how close they were sitting. Ron had him arm around Hermione, and his hand was resting comfortably on her waist. Hermione was sitting close up to Ron, with her head resting on his shoulder, and her hands fiddling with his robe, on his leg.

Hermione sharply lifted her head, and Ron removed his arm.

'Well now we've got that sorted.' Hermione said, almost too cheerfully.

'Yea.' Ron muttered, before clearing his throat.

Harry just stared at his two best friends in amusement, before suggesting they head back in.

The trio made their way back to the castle, Ron and Hermione hand in hand. The pair were quite amusing to watch, as they kept forgetting they were holding hands, and kept slapping each other. Harry laughed along, but couldn't help feeling that it was a little weird. It was something which would take time to get used to.

As they reached the castle, Ron suggested they visit the house elves, to cheer Hermione up, but Harry had to leave to visit Lupin.

Once Ron and Hermione had left, it finally struck Harry that he didn't know where Lupin's office was. He wasn't the defense against the dark arts teacher in this world, so there was no point going to his old office. Harry was contemplating going to the staff room, when his questions were answered.

Harry heard Lupin's voice coming from one of the rooms, to his left. Harry stopped for a moment to listen, and decided it was definitely him. Harry checked his watch, before knocking and entering.

The room was large, and looked much like Lupin's office had in Harry's 3rd year. It was filled with similar things as before, except there were less dark detectors, and more strange animals. To Harry's left, was a cage of what looked like ugly flying twigs, and to his right, a tank of water with something dark swimming in it. At the front of the room, Lupin sat behind a large desk, with a small unicorn perched on the top, and Ginny Weasley sitting in front.

'Good day, Harry.' Lupin called to him, before adding to Ginny: 'We'll leave it here for today.'

Ginny rose gracefully from her chair. She patted the tiny unicorn affectionately on the head, before turning to leave.

'Bye.' She smiled to Harry, before exiting the room.

Harry watched her leave, and was suddenly aware that he hadn't moved, so he progressed to sit on the chair.

Harry couldn't help but stare at the small baby unicorn before him. It was no bigger than an average cat. Its fur was light gold and almost fluffy, and its mane and tail was the shiniest gold, as was its horn.

'It's sick.' Lupin said plainly. 'I had to bring it away from it's mother, to give it treatment. I'm hoping she'll take him back once he's better, but I can't be sure. You can stroke him if you like.'

Harry took his hand forward, towards the unicorn. It sniffed Harry's hand, and gave it an affectionate lick. Harry smiled at Lupin, who was looking at Harry almost proudly. Harry went on to stroke the unicorn a few times, before it hit Harry's hand away with its nose.

'Funny things, unicorns.' Lupin said, admiringly. 'They don't like men. Mind you, I'd say they aren't too keen on humans altogether. Very few people are gifted with the power of befriending a unicorn, but I think one of them might be Ginny. This little fellow seems quite fond of her.'

Lupin stroked the unicorns head, and it gave a little sneeze.

'Now down to business.' Lupin smiled, meeting Harry's eyes. 'We've discussed it before, and I spoke with Dumbledore, and he agrees with me. We aren't sure how it will work, as we've never done this at Hogwarts before, but we've decided to change things this year.'

Harry gave Lupin a confused look, though not intentionally. Lupin just laughed.

'Harry, we want you to train and become an Animagus.'


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Just a short unimportant chapter. Thank you for the reviews. I'll update soon-i promise!

Chapter 13- Hunny bunny

Harry left Lupin's office a few hours later, with a broad smile on his face. He was training to become an animagus. They discussed the terms and conditions of such training, and Harry had agreed. He was not allowed to tell anyone about his training, not even teachers, and he was not allowed to practice on his own just yet, but Harry didn't care.

As he headed through the Entrance hall, Harry wondered what animal he would change into. His first thought was a stag, like his patronus and his Father. Lupin had told him that even though patronus was a stag, he couldn't guarantee that that would be his animagus form. Harry was sure he would be a stag though.

The thing Harry found most strange, was that Lupin had told him he couldn't tell any teachers. The only teachers who were aware of the training were Lupin and Dumbledore, and it had to stay that way for now. Harry wondered why, and came to the conclusion that it was dangerous training, which most teachers wouldn't approve of.

Harry arrived at the portrait of the fat lady, gave her the password, and entered.

The common room was unusually full, but It didn't take Harry long to find out why.

'So I flew out of the way, and that's when Seamus came in.'

Ron was sitting on top of one of the sofas, Dean and Seamus either side of him, and all of Gryffindor surrounding him.

'Seamus levitated the bucket of water and, yes, you've guessed it, he tipped the whole lot onto Blaise's head!' Ron told the crowd, who burst out laughing.

'I used this nifty little tipping charm, you see.' Seamus explained. 'I could teach it to you some time, if you like?'

The crowd was filled with murmurs of agreement.

'But it didn't end there!' Dean said, catching the crowds attention again. 'Now Blaise ran away as fast as he could, he was terrified by this point.'

'Thought he was going crazy.' Seamus cut in.

'And you won't believe it.' Dean grinned. 'We didn't even plan this! But Ron, oh you carry on, you tell it better than me.'

'Ok.' Ron grinned, and everyone turned their attention to him. 'We I still had the invisibility cloak on, so I flew about him and tried to produce a patronus.'

'Well of course, Ron isn't great at those.' Seamus explained.

'Thanks Moony.' Ron grinned, punching him humorously. 'So this thick smoke started to spurt out of my wand. And you know what it looked like? A little black cloud!'

The crowd was in fits of laughter once more, so Harry decided to join in the fun, with a little prank of his own. He snook to the bottom of the boys staircase, and summoned what he would need, still listening to their every word.

'So Blaise has stopped in the Entrance hall, and he thinks it must have been raining.' Ron explained, to the eager crowd. 'I know, stupid or what! So he's just standing there.'

Harry put his plan into action.

'He hasn't noticed the cloud yet, by the way.' Dean added.

'So I poured a little more water onto his head.' Ron grinned. 'And when he looked up-'

Ron looked up, to find a large black cloud had appeared above his head. The crowd fell into silent giggles. Ron looked confused.

'Did either of you two-' Ron began, before a large spurt of water knocked him off of the sofa, drenching him.

The crowd roared with laughter.

Harry, who had been floating above Ron, threw off his invisibility cloak, and slid off the end of his broom, to land on the sofa where Ron had been sitting previously.

'And I think it went something like that.' Harry grinned, and the crowd was in hysterics once more.

'Prongs!' Ron called, walking round the front of the sofa. 'That was bloody evil!'

'Oh, go cry to your girlfriend!' Harry called in reply, grinning form ear to ear.

Hermione, who was at the front of the crowd, went bright red, but Ron didn't care. He was too busy playing his part as a Marauder.

'Fine! I will!' Ron called, like a five year old.

Ron ran over to Hermione, and tugged childishly at her robes. Hermione sighed, but decided to play along.

'What?' She said, crossing her arms.

'Harry's picking on me.' Ron moaned, pouting out his bottom lip. All attention was on the couple now.

'Oh was he now?' Hermione said, looking Ron in the eye. Ron nodded sadly.

'He pushed me, and I hurt my bottom.' Ron said again, in a childish voice. 'Will you kiss it better?'

'That's it!' Hermione growled, and began to chase Ron around the common room.

Once they had done a whole circuit of the room, Seamus and Dean managed to restrain Hermione. Ron stood in front of the sofa, breathing heavily.

'Feisty little one, isn't she?' Ron said to the laughing crowd. 'What's the matter, honey bunny?'

That was it. The boys could hold Hermione no longer. She launched herself at Ron, and knocked both of them onto the sofa. They began rolling around, Hermione tickling Ron as much as she could.

Harry looked at Dean, who gave him the signal.

'There's nothing to see here! Nothing to see!' Harry called, standing in front of the sofa. 'Go to dinner, and we'll see you there! There's nothing to see.'

Gradually people filed out, and the room became quiet again.

'Say it! Say it!'

Ron and Hermione were still on the sofa. Ron was lying on the sofa and Hermione was straddling him, her arms holding Ron's down at his side.

'Say you're sorry!' Hermione ordered.

'You're pretty strong for a girl.' Ron said. 'But not strong enough!'

Ron sat up and grabbed Hermione around the waist, before throwing her over his shoulder, and standing with the others.

'Ready to go?' He asked with a smile.

'Put me down Ron!' Hermione shouted, beating her fists on his back. 'I'm wearing a skirt!'

'Nice pink knickers, Granger.' Seamus sniggered.

'Ha ha, very funny.' Hermione said.

Ron tried to cover Hermione bottom with her skirt, but found that it was too short.

'Geez, Hermione.' Ron exclaimed. 'You need to get some clothes that fit!'

'There is nothing wrong with my clothes, now put me down!' Hermione exclaimed.

Ron ignored her, and proceeded to evacuate the common room.

'Ron...' Hermione growled. 'I am really not enjoying the view.'

Ron put her down at last, and held out his hand.

'Why I ought to...' Hermione mumbled, as she took his hand, and led the way out of the room.

When they reached the Great Hall it was nearly full, but Erin and Daisy had saved them some space.

'Cheers girls.' Harry grinned, as they took their seats. 'Now would one of you tell me what I missed today. I only heard half the story.'

'Ok.' Ron grinned. 'To cut a long story short, Blaise was moaning about how hard done by he was. We were joking around, and Dean said, 'poor Blaise, it's like he's got a little black cloud over his head.' Well that gave us the idea.'

'Ah.' Harry said. 'So you gave him a black cloud.'

'More or less.' Dean said, filling up his plate. 'Then we made rain and thunder...'

'You should have been there.' Seamus grinned. 'All his Slytherin mates ran off!'

'Why'd you pick on Blaise?' Harry asked. Harry had never had a problem with Blaise before. 'Why not Malfoy?'

Dean and Seamus looked at each other, and shook their heads sadly.

'Nah.' Dean said, softly. 'It wouldn't be fair.'

Erin gave Harry a funny look.

'Weren't you the one who said to leave off Draco in the first place?' Erin asked.

'Was I?' Harry said, in a squeaky unnatural voice.

'Yea.' She replied.

'Oh yea, that was me.' Harry said, and continued with his dinner.

After dinner, the Marauders sat around the fire place, with Erin, Hermione and Daisy.

'Not too long till our first Quidditch match.' Daisy said to the group. 'In a couple of weeks it's Ravenclaw versus Slytherin, then mid December it's us versus Hufflepuff.'

'I can't wait.' Ron smiled.

'Hufflepuff have such a lame team.' Seamus laughed. 'And their captain, Diggory, is such a twat!'

'No he's not, Moony.' Erin sulked.

'Just cause you fancy him.' Dean teased.

'I do not!' Erin exclaimed. 'I just think he's alright. He'd be quite good if he didn't insist on playing seeker.'

'He is a little bit big to be a seeker.' Hermione said.

'Not necessarily.' Erin argued.

The group engaged themselves in an enthusiastic heated discussion of quidditch, which kept them busy until late, when they cleared off to bed.

Harry stayed behind to clear up his things from earlier. He picked his invisibility cloak off of the floor, and collected his broomstick from under the sofa. He was just about to leave, when he noticed Ron and Hermione.

They were both sound asleep on the sofa. They were holding hands still, and Hermione was leaning her head on Ron's shoulder. Harry thought about waking them, but decided against it. It would be a shame to wake them from their peaceful dreams.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! You guys rock! This chapters pretty short, sorry, but i'll update quickly. As for the answers to your questions: It will all happen in good time. I've been asked about conversations with Riddle-there are more, Malfoy- he's in it lots more, and as for R/Hr, well I can't wait untill the ball either!

All my best,

Angel

Chapter 14- Another day

Sunday flew by in a flurry of homework and reading, and before Harry knew it, the weekend was over.

Monday brought colder weather and showers of rain, yet nothing could dampen Harry's spirits.

Potion's first lesson flew by to Harry, as he spent the whole lesson devising a new quidditch program. Sirius didn't mind Harry working on quidditch through his lesson, but Harry knew Lupin would.

Harry put away his quidditch work for care of magical creatures, and was glad he did. This lesson they had moved away from Unicorns, and were revising nifflers. Lupin told the class they probably didn't need to revise them yet, but might as well while he still had some nifflers from the lower years work.

The lesson proved to be extremely enjoyable, and Harry was glad he participated, but went straight back to quidditch as soon as it had finished.

Harry spent lunch explaining some of his plans to the team, and during Charms he perfected his game plan. During Transfiguration, Harry tried to explain his new plan to the other marauders, but was sadly unsuccessful.

'If you think you are going to spend this lesson discussing quidditch, you have another thing coming, Mr Potter.' McGonagal said strictly. 'If I'm not mistaken, you have the quidditch pitch booked for today. I'm sure you will have plenty of time with your team mates then. Now continue with your work'

Harry went back to transfiguring his daisy, but it wouldn't grow more than two petals, and its center was oddly gold. Harry couldn't help but think it resembled a snitch. Apparently Harry and McGonagal were on the same wave length.

'I think some of us are getting bored of flowers, and are getting...distracted.' McGonagal told the class, whilst examining Harry's daisy. 'Next lesson we will start something new, and come back to this at a later date. Class dismissed.'

As the Marauders made their way down the corridor, they passed Lupin, who was struggling carrying a large stack of books.

'Would you be able to help me carry these to my office, Harry?' Lupin asked.

'Sure.' Harry said, and took some of the books.

'We can help as well, if you like.' Dean said.

'No thank you.' Lupin smiled. 'I think I'm alright now. Come Harry.'

'I'll catch you guys later.' Harry said, and followed Lupin to his office.

Once they were inside, and Harry had put his books down, it was apparent why Lupin had chosen him to help.

'Animagus transformations for beginners.' Harry read off one of the books spines. 'Animagi through the ages. Do I need to read all these?'

'Some of them.' Lupin said, as he put his pile of books on his desk beside Harry's, and began to look through them. 'Lets see.'

Lupin chose five books from the pile, and handed them to Harry.

'These will do for now.' Lupin smiled. 'These cover the basic, to the more finer points of Animagi training. I will need you to read these all with haste. Now to the difficult part.'

Lupin took Harry through a series of exercises, some which he had covered last lesson. They were basic, but still difficult to master for Harry. Harry had little success through the first hour of work, but Lupin had patience, and by the end, Harry had made much progress.

Some things Harry did with hardly any problems, like making his hair grow. He'd been doing that subconsciously, since as far back as he could remember. Things like changing his eye color, he found a little harder. He had always treasured his eyes, because they were just like his mothers, and he found it hard to part with them. The one thing Harry found impossible, was hiding his scar. However much he wanted it to go away, it just wouldn't.

Either way, Harry had made remarkable progress. Lupin revealed that the Marauder seniors hadn't been able to do this sort thing, until after months of training. Even though Harry's transformations were short, and often messy, Lupin was still amazed.

'I must admit, I'm surprised.' Lupin told Harry, at the end of the lesson. 'Your concentration, it's astounding. I really thought I'd have trouble making you take this seriously, but you've really surprised me.'

'I want to do this.' Harry said, with determination. 'I really do. It's going to take hard work, but I can handle it.'

'You've really grown up, Harry.' Lupin said, in a fatherly manor. 'Now go back to your common room, and have some rest. Transforming really takes it out of you. Eat some chocolate too. I daresay you have plenty of it.'

Harry arrived back in the common room, to find it empty.

'Dinner.' Harry sighed to himself, and ran upstairs to retrieve some chocolate, before heading to the Great hall.

When Harry arrived, he was met with the familiar calls of the Marauders.

'Prongs!'

'Oi, over here!'

'We saved you a seat, Prongsie!'

Harry took his seat, and piled his plate.

'So where have you been?' Dean asked.

'With Lupin.' Harry said, casually. 'Just discussing my fabulous grades.'

'Or lack of them.' Seamus muttered, and the others laughed.

'No, seriously.' Dean said. 'You were with him for hours the other day, then you disappear off again today. How long can you talk about grades?'

'Look, just don't worry.' Harry said, pouring some pumpkin juice. 'You'll find out when the time is right.'

Ron gave Harry a worried glance, and Harry shook his head.

'Hey!' Called two friendly voices.

'Hi, Daisy, Erin.' Seamus said.

Erin and Daisy found themselves seats by the Marauders.

'So, quidditch practice after dinner.' Erin grinned, and helped herself to some potatoes.

'Yea, and I've got some great new game plan.' Harry said, enthusiastically.

'Another one!' Daisy sighed. 'You just told us one at lunch!'

'Well I thought of a better one.' Harry explained. 'This way, the Hufflepuffs don't stand a chance.'

'I thought your motto was: Plans are for rubbish teams.' Erin said. 'You said that we could beat any team easily without a plan.'

'Well I'm trying something new.' Harry said, defensively.

'Well it better work.' Dean said, as dessert appeared.

'It will.' Harry said. 'Now where's Ginny? We need the whole team if I'm going to explain this. It's bad enough that we couldn't find her at lunch. Where is she?'

'Where do you think she is?' Seamus said, motioning down the table.

Ginny was sitting with a large group of girls. She was obviously the center of attention. She was talking animatedly to the group, who were giggling uncontrollably. Either side two girls, who were obviously her sidekicks. One had long wavy black hair, and lots of freckles, the other had curly blonde hair, and sky blue eyes.

Harry was surprised to see Hermione on the outside of the group, sitting with Lavender and Parvati. Harry smiled. She didn't seem too pleased with the seating arrangement.

'Doesn't it bother you?' Harry asked Erin and Daisy, in a slightly hushed voice. 'The way that Ginny is best friends with you, then she dumps you for them.'

Erin and Daisy looked at Harry, with almost questioning faces.

'I mean, when you're with us, you three are like best friends.' Harry elaborated. 'But then she goes off with her little group. Doesn't it bother you?'

'Yes, it bothers us.' Erin said, picking at her food. 'But that's just the way it is.'

'Have you only just noticed?' Daisy asked.

'No. It's just... it never really bothered me before.' Harry said, looking at Ginny. 'How do you stand it?'

'You don't.' Erin said. 'You just accept that that's the way it is.'

'Why don't you say something to her?' Harry asked. 'I know I couldn't stand it. She uses you.'

'It's not like that.' Daisy said. 'She just has her duty as popular girl, to go around with her little group and give them advise about boys and gossip and stuff.'

'They aren't her real friends.' Erin explained to Harry. 'She doesn't talk to them about important stuff. If she has anything she needs to talk about, she comes to us.'

'Ginny isn't quite as she seems.' Daisy said. 'She goes deeper than all those other girls. She's not as shallow as you'd think.'

'Yea.' Erin said. 'In the evening she comes back to our dorm, and she's really quiet. She asks us how our day was, and we talk about any problems we have. Then she writes in her diary for ages, before reading, and going to bed.'

'She acts all tough and cool.' Daisy concluded. 'But inside she's just like the rest of us: insecure.'

'Why the sudden show of interest?' Erin asked, suspiciously.

'No reason.' Harry said, and took a swig of his pumpkin juice.

After dinner, Gryffindor quidditch team trekked up to quidditch pitch. Ginny left her little giggly group, and joined Erin and Daisy as usual.

In no time, the team was dressed and ready. Harry spent a while explaining his new plan, before they hit the pitch.

The team flew well, but Harry couldn't help seeing the resemblance between Neville and Daisy. Daisy was a great flyer, but very dangerous on a broomstick. She kept spinning and twirling everywhere, and it wasn't an odd occurrence for Daisy to fly off her broom. Usually someone would catch her, or she would conjure a large cushion under her.

Harry couldn't help but laugh when Daisy threw the quaffle at the hoops, and ended up flying with it. Luckily Ron caught her.

'Daisy, that was a great shot.' Harry said. 'But I'm afraid that Hufflepuff's keeper will be more keen on stopping the quaffle, than catching you.'

'Sorry.' Daisy said, with a cute lopsided grin.

'Now lets go again.' Harry ordered, and the team got into place. 'Now, go!'

Erin threw the quaffle under to Ginny. Ginny then flew up, and dropped the quaffle to Daisy. Daisy and Erin then both flew forward, and Daisy passed the ball over to Erin. Erin then dropped the quaffle for Ginny to catch. Ginny caught the quaffle, but didn't seem to have the strength to hold it. Ginny lent forward on her broom, and slid straight off the front of it.

Harry flew with incredible sped, and caught Ginny quite comfortably in his arms.

'Ginny, are you ok?' Harry asked, looking down at her tiny limp body. Ginny opened her eyes.

'I'm sorry.' Ginny whispered. Harry started to float towards the ground. 'I'm just tired. I shouldn't have come to practise today.'

'It's ok.' Harry whispered, not taking his eyes from her dark amber ones. 'As long as you're alright.'

'You alright, Gin?' Dean called, as he landed on the ground.

'So she gets all the sypathy,' Erin said.

'She's fine.' Harry called. 'Just passed out.'

'Thank you, Harry.' Ginny whispered, and Harry landed on the ground. 'You're not the Seeker for nothing.'

'Nope.' Harry grinned.

'You can put me down now.' Ginny said, with the twinkle back in her eye.

Harry put her down quickly, but wished he hadn't. Ginny's legs couldn't seem to hold her weight.

Harry was suddenly aware of how tired he was, so he called the team to him.

'I say we call it a day.' Harry said. 'Everyone's tired. Lets just head back.'

Everyone began to head back to the changing room, except for Ginny.

'I'm gonna go straight back to the castle.' Ginny said, and began to walk away. She took a few steps, and her legs gave way. Harry rushed forward, and put one of Ginny's arms over his shoulders, and tried to take her weight.

'I'm ok.' Ginny said, edging away from Harry. 'I'm fine.'

Harry watched Ginny limp up towards the castle.

'What's the matter with her?' Ron asked nobody in particular.

'I wish I knew.' Harry murmured.

Review! Go on! It won't take a minute!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N:Another chapter. I have up to chapter 32 planned! Yay! So i'm going to hurry up posting these next few chapters. So you'd better keep up with your reviews! Always, Angel.

Chapter 15- The counsel of Padfoot

Harry didn't see Ginny the next morning at breakfast, but decided not to worry, as her friends weren't in the Great hall either.

Harry sat with Dean and Seamus, who were discussing quidditch tactics, but for once Harry didn't feel like joining in. Harry hadn't felt like himself all morning. He'd been snappy with Ron, who went off in a huff, he'd slammed a door in one boys face, and been rude to a first year who had lost her cat.

There was only one word to describe how Harry felt: drained. He felt like he'd missed a nights sleep, or just had a long quidditch practice. Harry put his hands in his pockets, and found that one contained a chocolate frog. Harry remembered. Lupin had told him to eat chocolate after his lesson, but in his rush to get to quidditch, Harry had forgotten.

Harry opened the packet, but couldn't bring himself to eat it. The sweet smell sickened him. Harry took a swig of pumpkin juice, before being interrupted.

'Hey big bro!' Erin exclaimed, in a squeaky voice. 'How's life treating you?'

'Not too great.' Harry admitted, as Erin took a seat next to him.

'Where are the love birds?' Erin asked.

'The love…? Oh yea.' Harry mumbled. 'I don't know. I moaned at Ron this morning, and he went off in a huff. Haven't seen him since.'

'Ouch.' Erin said, taking a slice of toast. 'You three are spending a lot of time together lately. I didn't think you got along so well with Hermione.'

'She's alright.' Harry said, unsurely.

'I recall one time where you called her a stuck up whore.' Erin said, pulling a thinking face. 'Who should, I quote, 'mind her own business.''

'Well, things change.' Harry said, looking down at his plate. 'Since Ron's dating her, I've decided to try to get along with her better. And I've found out that she's really alright.'

'Right.' Erin said, but didn't seem convinced. 'A lot of things seem to have changed lately.'

'Really?' Harry said, in a voice that wasn't his own. 'I hadn't noticed.'

'Hmmm.' Erin said, pouring herself a drink. 'Well I've noticed.'

Erin gave Harry a look which made him feel extremely uncomfortable. It was the kind of look Lavender and Parvati wore, when they left Trelawney's room in the evening. It was a kind of, knowing look.

'Hiya!' Said Daisy, as she took a seat next to Erin. 'Why the long face?'

'No reason.' Erin answered simply.

'I've found out where Ginny is.' Daisy said, and Harry's ears pricked up. 'She's staying in the Hospital wing this morning. Apparently she over did it at quidditch practice.'

'Is she alright?' Harry asked.

'I think so.' Daisy answered. 'Skye and Mitzy wouldn't tell me anything else. I had to beg them for that much information about Ginny.'

'What was that about our favorite chaser?' Seamus asked.

'Hey!' Erin and Daisy chorused.

'I thought I was your favorite chaser, Wormtail?' Erin said, pulling a fake sad face.

'Well you thought wrong.' Dean said. 'So how is she?'

'She's fine.' Daisy answered. 'As far as I can tell.'

'I might go and see her before lessons.' Erin said. 'Or try, rather. I doubt I'll be let it.'

'It's worth a try.' Dean said. 'Me and Moony will come with you.'

'So will I.' Daisy said, putting her drink down. 'You coming Prongs?'

'Not right now. Maybe later.' Harry said, rubbing his aching head. 'Give her a hug from me.'

Erin and Daisy exchanged smiles, and knowing looks.

'Sure.' Daisy said sweetly, before the four of them left.

Harry sat alone for a while, before he was joined by Ron and Hermione.

'Hey Harry.' Ron said, cheerfully. 'You ok?'

'I'm sorry about this morning mate.' Harry blurted out. 'I just snapped.'

'That's ok.' Ron said. 'As long as you're alright now.'

Ron and Hermione began breakfast.

'Are you alright, Harry?' Hermione asked. 'Is there anything you want to tell us?'

'No.' Harry muttered. 'I'm just tired.'

'Are you sure?' Hermione asked.

'Yes.' Harry said, sternly. 'Actually no, there is something. It's Erin. I think she's getting suspicious.'

'About you know what?' Hermione whispered.

Harry nodded his head.

'She said things have been changing a lot lately.' Harry revealed. 'For one thing, the old Harry, Ron and Hermione, don't hang out together. And the old Harry doesn't like the old Hermione very much.'

'Oh.' Hermione said, frowning. 'But she couldn't really know. You probably misinterpreted what she was saying.'

'Yea.' Ron said, putting his knife and fork down. 'You've probably got the wrong end of the wand.'

'Pardon?' Harry said, looking very confused.

'Wrong end of the stick.' Hermione explained.

'Ok then.' Harry said, before a friendly hoot caused him to drop his fork. 'Headwig!'

Headwig gave Harry a letter, nipped him affectionately on the ear, and flew quickly off again. Harry opened the letter, and read it to himself.

Dear Harry,

I'm glad you're well. That prank you played on Snape was brilliant! It's things like that, that make me proud to say that you're my son. I've also heard about the new lessons you're taking with Lupin, and I couldn't be prouder. Things are quite busy at work, but I wont say much incase you're not alone reading this letter. Hopefully I will be around for Christmas, but your mother and I will be on call if we're needed. There's no need to be so modest about your Christmas gift! I know your old broom is still good, but I've seen some great new ones in quality quidditch supplies, and you deserve something nice for Christmas. If you don't choose one, then I will! I've heard from your sister that there's a Christmas ball. Hope the young girl you have your eye on will say yes this time. See you at Christmas, Son.

Dad

Harry smiled. He couldn't wait to meet his Dad, and it seemed he would have to for much longer.

'Who's that from?' Ron asked.

'Just my Dad.' Harry smiled. 'Christmas arrangements. He wants to buy me a new broom for Christmas.'

'I've asked my Dad for a new broomstick.' Ron grinned. 'We can afford one, you see.'

Hermione grinned fondly at Ron.

'It's funny how you base so much on material things.' Hermione mused.

'Well, what do you want for Christmas?' Ron asked.

'Ideally, a way to get home.' Hermione said seriously.

There was silence for a moment.

'I think we ought to talk to Dumbledore.' Hermione said.

'But not till after Christmas, please.' Harry begged. 'I'm so close to meeting my parents.'

Harry handed Hermione the letter, and she read it over. She gave Harry a sympathetic face, before something hit her.

'What lessons with Lupin?' Hermione asked. 'This says Lupin's giving you extra lessons.'

'It's nothing.' Harry said, snatching the letter back. 'I'm just flunking care of magical creatures.'

'No you're not.' Ron said. 'You're one on the best in the class.'

'Are you taking some sort of secret lesson, like you did with Snape last year?' Hermione asked.

'Look, I can't tell you.' Harry said, angrily. 'So just leave it.'

Harry was suddenly aware of how tired he was. He looked at Hermione's hurt face, and Ron's protective arm around her.

'Sorry.' Harry muttered. 'Lets go. The bells going to go any minute.'

'Hermy! Hermy, over here!'

A 6th year girl was calling Hermione. She was standing with Lavender, Parvati and a few other girls. Harry recognized her as one of Ginny's popular friends.

'I'm coming Skye!' Hermione called, and added to Ron and Harry. 'I'll see you later.'

Hermione squeezed Ron's hand, before letting go, and running over to the girls.

Harry stared at Ron's hands.

'What?' Ron asked, apparently confused.

'That is going to take some getting used to.' Harry said, shaking the thought from his mind.

'Oh yea.' Ron said, realizing, and going red. 'But it's not as if we get a choice.'

'I know.' Harry sighed.

Ron and Harry exited the Great hall, and met Dean and Seamus outside.

'Did you see Ginny?' Harry asked.

'No.' Seamus moaned. 'The stupid nurse in there wouldn't let us in.'

'Madame Pomfrey?' Ron asked.

'No, the other one.' Seamus said.

'We've got defense against the dark arts first lesson.' Dean announced. 'And I really don't feel like going.'

'Me either.' Seamus said. 'Lets not go.'

Harry was about to object, when he remembered what Snape had said to him. The old Harry regularly skipped Snape's lessons.

'Ok.' Harry decided. 'So what do you wanna do?'

'How about we visit Padfoot senior.' Seamus said.

'Sounds good to me.' Ron grinned, and they headed off.

By the time they got to Sirius's office, everybody was in lessons.

'Hello?' Dean said, as he knocked on the door. 'Your favorite four students have come to see you.'

'I'm sure he doesn't have a lesson now.' Seamus said.

'He doesn't.' A familiar voice chimed. 'But you do.'

The door opened, and behind it stood Sirius.

'And to what reason do I owe this honor?' Sirius asked, with his arms crossed. 'Need my great prank advice again?'

'You are the god of all pranks.' Dean said, nodding his head. 'But not this time.'

'We just came for a visit.' Harry explained.

'Of course.' Sirius smiled. 'Come in.'

When Harry got inside, he found that Sirius's office was like no other teachers office he had ever seen. The walls were bright red, and covered with various posters. The shelves and cupboards were filled with more pranks than potions, and on his desk laid a large bag of dungbombs.

'Had to confiscate these from a student.' Sirius explained, picking up the beg. 'Disgraceful, just disgraceful.'

Sirius opened a cupboard to his left, and Harry was not surprised to see that it was filled with bags of dungbombs. Sirius chucked the new bag on top, and shut the door.

'So.' He said, as he sat on his chair. 'Any news?'

'Nothing much.' Seamus said. 'I suppose you've heard about our little rain cloud prank.'

'Oh yes.' Sirius smiled evilly. 'And I was nice enough to show concern in Blaise, that very same day.'

'Really?' Dean asked, with a raised eyebrow.

'Oh yes.' Sirius said. 'You see, it's my job as a teacher to watch out for the pupils. So when Blaise was leaving the Great hall, I said to him, 'are you ok? You look like you have a little black cloud above your head.''

The boys burst out laughing.

'That was mean.' Ron laughed. 'What did he do?'

'Started frantically checking above his head for a cloud.' Sirius grinned childishly.

A couple of hours later, the boys staggered out of Sirius's office, holding their stomachs laughing.

'You boys had better run along.' Sirius advised. 'Tell Snape you missed his first lesson because you needed to discuss a problem, which we've not sorted out.'

'Good plan.' Harry grinned. 'Lets go.'

Harry led the Marauders towards Defense against the dark arts, but then changed his mind.

'I'm not going to Defense.' Harry stated. 'I'm still not feeling too good.'

'What?' Seamus asked.

'Shows how observant you lot are.' Harry said, shaking his head. 'I didn't feel too good this morning, and I still don't now. I'm going to the hospital wing.'

'See you later, Prongs.' Ron said, as Harry headed in the opposite direction.

Harry moped to the Hospital wing, his limbs feeling very heavy. He'd felt ok in Sirius's company, but as soon as he was left alone with his thoughts, he couldn't help but feel tired.

When Harry arrived in the Hospital wing, it was completely empty, except for one person.

'What are you doing here?' Asked Ginny.

She was sitting snuggled in a bed, at the far end of the room. She wore silky cream pajamas, and her hair was unkempt. Her face was almost as white as her sheets, which made her freckles stand out, and Harry couldn't help but notice how she had bags under her eyes.

'Nice to see you too.' Harry smiled sarcastically, walking towards her bed. 'How're you feeling?'

'I was alright until you showed up.' She said, with a sly smile.

'Oh really?' Harry said, as he perched on the end of her bed.

'So what calls you here, Potter?' Ginny asked. 'Didn't feel like going to your lesson?'

'No.' Harry said, in mock hurt. 'That's why I skipped my first lesson. I'm here now because I feel sick.'

'Have another dodgy meal.' Ginny smiled, referring to their last meeting in the Hospital wing.

'No, actually.' Harry said. 'I'm just feeling a little tired. Mind if I jump in there with you?'

Harry was surprised at his own daring, and went red. Ginny reached forward, and hit Harry on the shoulder.

'Ok, ok.' Harry muttered. 'I'll find my own bed.'

Harry took the bed on Ginny's left. He climbed in, and pulled the cover up to his neck.

'Pretty nice.' Harry smiled in approval.

'What are you doing?' Screeched a nurse, but It wasn't Madame Pomfrey.

Harry recognized her, but he couldn't think where from. There was something about her manor that Harry new, and he had defiantly seen those glasses before. As she stomped towards him, Harry realized who said was: Moaning Myrtle.

'Ah.' Harry said. 'The thing is-'

'Is there a problem?'

Madame Pomfrey had popped her head around the door.

'This imbecile has just climbed into one of my nice clean beds!' Moaning Myrtle screamed.

'Calm yourself, Myrtle.' Madame Pomfrey said, and led her to sit down in a chair. 'If your not careful, you're going to have to retire early. Now what is the problem, Mr Potter?'

'I feel really tired.' Harry said, honestly.

'Too tired to go to lessons?' Madame Pomfrey asked. Harry nodded his head. 'Well you're not the first.' She motioned towards Ginny's bed. 'Ok, now an explanation.'

'I don't know.' Harry said, unsurely. 'It's not like I've missed any sleep. I went to bed at the same time I always do.'

'Have you taken part in any new activities?' Madame Pomfrey asked, knowingly. Harry nodded his head. 'Well I suggest you start to look after yourself a little better. I'll let it go this once, but I don't expect to see you in here again with the same problem.'

'Thank you.' Harry said, as he rested his head on the pillow. Madame Pomfrey began to leave the room.

'Their time gets filled with so many activities.' Madame Pomfrey murmured. 'Sucks all the life out of them.'

'If I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times, Poppy.' Myrtle said. 'School is becoming too stressful. Well in my day…'

The two nurses left the room, and Harry rolled round to face Ginny, and found that she was already looking at him.

'See something you like?' Harry grinned, cheekily.

Ginny shook her head, but smiled.

'I wasn't looking at you.' She explained. 'I was just thinking.'

'Yea.' Harry smiled. 'That's what they all say.'

Madame Pomfrey appeared again, with a steaming goblet. She handed it to Harry.

'It's a dreamless sleep potion.' She said. 'This should keep you sleeping till about lunch.'

'Thanks.' Harry said, and Madame Pomfrey left swiftly. Harry took a sip.

'Sweet dreams.' Ginny said, softly.

Harry was about to make a witty remark about dreaming of her, when he fell into a deep sleep.

He dreamt he was dancing at the ball with Ginny, just like he had seen in divination. They were waltzing, and twirling. The only difference was, that Ginny was wearing her silky cream pajamas. Infact, everyone was wearing pajamas. Ginny looked angry, and asked Harry where his pajamas were. Harry explained that he'd left them in the Chamber of secrets, when he'd gone to feed his cat. Ginny got really angry, and ordered that Harry should go and get them, else she would go and get married to Dobby. Harry begged her not too, but she wouldn't budge. Dobby started to dance in front of Harry saying, 'I've got your Wheezy sir! I've got you're Wheezy!' 'Please!' Harry begged. 'I only caught the Snitch so Sirius could have a letter!'

Harry suddenly woke up. He rubbed his eyes, and put on his glasses.

'Felling better?' Asked Lupin. Lupin was sitting at the end of Harry's bed, and smiling his regular smile.

'Yea.' Harry said, looking around. Ginny was gone.

'I'm guessing that you didn't take a rest last night, like I asked you to.' Lupin presumed.

Harry nodded him head, sadly.

'I didn't have time.' He explained. 'I had quidditch practice.'

'Well maybe next time you'll put your health first.' Lupin said, wisely. 'Or else I will be forced to stop your training. I'm disappointed in you, Harry. I thought you were mature enough to look after yourself.'

'I am.' Harry argued. 'I just forgot.'

'Well don't in future.' Lupin advised. 'I would rather you didn't miss any more lessons, and I'm sure your parents will agree with me, that your grades are more important than animagus training.'

'I'll be more careful next time.' Harry said, sincerely.

'Good.' Lupin smiled, fatherly. 'Now eat some chocolate, and I'll see you later.'

Harry took the now squashed chocolate frog from his pocket, and ate it in one go.

'You're awake.' Madame Pomfrey said, as she entered the room. 'And feeling better I can see. You're free to leave when you wish, and I suggest that you leave soon, as your afternoons lessons will be beginning shortly.'

Harry jumped out of bed, straightened his robes, and headed straight to History of magic. There was no point in trying to find Hermione, Ron, or any of the other Marauders, as by the time he would have found them, the would have had to leave for lessons.

Harry arrived outside his class, with five minutes to spare. He lent against the wall, and heard voices coming from inside the classroom. Harry wondered what sort of company Riddle would have, so with his curiosity getting the better of him, he pulled the door open a jar.

'It just isn't me.' Riddle sighed. 'I'm just not a teacher.'

'You're a great teacher.' Said Ginny's voice.

'No.' Riddle said. 'I can teach, but my hearts never in it. I just don't enjoy teaching. It's not fulfilling enough.'

'What's not fulfilling about teaching tomorrows leaders, about great people from the past?' Ginny asked. 'I think it's a brilliant job.'

'It is.' Riddle said. 'But I can't see myself doing this forever. I always dreamed when I was a child, that I would be a somebody.'

'You are.' Ginny reassured him.

'No, I mean a real somebody.' Riddle said, his voice sounding harsher than before. 'I've always had quite a taste for power. I thought a school would fulfill me. I could become a teacher, and work my way up. It just isn't enough anymore.'

'Well, maybe you just need a change.' Ginny suggested. 'You need to find out who you really are. Maybe you could travel.'

'That's sweet, Ginny.' Riddle said, his voice softening again. 'But at my age, it just doesn't seem like the right thing. At my age, I should have done everything I want to in life.'

'It's never to late.' Ginny said. 'You should give it a go. If teaching really isn't for you, then you should find out what is.'

'Thank you.' Riddle said, almost fondly. 'It's nice to have a pupil who I can talk to. I'm afraid the professors don't take me seriously anymore. They underestimate me, but they'll be sorry someday. Someday when I have power. I'd do anything for a little power.'

The bell rang, and made Harry jump. He'd been so absorbed in the conversation, he'd forgotten where he was.

Harry opened the door and entered the room, to find that Ginny was about to leave.

'We have got to stop meeting like this.' Ginny said, shaking her head.

'Some would call it fate.' Harry smiled.

'Some wouldn't.' Ginny said, as she left the room.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: A favorite chapter of mine, as Draco Malfoy plays a big part in it. Yay! And there's plenty more of Draco to come. Now people have been asking alot of questions about this story, so i'm going to try and answer a few. If you have anymore questions, keep them coming, as i'm more than happy to answer them. Keep reading as the plot thickens! Angel.

FAQ

Why does Harry still have his scar?

Harry still has his scar, because he is still the same Harry. His body was transported to the new world, rather then just his mind.

Is there a Tom/Ginny pairing in this story?

Nope. Ginny talks alot with Riddle, because she understands him more than anyone else...hint hint... The pairings in this story are: Ron/Hermione andHarry/Ginny mainly, with mild Dean/Erin, Draco/Hermione and others. If you don't like the pairing Draco/Hermione, don't be put off by this, is only mild and fits well with the story.

Why does Hermione still have her cat, as the only reason she got him was because of Scabbers etc?

Well, i just figured that Hermione would have ended up with Crookshanks one way or another. I believe that if she'd walked into the MM on her own and seen Crookshanks, she would have felt sorry for him, and bought him. Thats her nature.

Why does Ginny keep turning up in teachers class rooms?

The only teachers class rooms she is ever in (i think), are Lupin's and Riddles. She's in Riddles because Riddle need someone to confide in, and Ginny understands him more than anyone, and cares about his future. She has a reason to be in Lupin's room, but i wont tell you why, as it would ruin the story.

Chapter 16- Sympathy

Wednesday dragged by for Harry. It was a beautiful bright day, a gently breeze flew through the air, the sky was the brightest blue, yet all Harry could think about was Riddle. How close Ginny had been to him. Had Riddle pulled this Ginny in, the way he had done with Ginny in her first year? Yet it seemed like quite an innocent conversation, between an educator and his favorite scholar. Harry figured he shouldn't jump to conclusions.

Harry didn't divulge this information to Ron or Hermione, but felt it necessary to keep to himself. They had never met the Riddle from their world before, so they didn't know what he was like.

Suspicions haunted Harry's mind all day. The crammed inside his brain, and left space for nothing else. They seemed to ease away after Harry took a late night stroll. He let his thoughts blow away with the winter breeze, and felt refreshed when he entered the common room once more.

As Harry headed towards the boys staircase, he found Ron and Hermione sitting in front of the fire, reading. Harry found the occurrence a little bit odd. It wasn't the fact that they were reading, (Ron read quite often, and Hermione never stopped reading!) it was how they were reading.

Ron sat comfortably on the settee, with one arm round the back of the it. Coincidently, that happened to be where Hermione's shoulders were. Hermione was sitting snuggled up to Ron, leaning sideways onto his chest. They were both reading a book which was propped on Ron's legs.

'Not interrupting anything, am I?' Harry asked.

'Of course not.' Hermione smiled, looking up to meet Harry's eyes, innocently.

'If you don't mind me asking, why are you up so late?' Harry asked.

'Prefect duties.' Ron said glumly. 'We just found out about them today.'

'The sixth years usually watch the common room, like in our world.' Hermione explained. 'But apparently they're getting too tired, so we have to do them today.'

'Fun.' Harry smiled sarcastically.

'It's alright though.' Hermione said. 'Because I found out that I'm still Head Girl in this world.'

'Who's Head Boy?' Harry asked.

'Still Draco Malfoy.' Hermione said, turning her nose up. 'Well, we should get back to our prefect duties.'

'You're more than welcome to join us though, if you like.' Ron said honestly.

'No.' Harry chuckled, as he headed for the stairs. 'I wouldn't like to impose.'

Harry woke up early on Thursday morning, to find Ron's bed still empty. He took a quick shower, got dressed and ready for school, and put some gel in his hair, before leaving his dormitory.

As Harry passed through the common room, he found that Ron and Hermione were still in the same position as the night before, but fast asleep. Harry contemplated waking them up before anyone could see, but found that he was already to late.

'Don't wake them.' Said Ginny's voice, softly. 'They look so peaceful.'

'Peaceful.' Harry said. 'It's quite disturbing if you ask me.'

Ginny was standing at the bottom of the girls staircase, across the room from where Harry was.

'How can you say that?' Ginny smiled, still looking at the couple. 'They look so cute.'

'Awww.' Cooed Erin, as she entered the common room. 'How sweet. Ready to go?'

Ginny nodded.

'See you later, Harry.' Ginny smiled, and with a swish of red hair, the girls were gone.

Harry made his way to the Great hall alone. When he arrived, many groups asked Harry if he'd like to join them, but Harry declined. He wasn't in the mood to entertain today.

As he had nothing better to do, Harry decided to head to his first lesson. Harry read his timetable, and found that it was History of magic. Harry headed there is haste, wondering if Riddle would be there yet.

Riddle was. As Harry approached, he found that the classroom door was open a jar. Riddle was sitting behind his desk, and looked as if he was marking something.

'Do you mind if I come in?' Harry asked, unsure of what he was doing.

'Not at all.' Riddle said, with a forced but honest smile. 'Is there something on your mind?'

'Kind of.' Harry confessed. 'It's just…I overheard your conversation with Ginny Weasley the other day.'

'Oh.' Riddle said, putting down his quill. 'Well don't mind that. We were just discussing my giving up teaching, not that it's definite yet.'

'Right.' Harry said, taking a seat. 'Aren't you happy teaching?'

'No.' Riddle said softly. 'Not anymore. It just isn't enough anymore. I've always wanted to be someone important, to have power and influence.'

'But you do.' Harry said, almost confused. 'You influence the people in your classes.'

'Not that kind of influence.' Riddle explained. 'The thing is, I've always wanted to make history, not teach it.'

Riddle went back to his marking, and Harry couldn't help but have a pang of sympathy for the old man before him.

'Well it's never too late.' Harry said, in an encouraging voice.

'I know.' Riddle said, on a more serious note. 'And as soon as an opportunity comes up, I will take it.'

The tone of Riddle's voice startled Harry a little, because it was a familiar one. Harry stood up form his chair, and Riddle's eyes were brought to his.

'Going somewhere?' Riddle asked.

'I-I was just going to get some breakfast.' Harry stammered. 'I can bring you some if you like.'

'That would be splendid.' Riddle smiled, and Harry left the room swiftly.

Harry got the breakfast from the Great hall, and passed Ron and Hermione on the way out.

'So you finally woke up?' Harry said. The duo blushed.

'Yea.' Ron said, scratching the back of his neck. 'We have really got to stop doing that.'

'I wouldn't worry.' Harry said. 'Everyone thinks you're a couple anyway.'

Harry's comment caused them to blush even more.

'Where are you going with that toast?' Hermione asked, to change the subject.

'Professor Riddle.' Harry muttered. 'I was at his class early, so I said I'd get him some breakfast.'

'First you can't stay in his class.' Ron grinned. 'And now you turn up early! Make up your mind!'

'It's not like that.' Harry said.

'You've just realized that in this world Riddle isn't an evil dark wizard?' Hermione questioned, with a smirk.

'Maybe.' Harry said. 'Now lets go.'

Ron took Hermione's hand again, uncomfortably, and they were off.

The trio arrived at Riddle's room, with enough time for Riddle to eat a slice of toast, before the bell rang.

Once the class was seated, Riddle began.

'Today we will be studying Enid the Evil.' Riddle announced. 'Not that it was necessarily an appropriate name.'

'Why?' Seamus asked, confused. 'Wasn't she evil?'

'She made muggle hunting legal, for a short period of time.' Riddle said, with no emotion in his voice.

'Sounds pretty evil to me.' Dean muttered.

'But is there really evil?' Riddle asked, and the class was transfixed. 'Enid just took power.'

'The wrong sort of power.' Piped up Hannah Abbot.

Riddle looked seriously at Hannah, giving her the kind of look Harry recognized as Snape's, then carried on.

'If there is one lesson young people need to learn in life, it is this.' Riddle said, seriously. 'There is no good and evil, just power, and those who take it. People aren't born evil.'

Harry raised his hand.

'Would you like to add something, Harry?' Riddle asked.

'I disagree with you.' Harry said, in a serious tone. 'You're right, people aren't born evil. People can grow to be something we've come to know as evil, but that's not really evilness.'

'Would you care to elaborate?' Riddle asked, sounding more interested.

'You're right.' Harry said, looking Riddle squarely in the eye. 'There is no good and evil, just selfishness. Selfish people who will ruin the lives of others, to improve their own lives. People who can't see beyond themselves, to the people they're hurting, and the suffering they're causing. Selfish heartless people, who grow to be what we know as evil.'

'I wouldn't call it selfishness.' Riddle argued. 'Just smart strong people taking power, when the opportunities arrive.'

'It's selfishness.' Harry argued bluntly. 'Nothing but that, could cause someone to end another persons life.'

'Well if it is selfishness,' Riddle said, 'why are people not born selfish and evil?'

'A wise man once told me,' Harry said, 'that it is our choices that show who we really are, far more than our abilities.'

A short silence followed.

'Passionate words.' Riddle said to Harry, then turned to the class. 'Opinions vary. Which is why we are going to discuss them today. Split up into groups, read page 306 of your books, and discuss. Begin.'

Harry left the classroom later, fuming.

'How can he say that?' Harry asked Ron and Hermione. ''Opinions vary.' He was practically saying that it was alright to kill muggles.'

'Well it's what he believes in.' Hermione said. 'He truly believes that evilness isn't a factor. That it's just power.'

'It's selfishness.' Harry muttered.

'And you put your point across pretty well.' Ron grinned. 'The look on his face.'

'Before today, I thought that people weren't born evil.' Harry said. 'I thought it was how you were brought up. Now I'm seriously changing my mind.'

'He's not evil, Harry.' Hermione said. 'Just opinionated.'

'Too opinionated, if you ask me.' Harry grouched.

Harry spend the whole of Herbology calming down, and by lunch time, was back to normal. Harry enjoyed his lunch with the marauders, who seemed quite impressed with Harry's passionate speech.

'That was fantastic.' Dean stated. 'Simply fantastic.'

'You really put Riddle in his place.' Seamus grinned.

'Well I thought he was wrong.' Harry said simply. 'And he was.'

'Bit of a weird one, Riddle is.' Seamus said, not taking it too seriously.

'If only you knew.' Ron sighed.

Ron and Harry took a walk after they'd eaten, and tried to make the most of their time outside.

'Supposed to snow soon.' Ron said, looking quite pleased at the prospect.

'Would be nice.' Harry smiled, looking out onto the grounds.

It was a stormy wet day, and the soil grounds had turned to mud. The leaves were flying off the trees, which blew this way and that, in the wind. Harry looked down towards the lake, and out at the forbidden forest, before something caught his eye.

It was a crowd of students pushing around a boy with blond hair. Harry automatically thought of Neville, and it seemed Ron had the same thing in mind.

They both rushed down to the scene, to have the shock of their lives.

The blond boy who was being pushed around, was not Neville, but Malfoy.

A large group of Slytherins were taking it in turns to push him into the mud, or kick him to the ground. Malfoy didn't look cocky or angry at all; he looked scared. His usually slick hair was hanging in his face, and his cold gray eyes had an odd spark in them. Malfoy's eyes were usually dull and lifeless, as if trying to shut off emotions and stop people from seeing inside. Today you could see how Malfoy was feeling, just by looking in his stormy gray eyes. His eyes showed fear.

Malfoy closed his eyes, as one boy kicked him in the back. He lay there, pain seizing through his body. He didn't move. Harry found it unsettling how still he was.

Blaise picked Malfoy from the ground, by the scruff of the neck, and punched him harshly stomach. Harry was about to step in to help Malfoy, when someone held his shoulder back.

It was Lupin.

'That's enough boys.' Lupin said, without an ounce of warmth in his voice. 'Blaise, you are to report to your head of house immediately. The rest of you have detention. I will not tolerate bullying.'

Lupin levitated Malfoy's injured body, and left swiftly.

Harry couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt, right in the pit of his stomach.

'Do you think he'll be ok.' Said a shaking voice.

It was Hermione, standing a little behind the boys.

'I got professor Lupin as quickly as I could.' She said, looking scared and worried. 'I wasn't going to interfere, but they were really hurting him.'

Hermione looked truly scared.

'He'll be fine.' Ron said, comfortingly. 'Madame Pomfrey can fix anything.'

'You didn't see it.' Hermione said, in a small voice. 'They just picked on him for no reason. They started throwing punches and curses, then they were kicking him in the head.'

'Come here.' Harry said, and pulled Hermione into a hug. She sobbed silently into his shoulder. A few people around gave Harry a funny look.

'On second thought, hug Ron.' Harry said. 'He's supposed to be your boyfriend, not me. People might get suspicious.'

Ron took Harry's place of hugging Hermione, who buried her head in his chest. Ron patted Hermione's back unsurely, and whispered comfortingly in her ear.

'Do you think you could tell us what happened?' Harry asked quietly, after a minute.

'It was horrible.' Hermione said, not letting go of Ron. 'The gang of Slytherins were picking on Malfoy's brother, so Malfoy tried to help. Then they turned of him.'

'Malfoy has a brother?' Harry asked.

'And a sister.' Hermione replied. 'Isabelle is in her 5th year, and Sebastian is in his 3rd.'

'Why does he have a brother and sister, when he doesn't in our world?' Harry asked, confused.

'I don't know.' Hermione answered. 'I suppose Lucius wanted more children, not that he lived to see them grow up. He died 13 years ago, probably before Sebastian was even born.'

'Maybe that's why Malfoy got beaten up, and isn't a bullying slime ball.' Ron said. 'In our world, he grew up with Lucius. That can't do anyone any good.'

'You're probably right.' Harry said. 'Maybe without Lucius's influence, Malfoy is a better person.'

The trio headed to Transfiguration after lunch, and took seats at the front of the class.

'Today we will be studying how to turn mice into kittens.' McGonagal told the class. 'This is a very difficult spell, and I trust you will all take it seriously, as to not harm the animals. Now read page 235, and I will be right will you.'

Harry followed McGonagal's gaze, and found her looking to the half open door.

Standing outside the room, was Malfoy.

'Come in dear.' McGonagal said. 'Why are you late?'

'I had a problem with Blaise.' Malfoy said, not in his usual cocky voice, but sounding sad.

As Malfoy entered the room, Harry realized why. Since his fight at lunchtime, Malfoy had picked up an additional bruise. He was wearing a large black ring around his eye, and it was throbbing.

'Mr Malfoy, please sit down.' McGonagal said, wearing a shocked expression. 'Let me get the headmaster.'

'No.' Malfoy said, holding his face. 'It's bad enough.'

'But the headmaster must hear of this.' McGonagal said, looking worried. 'Blaise must be punished.'

'The more you punish him, the more he'll punish me. Please don't tell anyone, not now.' Malfoy begged.

'Fine.' McGonagal said, looking sorry for the blonde boy. 'We'll discuss this later. Take your seat.'

Draco found a spare seat at the front of the room, to Hermione's right. He put his bag down, wincing as he moved his shoulder. He pulled out his book, put it on the table, and opened it to the appropriate page.

'Thank you.' He whispered to Hermione, with a small smile. 'If you hadn't got someone, I don't know what would have happened.'

Hermione looked from his genuine smile, to the sincerity in his eyes.

'It's nothing.' She said bemused, but returning the smile, before going back to her reading.

The end of the lesson came quicker than Harry thought it would. Harry packed up his things at an unusually fast speed, and ended up knocking his bottle on ink onto the floor, along with his quill.

'I'll meet you back in the common room.' Harry told Ron and Hermione, and bent down on the floor to clear up the mess.

'That was a great lesson, Professor.' Malfoy said, on his way out.

'And you did some great wand work to go with it.' McGonagal said, fondly. 'Now run along to the hospital wing, and get those bruises sorted out. And remember, if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm always here. Oh, and I will be informing your head of house about this incident. I'll get it sorted out.'

'Thank you.' Malfoy said, with a sorry half smile.

Malfoy exited the classroom, just as Professor Flitwick entered.

'What happened to him?' Flitwick asked McGonagal, a look of concern on his face.

'Blaise.' McGonagal said sadly. 'I believe Blaise had been picking on young Mr Malfoy again, and it's getting serious.'

'Serious?'

'His injuries are getting worse.' McGonagal explained. 'I do feel sorry for him. Everything seems to happen to young Mr Malfoy. Both his parents pass away, and he's left to bring up his younger siblings. Even now that he's at school, things are still difficult. He's continually being beaten up, because his Father was the Dark Lord. These are supposed to be the best years of his life.'

Flitwick shook his head sadly, as McGonagal walked around her desk.

'It's a shame.' McGonagal sighed. 'He's such a lovely boy. I have no idea why he got sorted into Slytherin.'

The two teachers left the classroom, and Harry picked up his ink sodden quill, wishing for the first time, that he was back home again.

Feeling sorry for Malfoy? :(

Remember to review!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Just a nice chapter. Though i'd update as you nice people are giving me so many nice reviews! Our aim is to hit 250 reviews before christmas, and or course, for me to have posted all the chapters up till Christmas! That means all the chapters up to about 35! Ouch! Maybe not...I'll just have to do my best! Always, Angel.

Chapter 17- Snowing

Time is said to fly when you're having fun, and it did indeed for the golden trio. Before they knew it, it was December. December brought round snow and sleet, a predicted batch of flu, and most of all, the Christmas ball.

There had been many discussions regarding the Christmas ball, but no arrangements for dates had been made, except for Ron and Hermione. Most people had decided it would be better to leave it to nearer the time. They would worry about it then.

Things between Ron and Hermione had changed a lot towards the end of December. They were just little changes, but the kind of thing a best friend would notice. They held hands more often, gave each other pet names, and often exchanged a hug before they went off to bed at night. Harry supposed he was jumping to conclusions, as no one else had batted an eyelid, but it just seemed a little unusual.

On the very first day of December, as if on cue, snow began to pour from the sky. It was if someone had opened the heavens.

Harry loved the snow, but was not looking forward to doing care of magical creatures in it, or quidditch practice for that matter. Harry decided that missing one quidditch practice probably wouldn't matter though, as the team was playing so well, even though their first match was approaching.

Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had had their first match in late November. Hufflepuff had won, but only by 10 points, and because Cedric Diggory had caught the Snitch. Ravenclaw were the favorite to win, because Cho Chang was their seeker, and was currently dating Diggory. Diggory had shown no mercy to his girlfriend on the pitch, and caught the snitch while Ravenclaw was ahead.

Harry found it unsettling to see Cedric and Cho walk together hand in hand, but he felt no jealously rise in him when he saw Cho kiss Cedric on the cheek. He was finally over her. In fact, his dreams had recently been troubled with the silhouette of another girl, which he would never admit to his friends. This girl with long flaming hair, dark playful eyes, and a face full of summer freckles. She would laugh and play, and Harry and her would dance to a tune, only the two of them could hear.

Harry tried not to think of these dreams. He supposed such thoughts had come about since he had had the vision in the crystal ball. He just couldn't see himself going to the ball with anyone other than Ginny, now. It probably didn't help that wherever Harry went, he always seemed to pass Ginny. Before lessons, in the library, by the quidditch pitch, even when Harry turned up or was leaving animagus training, Ginny always seemed to be there.

The Marauders were sitting eating breakfast on a snowy morning in December, when the subject of the ball arose.

'I haven't chosen my date yet.' Seamus explained. 'There's a rumour that Bryony Grey and Padma Patil are both going to ask me. Erin also told me that Mitzi quite likes me, and I know that Lavender Brown has a thing for me.'

'Decisions decisions.' Ron mused, buttering some toast. 'I'm glad I don't have to go through this date thing. I'm going with Hermione, and that's that.'

'But have you formally asked Hermione?' Dean said, and Ron gave him a quizzing look. 'I'm just saying, you know what Hermione's like. She's as hot as hell, but a right suborn pain sometimes. I'd ask her, just to be sure.'

'Maybe you're right.' Ron said. 'Might be a good idea.'

'So who's on your list of lucky hopefuls?' Seamus asked Dean, changing the subject.

'You know.' Dean mumbled. 'A few girls.'

'Names being?' Ron asked, pouring himself some pumpkin juice.

'Parvati Patil, Susan Bones and Skye Summer, just to name a few.' Dean said, not sounding really bothered.

'Not bad.' Seamus said. 'I'd heard a rumour about Parvati too. Apparently she's liked you since 5th year.'

'So I've heard.' Dean smiled, choosing himself another slice of toast. 'So what about you, Prongs? You've been awfully quiet this morning. You must have someone in mind to ask.'

Harry held his breath. It was now or never.

'I've been thinking about asking Ginny Weasley.' Harry said, in a would be casual voice.

Seamus and Dean both groaned, which was not the reaction Harry had been expecting. Ron, on the other hand, reacted exactly as Harry had predicted, and spat out his pumpkin juice as the words left Harry's lips.

'Really, Harry.' Seamus said. 'I thought you'd given up on her.'

'Well…' Harry said, unsure of what to reply with.

'She turns you down every time.' Dean said.

'Well, I think-'

'Do we need to go through it again?' Seamus asked. 'First year, you ask her if she wants to come over your house with Ron at Christmas.'

'She turns you down.' Dean said, nodding his head.

'Second year, you get up the courage and ask her out.' Seamus said, counting on his fingers.'

'She turns you down again.' Dean said, shaking his head.

'Third year, you ask her to Hogsmeade.' Seamus said. 'She turns you down.'

'Then you asked her to the Valentine's ball, and she turns you down again.' Dean explains.

'The exact same thing happened in 4th, 5th and 6th year.' Seamus said, counting his fingers again. 'The winter ball, that Spring thing, Hogsmeade on numerous occasions, she always turns you down.'

'And at the end if last year, you swore that you'd give up on her.' Dean wined. 'All she does is turn you down, and make you look like an idiot. There are plenty of other girls, you know.'

'I know.' Harry said, unsure of what to make of this new information. 'I just, I think things will be different this time.'

'If you're sure.' Seamus sighed. 'Just don't come crying to us when she says no.'

'Alright.' Harry said, and noticing Ron's quietness, added. 'I've just remembered, I left a book back in Gryffindor Tower. Would you come with me to go and get it, Ron?'

'Sure.' Ron said, in a voice that was at least two octaves higher than usual.

The boys swiftly left the Great Hall, and made their way to the Tower.

'Since when did you fancy my sister?' Ron exclaimed, as soon as they were out o earshot.

'I don't.' Harry said, defensively. 'It's just a ball.'

'But there are loads of great girls at Hogwarts.' Ron argued. 'Why Ginny?'

'Let me explain.' Harry said awkwardly, and told Ron about his recurring vision.

'That's weird.' Ron said. 'Are you sure it was you and Ginny?'

'I think so.' Harry said, racking his brain. 'It looked like us.'

'Maybe you're a seer.' Ron joked, but his heart wasn't in it.

'Maybe.' Harry half smiled. Silence followed.

'So you're really going to ask my sister?' Ron asked, spontaneously.

'If you don't mind.' Harry said shyly, before adding. 'It's expected of the Harry in this world, so I think I should. It's not like it's really your sister, anyway. She isn't the Ginny you know.'

'She's still my baby sister though!' Ron exclaimed. 'I don't want you asking her out just because it's expected of you.'

'It's not just that.' Harry argued. 'She's pretty and…nice. We get along well. Just trust me. I have a feeling that it's all going to work out.'

'Ok.' Ron mumbled. 'But you better be right. I don't want to see her hurt, even if she isn't the old Ginny.'

'Sure.' Harry smiled. 'Now lets head back to the Great Hall. If we're quick, we can meet up with the others before the bell goes.'

Harry and Ron ran back inside the Great Hall, and over to the missing Marauders.

'Haven't you two finished breakfast yet?' Ron asked, grabbing his bag. 'Lessons are going to start any minute.'

'Didn't you hear?' Dean said, smiling. 'Lessons have been cancelled.'

'Why?' Ron asked.

Seamus pointed upwards, and Harry and Ron both looked up to the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall. It was snowing heavily.

'Too much snow.' Seamus explained. 'They've cancelled lessons for today, and maybe tomorrow, if it carries on like this.'

Ron and Harry grinned at each other, their previous discussion forgotten.

'I say we go out for a snow ball fight.' Ron said, and was met with grins of agreement.

The Marauders went back to the common room, and layered on hats and gloves.

'Are you going out into the snow?' Hermione asked, as she descended the girls staircase.

'Yea.' Ron answered, blushing for no apparent reason. 'And where have you been all morning?'

'I overslept.' Hermione explained, with a small smile. 'Lavender just woke me up and told me that lessons aren't on.'

'Well she's right.' Dean said. 'And we're heading out for a snowball fight.'

'Did I hear the words snowball fight?' Said Erin's chirpy voice.

Dean and Seamus groaned, as Erin and Daisy made their way towards the group.

'Yes, you heard right.' Harry grinned. 'You can't join us if you like.'

'But only if we play girls versus boys.' Dean added.

'You're on.' Erin grinned evilly at Dean.

'But that's not very fair.' Daisy said. 'There's only two of us, and four of you.'

'Why don't you join in, Hermione?' Harry asked.

'I don't know…' Hermione replied, shyly.

'Oh please.' Ron begged, as he slid his arm comfortably around her waist, and hugged her tight.

'Go on, you're good at snowball fights.' Erin said.

'You helped us win last year.' Daisy grinned.

'But…' Hermione mumbled, looking pleadingly at Harry.

'Please.' Ron whispered honestly into Hermione's ear. 'It would really mean a lot to me if you did.'

Hermione looked into Ron's adoring eyes and melted.

'Ok.' She sighed, and the other girls cheered.

'That's not fair!' Dean exclaimed. 'You know what Hermione's like at snowball fights! She's vicious!'

'No she isn't.' Erin said. 'She just goes into the zone.'

'The zone where the only thing that matters is winning.' Daisy added, excitedly.

'Exactly.' Seamus grumbled.

'You're just afraid that we'll beat you.' Erin grinned.

'Ohhh, that's it!' Dean said. 'The games on. We'll meet you outside in five minutes for the snowball fight.'

'You're having a snowball fight?'

Ginny was walking across the room, with Mitzi and Skye either side of her, and a gang behind. The way they walked demanded respect, and they looked down on Erin and Daisy as if they were lower life forms.

'Yea.' Harry answered, clearing his throat. Everyone else seemed to have lost their tongues. Dean and Seamus were looking for ball dates, Hermione and Ron were busy fussing over each other, and Erin and Daisy looked intimidated.

'Oh.' Ginny said, with a small smile. 'Do you have space on a team for one more?'

The look on Mitzi and Skye's faces was priceless.

'You want to go and play in the snow?' Mitzi asked, turning her nose up.

'Yes.' Ginny said confidently. 'So?'

'There's space on the girls team.' Erin said, in a small voice.

'We're meeting outside in five minutes.' Hermione explained.

'I'll be there.' Ginny said, with a small smile.

'But Gin, we're all going to chose ball robes out of Mitzi's magazine.' Skye said, looking down her nose.

'Well you'll have to do it without me.' Ginny told the shocked gang. 'So I'll see you in five?'

'Gin, are you sure you know what you're doing?' Mitzi finally exclaimed.

'Positive.' Ginny smiled, and climbed the girls staircase.

The gang stood with blank faces for a moment, before Skye took charge.

'Come on then!' She exclaimed. 'Lets all go to the Library.'

As the gang left, Dean and Seamus sniggered.

'I bet they'll be lost without their little leader.' Dean grinned.

'No, Skye will keep them in line.' Erin said. 'And when Ginny meets them later, she'll be welcomed back with open arms.'

'Oh well.' Harry said. 'Now we need to go get changed. We're meeting outside in five minutes, remember.'

As the group began to leave, Hermione sighed.

'I'm supposed to be good at snowball fights?' Hermione said. 'What have I got myself into?'

'Don't worry.' Ron grinned. 'I'll go easy on you, honey.'

Hermione hit Ron over the head, thinking how normal it felt for Ron to call her honey, as the trio left.

Just over five minutes later, the boys were assembled outside.

'Where on earth are the girls?' Ron asked no one in particular.

'Bet they've chickened.' Dean said.

'You wish.'

Erin, Daisy and Hermione headed down the hill, to where the boys were positioned. They were appropriately dresses, except for Hermione. Daisy and Erin both wore jeans, and Erin, her trademark boots. Hermione, on the other hand, had opted for an extremely short skirt.

'Hermione!' Ron exclaimed. 'You can't wear that!'

'What do you mean?' Hermione asked, oblivious. 'Don't you like it?'

'I know I like it.' Seamus grinned, and Ron scowled at him.

'You're going to freeze.' Ron said, looking genuinely worried. 'And that coats only small. Here.'

Ron took off his coat, and put it round Hermione's shoulders. She smiled, and her face was oddly red, and Harry was sure it wasn't from the weather.

'Awww.' Erin and Daisy said. Ron realised what he was doing, but didn't move away like he usually would have. Instead, he put a hand to her cheek.

'I wouldn't want you getting cold.' Ron whispered sincerely, and Hermione was momentarily speechless.

'So where's Ginny?' Dean said, breaking up the moment.

'I don't know.' Hermione said. 'She said she wouldn't be a minute.'

'Hey!' Called a sweet voice.

'Talk of the devil.' Harry grinned.

Ginny ran towards the group, with an angelic smile on her face. She'd dressed appropriately, wearing light jeans and a white coat brimmed with fur. She was also wearing matching earmuffs and gloves.

'So you finally turned up.' Harry said, with a new found confidence.

'What do you mean?' Ginny asked, mockingly. 'I'm fashionably late.'

'Whatever.' Dean said, waving the conversation away. 'Lets start.'

'Neville!' Daisy bellowed, at the top of her voice.

Neville was strolling by the lake, with a book in his hands. When he spotted Daisy, he jogged over to the group, hesitantly.

'Hi.' Neville said, as Daisy pulled him into a friendly hug.

'Hey, big bro.' Daisy smiled. 'I haven't seen you all week!'

'It's only Wednesday, Daisy.' Neville smiled, fondly.

'But still.' Daisy pouted. 'So, what are you doing?'

'I actually came to find you.' Neville explained. 'Professor Sprout asked me if I'd help you on an essay you were struggling with. I thought we could work on it now, since we have some spare time.'

'Now?' Daisy asked. 'I'm just about to have a snowball fight! Can't we do it later?'

'Oh, ok.' Neville said, disappointed. 'Maybe later.'

'Neville, why don't you hang out with us for a while?' Ron suggested. 'You can join in the snowball fight now, and do work later.'

'Sure.' Neville smiled. 'But I'm not very good.'

'Hey! That's not fair!' Erin moaned. 'Now you have five on your team, and we only have four.'

The boys chuckled.

'Don't worry.' Ginny said, with a broad grin. 'I think I've just found someone else to be on our team.'

'Who?' Daisy asked.

Ginny pointed to Luna Lovegood, who was sitting reading on a bench, not too far away.

'Loony Luna?' Dean asked, perplexed. 'Are you sure?'

'Completely sure.' Ginny smiled, then called. 'Hey, Luna! Do you want to join in our snowball fight?'

Luna looked shocked for a moment, before calling back, 'No thank you.'

'Go on!' Erin called. 'We need another girl on our team!'

'Please!' Ginny called.

Luna put down her book, and made her way towards the group.

'Did you want me?' She asked, in mysterious tones.

'We're having a snowball fight.' Hermione explained nicely. 'We'd really like it if you'd join in.'

'Oh, of course.' Luna smiled. 'It would be my pleasure.'

'It's settled then.' Dean said. 'Let the games begin.'


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: More winter fun. God, im gonna hav 2 start writing sum more, u ppl are catchin up with me! Hope u enjoy this chapter! Angel

Chapter 18- Childish mischief

At midday, the snowball fight was still in full swing. The current champions were the boys, even though Harry kept letting the girls win.

Dean and Seamus took the game rather seriously, and had no mercy on the other team. Seamus would make snowballs behind the hill, while Dean would attack, and vice versa. Erin, Daisy and Luna were putting up a very good fight. They were much sneakier than the boys, and had managed twice to sneak up on a boy, and double team them.

Ron and Hermione were a different story. It turned out that the snowball champion, Hermione Granger, had met her match. She was living up to her reputation, but Ron was giving her a run for her money. They were fighting one on one, and Harry wondered whether they knew the others were actually there, or if they were wrapped up in their own little world.

Ginny seemed to be targeting Harry throughout the game, but he supposed that was because he let her win. Whenever she threw a snowball at him, Harry would fall to the ground in a mocking manor, or run away screaming. Ginny found it hilarious, but the boys on his team weren't quite as impressed.

Neville wasn't as skilled at snowball fights, but he had fun none the less. Harry couldn't help noticing how close he was to his sister. Neville had always been one to keep a distance from people, yet him and Daisy seemed as close as best friends. They would make private jokes that only the other understood, they would reminisce together about past experiences, and laugh, and they would never hesitate in taking sides with the other.

It was 10 minutes before lunchtime, when the gang decided to make a verdict before they ate.

They teams trudged back to their bases, suggested final tactics and made their last snowballs. Once all was decided, they entered back into no man's land.

Dean passionately lead his team, but found that the girls were nowhere in sight.

'Where are they?' Dean asked. 'I swear I could hear them over here a minute ago, maybe they-ow!'

A single snowball hit Dean on the shoulder. He turned round, but saw no one.

'Show yourselves!' Ron called, arrogantly.

Several flying snowball pelted the team, and the girls appeared from behind the boys stack of snowballs, giggling.

'Hey! That's not fair!' Seamus moaned. 'They're our snowballs.'

'Not anymore.' Daisy grinned, and the war was back in action.

Snowballs were flying everywhere. Dean was chasing Erin, Hermione was pelting Ron, Luna and Seamus were battling, Neville was being beaten by Daisy, and Harry and Ginny were unstoppable.

Ginny was speedily tossing snowballs in Harry's direction, and Harry was nimbly ducking and sliding out of the way.

'Won't you stand still!' Ginny called in frustration, as she threw her last snowball.

Harry stopped still, and caught in his hand the snowball, which was heading straight for his nose.

'I'm not the Gryffindor Seeker for nothing.' Harry grinned.

Things began to get hectic. Erin, Daisy and Luna had attacked Neville, and he was laying buried in the snow. They then turned to get Seamus, who lifted his hands above his head. Before he knew it, the girls had taken him by the arms, and were dragging him off.

'Sorry mate!' Seamus called to Dean. 'You're on your own. They're taking me as a hostage. Not that I mind.'

Seamus was easily dragged away, so Dean turned on Ginny. He threw a snowball at her stomach, so Harry threw three back at him.

'What are you doing?' Dean exclaimed, wiping himself down. 'You're on my team!'

'Sorry.' Harry said. 'Reflex.'

The three girls returned, armed with snowballs.

'Two down, three to go.' Erin grinned maliciously, and the three girls charged at Dean.

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione's vicious battle had turned into a playful game. They were tossing snowballs at each other, but had both lost the ability to aim. Snowballs were flying everywhere, and one hit Luna as the girls were passing by.

'Another one!' Luna called dramatically, pointing at Ron.

'Oh no,' was all Ron managed to say, before he was knocked to the ground by snowballs.

'Ron.' Hermione said, as Ron lifted himself up from the ground. 'Are you ok?'

'I'm fine.' Ron said, like a hero who had been at a deadly war. 'Are you ok?'

'Yes.' Hermione answered meekly. 'Just a little bit cold.'

'Let me warm you up then.' Ron smiled warmly, and wrapped his arms around Hermione. Hermione hesitated for a moment, before wrapping her arms around his waist, and resting her head on his chest, thinking about how open Ron was suddenly being.

Harry noticed, and couldn't help smiling. He knew he'd have to have a word with Ron later. Something had to be said.

Harry was knocked back to reality, like a snowball had hit him on the head. Infact, a snowball had hit him on the head, and it had flown from Ginny's direction.

'Sweet, aren't they?' Ginny smiled, walking to Harry's left side.

'Hmmm.' Harry said uncertainly, nodding his head. She didn't know what he knew.

'Sometimes I wish I had someone to hold me like that.' Ginny revealed, staring mistily into the distance.

'You've got me.' Harry grinned, cheekily.

Ginny smiled.

'I know.' She said simply, and threw another snowball at him.

'That's it.' Harry grinned, and began to tickle her sides.

Harry tickled Ginny to the ground, and sat on top of her, trying to hold her still. Ginny was kicking and laughing, and Harry was surprised at his own daring, when he kissed her on the head.

'Surrender, my sweet?' He grinned.

'You wish.' Ginny smiled, and pushed Harry over, and straddled him.

'Hey! Help!' Dean bellowed, as loud as he could.

Erin and Daisy had double teamed Dean, and nobody was around to save him.

'Ouch!' Dean called, as a snowball hit him in the groin. 'Some help would be nice, guys!'

'I'm buried!' Neville called. 'I can't move.'

'I'm kind of busy right now.' Harry said, as Ginny pinned down his arms.

'I'm a hostage.' Seamus called. 'And I can't get past Luna.'

'Don't look at me.' Ron said, as the others turned to him. 'Who would you choose out of Dean and Hermione?'

The boys nodded their heads, in agreement.

'What!' Dean called. 'Now what do I do? You girls realize you haven't won until all the boys surrender?'

'We know.' Daisy grinned, then added to Erin. 'I think it's time for plan B.'

Erin smiled, and lifted up her t-shirt, in Dean direction. Dean's face was priceless. It was a mixture of shock, surprise and joy. Daisy quickly tackled Dean to the ground, and both girls sat on him.

'I think we win.' Erin grinned, and gave Daisy a hi-five.

After the gang had collected their coats and belongings, they headed back to the Great Hall for lunch.

Lunch was much appreciated, and eaten in large amounts with haste. Even Hermione, who had been watching her weight in this world, filled her plate with a bit of everything.

Several sandwiches later, the Gryffindors said goodbye to Luna and Neville, and returned to their common room.

Apon arrival, Dean and Seamus engaged themselves in a conversation about quidditch, and disappeared to their dorm room. Predictably, Ginny disappeared to find her followers, much to Erin's dismay. Erin herself, busied herself with a good book and a cup of hot chocolate, and Daisy went off to meet Neville.

The trio, on the other hand, took the good seats by the fire, and began a meaningless comforting conversation.

'I think I'd like to get married one day.' Ron said, midway through their talk. 'Sometime in the near future.'

'Me too.' Hermione sighed. 'And have a family with lots of children.'

'Really? You don't seem the family type.' Harry said, examining Hermione closely.

'I think she does.' Ron smiled. 'I can see her with a band of small children, giving them hugs, and forcing them to read.'

The boys laughed, and Hermione hit Ron playfully on the arm.

'What about you Harry, any plans for the future?' Hermione asked, cheerfully.

'Well, if I live to be old enough, I'd love to get married and have a family.' Harry said, seriously. 'But I wont get my hopes up. Not with Voldemort around. My main aim is just to make it till the end of the school year.'

The atmosphere suddenly became tense.

'I'm sorry, Harry.' Hermione said, apologetically. 'I don't mean to bring it up. I just forget that this isn't our world.'

'I had until just now.' Harry sighed.

'Lets talk about something else.' Ron suggested. 'Like Christmas.'

'No.' Harry said, plainly. 'We need to discuss how to get home. We can't just hide in this world forever. Sooner or later I've got to face my problems.'

'You're right.' Hermione said. 'So how are we getting home?'

'I don't know.' Ron said, honestly. 'I'd say our best bet is just to tell Dumbledore.'

'But after Christmas.' Harry added. 'If that's the only way to get home, we'll have to wait till after Christmas. I really want to meet my parents.'

'Sure.' Hermione said, softly. 'We'll go back after Christmas. Now I'm going to go and get a book. You can never have too much knowledge.'

Hermione sprang from her chair, and headed straight up the girls staircase.

'Bonkers, that one.' Ron grinned, when Hermione was out of earshot.

'Hmmm.' Harry said, unconvincingly.

'Something on your mind?' Ron asked, as he got up from his chair and positioned himself in Hermione's one, next to Harry.

'Kind of.' Harry said, and came straight out with it. 'You and Hermione, you're getting rather…close, don't you think?'

'Are we?' Ron asked, guiltily.

'Yes.' Harry said, honestly. 'You two are always hugging and stuff, especially today. Has something changed?'

'Well, she is my pretend girlfriend.' Ron said quickly. 'Nothing's changed.'

'Ron.' Harry began, raising his eyebrows. 'Do you like Hermione?'

'Of course I do.' Ron said. 'She's been my best friend since forever.'

'No, I mean…like the way I liked Cho.' Harry said, seriously.

'No! Not like that! Of course not!' Ron exclaimed, going red in the face.

'Are you sure?' Harry asked, 'Because you two, you're different around each other at the moment. I'm sure you-'

'No.' Ron said. 'There is absolutely nothing going on between me and Hermione. We're close, I'll admit it, but not like that. We're just more…huggy. More huggy.'

Harry chuckled.

'If you're sure.' Harry said, rolling his eyes.

'I've got my book.' Hermione chirped, appearing at the bottom of the girls staircase. She walked over to the chair which she was previously seated in, and found Ron there. 'That's my seat.' She stated.

'Not anymore.' Ron grinned.

'But I was there first.' Hermione said, putting her book down.

'But you left the chair.' Ron argued.

'The chair, not the country, Ronald!' Hermione exclaimed.

'Why don't you take my seat?' Ron asked.

'Because I want to sit back where I was sitting.' Hermione explained.

'Well that's just too bad.' Ron sighed.

Harry thought he was in for a big fight, but was surprised to find he was wrong.

'Fine then, I'll just have to sit on you.' Hermione said, and did just that.

'Hey!' Ron argued, with a smile on his lips. 'No fair!'

'Want to move yet?' Hermione asked, sitting round so she could see him.

'No.' Ron said stubbornly, and crossed his arms.

'Harry?' A voice asked, and it was Erin's. 'Would you come with me for a walk to the kitchen's.'

'Sure.' Harry said, glad to have a reason to escape.

The pair walked in silence, until they were out of Gryffindor tower.

'So how's life treating you?' Erin asked casually, as they strolled across the Entrance Hall.

'Ok.' Harry said, nodding his head. 'Not too bad. Quidditch practice is good, a ball soon, Christmas on it's way…'

'Same here.' Erin said, but didn't seem as bubbly as usual. 'First match soon.'

'Yea.' Harry said. 'Should be an easy win, though.'

'Hmmm.' Erin replied.

Harry noticed that it was the same 'hmmm' that he did when he was thinking.

They arrived at the kitchens, and after being bombarded with house elves and stuffed with food, headed back to the common room.

As Harry picked at a strawberry tart, he couldn't help but feel bad. Dobby hadn't been in the kitchens. In this world Harry had never tricked Lucius into freeing Dobby, and it hurt Harry to think of Dobby still with the Malfoy's, not that Lucius was alive in this world.

Oddly enough, Winky was still there. Harry supposed she'd got herself freed, one way or another.

'Harry?' Erin asked, in an unusual tone, like before. 'How did you know that house elf's name?'

'What? Oh, Winky.' Harry chuckled. 'We're old friends.'

'I thought I was the only one who visited the house elves.' Erin said, suspiciously.

'But you're not the only one who goes to the kitchen's.' Harry grinned, taking a large bite of strawberry tart.'

'Right.' Erin said, then went quiet, which Harry had learnt in his short time knowing her, was something she never did. It made Harry suspicious.

'Anyway, Hermione goes to the Kitchen's sometimes.' Harry said, thinking of SPEW. 'Sometimes I go with her.'

'But you and Hermione never used to get along well.' Erin said, pulling a thinking face.

'Things change.' Harry said, simply.

'Yea, they do.' Erin agreed, then said in an undertone Harry was sure he wasn't meant to hear. 'More than you think I've noticed.'

Ahhhhhhhhh! Review!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I love you guys!!! Casus belli has had 210 REVIEWS now!!! Thank you so much hugs all reviewers This chapters another random one, with a bit about Erin's love life! Lol. Hope you enjoy it, as this chapters for you lot, my loving reviewers!

FAQ

Is the other trio is the Voldemort world?

Kind of. They are there, but they arn't conscious. And only7 hours has passed. It's all explained in one of the later chapters.

Is Draco Malfoy in the story again, and what about the D/Hr pairing?

Draco will be back, and is quite important to the plot. As for the pairing, i promise you that it's very mild, and fits within the context of the story. It's also very one sided...

Chapter 19- Fireworks

Harry woke up on Thursday morning, to find that it was heavily snowing again. He wrapped his dressing gown around him, and walked over to the window. Harry loved it when it snowed at Hogwarts. It made everything look so peaceful, like a fairytale.

Dean and Seamus trooped into the room, holding slices of warm buttered toast in their hands, and chatting merrily to each other. They dropped their school bags, and sat on their beds.

'No school today, Prongs.' Dean grinned. 'Too much snow again.'

'But we can't go out today.' Seamus moaned. 'Something about a blizzard…'

'Well, we'll just have to make our own fun inside.' Harry said, cheerily.

'Why are you in such a good mood?' Dean asked, chucking his toast out of the open window.

'I don't know.' Harry smiled. 'It must be the snow. I'm going to take a shower. I'll meet you downstairs.'

Harry grabbed some underwear, some jeans and a jumper, and headed into the bathroom. A shower and half a pot of gel later, Harry headed downstairs.

When he entered the common room, Harry found almost every person inside it huddling around the fire place, giggling and laughing. As it wasn't cold in the common room, Harry figured it must be something else, and he found out soon enough.

'Have you seen them Prongs?' Seamus asked, grinning.

'Sorry?' Harry said, confused.

'Over here.' Dean grinned, and pulled Harry through the crowd.

In the center of the group, sitting on a large red settee, were Ron and Hermione. They were sitting in a similar position to how Harry had left them the night before, except that now they were sleeping. In Ron's sleep, he had wrapped his arms protectively around Hermione, who had somehow fallen asleep with her head in his lap. Even though they looked rather guilty, Harry knew they were innocent. They were both sleeping peacefully, yet with the commotion around them, it was surprising that they hadn't woken up.

'Isn't it sweet.' Harry heard Skye say to Mitzi. 'I wish I had a boyfriend like that.'

'Me too.' Mitzi said. 'Most boys only seem to have one thing on their mind.'

'And you usually give it to them.' A girl behind them said, quietly.

'This is such hot gossip!' Lavender was telling Parvati, dramatically. 'Such gossip.'

'I know.' Parvati grinned. 'I wonder what her and Ron were getting up to last night.'

'It's obvious isn't it.' Lavender smirked.

'Lavender!' Another girl squealed. 'Have you seen Colin Creevy? He's been taking photos of them!'

'No way, Misty.' Lavender said.

'Yes way.' The girl, Misty, replied.

'Does anyone want a photo?' Colin asked, enthusiastically. 'For blackmail or a photo album?'

'Why don't you give them one when they wake up?' His brother, Dennis, suggested.

'I'll take one.' Seamus grinned. 'This opportunity is too good to pass up. They're going to be so embarrassed when they wake up.'

'Do you think someone should wake them?' A fifth year boy asked Dean.

'Probably.' Dean said, not sounding too bothered.

'Let me have the honor.' Harry said, and made his way to the settee.

He shook Ron and Hermione gently, and waited for signs of life. As Hermione stirred, Ron woke up too, and wiped his eyes. At almost the same second, their eyes focused and they realized where they were, and more importantly, who was around them.

'Merlin!' Ron exclaimed, and the crowd laughed before clearing away. 'Why? What time is it?'

'It's time you two got up.' Harry grinned.

'Two?' Ron asked, then looked down into his lap. 'Hermione, wake up!'

Hermione had dropped off to sleep again, but quickly woke up.

'Is it time to get up?' Hermione murmured sleepily, with her eyes half closed.

'Yes.' Ron said. 'We've got lessons soon.'

'Actually, you haven't.' Dean explained. 'Lessons have been cancelled, Padfoot.'

'Great.' Ron grinned, before shaking Hermione. 'Come on, wake up! I need to go and have a shower. Wake up!'

Ron shook Hermione, but it was too late. She was back asleep again, with her head resting in his lap once more.

'What's the matter with her, Padfoot?' Dean asked.

'She's just tired.' Ron said, wiping the hair out of her face, gently. 'We were up pretty late last night.'

'Oh really.' Seamus grinned, and Ron went red.

'Not like that, Moony.' Ron stuttered. 'We had prefect duties.'

'That's what they all say.' Seamus mocked. 'You can't deny it. We have evidence.'

Seamus presented Ron with the photo Colin had taken, and Ron smiled.

'Well I'm going to take Hermione back to bed.' Ron said, standing up with Hermione asleep in his arms.

'But you can't take her up the girls staircase.' Harry said. 'You know what those stairs are like.'

'Well she'll just have to sleep in our dorm.' Ron said, walking towards the stairs. 'I'm not leaving her to sleep on the settee. She'll get backache.'

'Since when did he care so much?' Dean asked, as Ron left.

'No idea.' Harry said, not really listening to the question, for a copper owl had just flown into the common room. Harry knew this owl. It belonged to Professor Lupin.

He took the owl's burden, and it flew off again without a reply.

Harry read the letter to himself.

Harry,

Your next lesson will be tomorrow. Come straight to my office after your last lesson. See you then.

Lupin.

Harry screwed up the parchment, and threw it onto the floor.

'Metting Lupin for tea tomorrow.' Harry lied, seeing Seamus and Dean's questioning faces.

'You seem to be doing that a lot lately.' Dean said, suspiciously.

'Well, he's an older Marauder, isn't he?' Harry said, heading towards the boys staircase. 'He's got a lot he can teach us, and I'm more than willing to learn.'

With that, Harry legged it up the stairs and into his dorm room.

The room was silent, except for the gentle sound of Ron's shower, and Hermione's light breathing. Harry found Hermione in Ron's bed, and couldn't help but think that she looked rather cute. She was curled up under Ron's sheets, and was blushing slightly. Harry was sure she'd be blushing more when she woke up and realized where she was.

Harry found the photo of Ron and Hermione sleeping, laying innocently on Ron's bedside table. Harry smiled to himself. He was sure that somehow that picture would make its way into Ron's photo album.

Ron appeared from the bathroom, and grabbed a comb off the floor.

'Dropped this.' Ron smiled, slipping the comb into his pocket. 'Is she still sleeping?'

'Like a baby.' Harry said, as Ron walked over to him.

'She looks so peaceful.' Ron said, pulling the sheet up to Hermione's neck. 'I couldn't bring myself to wake her up.'

'Don't blame you, Ron.' Harry said, looking at Hermione.

'Well I'm going to have my shower.' Ron announced. 'I'll be right back.'

As Ron shut the bathroom door behind him, Hermione's eyes opened.

'What are you doing here?' Hermione asked Harry, sleepily.

'It's my dorm room.' Harry grinned. 'Do I have to have a reason?'

'What?' Hermione questioned, yawning. 'But I'm…?'

'In Ron's bed.' Harry replied, walking over to the window. 'He carried you upstairs. You were asleep.'

'Oh!' Hermione said. 'Did we fall asleep in the common room again?'

'Take a look for yourself.' Harry grinned, and pointed to the photo on Ron's bedside table. Hermione took a look at the photo and sighed.

'We really need to stop doing that.' Hermione stated. 'People are going to start getting ideas.'

'You've given them a pretty good reason to.' Harry explained. 'You two are all over each other. Are you sure you don't really like Ron as more than a friend?'

'Oh my goodness, of course I'm sure!' Hermione exclaimed. 'What a question! I couldn't pretend to go out with him if I was attracted to him. That would be like taking advantage of him. I would never do that to Ron.'

'I guess not.' Harry said, feeling a little bit silly. He'd been sure there was something between his best friends, yet what Hermione said made perfect sense. 'Sorry for asking. I was just sure that there was something…never mind. I'm just jumping to conclusions.'

'Don't worry, Harry.' Hermione smiled. 'If something were to go on between me and Ron, you would be the first to know.'

'So you mean there is a chance something could happen between you two?' Harry asked, curiously.

'I doubt it, but then again, you never know.' Hermione said, matter of factually. 'Someday he might stop being an insufferable git, but I doubt that very much.'

'You're probably right.' Harry grinned, as Ron entered the room.

Ron obviously hadn't been expecting Hermione to be awake yet, for he hadn't bothered getting changed. He was wearing a fluffy white towel around his waist, his hair was damp and tousled, and he was considerably wet. When he noticed Hermione, he nearly dropped his towel in shock.

'I didn't think you'd be awake yet.' Ron said, blushing, and holding tightly onto his towel.

'Obviously not.' Hermione said, staring at Ron's lack of clothes.

Hermione's expression made Harry laugh. Her eyes were as large as saucers, and she was biting her lip. Harry had never seen Hermione like this before, and he couldn't help but find it humorous. He was sure that if he asked her if she was attracted to Ron again now, he would get an entirely different answer.

Ron seemed to have noticed Hermione's vague look, for he suddenly turned red.

'I didn't wake you, did I?' Ron asked timidly, searching for an outfit in his cupboard.

'Oh no.' Hermione said tilting her head to one side, staring unmistakably at Ron's chest. 'I woke up myself.'

'Good.' Ron said, choosing an outfit.

'Is it me, or is it really hot in here?' Hermione asked, fanning herself with her hand and looking rather uncomfortable all of a sudden.

'It's you.' Harry chuckled, picking up a book.

'It is a bit, isn't it.' Ron said, smiling slightly to himself.

Ron took an outfit from his wardrobe, and turned back to an awkward looking Hermione.

'Do you mind?' He said, and Hermione squeaked, before running out of the dormitory.

After Ron was changed, the Marauder's met up to discuss the days plan.

'So Prongs, my main man, what's the plan for today?' Dean asked, as they strolled down the corridor. 'We have a whole free day to do whatever we like. You must have something in mind.'

'Well first we need to eat.' Harry announced. 'So our first stop is the Kitchens. As for a prank…hmmm…'

'Can't you think of one?' Seamus asked. 'You must be sick! Someone call a healer!'

'Shut up, Moony.' Harry said, elbowing him in the ribs. 'I've got it! Fireworks! We haven't done a good firework prank in ages.'

'Sounds like a plan.' Ron said, and the others grinned in agreement.

When the Marauders entered the kitchens, they found that they weren't the first arrivals, much to Dean's dismay.

'Erin!' Dean exclaimed. 'What are you doing here?'

'Aren't I allowed to visit the kitchens in my spare time?' Erin asked, innocently.

'Err, no actually.' Seamus said. 'The kitchens are out of bounds.'

'Whatever.' Erin replied, and stomped out of the kitchens.

'What's the matter with her?' Seamus asked, picking up an apple pie.

'I don't know.' Harry said, shaking his head.

'Never mind.' Dean said, in a voice that wasn't his own. 'Why don't we talk about something other than Erin.'

'Yea, like ball dates.' Seamus grinned. 'I've decided to ask Lavender, if you're interested.'

'Not really.' Ron said, eating some chocolate cake. 'But you're going to tell us anyway.'

'Right you are.' Seamus replied, and the other boys sighed. 'I'm going to ask Lavender later today. I decided on her because she's in our year, and cause she's the only girl I like who doesn't have a major crush on me. I don't want a girl dripping over me all night.'

'Well I'm asking Hermione.' Ron announced. 'As she's my girlfriend, I kind of have too.'

'Don't let her hear you saying that.' Harry grinned.

'So what about you Harry?' Seamus asked.

'I'm still asking Ginny.' Harry said, stubbornly.

'And when she turns you down, then who are you going to ask?' Seamus chuckled.

'She's not going to turn me down.' Harry said, with no doubt in his mind. 'I've got a plan, and she won't be able to resist.'

Seamus and Dean ooohed like little girls for a moment, before bursting out into laughter.

'So who are you asking, Dean?' Ron asked casually, and the laughter stopped.

'I have selected my ball date.' Dean said, taking a swig of his butter beer. 'But sadly I don't feel the necessity to divulge such information.'

'Oh, come on Dean.' Ron sighed. 'We all told you.'

'You'll know when the time is right.' Dean said, choosing himself a sandwich. 'I'll tell you when I want to.'

After a day of pranking, and dinner, the Marauders headed back to the common room and took seats around the fire. They sat silently for some time, while their dinners went down, before gentle conversation filled the air.

'What a day.' Ron sighed. 'What a day.'

'You can say that again.' Seamus said.

'What a-'

'Shut up Padfoot.' Harry moaned. 'I'm too tired to listen to you talk rubbish.'

'Alright then.' Ron said. 'Lets talk about something else then. Seamus, did you ask Lavender to the ball?'

'Whoops! I knew I was supposed to do something.' Seamus sighed. 'Where is she?'

'Chatting over there.' Dean said, pointing to a group of giggling girls on their left.

'Oi! Lav!' Seamus shouted, and Lavender turned her head. 'Wanna go to the ball with me?'

'Sure.' She giggled, then turned back to her friends, one of which was approaching the Marauders.

'Hi.' Hermione smiled, almost shyly. 'I didn't see you over here.'

'Come and sit down.' Ron grinned, motioning for Hermione to sit next to him.

Hermione walked round the chair, and sat carefully next to Ron. Harry noticed how uncomfortable Hermione looked. She wore the same unsettled expression she's worn earlier in the morning, when Ron was wearing a towel.

Ron either chose to ignore Hermione's expression, or didn't notice, for without hesitation he put an arm round Hermione and pulled her close to him.

'So where were we?' Seamus said. 'Oh yea, ball dates.'

'Hermione?' Ron asked, turning to look her in the eyes. 'Will you go with me to the ball?'

'Sure.' Hermione said, then relaxed a little. 'I have to really. I am your girlfriend.'

The other boys sniggered, but Ron ignored them and pulled Hermione closer to him.

'Right you are.' He said softly, and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

'So all we have left are Dean and Harry.' Seamus grinned.

'Hello.' Erin said quickly, as she passed the group, on her way to the girls staircase.

'Why don't you come and join us?' Harry asked her, smiling.

'I don't think so…' Erin muttered, looking at her feet.

'Yea, we were just discussing ball dates.' Seamus grinned. 'And it's Dean's turn to tell.'

'Oh really.' Erin said, with her eyes evilly on Dean.

'So, Wormtail.' Seamus said. 'You've been very secretive about who you've chosen as your date. Now's your chance to spill. Who's the lucky lady?'

'I don't know…' Dean muttered, not meeting anyone's eyes.

'Oh, come on!' Ron exclaimed.

'I might have changed my mind.' Dean said, shrugging his shoulders.

'Just tell us!' Seamus shouted.

'Please!' Harry added.

'Yeah, Dean.' Erin said, with hurt in her voice. 'Why don't you just tell them?'

'Because I don't know.' Dean replied, looking Erin in the eye.

'You seemed pretty sure this morning.' Erin said in a sad voice, before she run up the girls staircase.

Harrysilently turned to face Dean, who simply shook his head in response.

Review!!! Think of it as an early Christmas giftr from you to me!!!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Harry/Ginny chapter! Does mini hooray dance I'm going to post the next chapter tomorrow, hopefully, so that i can get all the Christmas chapters up before Christmas! As for notes etc: Someone mentioned why classes would be cancelled when they are inside. Well, care of magical creatures isn't inside, is it? And Herbology is in a green house, so... meh. Someone also said i need to put more action in this story, as it's turning into a teenage mini drama. I do agree, but ive already written these chapters, and when i wrote them i wanted to explore the characters further. I also needed to spread the things which happen out more, so bear with me! I am trying to make up forit though, by updating more. And i promise you that there will be plently of drama soon, just wait for the Ball.

As always, Angel

Chapter 20- The loop

'What is going on with you and Erin?' Seamus asked, as they followed Dean into the boys dormitory.

'It's none of your business.' Dean said, throwing his hands into the air in anger, and walking to the window.

'You've upset my sister.' Harry said, taking a seat on his bed. 'I think I have a right to know.'

'He's got a point.' Ron said, sitting down with Hermione. 'I know if anyone was to upset my sister, it'd be the last thing they did.'

Ron gave Harry a shifty look, but Harry ignored him.

'Wormtail, just tell us.' Harry said. 'If not, then we'll ask Erin. It's as easy as that.'

'Ok.' Dean said, turning to face the group. 'It's like this. I wanted to ask Erin to the ball. I hinted to her, that I'd ask her to the ball. I was really going to, only… I was worried that she'd say no.'

'Oh my god.' Seamus sighed, with his hand on his head. 'You're a marauder. Girls always say yes.'

'But Erin's not just any girl.' Dean said honestly. 'She's Erin. Normal girl rules don't apply to her.'

'But why's she so angry?' Harry asked, curiously. 'There's still plenty of time for you to ask her to the ball.'

'That's the thing. I thought I'd speed up the process so…' Dean said, with his head down. 'I flirted with Skye right in front of her, to make her jealous.'

'Ouch.' Hermione said, biting her lip.

'That was a bad move.' Seamus said.

'Well it usually works! Girls usually come begging for me to ask them to the ball, but not Erin.' Dean explained. 'What am I supposed to do now?'

'Apologize.' Ron said simply.

'I'm sure she'll forgive you.' Hermione said, resting her head on Ron's shoulder.

'Yea.' Dean muttered, walking to his bed. 'Maybe you're right.'

'Can I ask you something?' Harry said seriously, and Dean nodded his head. 'Do you really like Erin?'

'Yea.' Dean said, looking Harry in the eye. 'She's really something.'

'Well…cool.' Harry said, nodding his head.

'I'm glad you think so.' Dean replied, sincerely. 'Now I don't know about you lot, but I need some sleep.'

'Yea.' Seamus yawned. 'Time to turn in.'

'Goodnight.' Hermione said, as she stood up from Ron's bed.

'Goodnight.' Ron replied, standing too. He gave her a small hug, and a kiss on the forehead, before Hermione left with a smile on her face.

'Goodnight, everyone.' Harry whispered, before they all went off to sleep.

Harry awoke the next morning to find Dean's bed empty, and was informed by Ron that Dean had left early to make amends. When entering the common room, Harry saw Dean and Erin sitting on a chair together in front of the fire, talking. It was at this moment that Harry knew it was going to be ok. There was something about the way that Dean looked at Erin, that told him that she was in good hands.

Monday and Tuesday dribbled by with rain and sleet, before Wednesday brought a clear winter sky. This was the day Harry had been waiting for. He only had double potions on Wednesday morning, so he knew that it was his last chance to put his plan into action.

Harry wandered into the Great Hall for breakfast, his mind in other places. He found where Ron and Hermione were sitting, and took a seat to the left of Ron.

'Alright mate.' Ron said as Harry sat down.

'Pretty much.' Harry said, his eyes skimming Gryffindor table for a certain red head.

'Dean and Seamus aren't here, they're pranking the defense rooms.' Ron said, misunderstanding who Harry was looking for.

'Huh? Oh, I'm not looking for them.' Harry replied, hastily.

'Erin's in the library with Daisy.' Ron added again, and Harry was about to reply, when Hermione beat him too it.

'Ginny's in the Entrance Hall.' Hermione said simply. 'A Ravenclaw boy just took her out there. I should imagine he's asking her to the ball.'

'What!' Harry exclaimed.

'Don't worry. She'll turn him down.' Hermione said, half heartedly.

'How do you know that?' Ron asked Hermione, thickly.

'Because I'm in the loop.' Hermione replied, smiling sweetly.

'The loop?' Ron asked dumbly, scratching his head.

'Yes Ron, the loop.' Hermione replied.

'Well how come I'm not in it?' Ron asked.

'Because you're a boy.' Hermione said. 'And an ignorant one at that.'

'At least I'm not rude.' Ron said back, raising his voice. 'I think I'd rather not be in the loop if it's just full of people like you.'

'Shhh.' Harry hissed at the red faced pair. People had started to look round at the argument between the schools favourite couple. 'Calm it you two.'

'She started it.' Ron replied icily, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

'I believe it was your nosiness that started it actually.' Hermione replied, harshly.

'You two are supposed to be a couple, remember?' Harry said, looking between them.

'How can I forget.' Ron muttered, and Hermione looked suddenly sad.

'Why don't we head to lessons.' Harry said, eating the last of his breakfast.

'Lessons don't start for 10 minutes.' Ron said, loading his plate with more food. 'There's no point.'

'Hello!' A cheery voice sang, as a pretty red head took a seat next to Harry.

'Hi.' Harry replied, examining her. Her long cinnamon hair was down in wavy curls, and was held in place with a forest green hair clip. Her deep brown eyes were bright, lined with long brown eye lashes, and shadowed with a hint of green. Harry had the sudden urge to ask her to the ball right then, but resisted.

'How are you all this morning?' Ginny asked, with a smile.

'I've been better.' Ron grouched, and Hermione mumbled something in reply.

'Oh.' Ginny said, then turned to Harry. 'And you?'

'I'm good.' Harry said, nodding his head politely.

'Incase anyone's interested, Michael Corner just ask me to the ball.' Ginny said, taking a slice of toast from Ron's plate. Harry bowed his head.

'So?' Ron mumbled, not trying to hide his bad mood.

'I said no.' Ginny said, with a shrug of the shoulders. 'He's nice, but he's not my type.'

'How interesting…' Ron yawned.

'What is your type then?' Harry couldn't resist asking, with a charming grin. Ginny looked him in the eye for a moment, before deciding to reply.

'Tall, handsome.' Ginny began, not breaking eye contact. 'Dark hair, puppy dog eyes, strong, maybe a quidditch player.'

'Really?' Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Weren't you going somewhere, Harry?' Ron drawled.

'Yea.' Harry said, breaking eye contact with Ginny. 'I'll see you later.'

'You will?' Ginny asked.

'I will.' Harry said, with a smile, and bowed himself from the table.

Minutes later, Harry found himself wandering absent mindedly into his potions room.

'Harry.' Sirius grinned, turning away from the blackboard he was writing on. 'What brings you to my quarters. Lessons don't start for another five minutes. Shouldn't you be pranking Filch, or chatting up girls or something.'

'Well it's about that.' Harry explained, perching on the edge of a desk. 'See, there's this girl I want to ask to the ball-'

'Ginny Weasley.' Sirius smiled.

'Yes, and I need some time to sort something out.' Harry explained.

'Your pulling something, eh?' Sirius barked.

'Kind of.' Harry said, twiddling his thumbs. 'So would I be able to skip some of your lessons to sort it out?'

'Sure Harry.' Sirius replied. 'But first could I ask you one thing?'

'Fire away.' Harry said, feeling more confident now.

'What's so special about this girl?' Sirius asked, seriously. 'I mean, I know Miss Ginevra Weasley is one of the more attractive girls at Hogwarts, but why do you have to ask her. She's not the only pretty face at Hogwarts.'

'But she's not just a pretty face.' Harry found himself saying, but not really knowing where it was coming from. 'Look, I don't know. There's just something about her.'

'That's what your father said about your mother.' Sirius sighed. 'He couldn't describe it, but he knew there was something special about her.'

'Oh.' Harry said, going red. 'Well, it's not quite like that. It's tradition to ask her, for one thing. And I had a vision-'

'That's what they all say.' Sirius replied shaking his head, as the ball rang. 'Now run along. You can be as long as you need to be, but make sure you make some sort of an appearance in my class. Don't want people to think I'm favoring my godson.'

'No problem.' Harry grinned, and dashed out of the room.

Harry made his way to the deserted Entrance Hall, and stood in the center of it, looking upwards. He grinned. It was all going to work out perfectly.

Harry strolled into the potions room an hour and a half later, with an innocent look on his face.

'Where have you been?' Ron questioned thickly. He was sitting at a desk at the back of the room, and Hermione was sulking beside him.

'He's been doing some work for me.' Sirius said, before Harry could answer. 'Take a seat Harry. We're doing some revision at the moment, so you've not missed much.'

Harry took his regular seat next to Ron, and behind the other two Marauders, who were currently hexing a quill to leave the writers hands black.

'You two still not made up yet?' Harry grinned, and the pair gave him identical poisoned looks, which made Harry chuckle. 'You two are supposed to be Hogwarts' favorite couple. People are starting to get suspicious.'

Ron shrugged his shoulders and Hermione lifted her head.

'Maybe we should stage a break up.' Hermione suggested.

'That's the best idea you've had all day.' Ron smiled.

'No!' Harry exclaimed. 'You can't just break up. That would mess things up. The old Ron and Hermione can't just come back and find out they've broken up.'

'But when the old Harry comes back, he's going to find out that he went to the ball with Ginny.' Ron stated. 'That's a change too.'

'But that's different.' Harry argued. 'The old Harry asks Ginny to the ball every year.'

Ron sighed, and flicked over the page in his potions book.

'Harry.' Hermione asked, with a thinking face. 'When the other ones of us come back, they aren't going to remember what has happened throughout the last few weeks.'

'They'll think they had amnesia.' Harry said, with a shrug of the shoulders.

'Then we could change things, and it wouldn't make any difference.' Hermione said. 'If someone told them what we did, they'd just think they did it.'

'Not if it was out of character.' Harry replied.

'He's right, Hermione.' Ron sighed. 'The other Ron and Hermione would never break up. They were glued together.'

'How'd you know?' Hermione asked Ron, whose ears went red.

'I don't.' Ron replied, quickly.

'Ron.' Hermione said in a warning voice. 'Tell us what you know.'

'I dunno…' Ron said, looking suddenly worried.

'Tell me.' Hermione said, finally.

'Well, don't be mad at me, but I found a pensieve belonging to the other Ron in my room a few days ago.' Ron rambled, looking down at his feet. 'It doesn't have many memories in it, but there are a few.'

'Why didn't you tell us about it?' Hermione stressed.

'Because…' Ron mumbled, looking from Harry to Hermione. 'Well, it's embarrassing! The other Ron and Hermione are all mushy and stuff.'

'Oh.' Hermione said, and Harry sniggered. 'Well I still think we have a right to see it.'

'Well, if you really want to.' Ron said, closing his book. 'We could go into all the memories sometime. I mean, I've only been in one of them.'

'One was enough, eh?' Harry grinned.

'Something like that.' Ron said seriously, not meeting Harry's eyes.

'Well I guess we ought to pack up.' Hermione said. 'The bell's going to go any minute.'

'What!' Harry exclaimed. 'I've got to go.'

Harry rushed out of the room, and down the corridor to the Entrance Hall. He levitated himself to where he needed to be, and waited patiently for the bell to ring.

The bell rang right on time, and the halls suddenly flooded with students. Harry searched frantically for a red head among the crowd, but Ginny was nowhere to be seen. Harry was starting to worry that he'd got Ginny's timetable muddled up, when he spotted her over the other side of the Entrance Hall.

She waltzed gracefully through the crowd, followed by her small group of admirers. Harry saw the other Marauders and Hermione enter from a corridor on the left, and new it was time.

When Ginny crossed the center of the Hall, Harry dropped a long robe, hanging from the ceiling to the floor, at Ginny's feet. The surrounding crowd suddenly went quiet, as people looked up for the occupant of the robe.

Harry pulled the invisibility cloak off himself, and tossed it to one side dramatically. A few girls squealed as they caught the discarded item, and Harry grinned as best he could.

Harry took a deep breath, before sliding down the robe, like you would a fireman's pole, and landing a few steps away from Ginny. Even though his hands were burning, he put the thought from his mind and looked forward to Ginny. She had a pleasantly shocked look on her face, and when she met Harry's eyes she smiled. This was all the encouragement Harry needed.

'Ginny, will you go to the Christmas ball with me?' Harry asked, and the crowd went silent.

Ginny looked as if she was having a mental battle for a moment, before meeting Harry's emerald green eyes. She searched them for a moment, before giggling, 'Yes, I'll go with you.'

Review! Please!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Just a quick note. I wont be updating for a couple of days as im reeeealy busy (sorry!). As for notes: I was hoping that no1 would notice the cho/cedric thing...I didnt realise what id done untill after id posted it! Sorry! And as for Dean, i know what jk rowlings site says (i do my research!) i just figured that he'd still like football too... If you don't understand these notes, then theyre not for you, so don't worry! Keep reviewing! Angel

Chapter 21-

Harry grinned as he climbed the stairs to Divination.

'That was brilliant.' Seamus said, as he patted Harry on the back.

'Genius.' Dean said, shaking his head. 'How could she say no?'

'You know you've started something now.' Seamus smiled. 'Everyone's suddenly started rushing around to get dates. I'm glad we got out dates early, else there wouldn't be any good girls left.'

The boys climbed through the trap door, and emerged in the Divination room. It seemed darker to Harry than usual, and the perfume was musty and filled the room like a fog.

The Marauder's took their usual seats, as the rest of the class sauntered in.

'You know what Prongs, I'm glad you asked Ginny.' Ron said, putting his feet up on the table.

'Me too.' Harry smiled. 'I don't know what the other Harry was doing wrong. That seemed almost too easy.'

Professor Trelawney glided into the room, and the class became quiet. She took a seat behind her clattered desk, and stared at the class through her insect like spectacles.

'Good day.' She said in her dreamy voice. 'Today we will be revising the art of dream reading. Now open your books to page 105, and read until the end of the chapter. After that you can make a list of your last five dreams, and read their meanings on page 145. But I must ask anyone who has dreamt of the alignment of the moon and sun, not to look it up. There are some futures which are best left untold.'

Harry chuckled as Lavender and Parvati started frantically flicking pages in their books. No one else seemed to have taken any notice of Trelawney's warning, and were slowly opening their books to the correct page, and lulling their eyes over the text.

Harry decided to follow suit, and began to read. Well, he tried to read, but the words seemed to be jumbling themselves up. He flicked over to the next page, but it was as if the words were jumping up and down, and swapping places with each other. Harry squinted at the page, but the words wouldn't stop moving, and he gradually lost focus.

He was spinning in a dimly lit room. He didn't know where, as the world kept moving around him, and he couldn't keep focused. Gradually his whereabouts came into view. He was in the Great Hall, and not alone. There were hundreds of couples dancing around him, spinning and twirling. Something hit Harry-he was holding someone's hand.

'Are you alright Harry?' Ginny asked. Her voice sounded far away, as if she was under water. Harry realized where he was-the Christmas ball.

He had one hand in hand with Ginny's, and his other hand he was sure was on Ginny's waist, but he didn't look. He didn't break eye contact with her.

'Why don't you sit down.' Ginny suggested, looking concerned. She led him to one side of the hall, and sat him on a chair. 'You don't look too well Harry.'

Harry looked at the figures swimming around him, but none came to his rescue.

'I'm going to go to Madame Pomfrey.' Ginny said, taking Harry's hand. Harry noticed how small and cold her hands were, but said nothing. He seemed to have forgotten how to speak. 'I'll be right back with something to help. Just sit there. I'll be right back.'

Harry absent mindedly watched Ginny exit the Great Hall, before his stomach began to swirl. Everything inside of Harry began to churn, and he felt as if his body was trying to turn inside out. His head lolled to one side, as if it was too heavy for his body to carry. His heart beat abnormally fast. His eyes began to flicker.

A piercing scream made Harry's ears burn. The room turned black. The silence rung in Harry's ears. He had to do something, but his body was paralyzed. The large doors swung open, and light slithered into the room. Harry closed his eyes as he was blinded once more, and uncontiousness closed the scene.

'Harry, wake up mate!'

Harry opened his eyes to see the class crowding round him.

'You alright?' Ron asked, with a large grin spread across his face. 'You fell asleep and rolled off your chair.

Harry suddenly realized that he was laying on the floor, and a few girls giggled.

'Oooops.' Harry grinned, but his heart wasn't in it. 'No more fire whisky before class for me.'

Everyone seemed satisfied with Harry's answer, and returned chatting to their desks.

'What were you dreaming about?' Ron asked, pulling Harry up from the ground. 'You just mumbled something and threw yourself on the floor.'

'You wouldn't believe me if I told you.' Harry said, rubbing his head.

'Try me.' Ron replied. 'Trelawney's gone off to make some more herbal tea, so we've got a while.'

Harry explained exactly what happened to Ron, who reacted in all the right places.

'It was just like that other vision,' Harry explained, 'where me and Ginny were dancing at the ball. Except this time, I was actually there.'

'And the scream?' Ron asked, wearily. 'Are you sure it was Ginny?'

'Yes.' Harry replied, lightly. 'I couldn't see her, but I just know it was.'

'Mr Potter.' Said the mystic tones of Professor Trelawney.

'Oh no. She's back.' Ron murmured.

'I hear that you had a vision while I was away.' Trelawney said, dramatically. 'Of course, I knew you would, which is why I left. Sometimes the seeing eye can, err, collide with such visions, causing them to be fragmented.'

'I think her brains been fragmented.' Harry heard Dean whisper from the table in front.

'Now Mr Potter, would you care to tell the class what you saw in your dream?' Trelawney charmed.

'Err, no actually.' Harry replied confidently, and Lavender and Parvati gasped.

'But you must tell us.' Trelawney insisted. 'You have been sent this vision now, because it is meant to be shared.'

'It was just a dream.' Harry said honestly, as a bead of sweat ran down his face.

'Probably about Ginny.' Seamus chuckled, and gave Harry a wink.

'As a matter of fact, it was.' Harry replied, with an idea. Ron gave him an urgent look, and Harry kicked him from under the table.

'Well do tell us.' Trelawney grinned, looking sure that she had won.

'Ok, if you really want to hear it.' Harry told the class, then said to Ron. 'I'd cover your ears if I were you.'

'Ohh.' Dean grinned, before Harry began.

'So it started like this.' Harry smiled. 'I was walking in the woods, deep in the woods, and I came across this clearing. It was a field covered with wild flowers, and in the middle of it was this large waterfall. Now swimming in the middle of this beautiful waterfall, was a pretty redhead.'

'What was she wearing?' Seamus asked, grinning.

'She was wearing a white string bikini top, tight denim shorts, and a while lily in her hair.' Harry said, and some of the boys in the class grinned. 'Now she swam over to me, and climbed out of the water. She flicked her hair, and smiled at me. Then I asked her, 'how do you get into those shorts?' She stepped closer to me, and ran her hands up my bare chest, and it was the that I realized that I wasn't wearing any clothes.'

The whole class laughed, but Harry carried on anyway.

'So I was a bit shocked to say the least.' Harry said, raising an eyebrow in an amusing manor. 'But anyway, I said to her 'how do you get into those shorts?' Then she replied, 'you can come for a swim for a start.''

Everyone laughed again, and the bell rang.

'That was when you woke me up.' Harry grinned, as he picked up his bag.

'Well that was quite a vision.' Trelawney said, looking taken aback. 'I suggest that you go to the hospital wing. I believe that that fall may have done damage to your brain. Go!'

'See you later.' Harry said to the other Marauders, and headed in the direction of the hospital wing.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Ohhhhh! I love this chapter! Thank you for the reviews, i do read them! As for reviewers, someone made a suggestion and description of a pre ball Hogsmeade trip, which is weird, as i already had a very similar idea. I've only written two more chapters after this one, so suggesions for future chapters will be read and taken into account. I love to hear your ideas. Anyways, enjoy this chapter, Angel.

Chapter 22- Beauty and Boggarts

Harry never made it to the Hospital Wing, as on his way over, he happened to pass Lupin down the corridor.

'What are you doing out of lessons, Harry?' Lupin asked, curiously.

'Professor Trelawny sent me to the Hospital Wing.' Harry revealed. 'Not that I'm sick of anything, she just jumps to conclusions. I get the impression that she thinks I have a brain tumor.'

Lupin laughed wisely, as he locked the door to his office, with his wand.

'Are you prepared for today's lesson?' Lupin asked, pocketing his wand. 'I hope you've had enough sleep, I'll be working you hard today.'

'I'm fine.' Harry said, honestly. 'Better than fine.'

'That's great to hear.' Lupin smiled. 'Now I must be going. I've got to pop to the library, before I have a meeting with a student.'

'See you later.' Harry said, as he headed in the opposite direction.

A minute or so of walking later, Harry passed Ginny down the very same corridor. She looked as beautiful as she had earlier on, with the addition of a smile. Harry wasn't sure how to speak to Ginny, since he'd asked her to the ball. She was his date, but also just his friend. Mind you, Harry was sure you weren't supposed to notice how beautiful your friends were, or what long legs they had.

As Ginny approached, Harry wondered if anything had changed. He was just thinking of what to say to her, when she spoke.

'Hi Harry.' Ginny smiled.

'Hello.' Harry replied. 'Bunking are we Ginevra?'

'No.' Ginny said simply. 'I have a place to be. You, on the other hand, appear to be bunking, if you ask me.'

'I'm hurt!' Harry said, with a hand on his heart. 'Hurt that you would assume that. If I was bunking, I wouldn't be doing it alone, would I?'

'Good point.' Ginny said, and rolled her eyes. 'So what calls you to the corridor I just happen to be walking down?'

'On my way to the hospital wing, to get my brain checked out.' Harry explained. 'Trelawney thinks I've lost it.'

'She's one to talk.' Ginny muttered.

'I know.' Harry said. 'But I'm under strict orders to have my head scanned. I'm mad and dangerous, so I'd watch it if I were you. Anger me, and I could turn on you at any moment.'

'Very funny.' Ginny smiled. 'I never thought I'd say this, but there's nothing wrong with your head. It's very nice.'

'I know.' Harry said, preening.

Ginny slapped Harry over the head, and Harry responded by tickling her sides.

'Hey.' Ginny giggled. 'Get off.'

'Say you're sorry.' Harry grinned, tickling Ginny, as she backed weakly into the wall.

'Never.' She replied dramatically, between laughs.

'Then face the consequences.' Harry roared, and threw Ginny over his shoulder, by her waist.

'Put me down!' Ginny exclaimed. 'My skirts going everywhere!'

Indeed it was. On Harry's left shoulder was Ginny Weasley's bottom, which was being covered by nothing but teddy bear knickers. They were baby pink, with childish frills, and had a pattern of smiling teddy bears.

'Oh my.' Harry said, with a chuckle. 'What's this? Teddy bear knickers? After all the rumors I hear about you wearing sexy underwear, I find that you wear Granny knickers!'

'Oh, shut up and put me down!' Ginny ordered.

'I think I might have to tell some people about this!' Harry laughed.

'No you won't.' Ginny said, sternly. 'You're going to not tell anyone, and put me down before all the blood rushes to my head.'

'First say you're sorry.' Harry said, childishly. 'And that I'm very handsome.'

'You're absolutely gorgeous, now put me down!' Ginny ordered.

Harry lifted a sulking Ginny down to the floor. She crossed her arms, and leant on the wall, with her bottom lip pouting out. Neither of them spoke for a moment, just stood eyeing each other out.

'You know, I think your teddy bear knickers are cute, really.' Harry said, as seriously as he could. Ginny couldn't keep a straight face any longer. 'But you do realize.' Harry continued. 'That from now on I'm going to have to check what underwear you're wearing every day, to make sure this doesn't happen again.'

'Oh, ok.' Ginny sighed, with a small smile

Harry watched the grin play across her lips for a moment, before realizing that he was staring. He then raised his eye line to look into Ginny's eyes, and found that she was staring into his. Her eyes were the deepest chocolate brown, and Harry found that he couldn't tear his eyes away from them.

'I'm really glad you asked me to the ball, Harry.' Ginny said, sincerely. 'I wasn't planning on going, until you asked.'

'Really?' Harry said, in a lower voice than he planned. 'Why?'

'Well, there wasn't anyone I really wanted to go with.' Ginny replied, and Harry could see deep emotion in her eyes. 'Boys always ask me just because of who I am, not because they like me. I didn't just want to go with some random boy.'

'I've asked you before.' Harry said, thinking back to previous conversations. 'Why'd you always say no?'

'I don't know.' Ginny said honestly, after a short pause. 'I wish I didn't.'

'What were you going to do on the night of the ball?' Harry asked. 'Stay in the common room alone, while everyone else was having fun?'

'No.' Ginny replied, in a small voice. 'I was going to help Professor Riddle with a few jobs. He said he was going to be busy that evening, and asked me if I would.'

'Why would he be busy on the night of the Christmas Ball?' Harry asked, edgily.

'I don't know.' Ginny replied, sounding a little uneasy. Harry put his hands on Ginny's upper arms, comfortingly.

'You know, if there's anything you want to tell me, I'm always here for you.' Harry said, in earnest.

'I know.' Ginny sighed. 'It's just difficult. If only you knew.'

Footsteps interrupted the pairs conversation, and Harry turned to find Lupin pacing down the corridor.

'I suggest you two go where you're meant to be.' Lupin warned. 'There's no wandering round the corridors, and you know that.'

Harry gave Ginny a sympathetic look, before letting her walk off in the opposite direction to himself.

Harry never made it to the Hospital Wing, but instead sat outside the Great Hall, waiting for the lunch bell to ring. When it did ring, he was the first one to enter, and sat himself right in the center of the table.

Soon he was surrounded by fellow Gryffindors, including the Marauders, Erin, Daisy and Hermione.

'I told him that I already had a date.' Erin rambled, sometime in the middle of lunch. 'He just wouldn't have it.'

'Justin is a pain.' Daisy said, pouring some pumpkin juice. 'But he should be able to get it. It's not rocket science.'

'What?' Ron asked, dumbly.

'Never mind.' Daisy said, rolling her eyes. 'You really ought to take muggle studies.'

'You sound like Hermione.' Ron grumbled.

'Talking of Hermione.' Erin said. 'Haven't you been out with Justin?'

'Have I?' Hermione asked, going red.

'Indeed.' Daisy replied. 'In your 4th year.'

'Oh yeah.' Hermione murmured, looking down at her plate.

'If you want, I could just hex him.' Dean said, casually. 'He'd be sure to leave you alone after that.'

'You are her date.' Seamus added. 'Which gives you the right to hex him.'

'Don't worry.' Erin grinned. 'He'll get it eventually.'

'Are you alright, mate?' Ron asked Harry. 'You seem rather quiet.'

'I'm fine.' Harry smiled. 'Just tired, with all that not going to lessons I've been doing.'

'Sounds about right.' Seamus grinned.

Towards the end of lunch, Harry, Ron and Hermione, were left alone.

'Not long till the Christmas holidays.' Harry said, with a distant smile.

'Yea.' Ron said. 'Should be nice. Seeing as I'm rich, I should be receiving some pretty nice gifts.'

'That's not all Christmas is about.' Hermione said, sternly. 'It's about being with the ones you love.'

'Well we're doing that too, aren't we?' Ron argued. 'You guys are coming over mine on Christmas eve.'

'And you two and Ginny came come over mine whenever you like.' Harry added, brightly. 'You can meet my parents, and see my house.'

Hermione smiled fondly at Harry.

'Of course.' She said, admiringly. 'Now Ron, what are you doing later?'

'Why'd you ask?' Ron said, unsurely.

'Because we still haven't seen your pensieve.' Hermione reminded Ron, who sighed. 'Did you think I'd forgotten?'

'Not really.' Ron moaned. 'Figured you were biding your time.'

'Great.' Hermione chirped. 'Then we'll check it out tonight.'

'Not tonight.' Ron said, quickly. 'I'm busy. How about tomorrow night?'

'Oh, ok.' Hermione agreed, as she rose from the table. 'Tomorrow night it is.'

Hermione tossed her rucksack over her shoulder, and exited the hall.

'What's so bad that you don't want Hermione see?' Harry asked Ron, curiously.

Ron just shook his head.

'What are you worried about?' Harry asked. 'I mean, how bad can it be? At the worst, it's memories of you are Hermione snogging.'

'It's not that.' Ron sighed. 'It's just that Hermione's going to get all weirded out.'

'You think so?' Harry asked, a little confused.

'It freaked me out for a while.' Ron added. 'Made me think, and you know that's never good.'

'Hmmm.' Harry mumbled.

'It changed the way I felt…' Ron stuttered.

'Made you see Hermione in a different light?' Harry asked, raising a cheeky eyebrow.

'Not like that!' Ron exclaimed. 'Just…you'll see. Wait till tomorrow evening.'

After lunch, Harry and Ron made their way to their next lesson: Defense against the Dark Arts. Although it was Harry's favorite subject, the fact that it was with his least favorite teacher, made it hard to enjoy the lesson.

The class ambled in, and found Snape standing in front of his desk holding a large box, smirking. It turned out that they were to be revising Boggarts, and Snape looked like Christmas had come early. Apparently, watching his class in total fear was one of Snape's favorite pastimes. He took delight in the petrified look on some of the students faces, as he explained the task.

Snape seemed to take the weakest students first, few of who could resist the Boggart. He simply cackled as Lavender Brown shriveled into the floor, crying, halfway through the lesson.

'Get up, Miss Brown.' Snape sneered in disgust. 'You now Mr Weasley. This should be interesting.'

Ron walked forward to the front of the class, and was not confronted with what he was expecting to see. There, standing right in front of him, was Hermione.

'Ron.' Said the Boggart Hermione, in a crackly voice. 'Ron, I'm dying. You've got to help me.'

Tears ran down her soft pale cheeks, as she cradled her stomach. A stomach which was covered in blood.

Ron stood transfixed for a moment, his eyes wide and worried.

'Riddikulus!' Ron called, as strongly as he could.

The Boggart now changed form, and Ron found Harry standing before him.

'Ron.' Harry croacked, with his hands round his bleeding neck. 'Please Mate, you've got to run, before it's too late. Don't worry about me.'

'R-Riddikulus!' Ron shouted louder.

The Boggart changed again, the time to the form of Ginny.

'Help me.' Ginny sobbed. 'Please, get some help.'

Ginny then placed her hands over her mouth, and began to cough. When she moved her hands away, they were covered in blood.

'Make it stop Ron.' Ginny pleaded. 'Please, make it stop.'

'R-Riddikulas!' Ron stammered, once more.

Hermione appeared again, and the whole class gasped. She stood in the center of the classroom, looking horrifically worse than before. Her whole body was covered with deep dirty scars. Her clothes were slashed, wet, and covered with dirt. Her hair sat in muddy clumps, above the gash which covered her forehead. Blood dripped down between her tired dull eyes, and down her pale white face.

'Ron.' She whispered, though her lips barely moved. 'I got away. I finally got away.'

She took a staggering step towards Ron, who stood frozen to the floor.

'I didn't think I'd make it.' She whispered again, as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. 'Ron, I'm dying. They took me, and they hurt me, and now it's too late. I'm sorry, Ron. It's too late.'

Ron stood still, watching Hermione sob chilling tears down her cheeks. Harry thought he was about to break, when he raised his wand again.

'Riddikulus!' Ron shouted strongly, through the silence.

Hermione changed. Her clothes repaired themselves, and her hair became neat and clean. Her scars melted away, and she stood there, smiling at him.

'Hey.' She said simply, and Ron stepped away.

'Close friends and family dying?' Snape sneered. 'All the spiders lost their legs?'

Ron walked away without a word, his face pale beneath his powdered freckles, as Snape called up his next victim.

Ron wiped his face with the sleeve of his robes, and looked despondently ahead of him. Ron looked more shaken then Harry had seen in a long time, which gave him an aching pain in the pit of his stomach.

Hermione tapped him sadly on the shoulder, and Ron turned round to be enveloped in a comforting hug.

'Miss Granger.' Snape scorned. 'If you can detangle yourself from Mr Weasley for a few minutes, perhaps you can join in the lesson, like the rest of the class.'

Hermione looked calmly at Snape, who rolled his eyes in dislike at her.

'Go.' He said simply, pointing to the front of the room.

As Hermione reached the pile of bandages, which was once a mummy, it changed into something so simple, yet meaningful.

Sitting at Hermione's feet, was a gravestone. It looked rather plain, and the surrounding class barely battered an eyelid.

Hermione stood as still as a statue, her hands pulled into shaking fists, tears threatening to escape. She let out a small sob, as her breathing became harsh.

The class couldn't understand what was so wrong, and it seemed that neither could Snape.

'Get on with it.' He drawled, crossing his arms.

Hermione just stood still, her face cold with fear. Slowly, everyone began to creep closer to Hermione, until they could read the contents of the gravestone:

Hermione Jane Granger ????-????

In memory of her hard work and how she lived her life to the fullest. May she rest in peace, as the war continues.

'Hermione.' Ron whispered, and she broke out of her trance.

'Riddikulus.' Hermione murmured lamely, yet it was enough to make the gravestone crumble to the ground.

'Afraid of death, are we Miss Granger?' Snape taunted, with a smirk. 'Afraid that you might not have lived life to the fullest? Or do you have things left unsaid?'

Hermione ignored Snape, and hid at the back of the classroom.

'The gits right.' Hermione sighed, when Ron and Harry joined her. 'I haven't lived my life. And what would happen if I died before the war had ended? I wouldn't be there to help.'

Snape made his way through the rest of the class, until only Harry remained. He had a sinking feeling that Snape was going to do that. He wouldn't be worried, except that he had no idea what to expect.

'Mr Potter.' Snape smirked. 'Lets see what you're most afraid of. Is it loosing your love life, or your head growing so big that it doesn't fit out of the door?'

A few people sniggered, but quickly turned their laughs into coughs.

Harry wandered purposefully to the front of the class, and waited.

Before him, floating in midair, was a crystal ball. It very much resembled the one Trelawney kept on her desk, and Harry wondered for a moment what there was to be afraid of.

As he stared into it's foggy depths, shadows filled the glass orb. Shadows of fires, deaths, crumbling buildings. Shadows of people fighting for their lives. Shadows of the dark mark. Harry could almost hear the screams.

If he'd cared to look round, he would have seen the look of confusion on the other students faces. They couldn't see what he did, and he knew it. Harry didn't take his eyes off of the orb, though, even when he raised his wand.

'Riddikulus.' Harry stated, and the orb dropped to the floor and smashed.

'Interesting.' Snape said, without his usual spitefulness. 'What Mr Potter fears, more than anything, is the future.' The bell rang. 'Class dismissed.'


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Not as interesting chapter as last time, and its not the pensieve chapter, so dont get excited. I'm putting upthe pensieve chapter tomorrow. Thanksfor the reviews! Some of them were really long, and i was like 'cool!' So downto business: notes.

1. Snape is not evil, just snape

2.Peter comes into play later

3.Theres lots more Draco soon, i promise!

4. We meet Draco's siblings soon too. His sister, more than his brother.

5.About D/Hr, the dream, Ginny etc, you will just have to wait!

Petrynronlover: Sure, you can post this story on your website. That would really cool! Whats the addy to your website?

Miss Elvira Dark: You're right. This story has terrible spelling mistakes etc, but i am only 15, so... And i know it gets boring in places, but i wrote this story for me, and it's the way i like it :) but i wont make the same mistakes next time.

Amitra Minh Day: Thanks for adding me to that c2 community, it's pretty cool! I'm going to have to read all the stories in it!

Chapter 23: Changes

The trio walked silently out of Defense against the dark arts, and wondered almost aimlessly to Gryffindor tower.

When they reached the Fat Lady, Hermione stopped dead still.

'Ron.' She said, turning to face him. 'Do you mind if I change the password?'

As the 7th year prefects, that was Ron and Hermione's duty.

'No. Course not.' Ron replied glumly, with his hands in his pockets. 'Why?'

'A new password for a new start.' Hermione replied strictly, then turned to the Fat Lady. 'Could you change the password to Carpe Diem, first thing tomorrow?'

'As you wish.' The Fat Lady said.

'What does Carpe Diem mean?' Harry asked Hermione, simply. He knew not to expect a long explanation, Hermione didn't appear to be in the mood. Infact, the trio appeared to have a small black cloud following them around.

'It's Latin.' Hermione replied. 'It means seize the day, which is exactly what I'm going to start doing. When we get back to our world, things are going to be difficult, and I wouldn't like to die knowing that I never lived life.'

'You aren't going to start do mad things are you?' Ron asked, raising an eyebrow. 'Like jumping off of cliffs and things.'

'No.' Hermione said, with amusement in her voice, but not meeting his eyes. 'I just mean that I'm going to start… start taking chances. First of all, I'm going to start doing homework the night before it's due.'

'Who are you, and what have you done with Hermione?' Ron asked, dramatically shaking Hermione's shoulders. Hermione smiled with warmth, and laughed.

'Come on, you fool.' She grinned, and turned to the Fat Lady. 'Elf Rights.'

The portrait door swung open, and the trio climbed inside, feeling a little better than before. The common room was filled with friendly chatter, and Harry was just about to sit down, when he remembered something.

'Shit!' Harry cursed. 'I'm supposed to meet Lupin. I've got to go!'

Harry legged it from the common room, out of Gryffindor Tower, and only slowed down his pace when he met the corridor leading to Lupin's office.

He stood still for a moment and bent over, breathing hard.

'You alright there?' A familiar voice asked. Harry stood up to be face to face with a grinning Ginny Weasely.

'Yeah.' Harry replied, automatically. 'Except for the fact that I just ran through half of the castle.'

Ginny giggled brightly.

'Where are going in such a rush?' Ginny asked, amusement playing in her eyes.

'To meet Professor Lupin.' Harry answered, deciding that it would be safe. 'Need to discuss homework.'

'Same here.' Ginny replied quickly, her face reflecting her good mood. 'I've just left his office.'

'Oh, well, I'd better go.' Harry said walking past, before turning back on himself. 'Ginny? Can I ask you a personal question?'

'Sure.' Ginny said intensely though she didn't look very sure. 'Fire away.'

'What does a Bogart turn into when you stand in front of it?' Harry asked, tensely. 'I mean, what do you see?'

'Myself.' Ginny replied sadly, in a small but familiar voice. A voice which reminded Harry very much of a younger Ginny. A younger Ginny in the Chamber of secrets.

'Right.' Harry replied, thinking. 'Thanks.'

Ginny turned with a flick of golden hair, and Harry was left immobilized. He watched her walk away for a moment, before finishing his journey.

'Hello Harry.' Lupin smiled, when Harry strolled into his office. 'Ready to go?'

'Ready when you are.' Harry replied firmly, and followed the older man out of his office.

After an hour of practicing, Harry felt invincible. He hadn't yet reached a particular animal form, but he wasn't too worried.

'Now change your face again.' Lupin said, with his eyes twinkling, and his hand scratching his chin. 'Your eyes.'

Harry scrunched up his eyes, and when he opened them, they were blue.

'Brilliant.' Lupin complimented, and Harry changed back. 'Now your legs. Make them shorter.'

Harry obliged, and fell to the floor, laughing.

'Ok.' Lupin smiled. 'Now I want you to change your arms and legs, at the same time.'

Harry had never done this before, and was a little hesitant. Harry's thoughts must have shown on his face, too.

'Don't worry.' Lupin hushed, helping Harry to his feet. 'You can do this. Arms and legs.'

Harry clenched his teeth, and concentrated so much, that his face went red.

'No. No, stop.' Lupin said, waving his hands. 'You're thinking, not feeling.'

'I'm trying.' Harry sighed, leaning against the wall.

'That's the problem.' Lupin said, taking a seat on a nearby desk. 'Tell me what you're trying to do.'

'I'm thinking hard about changing, and the molecules in my body moving.' Harry said honestly. 'And then I just wait till it happens.'

'You're anticipating the change.' Lupin growled. 'Exactly what I was trying to avoid. Your father always anticipated the change, and it took him months to get over it.'

Lupin put his head in his hands, and Harry asked the question which was most troubling him.

'Remus?' Harry asked, in a child's voice. 'When will I start changing into an animal?'

Lupin raised his eye line.

'When you're ready.' Lupin said, wisely. 'When you've mastered other things, we'll start to cover it. I'm afraid it's going to be a long while before we get there, though. It took the Marauders the better part of their years at Hogwarts, to fully master it. It takes most wizards no less than 6 years of hard work.'

'But I'm not them.' Harry replied, stubbornly. 'I'm not most wizards.'

'You have to be in the right frame of mind to transform.' Lupin explained, rubbing his eyes. 'You have to be mature, and you have to have a reason. The other Marauders did it to help me. They knew I urgently needed someone to transform with, and they came to my aid.'

'I have a reason.' Harry said, passionately. 'I know it took them a long time before they reached the stage where they could transform, but I'm not like them. These exercises don't interest me, and I only have my animal transformation on my mind.'

'You want to try and transform?' Lupin asked, with his eyes lighting up.

'Yes.' Harry said. 'Will you help me?'

'I wouldn't usually, but today has been as unexpected as it could possibly be.' Lupin stated, standing up. Harry grinned. 'I don't think anything would surprise me right now. Lets give it a go.'

Lupin stood bang in front of Harry.

'Now I want you to clear your mind.' He continued. 'I want you to concentrate on your actions, but I want you to feel them.'

'Ok.' Harry whispered, with his eyes closed.

'I want you to feel that little bit inside of you, that little bit that wants to come out.' Lupin recited. 'That thing which makes you, you. Harry, do you know what your patronus is?'

'A stag.' Harry answered, clearly.

'Of course.' Lupin whispered, almost to himself. 'Now it's all up to you. You've got to feel the movement, and make it happen. I don't expect you to do it Harry, understand this.'

'I will do it.' Harry chanted, with his eyes still closed.

'Good.' Lupin said, in a comforting voice. 'Just breathe and let it go. Let everything melt away. Think of the things I said, when we talked about animals. Think of the way they move. Make it happen.'

Harry, almost unexpectedly, began to change. He changed rapidly and strongly, from the bottom upwards. It stopped at Harry's waist, when Harry decided to open his eyes, and found that the body below wasn't his. Harry panicked, and changed sharply back, falling tiredly top the floor.

'Brilliant!' Lupin cheered. 'I don't believe it! This is impossible! Harry, don't forget how that felt. We're going to go right back to that next lesson.'

'No.' Harry argued, pulling himself to his feet. 'I'm trying again. I know what it is I have to do now.'

Harry closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, he knew that he had done it. For one thing, there was the look of utter astonishment on Lupin's face, then there was the way Harry felt: free. His mind was his, but it was different, wild. Harry took a look in the reflection of the classroom windows. He was a Stag.

'Harry.' Lupin said, grinning proudly. 'You have really outdone yourself.'

Harry changed back to himself, and took the compliment with a grin.

'I didn't think it was physically possible.' Lupin said, shaking his head. 'The little time we've had. It guess the only thing that matters is what you have in here.' Lupin pointed to his heart with a fist. 'I'm so proud of you. My second student to transform this year.'

'What?' Harry asked, squinting. 'You mean, I'm not your only student?'

'No, you're one of three.' Lupin replied, fatherly. 'And the second to transform today, infact. I was most surprised when a student made a transformation earlier, and now I'm quite shocked to say the least. Your fathers going to be so proud. It took him years to transform.'

'Who are your other students?' Harry asked, as Lupin opened the door.

'I'm afraid I can't tell you.' Lupin said. 'It's not my place to.'

'How did you chose them?' Harry asked.

'I didn't.' Lupin replied, simply. 'Dumbledore did. And he chose them on potential, and it turns out that he chose right.'

Review, and make sure you check for the next chapter 2moro!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I like this chapter-it's the first one i had to write in ages! I'd done all the rest months ago! I've only written 2 more chapters after this, so if the updating slows down, you know why. As for reviews, thank you! We've nearly reached 300! Woohoo! Also, we've got some really clever reviewers out there. Over the last few chapters peoplehave beenpicking out little bits and pieces which are so entirely true. I wont say what though, it'd spoil it! So basicly, keep reviewing, and i hope you enjoy reading this chapter, as much as i enjoyed writing it! Always, Angel.

Chapter 24- Missing

Harry and Ron traipsed down the stairs, and trampled lazily into the common room. They positioned themselves in the appropriate arm chairs, and lolled their heads on their shoulders.

'Wakey wakey, rise and shine!' Hermione cheered, as she took a chair opposite Harry. 'Come on, wake up! Lessons start in twenty minutes!'

The boys grumbled in unison, and Hermione sighed.

'Boys.' She muttered to herself.

'Tell me about it.' Said Erin's friendly voice, as she appeared from around the corner. 'Dean told me he'd meet me for breakfast, and he didn't show up.'

'He's still in bed.' Ron mumbled.

'I gathered that.' Erin replied.

'Morning all!' Daisy exclaimed, and the boys grumbled once more. 'Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!'

'We were up late doing Quidditch practice.' Harry explained. 'We stayed out a whole three hours after you girls left.'

'Well that's your choice.' Erin mused.

'But still…'

'Enough of the moaning.' Daisy demanded. 'Have any of you read the notice? It's Hogsmeade this weekend.'

'At last.' Erin smiled. 'A chance to go out and buy everyone's Christmas presents!'

'You mean a chance to buy more sweets.' Dean said, as he strolled next to Erin. 'Sorry I didn't meet you for breakfast, I slept in.'

'It doesn't matter.' Erin lied, blushing. 'Walk me to class?'

Dean led Erin away, without a goodbye.

'Bye Erin.' Daisy said, sarcastically. 'It's as if she just forgot we were all here.'

'That's love for you.' Ron mused. 'Talking of love, lets go get some breakfast Hermione.'

'There's no time.' Hermione argued, crossing her arms. 'Lessons are about to start.'

'Oh, go on.' Ron begged, using his best puppy dog eyes.

'I will if you promise to show me that pensieve tonight.' Hermione decided.

'Deal.' Ron said finally, but not looking to sure, before he led Hermione away.

'What Pensieve?' Daisy asked.

'Never mind.' Harry said, waving the question away with his hand. 'It's time for class. I've got to go.'

At the end of the school day, Harry was in a much better mood than the one he'd woken up in. Even though Christmas had never been his favorite time of year, he could slowly feel the Christmas spirit getting to him.

He'd received his first Christmas card of the year, (from a random 3rd year he didn't know), had his first mouthful of mince pie of the year, (he'd taken a visit to the kitchens), and had his first glimpse of this years Christmas decorations (In Filch's office).

Harry took his good mood with him to the common room, and even managed to have a pleasant conversation with Erin about House Elf rights.

'So if everyone would just donate a small amount to the Elf rights organization, everyone could have a house elf with holiday and pay.' Erin explained, in a high pitched passionate voice.

'It's a good idea, Erin.' Harry grinned. 'But I don't think it would go down to well with Wizards who have house elves for free.'

Erin sat thinking for a moment, flicking through the pages of her elf rights book. She reminded him so much of Hermione.

'What do you want for Christmas?' Harry asked smiling. It was a nice feeling, having a sibling to buy for

'Nothing.' Erin said simply. 'There's nothing I want.'

'There must be something.' Harry said.

'Nothing.' Erin repeated. 'What about you? What do you want?'

Harry tried to think of something, but nothing sprang to mind. He didn't want anything material for Christmas, just time with his family.

'I can't think of anything.' Harry admitted.

'See, it's not so easy.' Erin joked, and went back to reading her book.

Harry peered over her shoulder, and read the page too. It was a list of Elves names, and quotes of what they'd said on the subject of freedom. Harry was amused to see that they were all against freedom, pay and holiday.

'Erin!' Harry exclaimed, as a thought popped into his head. 'Ive just had a great idea!

'What?' Erin asked, closing her book sharply.

'How about instead of buying Christmas presents for each other, we buy some for the house elves.' Harry suggested. 'I mean, it would be a nice idea. We could buy them some decorations for the kitchen, or some books…'

'That's a great idea, Harry.' Erin grinned. 'I've got to go tell the house elves!'

'No, don't tell them.' Harry laughed. 'Let it be a surprise.'

'Oh, ok. I'll just tell Dusty. She'll know what everyone will like, and is great at keeping secrets.' Erin explained, standing up. 'This is brilliant! What gave you such a good idea! You're not normally so selfless at Christmas.'

'Yes I am.' Harry argued, and Erin gave him a funny look. 'I am now.'

'Right.' Erin said, looking shifty. 'Look, I've got to go.'

'Hey Erin.' Hermione smiled, as she took a seat opposite Harry. 'Are you alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost.'

'I wish.' Erin muttered, and swiftly left the common room.

'What's up with her?' Hermione asked.

'No idea.' Harry replied. 'So what brings you back to the common room? I thought you were in the library.'

'I was.' Hermione stated. 'But then Lav and Pav came in distracting me about tacky dress robes, and Ron somehow escaped. He still doesn't want to show me that penseive, and now I've lost him.'

Harry chuckled.

'You don't have Quidditch practice tonight, do you?' Hermione asked, and Harry shook his head. 'Ron is insufferable! He told me you did and that he'd have no time…never mind.'

'Why don't we head to dinner?' Harry suggested. 'Ron must be there. He never misses a meal.'

Harry and Hermione ate dinner in the Great Hall, but to Hermione's annoyance, Ron was nowhere to be seen.

'I don't get it.' Hermione sulked, as they left the Great Hall an hour later. 'Where can he be?'

'Have you lost Padfoot, Hermione? Seamus asked, pouting mockingly.

'As a matter of fact, I have.' Hermione said. 'Have you seen him?'

'Nope.' Dean replied. 'But we're heading to Snape's office. We'll let you know if we find him there.'

Dean and Seamus wondered off, pulling fireworks out of their pockets. Harry sniggered, wondering what they were up to.

'So you think it's funny?' Hermione asked Harry, crossing her arms. 'Why can't he just be mature about it? We need to see this pensieve.'

'You just can't stand not knowing something, can you Hermione?' Harry mused, and Hermione shrugged.

'Well, I suppose. And it is about me, so…' Hermione tailed off.

'Heya.' Ginny smiled, approaching Harry and Hermione. Harry was surprised for a moment, as Ginny never approached them without her crowd of admirers.

'Hi.' Harry replied, smiling.

'Are you two going to Hogsmeade at the weekend?' Ginny asked, politely.

'Of course.' Hermione replied, naturally. 'I still have to get my dress robes.'

'Me too.' Ginny said. 'Why don't we go together. I need some help choosing, and I know you have great taste.'

'Sounds great.' Hermione said, with enthusiasm. Their conversation almost reminded Harry of the way they used to talk in the other world.

Before Harry knew it, the girls had turned off down a corner with a girly 'good bye,' and left Harry quite alone.

Harry found his legs carrying him off in a random direction, not quite knowing where he was being lead. After a few minutes of walking and thinking, Harry arrived at the end of a corridor, facing a door with a stain glass window.

Harry put his hand on the door knob, thinking admiringly of Hogwarts and it's many undiscovered passages, and opened the door.

Behind the door was the herb garden, which had always been out of bounds to students. Harry took a few steps outside, and breathed in the evening air, before strolling over to the gate.

It was winding and metal, and reflected the inky purple sky almost perfectly. Harry brought out his wand to undo the lock, but no spell would work. After a few minutes of contemplation, Harry wandered over to the left of the garden, which lead right into the forbidden forest.

Harry put his wand away, an idea suddenly sparking in his head. He picked a star to spot, and changed almost effortlessly into a Stag.

He raged through the forest, the moss slipping at his hooves. He took laps around the pathways and leapt over the green, before his human instincts kicked in, and he began to try to find the quickest way out. Of course, that's easier said then done. Harry trotted hopelessly in circles, before a noise made him stop.

It was the swishing of a cloak. Harry knew it was, he recognized it shadowed against the hooting of owls, and the whistling of the wind. Yet Harry knew he must be wrong.

He took a few more steps, before hearing it again. It was unmistakable. Harry wasn't the only wizard in the forest.

Harry ducked down as the swishing got louder, but kept his eyes on the dimly lit pathway. A long shadow danced across it, at walking pace, and within seconds, was gone.

Harry felt a shiver run down his spine, and suddenly felt his stomach turn. Before he knew it, he was changing back to himself.

Harry stood up, righting himself, and wiped his muddy hands on his robes, before running to the path, and in the opposite direction of the shadow. Harry knew that being alone in the forbidden forest, as a human, wasn't safe, and luckily found his way out of the forest unnoticed.

Once back inside, Harry traipsed up to Gryffindor Tower, and straight into the common room. He took off his robes, which were drenched with cold sweat, and threw them onto a table, before running over to Hermione, wanting to tell her what had happened.

'Where is he?' Hermione asked Harry, in an accusing tone. Harry looked blankly at her. 'Ron? Where is he? Don't tell me you haven't seen him.'

'Sorry Hermione.' Harry said, falling into a chair, his mind now on Hermione's latest problem. 'I haven't seen him. He's been gone for-'

'Hours. I know.' Hermione said softly, sitting down, fidgeting with her skirt. 'Do you think he's avoiding me?'

'Avoiding his fake girlfriend?' Harry said, as jokily as he could. 'Now why would he do that?'

'Maybe because he doesn't want to change things.' A low voice said behind them.

Ron emerged from the boys staircase, and strolled slowly round Harry's chair with a pensieve in his hands. His head was hung sadly, as he placed it upon the table, and knelt down beside it.

'Now I'm only doing this because you'll never let it go if I don't.' Ron said generally, but it was obviously aimed at Hermione. She looked eagerly over at Harry, who nodded his head, and they both got closer.

'I didn't want you guys to see this, and I still don't.' Ron explained, swirling round the memories with his finger.

'What can be so bad about your memories?' Hermione asked Ron, interrupting him from his speech.

'Look.' Ron said turning to Hermione. 'These memories weirded me out a bit, and I don't want them to do the same to you. I like things just the way they are.'

'Me too.' Hermione said honestly, putting a hand on Ron's lower back. 'But I can't see what difference memories can make.'

'You'd be surprised.' Ron said, going back to the pensieve. 'They made a difference to me, so they're bound to make a difference to you. I just hope they don't make a bad difference. I like you as my fake girlfriend, and my best friend. I don't really want to loose you as either.'

'It wont change anything Ron.' Harry assured him.

'It will.' Ron argued, emotionlessly. 'I just hope this all works out well.'

'It will.' Hermione assured him, as all three put their fingers on the edge of the bowl.

'I'm doing this for you Hermione.' Ron said, looking her seriously in the eyes. 'Promise me you'll think about this.'

Hermione nodded, and on the count of three, Harry, Ron and Hermione, dabbed their fingers into the pool of swirling colour and time, and were lifted back to a past they didn't remember.

Come on people! Review! We've nearly reached 300!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Christ on a bike! How many reviews!!! 353 thats how many! does crazy victory danceU guys rock! I checked the reviews, and nearly fell off my chair! So this is the chapter you've all been waiting for, i hope it's all you wanted it to be. I'm gonna have to do some serious writing now. I think i owe it to you guys! Just a few answers to a few random questions:

Cedric and Cho: I know in the real world they would have left Hogwarts, but in my world they haven't. I needed them to still be in school, to show Harry moving on from Cho etc.

Ron and Hermione: Someone asked why Ron and Hermione would have to stay together, because the world they are in now will dissappear when they leave. Well, in my story, thats not the case. The world the trio are in now is a real world, and when they leave it will carry on, it won't just dissappear. I'll explain it better when it matters in the story.

Now enjoy this chapter. All my love, Angel.

Chapter 25 – Memories

The trio fell soundlessly to the floor, landing expertly on their feet.

They were outside, in the Hogwarts grounds, and it was a bright and busy day. Students were chatting left, right and center, and rushing around, sharing news. Harry knew Hogwarts was only this busy at one time of year: The first week back at school.

Ron lead the other two to the center of the path, and Hermione tugged Ron on his sleeve.

'Don't you think we should be hiding?' Hermione said, sounding panicked. 'If someone notices who we are…'

'It's alright Hermione.' Harry reassured her. 'They can't see or hear us.'

'Why do I get the feeling you've done this before?' Hermione asked raising an eyebrow, but Harry was too busy watching a loud group of students, to notice.

A first year Harry, Ron, Seamus and Dean, were moving merrily in the trio's direction. Leader of the pack was Harry, with his messy hair, and Ron strolled confidently by his side. Seamus and Dean took up the back, pee shooting passers by.

There was a noticeable difference between the young Harry and Ron, and the Ron and Harry who were watching. It almost aggravated Harry to see his other self stroll in such a cocky manor, with his hand placed conveniently in his pockets. Ron, on the other hand, didn't even falter as his younger self threw a stone at two Hufflepuff boys.

'Nice day for a prank.' Young Harry announced, as he brought a bag of dung bombs out of his pocket. The other boys giggles childishly.

'Good idea' Dean chirped, in a voice about two octaves higher than usual. 'We should chuck them in Filch's office.'

'No. Lets throw them at Snape.' Seamus argued. 'I found a great passage way by his office the other day, so he'd never catch us. Lets do it after dinner.'

'I can't.' The younger Ron sighed. 'I have to write to my sister. She wrote yesterday, and she gets whiney if I don't reply.'

'I'll write to your sister.' Young Harry said, heroically. 'Now lets get ready for this prank. It's going to be the best one Hogwarts has ever seen.'

'So can we throw them at Snape, Harry?' Seamus asked.

'Sure.' Young Harry replied, grinning. 'And I know just the thing to help us do it unnoticed, Seamus.'

The trio followed young Ron, as he took his best friend to one side. Harry was wondering why they had called Seamus, Seamus, before figuring out that this memory must be from before the young Marauders existed.

'Harry.' Young Ron started. 'Thanks for covering for me, but I really do need to write to me sister. She misses me, now that she's the only kid left at home.'

'It's ok.' Harry said, patting his friend on the shoulder. 'I said I'd write to her. Can't have too many girl friends now, can you? I have to write to my sister, anyway.'

'Thanks.' Young Ron smiled, genuinely. 'That the nicest thing…Who's that?'

The trio followed young Ron's gaze down to a figure sitting by the lake. She had brown curly hair, and a book resting in her lap.

'That's Hermione Granger.' Harry said, smartly. 'She's in our house and year. Why? Do you like her, or something?'

'No.' Ron replied bluntly. 'I don't like girls.'

'Ok then.' Harry said, rolling his eyes. 'Lets go back to the castle.'

As the two young boys turned away, Harry's eyes lingered on the younger Hermione, as she turned her head. She stared at Ron for a moment, then shook her head, and went back to her reading.

The scene suddenly melted, and Harry felt a jerk on the back of his robes, as he was thrown into another landscape. This time, he was in the library.

A slightly older looking Hermione, maybe in her 4th year, sat behind a battered desk. Her hair was longer then before, and half tied back with a pink ribbon, and her figure showed maturity. Her eyes scanned over a dusty old volume, and she didn't even notice when a boy appeared in front of her.

'Hermione?' Ron asked, with a slightly nervous smile on his face. He pulled the book she was reading down from her face, and was met with a frown.

'Do you mind?' Hermione asked, sternly.

'Sorry.' Ron said, hesitating slightly. 'But I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me?'

Hermione's face suddenly lit up.

'Yes, I'd love to.' She smiled.

'Great.' Ron said. 'I'll meet you in the common room at 9.'

Ron gave Hermione a cheesy grin, before wondering off to the back of the library.

The trio followed him, lead by Ron, and saw him tell his friends.

'She said yes!' Young Ron cheered, and Harry gave him a high five.

'Brilliant, Padfoot.' Dean applauded.

'Was there ever any doubt?' Ron asked.

The trio then drifted back to Hermione, who now had Lavender and Parvati at either side.

'That's so cool.' Lavender gossiped. 'I don't believe you're going out with a Marauder!'

'And a Quidditch player.' Parvati added, ushering Hermione out of the library. 'Now we have to tell everyone!'

The scene changed again, drip by drip, to that of an empty Astronomy Tower. There was a blanket in the middle of the floor, and some cushions, but not a person in sight.

Ron stood unsettlingly still, looking out of the window, as if somebody was about to climb through it.

'What's happening?' Harry hissed at him, through the silence.

'Just wait.' Ron said, crossing his arms.

As if on queue, a young Hermione and Ron poured through the Tower door. They were both laughing, and wearing evening clothes. He was holding her hand.

'That's possibly the funniest thing I've ever heard.' Hermione giggled.

'Oh, that's nothing!' Ron explained. 'I've done worse things then that. I haven't even told you about the time we fed the giant squid a peanut butter sandwich. That was a classic.'

Hermione laughed again, but Ron just stared into her eyes.

'I had a really great time tonight.' He said honestly.

'Me too.' Hermione replied, quietly. 'I never thought I could have so much fun.'

'Me either.' Ron replied. 'This is the best date I've ever been on.' Hermione snorted. 'Honestly! You're something special, Hermione.'

Hermione slowly tipped her head to one side, as Ron lent slowly in. Their lips met with a smile, and warmth filled the room.

Harry looked over to the current day Ron and Hermione, and found them both transfixed. A tingling filled Harry's stomach, as he turned back to the kissing couple. It was so simple and so sweet.

With a pouring of colour, the scene changed once more. Harry turned to Ron in question, and he replied: 'Only two more.'

The trio was now outside, in a grungy wet day. Rain was pouring from the thundering gray sky, yet not a drop touched Harry, Ron or Hermione's clothes. They waited in silence, before a drenched Hermione stormed towards them.

'Stop!' A voice boomed, and Hermione stopped a foot in front of the trio. 'Wait! You know I didn't mean it!'

'But you said it.' Hermione shouted, as Ron run up to her. 'You said it, and you can't just take it back.'

'Please.' Ron begged, tears threatening to leak from his eyes.

'No.' Hermione argued. 'We're over. It's just too late.'

'Just one more chance.' Ron pleaded. 'I'll make it up to you.'

'No.' Hermione said sharply, turning away. 'It's too late.'

Ron retreated, biting his lip. He'd suddenly lost his boyish charm, and looked cold and weak. He shivered, and slowly fumbled towards what appeared to be the Burrow in the distance.

As soon as Ron was out of earshot, Hermione began to cry. She sobbed into her hands, and her shoulders shook, as the heavy rain beated against them.

For Harry, it was like he was watching a film. These people weren't people he knew, but people in love, and at that moment, he wanted more than anything for them to be together. He almost tried to will Hermione to run back to Ron, and tell him she'd forgive him.

After a moment, Hermione lifted her head in a decision. Harry's heart leapt, as she slowly took a step towards the Burrow, before running as fast as she could, battling against the storm.

The trio's eyes followed her as she ran past them, and towards a passionate Ron, who was heading in her direction. They met in the middle, and embraced each other in a kiss.

Harry felt relieved, as he, Ron and Hermione approached the couple.

'I love you.' Ron said, his voice crackling, as they pulled apart.

'I love you, too.' She said, then pulled Ron into a hug, with her cheek resting on his chest.

The rain swiftly changed into four red walls; walls which Harry didn't recognize. He'd didn't have long to ponder on them though, as something else caught his eye.

In the center if the room were 7th year Ron and Hermione, lounging on a silky red bed.

Before Harry had time to predict it, Ron had lent over and kissed Hermione. It was so natural, that Harry hardly took notice to it, but before long, things got more noticeable.

Ron and Hermione were passionately entwined with each other, the room was heated, and Harry suddenly felt uncomfortable.

'Should we go?' Harry asked Ron, almost inaudibly.

'Not yet.' He answered.

The couple suddenly pulled apart, and Harry was put at ease again.

'We need to stop.' Ron said, putting a hand in his pocket. 'Look, there's something I've been meaning to give you.'

Ron bought a small red box out of his pocket, and opened it to Hermione. Inside sat a silver ring, with a small pink crystal on top.

Both Hermione's gasped, as Ron took it out, as sat it in the palm of his hand.

'It's a promise ring.' Ron explained. 'I want you to have it as a promise that we'll always be together. We've talked about the future before, and I stand by what I said: I can't see my future without you in it.'

Hermione tilted her head to one side, looking as if she was about to cry.

'I know this probably doesn't mean a lot.' Ron said, looking down. 'It's not an engagement ring, or a key to a new house together, or any of the things we've talked about, but it's the best I can do while we're still at school.'

'It's perfect.' Hermione said, simply.

Ron undid the chain that Hermione wore round her neck, and threaded the ring on it, before doing it back up again.

'Wear this as a reminder of us.' Ron said. 'A reminder that we'll always be together… My Father gave that ring to my Mother when they were at school, then my Mother passed it on to me for you.'

'And someday we'll pass it down to our son.' Hermione smiled, and pulled Ron into a celebrating hug.

The room rapidly dissolved for what Harry felt was the final time, and the trio arrived back where they had started. The embers were now burning down the bottom of the Common room fire, and the room sat vacantly.

Harry and Ron fell back into comfy chairs, resting their thought filled heads. Hermione stood deadly still.

'That was enlightening.' Harry said huskily, to break the silence. Ron nodded his head.

'Well now you know how things were.' He said, staring into the fireplace.

'I never thought it would be like that.' Harry added, mainly to keep a conversation going. 'I can understand that that got you thinking. I don't blame you for thinking that showing us might change things.'

'Well I was right, wasn't I?' Ron inquired, standing up tiredly. 'It has changed things.'

Ron looked at Hermione, who was staring confusedly at her entwined fingers.

'You're being awfully quiet, Hermione.' Harry said, as casually as he could.

'I need to be alone.' Hermione said, looking directly at Harry. 'I'm going to go to bed.'

Hermione started to pack up some of the books she'd left on the table earlier.

'You'll think about it, wont you Hermione?' Ron suddenly asked, sounding worried.

Hermione walked over to Ron and gave him a hesitant kiss on the lips, before saying 'goodnight,' and disappearing swiftly up the girls staircase.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Another chapter, jus coz u guys r such great reviewers! This mite b the last chappie b4 xmas, as ive only jus started da next one, ill jus av 2 see ow it goes! I've now set a second review challange...who reckons we can reach 400 before xmas? Angel raises hand Just me? Well we can try, can't we? We're doing so well! Go team Casus belli! Hugs n Smiles, Angel x

Chapter 26- Cat among the pixies

A piercing scream made Harry's ears burn. The room turned black. The silence rung in Harry's ears. He had to do something, but his body was paralyzed. The large doors swung open, and light slithered into the room. Harry closed his eyes as he was blinded once more, and unconsciousness closed the scene...

Harry opened his eyes sharply, ready to get up and help Ginny, for he was sure it was her screaming, but found that he was no longer in the Great Hall. He was lying in the middle of his dormitory, with his blankets wound tightly around him.

'Morning Harry.' Ron said ordinarily, as he strolled out of the bathroom. 'Ready for lessons?'

'Do I look like I'm ready?' Harry tried to ask seriously, but ended up grinning. He untangled himself from his cocoon, and put on his dressing gown.

'Don't worry.' Ron said, spiking his hair in the mirror. 'Lessons don't start for an hour.'

Harry picked up his uniform, and was about to tell Ron of his nightmare, when Ron spoke again:

'Hermione's not up yet.' He said sadly. 'She's not in the library, or the Great Hall. I asked Lavender, but she hasn't seen Hermione either.'

'So…Do you like Hermione, or am I barking up the wrong tree?' Harry asked, sitting on his bed.

'What about a tree?' Ron questioned tiredly.

'Never mind…Do you like Hermione?' Harry repeated, and Ron looked away. 'So that's a yes?'

'That's closer to a yes then a no, but more like a don't know.' Ron explained. 'I mean, that pensieve got me thinking about us, if there is an us…I mean, you saw it. It was perfect. What am I supposed to think?'

'You're not supposed to think, you're supposed to feel.' Harry said, explaining it as best he could. 'Do you love her?'

'I'm 17 years old.' Ron said, brushing off Harry's question. 'I don't _love _anyone…but, I think I might like her a lot. Do you think it would be worth giving it a go with Hermione?'

'That's entirely up to you.' Harry smiled, taking a step towards the bathroom. 'Ask Dean and Seamus if you want advice, they might be a little less biased.'

'But they already think I'm going out with Hermione!' Ron stressed. 'I can't ask them! What do _you_ think?'

'I think you should leave it to Hermione.' Harry said, as he began to close the bathroom door. 'You asked her to think about it, and I'm sure when she has, she'll come to you with an answer.'

Harry arrived in the Great Hall about half an hour later, and found Hermione sitting alone at Gryffindor table. The other Marauders, Erin, and Lav, Pav and crew, were nowhere in sight.

'Where's everyone gone?' Harry asked Hermione, as he sat down next to her.

'Apparently theres some sort of notice about a dueling club in our common rooms.' Hermione droned. 'But I don't know. I wasn't really listening.'

Harry helped himself to eggs and bacon, before turning to Hermione again.

'So have you seen Ron?' He asked.

'No.' Hermione replied bluntly.

Harry poured himself some pumpkin juice.

'Have you though about the pensieve?' He asked.

'I've thought of nothing else.' Hermione sighed. 'What am I supposed to do?'

'I don't know.' Harry said, perking up at the chance to question Hermione. 'What do you think of Ron?'

'You know I think very highly of Ron.' Hermione answered, buttering some toast.

'That's not what I meant.' Harry said simply.

'I know.' Hermione replied.

'So?' Harry said.

'So, I might like him…might.' Hermione stressed. 'But he's my best friend. I don't see how this could work.'

'Of course it could work Hermione.' Harry said. 'If you wanted it to.'

'That's the thing, do I?' Hermione explained. 'I don't think I do. I mean, Ron is gorgeous, but that's it. Why ruin our whole friendship just because I think Ron's good looking?'

'So you don't love him?' Harry asked, seriously.

'No, I don't think so.' Hermione said, putting her forefinger to her lips. 'We're too young to know what love is anyway.'

'That's what Ron said.' Harry smiled sadly.

'Oh.' Hermione said, dropping her fork. 'He did?'

Harry nodded his head, and Hermione suddenly looked upset.

'Well for once Ron's actually got something right.' She said broadly, standing up. 'Me and Ron being together. That's ludicrous!'

'But you're still going to the ball with him?' Harry asked, as she picked up her bag.

'Well, yes.' Hermione answered, almost automatically. 'I mean, he doesn't love me, and I don't love him, so everything's worked out ok. Now, if he'd loved me, then we would have had problems.'

Hermione marched passionately out of the hall, and Harry was sure that she wasn't telling the whole truth, even though it made perfect sense.

For Harry, Friday's lessons were a total drag. He had to sit in between Hermione and Ron (both of whom had momentarily stooped speaking to the other), and Seamus and Dean were of very little help. By the time the final bell rang, Harry was aching to leave.

He charged out of the classroom, and straight to the common room, where he took his favorite chair by the fire, and was joined by Ron and Hermione only minutes later.

'So.' Ron said, clearing his voice in a rehearsed mannor. 'You ready to talk?'

'Yes.' Hermione replied, uniformly.

'So, the pensieve…you think…?' Ron asked, hesitantly.

'I think it was misleading.' Hermione said, calmly. 'I think it put thoughts into our heads.'

'Me too.' Ron agreed. 'I mean, I didn't have a single romantic feeling for you before I saw those memories.'

'Me either.' Hermione smiled. 'So It's all the pensieve's fault.'

'I think it is.' Ron grinned.

'And things are so much easier if we're not together.' Hermione explained.

'Yeah.' Ron agreed. 'We can just stay as we are: best friends.'

'Perfect.' Hermione said, to close the conversation.

'You know.' Harry said, looking from face to face. 'Just because something's easy, it doesn't mean it's right.'

'Thanks for the words of wisdom mate, but I think we're sorted.' Ron said, standing. 'Come for a walk?'

'Sure.' Hermione smiled, taking Ron's hand automatically, and the pair slowly sauntered away.

Harry sighed, and picked up of the table the last letter his parents had written to him. Harry suddenly felt a warmth fill his stomach, as he though of seeing them in just over a week.

'Hi Harry.' Ginny smiled, as she took the seat which Ron had previously occupied. Harry looked over Ginny's shoulder, and found that her small group of followers had stopped right behind her.

'Hey.' Harry grinned confidently, before asking cheekily: 'And how are you and your crew today?'

'Me and my crew are fine.' She replied, looking almost as if she was trying not to laugh.

'Good good.' Harry smiled. 'Would your crew like to go away for a while, so we can have a private conversation?'

Ginny turned to the girls, and they slowly left.

'Sorry.' Ginny apologized. 'They have no lives of their own.'

'It doesn't take a genius to work that out.' Harry laughed, and was surprised when Ginny joined in. He didn't expect her to make fun of her friends.

'This is nice.' Harry said, more genuinely than he had planned. 'We never get to just sit down and talk.'

'I know.' Ginny sighed. 'I'm just always busy helping them with their problems, helping them choose dress robes, telling them which boys to date…'

'Doesn't sound like you enjoy it too much.' Harry said, looking concerned.

'I don't.' Ginny said, shrugging her shoulders.

Harry smiled, thinking about how real Ginny was. She seemed to be the only down to earth girl in the whole of Hogwarts. He could understand why the other Harry had fallen for her, and wished, just a little, that the Ginny in his world was a little more like this one.

'Are you alright?' Ginny asked, putting a hand on Harry's arm.

'Fine. Just thinking.' Harry smiled. 'Fancy a trip down to the kitchens? I haven't seen the house elves in a while.'

'Me either.' Ginny replied. 'Lets go. If we hurry, the house elves will have us a batch of jam tarts done before Quidditch practice.'

Harry and Ginny trekked happily down to the kitchens, and their demands were soon met. The house elves even sorted a table and chairs for them to sit at, while they produced endless sweets and desserts.

'You know what I really fancy?' Ginny giggled, and she pilled apple pie onto her plate.

'Err…A date with Snape?' Harry suggested teasingly, and Ginny swatted him round the head.

'No.' She grinned. 'Cheesecake.'

'You would like Muffy to get Missis some cheesecake?' A black house elf asked Ginny.

'Cool.' Ginny smiled.

'Make that two.' Harry added, as he poured cream onto his chocolate cake. 'So how are you, Gin? Apart from absolutely gorgeous, of course.'

'I'm fine.' Ginny said, though there was something distant about her tone. 'And you Mr Potter?'

'I'm great.' Harry replied, stabbing his cake with his spoon. 'Christmas soon, Quidditch match on Saturday. I'm in a great mood.'

'Good good.' Ginny smiled, as she lent over for the custard and dropped a lock of hair into her cake.

Harry laughed, and Ginny stopped dead still.

'What?' She asked, raising an eyebrow. Harry laughed again, and Ginny noticed the apple slime in her hair.

'Think that's funny, do you?' Ginny asked, looking humorously murderous.

'Maybe…' Harry smiled, and Ginny flicked a spoon full of custard at Harry's face.

Harry wiped the thick yellow glupe slowly out of his eyes, before lifting up the pitcher of cream, and saying: 'This is war.'

Some time later, a very messy Harry and Ginny left the kitchens, laughing their heads off. Each carried a string tied box with cheesecake inside, under their arm, and wore enough dessert on their clothes to feed an army.

'I don't think the house elves knew what to think.' Harry laughed. 'Especially when you picked up that whole sponge cake, and shoved it in my face!'

'At least I didn't hit a house elf!' Ginny exclaimed, as she wiped jam off her neck. 'That gray house elf fell into a trifle, and it took 3 other house elves to pull it out!'

'Oh well, they needed something to do.' Harry insisted. 'You know what they're like: 'Please sir, can I get you some food? Can I wash your socks? Can I lick your shoes?' Can I jump off a cliff for you sir?

Ginny burst out laughing again, as they rounded the corner and approached the Entrance Hall.

'You know, you're the only person who can make me laugh like this.' Ginny smiled. 'I never thought I could have so much fun. I never thought I'd ever have a food fight!'

'Well this is a once off.' Harry grinned. 'I think that jam stained my shirt.'

'That's nothing!' Ginny exclaimed. 'I've got clotted cream down my bra!'

The pair began to laugh again, and Harry couldn't help noticing how beautiful Ginny looked. She was covered head to toe in cake, her hair was clumped with cream, yet she still stood confidently, with her lips formed in a perfect smile. Her eyes were large and bright, and her freckles perfectly placed. She was the only girl Harry could think of, who always looked perfect.

'Harry?' Ginny questioned, and Harry's stomach suddenly fluttered. 'We need to head to Quidditch.'

'Oh yeah.' Harry said clearing his voice, and turning to walk in the other direction. 'I forgot. Match on Saturday.'

'After Hogsmeade.' Ginny grumbled. 'I'm going to be pooped after a day of shopping.'

'You and Hermione are going, aren't you?' Harry asked, and got a nod in reply. 'I think I'll drag Ron to Honeydukes. Can't have too many sweets.'

'Well I've got to choose a dress robe for the ball.' Ginny sighed. 'I have no idea what to get.'

'You'll look nice in anything.' Harry smiled. 'Trust me.'

'Well anything's better than that awful old yellow thing I wore last time.' Ginny joked.

Harry chuckled, thinking of Ginny's second hand Yule ball dress, before it hit him.

'Wait.' Harry said, stopping dead still. His face was white and determined, thinking through the possibilities. Trying to work out the chance that he was right…

'Oh my.' Ginny panicked, with her hands clamped over her mouth. Harry dropped his cake. 'Now the cats among the pixies!'

'Ginny.' Harry said, trying to calm her, as she reached inside her pocket for her wand. 'Ginny stop!'

Harry grabbed Ginny's wand arm strongly, and used his other hand to sweep his fringe aside, revealing a deep lightning scar.

'It's you.' Ginny gasped, looking Harry in the eyes. 'Isn't it?'

Harry nodded his head in disbelief, and let go of Ginny's arm.

'I…I thought I was the only one.' Ginny whispered, tears filling up in her eyes. 'I thought I was the only one whoknew about Voldemort. The only person here alone.'

Harry pulled Ginny into a tight hug, and let her cry onto his shoulder. For a moment, everything Harry knew seemed to fall apart, and Harry felt a large empty gap form in his stomach. The gap which could only be filled by the people he loved, and the life he had led. He suddenly felt like he needed to go home.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Sorry it's been a while, but i decided to take a well earned Christmas break :) I wrote this chapter yesterday, and it's filled with info and stuff to keep you thinking, so get reading! Oh, and next chapter there's more Malfoy! Yay! He's back for good! So go and read. What are you waiting for? Hugs and smiles, Angel.

Chapter 27- Just Ginny

'So who else knows?' Ginny asked Harry, as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

Harry and Ginny had made their way quickly back to a deserted common room, and sat curled up on a sofa in front of the fire.

'Ron and Hermione.' Harry answered. 'They're here too. The real them.'

Ginny shook her head, and cuddled her legs up to her chest.

'Are they really together?' She questioned, looking open eyed at Harry. 'I mean, are they really dating?'

'No.' Harry replied, with a hand on his head. 'It's complicated.'

'Oh.' Ginny whispered, and closed her eyes.

'I never even thought that it could possibly be you.' Harry admitted. 'You've been so different. You look so-'

'Perfect?' Ginny asked, and was followed with silence. 'Well I guess that shows that anyone can be perfect, with enough clothes and make up. Anyone.'

Harry somehow wanted to right her, to tell her how that she wasn't just anyone, but the words couldn't come to him. There was no doubt in his mind that what she'd said was wrong, but he didn't know how to make it right.

'Ginny.' Harry tried. 'It's not the clothes and make up that made you perfect: it was you. You were yourself… Please cheer up.'

'I'm fine, Harry.' Ginny sighed.

'If it makes you feel any better, I didn't ask you to the ball just because I thought you were pretty or popular. I asked you because I liked you.' Harry explained, sincerely. 'Just you.'

Ginny gave Harry a heart warming smile, and a friendly hug.

'I don't know how you kept this up for so long alone.' Harry said. 'I would have gone mad.'

'I thought I was going mad sometimes.' Ginny laughed dryly. 'I just didn't know what else to do but keep it up.'

'How did you know what the other Ginny was like?' Harry asked. 'I mean, I'm lucky I still have the same friends, but you have a whole tribe of new ones to keep up with.'

'I read it in Ginny's diary.' Ginny explained. 'The other me keeps a diary of everything she does. She writes an essay in it every evening. When I first woke up in this world, I found it open on my lap. I've been reading it in continually ever since.'

'Wow.' Harry whispered. 'I wish I'd had one. It would have made things so much easier.'

'And weirder.' Ginny shivered. 'It's like you telling yourself what happened, yet you don't remember it ever taking place.'

Ginny rested her chin on her knees, before asking: 'How did we get here?'

'I can't answer that.' Harry said softly, leaning his head on the back of the sofa. 'To tell you the truth, I don't really know. I know we were in the common room and I was mad. I had Hermione's time turner, and I threw it as I hard as I could. I wished that voldemort-'

'Had never gone bad.' Ginny said numbly, then sat up and looked round at Harry. 'Hermione and Ron were still in the common room when you threw it, weren't they?'

'I think so…yeah. They hadn't gone to bed yet.' Harry said, thinking as hard as he could with a headache brewing. 'You had though. How come you were transported too?'

'I came back downstairs for my book.' Ginny said simply, lacing her fingers in her lap. 'I forgot to take it upstairs with me, so I went back down the stairs again, and when I reached the bottom, everything went black.'

Harry let out an exasperated sigh, and threw his hands behind his head in frustration. Ginny looked him wearily in the eyes, before lifting her hand to his face, and massaging his right temple. Harry closed his eyes for a moment, and reopened them a minute later, in surprise.

'How did you do that?' Harry asked, looking steadily into Ginny's cinnamon eyes.

'Do what?' Ginny asked.

'Make the pain go away.' Harry said gently, putting a hand to his head, in examination.

'I've always been able to do it.' Ginny shrugged, cuddling her knees once more. 'My Dad says I must have healing powers, and that I should become a healer one day.'

Harry simply grinned at Ginny, and suddenly felt all his insecurities fade away.

'Don't look so surprised though, it's not as exciting as all Erin's divination talents.' Ginny smiled, lamely. 'She can feel when things are wrong, and she can see auras and stuff.'

'I think I'll have to ask Erin about that.' Harry chuckled, before realizing. 'Erin! She's at Quidditch practice, where we're supposed to be!'

'Damn.' Ginny cursed, looking longingly out of the window. 'Well it's too late now. They'll all be finishing in about 40 minutes, and by the time we get down there…'

Ginny sighed, and picked up a book off her desk.

'Well, I've got an essay to write anyway.' Ginny huffed, and picked up her quill.

'So I haven't spoken to you for over a month and a half, and now you're going to spend the time we have to catch up, writing a pointless essay which won't even count when you go back home?' Harry stressed, making Ginny laugh.

'Ok, you have a point.' She said, putting the book down. 'But it's not like we haven't talked. I talk to you almost everyday, Harry.'

'But, that wasn't like talking to you, for me.' Harry tried to explain. 'I thought you were someone else. I was always showing off, trying to impress people. And I was flirting with you stupidly. You must have thought I was a right prat.'

'No, I liked it.' Ginny laughed, harmlessly.

'Really?' Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

'I said I'd go to the ball with you, didn't I?' Ginny smiled lopsidedly. 'It was fun harmless flirting. You amused me. I like your company, Harry, and you never fail to cheer me up.'

'Good.' Harry said, feeling a familiar churn in the pit of his stomach. 'I like to see you smiling.'

Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but then faltered, her eyes finding their way to Harry's. She smiled honestly, and every freckle on her face smiled with her.

'So can I do my essay now?' She asked, with an cheeky glint in her eyes.

'Go for it.' Harry grinned, massaging his fluttering stomach. 'What's it for?'

'History of magic.' Ginny said emotionlessly. 'Riddle wants an essay on troll rebellions, or something.'

Harry sat forward in his seat, a new question suddenly filling his head.

'Why do you visit Riddle so often?'

Harry's words must have shocked Ginny, as she stiffened for a moment, before answering.

'He's a lonely old man, in need of some company.' Ginny said, almost warmly. 'He has problems, and leans to me for advice. I'm his favorite pupil. The only one who understands him.'

'You understand him because you wrote in his diary for a year.' Harry said harshly. 'Before he tried to drain the life out of you.'

'But this isn't him, Harry.' Ginny stressed, turning to face Harry. 'This is the Tom I knew. The listener. The great smart man who I wrote to, and who helped me through my problems. I know the way his mind works, Harry, and I'm the only one who understands. He realizes that I know him too, yet he can't seem to figure out how…'

'Well, what happens when he does?' Harry exclaimed.

'He can't.' Ginny said, putting a hand on Harry's knee. 'It's not possible. He needs me as a friend, that's all.'

'What do you talk to him about?' Harry asked, solemnly.

'Riddle wants to leave Hogwarts.' Ginny explained. 'He needs a change of scene. A job that's maybe…maybe a little more demanding. A job where he can be higher up.'

'A job which includes a gang of deatheaters?' Harry asked, humoring himself.

'Look, you just have to trust me.' Ginny pleaded. 'Whenever he begins to lean in the wrong direction, I advice him to do something else. I can change him Harry, before he makes the wrong choices.'

'So you think there's still a possibility that he could become Lord Voldemort?' Harry asked, jumping up from his seat.

'Of course not.' Ginny assured Harry. 'Unless the prophecy was still made.'

'Wait.' Harry said, dropping back into his seat. 'If the prophecy was still made, then he's still going to become Voldmort.'

'Harry, we can't be sure.' Ginny said. 'But just incase, I've been going to see him. He seems fine.'

'I'm still going to run this by Hermione.' Harry mumbled, feeling his headache come back.

'Look, if it makes you feel any better, we could go and see Riddle now.' Ginny suggested, lightly. 'He seems quite fond of you.'

'Fond enough to chose me over Neville 17 years ago.' Harry grumbled to himself, before saying: 'Lets go.'

Twenty six corridors, and three sets of staircases later, they arrived outside Riddles office. Ginny knocked softly on the door.

'Who is it?' A fatherly voice asked.

'It's me.' Ginny chirped. 'Me and Harry.'

Ginny pushed open the heavy door, and Harry followed her inside to a familiar dusty office. Riddle sat warmly behind his desk, which was strewn with loose pieces of parchment.

'Good evening.' Riddle smiled, almost falsely. Ginny didn't seem to notice.

'Evening.' Harry muttered, keeping his eyes on the floor.

'Hope we aren't interrupting anything.' Ginny said, like a young naïve child. 'I thought I'd bring Harry with me, as he had some interesting job ideas for you.'

'Did he really?' Riddle asked, as he raked in all the papers off his desk with his wand, before making them burn to ashes in midair. Harry and Ginny took seats opposite him.

'Well that's very nice of you, Harry.' Riddle said, almost spitting Harry's name. 'But I've found a job to suit me. I got the letter of acceptance only today.'

'That's brilliant.' Ginny cheered. 'What is it?'

'Some teaching work, with a private student.' Riddle announced, almost smugly. 'I'll be my own boss, and the hours are agreeable. It's exactly what I was looking for.'

Ginny turned to Harry, and gave him a knowing smile. He had to admit, it sounded perfect. Too perfect for Harry's liking.

'So when are you leaving?' Ginny asked, her eyes lit up with excitement.

'I'm not too sure yet.' Riddle said strangely, almost as if it had only just occurred to him. 'It's undecided. I'll probably just leave suddenly, when I'm called for.'

'Does Dumbledore know yet?' Harry asked, looking at the ashes on Riddle's desk.

'Not yet, but he'll know when I leave.' Riddle hissed. 'For now, this needs to stay as our little secret, ok?'

Both students nodded their heads mutely, feeling almost as if they were signing their souls away to Satan.

'Good.' Riddle smiled, unsettlingly. 'Now who would like some hot chocolate?'

Harry and Ginny stumbled out of Riddles office some time later, their tummies full of hot chocolate and biscuits, and their minds full of questions. They bid him goodbye, and walked away unsurely, not speaking until they'd rounded the corner.

'Well judge for yourself.' Ginny said openly, throwing her arms out at her sides.

'He seems nice, but something just doesn't add up.' Harry explained, as they rounded the corner. 'There's something about him…he makes me feel uneasy.'

'The giant squid makes me feel uneasy, but he's not an evil dark wizard.' Ginny smiled.

'Riddles not an evil dark wizard…not yet.' Harry said softly to himself, as Ginny raced up the stairs. 'You're too trusting.'

'And you're too…untrusting.' Ginny said, finally. 'Now hurry up. If we get to the common room quickly, we can probably catch the others and apologize about Quidditch, before they head off to bed.'

'We're sorry for the millionth time.' Harry droned, once he was back in the common room. 'We just forgot.'

'I bet you they were making out.' Seamus grinned to Dean.

'They'd better not have been.' Ron grouched, eyeing Harry suspiciously.

'Oh Ron.' Hermione sighed. 'Give them a break.'

'What were you doing then?' Erin asked, crossing her arms.

'Reading.' Ginny said sweetly, and Seamus snorted.

'Oh really?' Dean slurred. 'Prove it.'

'Prove we weren't.' Ginny said cheekily, putting an arm round Harry.

'Leave them alone.' Daisy grinned, as Erin whispered something amusing in her ear. 'If they got together, it would about time.'

Harry suddenly went red, and scratched his head nervously.

'Lets go to bed.' Erin said, sensing her brothers discomfort.

'But I don't want to.' Dean grumbled to Erin, who pouted at him.

'Please.' She said. 'Then you can get up bright and early to meet me for breakfast, before Hogsmeade.'

'Alright.' Dean grinned, and Erin gave him a kiss on the cheek.

'Thrashed.' Seamus coughed, humorously.

'Whatever.' Dean said, dismissively. 'Lets just go.'

Everyone began to exit to their dormitories, before Harry and Ginny pulled Ron and Hermione back.

'What?' Ron asked bluntly, before Ginny put her hand over his mouth.

When the others were out of earshot and sight, Harry enlightened a very confused looking Ron and Hermione.

'Its Ginny.' Harry announced.

'Good Harry, now what color is the carpet?' Ron asked, in a patronizing tone.

'No, it's really me.' Ginny chuckled. 'I'm from your world. You know, with you know who.'

Ron's mouth dropped open about a mile, and Hermione pulled Ginny into the tightest hug.

'Oh Ginny, I had no idea!' Hermione exclaimed.

'She let it slip earlier.' Harry explained, as Hermione and Ginny pulled apart.

'But you weren't you, were you?' Ron asked, looking confused.

'It's me, Ronnikins.' Ginny said, as she hugged Ron tight. 'I've missed you guys.'

A comforting silence filled the room for a moment, before Hermione broke it.

'Well this definitely gives us something to talk about at Hogsmeade tomorrow.' Hermione yawned.

'Yeah.' Ron grinned, ruffling Ginny's hair fondly. 'Lets talk tomorrow. I'm dead from Quidditch.'

'You can't honestly tell me you worked hard, without me there to supervise?' Harry laughed.

'No, but it was worth a try.' Ron shrugged. 'Goodnight.'

'Yeah, night.' Hermione smiled, giving Ginny a final hug, before her and Ron headed off to bed.

'Wow.' Ginny sighed. 'One minute I'm all alone, and the next I've got all my best friends with me. You know, no one could replace you guys.'

'I should think not.' Harry smiled genuinely, as he wandered aimlessly towards the boys staircase.

'Harry?' Ginny asked, almost inaudibly. Harry turned round to face a very awkward looking Ginny, twiddling with her cloak. 'Are we still on for the ball? I mean, as I'm me now, and you're you, you don't have to go with me.'

'What?' Harry asked, concerned more than anything else.

'I mean, if you'd rather go with someone else, then I wont be offended.' Ginny explained, looking like a little lost puppy. Harry's heart went out to her, and he suddenly felt a tugging in his throat.

'Why wouldn't I want to go with you?' Harry asked softly, trying to understand, as he approached Ginny.

'Well, I'm not Ginny the popular, cute and fun one anymore.' Ginny said, wrapping her arms round herself defensively. 'I'm just Ginny. Plain and boring.'

'I've never thought you were plain or boring.' Harry said strongly, the words issuing from his mouth before he'd even thought about them. 'You're funny and interesting and pretty, beautiful even.'

Ginny's eyes lit up, and Harry held his breath.

'Thanks.' She said, sadly. 'You're a good friend.'

'I try.' Harry sighed, not quite knowing what to say. 'So do you still want to go with me, even thought I'm not the wonderful, flirty, prank hero Harry?'

'You'll always be my hero.' Ginny grinned, and embraced Harry in a friendly hug, which caused Harry's stomach to flutter. When they pulled apart, Harry looked wonderingly into Ginny's eyes, before asking her another question:

'What made you say yes to me anyway? Surely the diary told you that Ginny was never going to say yes.'

'Not quite.' Ginny smiled, something silently amusing her. 'From what I read, she was coming close to saying yes. I think she would have gotten there. I suppose we can't be sure…'

'But you said yes anyway.' Harry stated, almost itching to take Ginny's hand, and read her mind.

'Yes.' She giggled. 'I guess seeing you here, and the ball, it reminded me of how I used to be. A few years ago I would have done anything to have gone to a ball with you. I guess I thought I owed it to myself. Owed it to the little girl in the chamber of secrets, who wanted more than anything for you to like her.'

Harry stood thoughtfully for a moment, feeling all of a sudden sorry for the things he'd never said to Ginny. Things which could have made a great deal of difference to a little girl. But she wasn't a little girl anymore. She was a beautiful young lady, who he suddenly had a thousand things to say to, and just one thing to do to.

He lent in surely, and kissed Ginny softly on the lips, and then pulled away somewhat regretfully.

'For all the things I never did.' Harry said warmly, taking one of Ginny's hands in both of his. Ginny nodded her head, and looked him fondly in the eyes, with an understanding between them.

'I'm going to bed.' Ginny smiled, and hugged Harry automatically.

'Night Gin.' Harry said, as he smelt her hair.

When they pulled apart, Harry suddenly had the strange urge to kiss her again, but he resisted. She pranced to the bottom of the girls staircase, and Harry was watching her, when she turned to speak to him again.

'I never got a chance before to thank you for asking me to the ball.' Ginny said, shyly. 'I wasn't planning on going, until you asked me.'

'Why not?' Harry wondered aloud.

'I just didn't want to spend the whole evening dancing with some random boy.' Ginny said, sounding more like her old self.

'Well what were you going to do instead?' Harry asked. 'Sit alone and bored, all by yourself.'

'No.' Ginny said, with ease. 'I'd promised Riddle I'd help him with school things that evening. Good night.'

Harry felt a sick cold sweat wash over him, as Ginny climbed out of sight. There was something ill about Riddle's situation, which Harry knew he was yet to figure out.

Review!!!!


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Sorry it's been a while, but my life suddenly got busy! I'm back to school now, so things might slow down, but i hope not. I'm eager to finish this story sometime soon!Not thats we're nearing the end yet... So reviews are great. Some people asked about the repeated line in the end of the last chapter. I did that on purpose. I thought that maybe you and Harry could do with reminding :) If you didn't notice, then don't worry.

Someone else asked if when Ginny got her wand out when she was with Harry (Chapter 26?), if she was going to use a memory charm. The answer is yes. Ginny would have tried, if Harry hadn't stopped her.

Another reviewer asked me why i'd called the chapter 'cat among the pixies' and what it meant. I took the phrase from OotP. Mrs Figg says it sometime near the begining of the book. I chose for the phrase tomean the same as the 'muggle' phrase,'cat out of the bag.' I figured as it sounded quite similar, and was in a similar context in the book as in my story, that 'now the cats among the pixies' was just the wizardring was of saying 'now the cats out of the bag.'

Thanks again for the wonderful words of encouragment in your reviews. I've decided that as we're so close to 500 reviews (jumps up and down!) that the 500th reviewer gets a special surprise! I've got it all planned, so keep reviewing! Oh, and if you think you might be the 500th reviewer, leave your email address, so i can get back to you!

Hugs and smiles, Angel

Chapter 28- Erin explains

Hogsmeade looked like a fairytale when the students arrived. Soft icing sugar snow rested on the top of enchanted candy houses. Ice hung like twinkling ornaments, from every peak and place. The village could have been a picture on the front of a Christmas card.

The gang trooped to their meeting place, outside of Honeydukes, and decided to split.

'Well me, Ginny, Erin and Daisy need to shop for dress robes.' Hermione announced.

'Well, us guys have got loads of important stuff to do, too.' Seamus said, elbowing Ron in the ribs.

'Yeah… tons of stuff.' Ron agreed, clearing his throat. 'So much stuff that I cant even think of anything.'

'Well great.' Erin chuckled, taking Dean's hand. 'We'll meet you guys back here for lunch then.'

'Sorry, but no can do.' Ginny frowned. 'I have to meet the girls for lunch.'

'Do you really have to?' Harry whined, tugging on her sleeve, childishly.

'Sorry, but I do.' Ginny laughed. 'Now full steam ahead. We have some dress robes to buy!'

'See you later, boys.' Daisy chirped, as she dragged Erin away from Dean.

'Bye.' Dean grumbled. 'Now what do we do, Prongs?'

'Well…' Harry mumbled. 'I don't know about you, but I certainly haven't bought any Christmas presents yet...'

'Shopping already?' Seamus moaned. 'We've still got a week until Christmas. That's plenty of time!'

Dean and Ron muttered in agreement.

'Come on you guys!' Harry said, with all the enthusiasm he could muster. 'Wormy, you've got to get my sister a present for a start.'

'Why? We're not going out officially or anything…' Dean mumbled.

'Don't be such humbugs!' Harry exclaimed. 'I'm in a good mood, so full steam ahead.'

'Now you're starting to sound like Ginny.' Ron grumbled. 'I think she's rubbing off on you.'

The boys went to Honeydukes, then Zonkos, followed by a jewelry shop, an antiques shop, a bits and bobs shop, and of course, a robe shop. After a while, their legs started to ache, and they stumbled across a bench at the edge of Hogsmeade, overlooking a beautiful iced lake.

'Who votes for break time?' Ron asked, and all three raised their hands.

They flopped onto the bench, and chucked their shopping bags onto a peaceful heap. Harry took a packet of chocolate frogs out, and shared them around, as the boys enjoyed a rested silence. A silence which was soon broken.

A gang of tall boys, at least Ron's height and twice his breadth, were sniggering and jeering in an immature fashion. Two stood out right away as being Crabbe and Goyle: their statures were impossible to miss. Another, after a moment of watching carelessly, could be recognized as Blaise.

They were pushing something around in the center of the group, which Harry couldn't see. He figured it was some sort of an animal, and was about to get up and defend it, before he realized that it was a person.

Two of the gang picked up a small boy, and took a struggling arm each. He was only half their size, perhaps a second year, and he was fighting as best he could. His hair was light blond, and hung perfectly across his innocent gray-blue eyes. His features were unmistakable: he was a Malfoy.

As if on cue, Draco pushed his way to the center of the group, and wrestled the young boy from their grasp.

'Come on, Seb. Lets go.' Draco ordered, pulling his brother away. The boy didn't need telling twice. After giving Draco a thankful glance, he ran away as fast as he could and as white as a sheet.

'What's the problem, Malfoy?' Blaise slurred, and his gang sniggered.

'No problem.' Draco said calmly, but shaking all the same. 'Not now.'

Harry watched Draco walk slowly but surly away, before being pulled back by Blaise.

'And where are you going?' Blaise questioned. 'Did I say I was finished?'

'Did I say I cared?' Draco replied bravely, pulling himself from the dark boys grip.

Blaise pushed him effortlessly to the floor, and Draco's wand was thrown aside.

'I don't like your tone.' Blaise spat at Draco.

'Well I don't like your face,' Draco stated. 'But I'm not complaining.'

'Get him Blaise.' One of the gang muttered eagerly, as Blaise pulled Draco back to his feet, by the scruff of his neck.

'How about we make a bargain?' Blaise smirked. 'I let you go, and you let me borrow your sister.'

'You stay away from my sister.' Draco said, in a low warning voice.

'I'll stay away from her,' said Blaise, with menace reflecting in his eyes. 'But I can't guarantee she'll stay away from me.'

Blaise sniggered maliciously, causing Draco to loose his temper, and spit straight in Blaise's eye.

Within seconds Draco was on the floor, and being beaten by the assembly.

Harry signaled, and the Marauder's rushed to help, just before Draco lost consciousness…

'I can never thank you enough.' Draco sighed over a warm butter beer at lunch time.

'No problem.' Ron smiled, finding himself amused at getting thanks from Malfoy.

'We were glad to help.' Harry insisted.

'You didn't have too.' Malfoy mumbled, massaging his bruised jaw.

'Of course we did, you were out numbered.' Harry said. 'It wasn't fair.'

'And we figured the odds of you coming out there alive, without help, were slim.' Dean grinned, downing the last of his butter beer.

'Let me get the next round.' Draco said quickly, standing up.

'But you got the last.' Said Ron, confused.

'It's the least I could do.' Draco smiled sadly, before he headed up to the bar.

'He's a really nice bloke, isn't he?' Ron said grinning, and giving Harry a surprised sideways look.

'Yeah, he's well alright.' Seamus agreed. 'Just a bit tragic. He always looks so sad.'

'And he has no self confidence.' Dean commented. 'I don't get it. All Slytherins are cocky.'

'Well he doesn't really have a reason to be confident, does he?' Harry said, quietly. 'He's always being beaten up by Blaise.'

'I supposed that's got to suck the confidence out of you.' Ron said, feeling empathy for Malfoy.

'And you know his past.' Seamus whispered, and the others nodded.

'We should ask him to hang out more.' Ron said brightly. 'He could definitely do with some fun.'

'Hey boys!' Erin called, as the girls grabbed chairs and seized their table.

'What's up?' Daisy asked, squeezing in next to Harry.

'Not a lot.' Ron said, moving to make room for Erin.

'Well we've all done our shopping.' Hermione smile simply, hiding her bag quickly under the table.

'Eh, guys. Who's chair is that?' Erin asked, eyeing the seat in question, suspiciously.

'Hey, I got the-' Draco stopped mid sentence, noticing the increase in people. 'I'll go get some more…'

'Don't worry about it.' Said Harry, signaling for him to sit down, then turning to the girls. 'You all know Draco.'

Erin whispered something in Daisy's ear, which made her blush. Hermione was the only one who seemed to notice Draco's bruises.

'What happened?' She asked, anxiously, as Draco took his seat next to hers.

'I had a little run in with Blaise.' He said soberly. 'Nothing to worry about.'

'But you're bleeding.' Hermione said, looking fearfully at his cheek.

'It's alright, Hermione.' Ron said, sounding slightly peeved. 'He's going to get it sorted when we get back to the castle.'

'You don't have to, I know some healing spells that will sort that out right away.' Hermione said motherly, as she hurriedly got out her wand.

'There's really know need.' Draco said softly, with a small admiring smile. 'But thanks anyway.'

'Oh, ok.' Hermione mumbled.

'So what happened?' Daisy asked.

'Blaise was picking on Seb again.' Draco sighed, and the girls aahed. 'It's not right. He's only a 3rd year.'

'And Blaise said something about your sister too,' Harry said, remembering. 'Didn't he?'

'Yes.' Draco answered, through gritted teeth. 'He's always messing with Isabel, but she won't have it. She knows what he's like.'

'I don't mean to be rude or anything.' Dean said. 'But lets talk about something a little nicer for a while, and sort this out when we get back to school.'

'Ok.' Draco said shyly, before turning to Hermione with a hopeful smile. 'So, have you done your transfiguration essay? I thought it was really difficult…'

There was a mostly pleasant atmosphere during lunch. The only person who failed to enjoy himself was Ron, who seemed to struggle watching Hermione get along so well with Malfoy, and made a point of taking Hermione's hand on the way out.

Harry was content to join in the conversations, but failed to eat anything. He just didn't feel like it. There was a sad pain in the bottom of Harry's stomach, which seemed to be taking up all the space. He wouldn't have minded, but he knew the hurt was selfishly not sympathy for Draco, but an ache for the company of a certain absent red head…

The gang made it back to Hogwarts with just 30 minutes spare time before Quidditch practice was to begin.

They bid goodbye to Draco and Hermione at the Quidditch field gates, (some less happy about the arrangements then others) then piled inside the changing rooms.

'What is up with him?' Ron charged, once they were inside. 'We ask him to hang out once, and he takes that as an invitation to take Hermione off on a tour of the rose gardens!'

'I didn't know Hogwarts had rose gardens.' Seamus mumbled, as he pulled out his uniform.

'Exactly!' Ron raged. 'But they're going to have a look at the roses, before heading inside for a mug of hot chocolate in the Great Hall.'

'Well, if you think he's moving in on Hermione, you should do something.' Said Dean. 'Cause if she likes him more then you, you need to end it quick.'

Ron's face had suddenly flicked from hot red to sheet white.

'I don't know…' Ron mumbled, sitting down.

'Marauders don't get dumped, Ron.' Seamus reminded him, perhaps trying to be helpful. 'Even if you have given her all that promise ring rubbish.'

'She won't dump me.' Ron said, honestly. 'But she could like him more.'

'Who like who?' Erin questioned, as she cheerily poked her head round the door.

'Hello Erin? Boys changing in here!' Seamus clarified.

'Oh I don't mind.' Erin said as she strolled happily inside, clearly missing or ignoring the point. 'So who?'

'Malfoy and Hermione.' Dean enlightened her.

'Oh.' Erin grinned. 'Hermione doesn't like him!'

'How'd you know?' Ron grumbled at her, tossing his t-short off.

'Because I know everything.' Erin replied knowingly, looking from Ron to Harry. It put Harry at unease, as he was unsure whether or not to take her seriously.

'Well I think have to agree with Erin.' Harry said, slumping off his chair. 'You lot are just over reacting.'

'I'm taking a shower.' Ron explained, before wandering off.

'Boys.' Daisy smiled, sticking her head round the door. 'I suggest one of you heads back to the castle, as Ginny hasn't turned up for practice, incase you hadn't noticed.'

'I vote Erin.' Dean grinned, raising his hand.

'Oh, I can't be bothered!' Erin whined, slapping Dean juvenily round the head .

'I'll go.' Harry said simply and expressionlessly.

'Of course you would.' Erin grinned, obviously, rolling her eyes.

Harry paced towards the door, hoping for no more taunting for his reason of departing.

'I thought you said there was no hope for Harry and Gin?' Dean remembered, causing Harry to turn back to retaliate.

'There wasn't.' Said Erin amusingly. 'But there is for them two now.'

Harry stumbled away, wondering what Erin had meant. Well it was obvious and simple in one way, but somehow it had made Harry feel at ill ease. So Erin thought she knew everything…So what? Harry knew too well that nobody knew everything, not even Dumbledore.

Full to the brim with thoughts, Harry didn't even notice when he walked straight into a sprinting red head.

'Oh, sorry…' Ginny mumbled, righting herself, clinging to his arms. 'I was just in such a hurry…'

'No problem.' He said deeply, noting that with her head down, she hadn't yet recognized him.

'Oh Harry.' Ginny grinned looking up, bearing brightly into his deep greed eyes. 'Sorry I'm late. I just got caught up with the with the girls in the Great Hall.'

'Were Hermione and Draco there?' Harry asked, slowly letting go of Ginny.

'Yes. Apparently I missed a lot at lunch.' Ginny mused.

'You did indeed.' Said Harry, watching her smile.

'Draco's with the whole gang now.' Ginny explained. 'They're treating him like some sort of a war hero, or something.'

'Figures.' Harry grinned, looking at how Ginny's snow flake freckles sat across her nose.

'Well do you want to head to Quidditch?' Ginny asked with a lopsided look, and Harry suddenly felt his cheeks burn.

'Sure.' He coughed. 'Lets got.'

Quidditch practice wasn't really a chore for the team. It seemed merely an excuse to fly around, which they all seemed to enjoy more then perhaps was healthy. But an obsession with flying was no problem when you were up there. Up there, there are no worries, just you and the sky.

Quidditch practice finished on a high, and although little work had taken place, the team was as good as ever. They were more then ready to face Hufflepuff the following day.

'Great practice, team.' Harry cheered, as he ushered everyone inside. 'We're going to thrash Hufflepuff.'

'Well derr. It is Hufflepuff!' Dean insisted, and Harry pushed him childishly through the door.

'Never underestimate an opponent.' Harry insisted.

'Nice to hear you talk some sense, and have some real team spirit.' Erin said, shaking her head with a smile, as she lent tirelessly against the wall.

'What's up with you?' Harry couldn't help but ask. Instead of a simple question, it came out as more of a demand. 'You keep saying things…like you're not telling me something.'

'_I'm_ the one not telling_ you_ something.' Erin chuckled. 'Give up Harry. You know I can read you like a book.'

'Seriously.' Harry said. 'You made comments a while ago, and I got confused so I left it, but now I want to know.'

'Harry.' Erin said simply. 'I'm not the one who needs to do the telling now, am I?'

Harry felt unsettled by Erin's confidence.

'Erin.' Harry pleaded as Erin trooped past him. 'Come back. I honestly don't know what you're talking about. If it's something to do with Ginny, you'll just have to ask me… I thought you were the one who knew everything, anyway?'

'I am.' Erin said, stopping a footstep away from Harry. 'Which is why I noticed that you've not been yourself lately.'

'Don't be ridiculous.' Harry mumbled, with a suddenly dry throat.

'But it's true.' Erin said, sounding barely bothered. 'And that's because it's not you… who are you and how did you get here?'

Erin looked questioningly at Harry, yet not accusingly. She looked like a confused child, waiting for a parent to explain the answer to an unexplainable question. A parent, or a brother…

'Lets go inside.' Harry said.

Can't wait for the next chapter? Then you'd better review! And remember, the 500th reviewer gets a super surprise!!! And leave your email address if you want the surprise! (see authers note)


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Heya! Rock on people! The reviews are rolling in! Special thanks to Lil miss Potter, i think it was, who gave me the actual meaning of 'cat among the pixies.' I was close, and it still fits, which is a bonus! Im now going to announce the winner of the 500th reviewer contest. It was...RonMione4eva! She has won early viewing of 3 chapters, (which means shes already read this chapter and chapter 30, hehe) andher very own characterin the ball chapter! So back to now... This chapters a pretty long one, which is why i've not updated for a few days :( But enjoy, it's a good one! Nuff said! Now i'm going to go and do some reading. If you have any fanfics which i could read, just leave me the name in a review and i'll be glad to review them! All my best, Angel.

Chapter 29: Wet truths

(For Brooke...)

Harry stormed into the common room, with Erin at his heels. He sharply turned to face her once he'd reached the fireplace, and ran a stressed hand through his matted hair.

'So an explanation would be nice.' Erin said, sounding hassled. She stood facing Harry confidently, with her hands on her hips, and her long read hair tousled from flying.

'I don't know where to start.' Harry said, but it was like trying to speak underwater. Only a small whisper escaped his lips.

'Well who you are might be a good place.' Erin said, softening slightly at Harry's discomfort.

'I'm Harry James Potter, just not the one you know.' Harry explained, and Erin gave him a severe look.

'I don't like liars.' She replied, simply.

'But I'm not.' Harry exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. 'I'm me. I'm not some random person pretending to be your brother. I'm not using polyjuice potion, I'm not inside his head. I'm myself, inside my own body. I'm just in the wrong place.'

'How is that possible?' Erin asked, taking a seat. 'Harry never had a twin, and we don't have any relations that resemble him so…'

Erin put a confused hand to her pale cheek, and Harry sat comfortingly beside her.

'Look, you've just got to trust me.' Harry said. 'Listen to what I have to say, then trust me. Who knows, maybe you could even help…'

Harry shifted uncomfortably, and Erin lifted her weary burly gaze to his eyes.

'So?' Two strong hazel eyes asked.

'I come from a different world.' Harry spoke slowly. 'A different universe, perhaps. The same time, the same place, but a different story.'

Harry lifted his tangled black fringe to bear a deep lightening scar. Erin raised a hand to her mouth in shock, and lifted the other as if to touch it.

'A scar like that…that can only be produced by a dark curse hitting you. I read about it in our library…' Erin stammered, before pulling herself together, and saying strongly: 'I'm ready to listen…'

Harry and Erin escaped to the astronomy tower before they were interrupted, and Harry found himself telling Erin everything, from the day he got his scar, to the day he found himself in this other world. Erin listened intently, and spoke very little. Harry wasn't even sure if she believed him or not.

'So that's how it is.' Harry said once he'd finished. 'Or how it was. I don't know how it is now.'

'Don't you want to go back?' Erin asked, looking concerned.

'So you do believe me?' Harry grinned, and Erin smiled in reply.

'Apparently so.'

Harry wiped his tired eyes, a million questions filtering through his brain, which only a sister could answer.

'So this Voldemort.' Erin said, with an unexpected shiver. 'Who is he? I mean, do you think he'll come here?'

'Theres a possibility.' Harry said, shifting his gaze across the floor. 'It depends whether the prophesy was created or not.'

'Right…So what's his real name? Voldemort isn't his fist name, surely?' Erin asked, brushing a strand of cinnamon hair behind her ear. Harry sat still.

'That's not important right now.' Harry said. 'You just have to trust me that I'm working everything out. If I tell you, It'll only worry you, and probably for no reason. If I find out he's coming back, you'll be the first to know.'

'Good.' Erin half smiled, looking a little more settled. 'So in your world, our parents died before I was even born?'

'Yes.' Harry hushed with a sigh, remembering what he'd forgotten to tell her. 'I never had any siblings, which was why I was so pleased when I met you. I always wanted a family. I grew up with our Aunt and Uncle, and our cousin Dudley, and they never treated me like family.'

'You mean our muggle Aunt and Uncle?' Erin asked in surprise, and Harry nodded. 'I've not seen them for years! They're awful! How did you survive?'

'I don't know.' Harry whispered, suddenly feeling self-conscious. 'I guess I was never treated with love, so I never missed it. I never got toys or treats, so I never expected them. I was lonely but I didn't know any different.'

'Oh Harry.' Erin said with an understanding gasp, and pulled Harry into a tight hug. 'You never played games or…had hobbies?'

'I was lucky if they remembered to feed me.' Harry chuckled, as Erin pulled away. 'My bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs, I had to do all the cooking and cleaning in the house. I went to school in Dudley's old clothes, and got picked on by Dudley's gang. I never had any friends.'

'That's madness!' Erin exclaimed. 'Ludicrous!'

'True.' Harry stated. 'I was pretty lonely until I got taken to Hogwarts and told I was a famous wizard.'

'Famous.' Erin laughed. 'Not that it's much difference here!'

Harry sighed wrapping his arms around himself, absorbed in his own little world, not listening to Erin at all.

'I can't remember mum and dad.' He said simply. 'Not at all. I don't know if I'll even recognize them.'

'Well if you don't, I'll point them out.' Erin smiled warmly. 'And you'll have plenty of time to get to know them over Christmas. Then, when we get back to school, I trust it will perhaps be time to tell Dumbledore your story.'

Harry looked up. It was as if she was reading his mind.

'Yeah.' He nodded wearily, picking himself up off the dusty ground. 'I'm so glad you believe me. I was worried that someone would figure it out, but you seem to understand.'

'Well that's because I've known for ages.' Erin explained, standing too. 'And about Hermione, Ron and Ginny.'

'What?' Harry asked. 'How'd you know about them too? I didn't mention it, I thought I…'

'No, no you didn't.' Erin insisted, trying to put Harry's mind at rest. 'But it's pretty obvious. Well to me at least.'

'I don't understand.' Harry said, rocking his head in his hands. 'How is it possible for you to guess that we're different. I didn't even know about Ginny till the other day.'

'Well I had a hunch.' Erin smiled. 'I've been thinking it over for a while. You, of course, are the most different, but you have reason to be. I mean, no doubt Hermione and Ron aren't under the same amount of stress as you.'

'What's that got do anything?' Harry asked, reaching for the doorknob.

'It's got to do with everything, Harry.' Erin chuckled. 'You surely don't think that I just thought this all up, do you? I just had a lucky guess? I'm not that smart Harry.'

'Well, then how did you know?' Harry questioned, feeling deprived.

'I can read auras.' Erin spoke clearly. 'You know, the thin mist of color which surrounds our bodies, and reflects how we feel. From the moment you got here I knew that you weren't my old brother. Your aura was so dark and dingy, and Harry's was always bright green or blue. So that's why I tried to question you. Just to be sure your aura wasn't playing tricks on me.'

'That's the only way you could tell?' Harry questioned, somewhat intrigued.

'That's the only way I needed.' Erin shrugged. 'I just noticed it, so I kept an eye on you. Aura's don't just change like that. Hermione and Ron's aura changes were more subtle, so I didn't pick up on them for a few weeks. It wasn't until I saw them together that I realized. People who are in love have much richer auras when they're together, and Hermione and Ron had nothing. Not until a few weeks ago.'

'You got this all from an aura?' Harry asked. 'You learnt this in Divination? Hermione will be horrified!'

'I do hope so!' Erin grinned. 'She doesn't understand Divination one bit! Her aura is one of the thinnest I've seen in a while.'

'And what about Ginny?' Harry asked eagerly. 'How did you know?'

'It took a while.' Erin admitted. 'She did a pretty good job being our Ginny. They're impossible to tell apart by mannerisms and looks. And Ginny's aura was so similar to my Ginny's. They both bear a deep purple.'

'Which means…?' Harry asked desperately.

'Unhappy, but somewhat content.' Erin said, with a thinking face. 'Often lonely too. Just generally unhappy. It's difficult to explain, you just know.'

'Why was your Ginny unhappy?' Harry asked, confused. 'She has everything. She's popular, rich, beautiful…carefree. What more can you want?'

'She wants love.' Erin said simply, casting her eyes away from Harry's.

'Wasn't the other Harry good enough?' Harry asked, grabbing Erin's arm and bringing her back to life. 'Harry always asked her out. He loved her.'

'Just not the way she wanted him too.' Erin sighed. 'He isn't like you, Harry. You're sweet, which is why your Ginny's falling for you.'

'No she's not.' Harry mumbled, kicking a stone across the ground.

'Believe what you want.' Erin smiled. 'I'm not going to try and persuade you.'

Harry strolled to the door again, and took the handle.

'So what colors my aura now?' Harry asked, testingly.

Erin paused for a moment, and gazed almost unnoticeable around the outside of Harry's head.

'A soft gray blue, and it's clearing.' Erin said lightly. 'I wish I could say the same for Dean.'

'Why? What's wrong with him?' Asked Harry.

'I wish I knew.' Erin said with a sigh and a shake of her head.

'Look, lets go to bed.' Harry directed. 'Can we meet tomorrow morning before Quidditch? I've got about a million things to ask you, but now's not the time. We need to go to bed, it's late.'

'You're so responsible.' Erin mocked, laughing. 'Keeping to the rules! A proper little hero. Dad would be so proud!'

The last remark hit Harry squarely in the heart, and he finally turned the door handle to reveal a foggy corridor.

'Come, Erin.' Harry muttered gruffly, and she followed.

A beautiful bright sky opened Sunday with a supple shower of rain. A gentle breeze graced the school grounds, as Harry trod towards the Quidditch pitch.

'Hey Harry!' A vibrant voice called from behind him.

Harry waited, and Erin ran to his side with a click of Quidditch boots.

'Hi.' He half smiled upon her arrival.

'Thought you were going without me.' Erin said, looking distantly across the grounds as they walked.

'Of course not.' Harry sighed, leading them across to a grassy stretch to the left of their destination.

'It's nice now the snow's gone.' Erin mumbled, towing the mud up with her left foot. 'Pretty unusual though. It usually keeps until Christmas. Still, it's better for Quidditch…'

'Erin?' Harry said, stopping dead still. 'What're mum and dad like? I mean, really like.'

'They're nice.' Erin smiled, elegaricly. 'Fun. Strict but fair.'

'No, I mean…' Harry stumbled, staring to walk again. 'Does mum cook? Does Dad play Quidditch with us? Do they help us with homework? Do they still love each other?'

'Mum cooks well.' Erin began. 'She can make all sorts cakes and cookies with sugar icing and sprinkles, which are wonderful. She cooks dinner, which we eat between 5 and 6, except for at the weekend, when Dad cooks.'

Erin took a seat upon a large rock and Harry followed suit, listening carefully to every word.

'Dad always takes us out to play Quidditch over Christmas.' Erin smiled. 'We've got a field out the back of our house where we play. And he's the one who taught you how to fly. They always help us with our homework. Mum wont give us the answers, but Dad often digs out old essays for us to copy. And yes, they love each other very much.'

Harry wiped a hand across his aching forehead, and heaved a sigh.

'They love you, Harry.' Erin said, putting a hand on his knee. 'Just wait until Christmas.'

'I'm going to have to.' Harry mused, standing up briskly.

'Anything else you want to know, in particular?' Erin asked. 'Mind you, you'll probably just pick things up as you go along.'

'I s'pose.' Harry said, starting absentmindedly towards the Quidditch pitch.

'I mean.' Erin said. 'I could try and tell you everything, but no doubt there'd be things that I'd miss.'

'Don't worry.' Harry mumbled, looking out at the Quidditch stadium.

'There's Dean!' Erin cheered, and Harry spotted him and Seamus going into the changing rooms.

'You really like him, don't you?' Harry asked, looking into Erin's sparkling eyes.

'Yeah.' Erin said, blushing. 'Things are going pretty good between us, I think.'

'You think?' Harry questioned.

'His auras been a little darker then usual over the past few days,' Erin explained, 'and sometimes when I speak to him, he seems a little…distant.'

'You should ask him what's on his mind.' Harry said.

'I will.' Erin chirped. 'As soon as I get the chance.'

'Good.' Harry stated, as they reached the changing rooms. 'Now lets get ready for the match.'

Rain began to pour, as the last few members of the team arrived.

'I am drenched!' Ron complained loudly, shaking the water off like a dog.

'Oh stop complaining.' Daisy said darkly, as she rung the water from her dusty blonde hair.

'I love the rain.' Ginny smiled, flicking her wet locks behind her. 'So refreshing.'

Ron and Daisy growled at her.

'Now now children.' Erin grinned, meeting Harry's eyes.

'Erin's right.' Harry chuckled. 'Go change before I give you your pointless team pep talk.'

The three wet ones trailed away, and Erin took a seat next to Dean.

'Perfect weather, eh?' Seamus sighed. 'We haven't had practice in rain like this before.'

'This is nothing.' Harry insisted, casting his eyes to the window. 'But we can still do it. We'll just have to try and make the game as short as possible.'

'You two!' Seamus exclaimed, after turning away from the window, and shielding his eyes.

Harry turned to see Erin and Dean pulling apart from a kiss.

'Do you have to do that in here?' Seamus said, before covering Harry's eyes. 'There are children in here!'

'Shut up Seamus!' Harry struggled, and Dean gave them a feeble laugh.

'All set?' Ginny questioned, fully dressed in her uniform.

'That was quick.' Harry pointed out with a smile. 'Someone's eager to fly.'

'Absolutely.' Ginny insisted, and Harry watched her smiling as she skipped away to the mirror. Erin shook her finger at him and gave him a knowing grin, before making her way over to Ginny.

'Erin.' Harry said in warning, trying to stop Erin's path, but she ignored him.

'Ginny, do you think you could do my hair for me?' Erin asked, teasing Harry. 'So that it wont get in my way during the match.'

'Sure.' Ginny said, putting down her own comb. 'I could put it into two French plaits.'

'Perfect.' Erin smiled, and the two approached the bench.

'I'll sit here.' Ginny said, taking a seat next to Harry. 'And you can sit on the floor in front of me.'

Erin did as was ordered, and Ginny began her hair.

'So Ginny.' Erin smiled, evilly. 'Have you ever sent a valentine to anyone?'

Harry cringed, remembering that he hadn't told the others about Erin, and suddenly wishing that he hadn't told Erin absolutely everything…

'No.' Ginny said quietly.

'Are you sure?' Erin asked, checking that Dean and Seamus were out of earshot. 'Not even when you were a first year?'

'Never.' Ginny said, going red in the face.

'So you've never sent anyone chocolates?' Erin asked falsely. 'Or a card? Or a…singing valentine?'

Ginny sat oddly still, her eyes chancing an embarrassed peek at Harry, before Erin burst out laughing.

'What?' Ginny asked naively.

'She knows.' Harry said warmly, resting a hand on Ginny's lower back. 'She found out about us and Ron and Hermione, so I told her everything.'

'Everything.' Erin chuckled. 'All about Voldemort.'

Ginny dropped one of her plaits in shock of the name, as Ron and Daisy sauntered into the room.

'Daisy!' Ginny called with a new found grin. 'Could you finish plaiting Erin's hair for me?'

'No problem.' Daisy smiled, preening her own hair, which was lined with careful twists, and up tight in a ponytail.

Ginny rushed over to Ron, and whispered hurriedly into Ron's ear. He exchanged a look between Erin and Harry, before saying quite clearly: 'cool.'

'Indeed.' Erin grinned widely, and suddenly the entire atmosphere changed. It was as if the barrier between the two worlds had been raised. Harry suddenly felt more at ease then he had done in years.

'Right.' Harry beamed, standing up. 'Pep talk.'

Dean and Seamus joined Daisy on the bench, and Ginny and Ron lent against the wall.

'We can do this,' Harry said, 'we all know we can. Lets just go out there and prove that we're the best team.'

'Lets do it!' Erin cheered.

'Are you all ready?' Harry asked, checking each face in turn.

'Just a moment, I need to do my hair.' Ginny said, and twirled her rich locks up into a perfect bun within seconds. 'All set.'

'Then lets go!'

Never had Harry enjoyed flying more before this game. Hufflepuff were no competition. Harry had tried not to catch the snitch on several occasions, just because he didn't want the game to end. It seemed a shame to Harry that Hufflepuff weren't enjoying the exercise as much as Gryffindor were. Even though it was raining and freezing cold, there was a warm friendly heat between his team, which was unbeatable. Ginny, for one, had scored some impossible goals without even batting an eyelid.

After a close call, where the Hufflepuff seeker had nearly caught the snitch, Harry decided to get down to business.

'And there Potter goes!' The commentator had shouted, as Harry made a final dive. 'And…just a minute. Harry's got the snitch! Gryffindor wins!'

Harry took a grand victory lap, before flying to the center of the field, and throwing the snitch up into the grizzly air with triumph. Ginny was flying above Harry, and without any notice, she simply kicked her leg over and dropped from her broomstick, and fell perfectly onto Harry's one.

'Good game.' She grinned, her chocolate eyes open wide.

'Are you alright?' Harry questioned, as Ginny breathed heavily.

'Fine.' Ginny cheered, electricity running through her veins. 'Just amazed. That game was prefect.'

'That's because you scored so many perfect goals!' Harry exclaimed, with enthusiasm. 'You were on fire!'

Ginny threw herself into Harry's arm for a big thank you hug, but unfortunately this caused Harry to loose his balance, and the pair tumbled graciously through the air in each others arms.

A few meters from the ground they stopped, both entangled together, and found Dumbledore standing before them.

'Congratulations.' He smiled. 'But next time, do try and be more careful when celebrating.'

With a flick of his wand, Harry and Ginny fell effortlessly to the ground and burst out laughing. The kind of laughter which lasts for hours. They laughed and laughed, and before they knew it, the sky was getting dark.

'We'd better head in.' Harry said, watching the stars begin to settle.

Harry was laying on his back, with one hand behind his head, and the other arm round Ginny. Ginny laid snuggled beside him, with her head resting on his chest.

'I s'pose.' Ginny yawned. 'I bet they're still celebrating.'

'We ought to make an appearance.' Harry said, but make no action to move.

'Yeah, we should.' Ginny agreed, slowly sitting up.

She took the band from her rich red hair, and let it cascade generously down her back. Harry watched the different tones and highlights, as they glittered in the early moons gaze.

Harry sat shiftily up, and followed Ginny's chocolate eyes out to the stars. The stars were beautiful, Harry recognized, yet they seemed to hold no glimmer compared to Ginny's eyes.

Ginny turned to Harry, who made no effort to look away. He kept his eyes strongly fixed on hers, and the magic within them.

'What?' Ginny asked sweetly, in an innocent non accusing tone.

'Nothing.' Harry said, looking serious yet sincere. He raised a hand to Ginny's cheek, making a decision as he did, and began to lean in…

A crashing noise caused Ginny and Harry to jump apart. With a look they noticed a shifty figure in the outskirts of the Quidditch pitch, who, on further inspection, could be recognized as Dean.

'What's he…?' Ginny murmured, and Harry leapt to his feet and offered his hand. Ginny took it, and together they ventured back to the changing room.

'Hey! Where have you two been?' Seamus called above the party noise, when Harry and Ginny got inside.

'Just out on the field.' Harry explained, then added. 'Talking.'

'That's my boy.' Seamus grinned cheekily, slapping Harry on the shoulder.

'Come on Seamus!' Daisy shouted, marching over. 'We need to get some more butterbeer!'

'It's out the back!' Seamus replied, as they marched away.

Harry and Ginny made their way through the heavy deafening crowd, over to the remaining team members, and Hermione, who were deep in conversation.

'Hey!' Ron cheered.

'Hey!' Harry grinned back.

'Where have you been?' He asked thunderously, finishing the last of his butterbeer. 'You'd better not have been messing around with my sister!'

'Leave them alone, Ron.' Hermione insisted loudly, slapping Ron's shoulder. 'They can do what they like!'

'We've just been talking!' Ginny explained, over the noisy volumes.

'Us too!' Ron shouted. 'Hermione knows that Erin knows!'

'Harry?' Erin asked, then raised her voice to be heard. 'Have you seen Dean?'

'He was outside.' Harry explained, then signaled that they should go.

Once outside, Erin and Harry found that the heavens had opened again.

'Damn.' Erin cursed, running her hands through her newly dried hair.

'Lets me walk you.' Harry said lightly, over the soft humming of the rain.

'Don't worry.' Erin said, shaking her head.

'No, I'm coming.' Harry insisted. 'Its too late for you to walk outside alone.'

Harry suddenly has visions of Erin coming across Blaise's gang in the dark.

'But it's raining.' Erin said.

'I don't care.' Harry stated, taking a step to his right. 'He went this way.'

The pair walked silently through the wet potent gloom. They strolled round the outskirts of the pitch, and past the stands. Assuming that Dean had gone back to the castle, Erin led Harry in that direction, and Harry followed aimlessly, before Erin came to a sharp halt.

Underneath an oak tree beside the lake, stood two intertwined figures. Erin marched at top speed towards them with fire in her stride, until one of the figures pulled away.

'Erin!' Dean said in shock, looking like he'd just seen a ghost. Sky stood beside him, brushing her hair elegantly from her face.

Erin stood still in silence, and Harry was expecting her to blow up at Dean with the passion he'd seen her have so many times, but she didn't. She gave each guilty face an aching look, before bursting onto tears, and flooding from the scene.

How sad... Now review!!!


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Just a quick note. This is an in between chapter, so you know where it's at. The ball is ever nearing, of course, so i've just got a few more things that have to happen before hand. So give me a hanfull of reviews and i'll update tomorrow possibly, if not the day after. The next chapter is rocking! I love it! It's set the day before the ball. Chapter 33 is the ball chapter, and i promise you fluff and drama! So get reading! Always, Angel.

Chapter 30: One million things

Harry woke up early in the morning to find himself sitting on a particularly uncomfortable chair, in the middle of a girls dormitory. The events of the previous night slowly came back to him, and he turned to check on Erin.

Erin was sleeping in warm peach flannel pajamas, and wrapped up in a cocoon of pastel colored blankets. Her face was still red from crying the night before, but her thick cinnamon hair had had the courtesy to stay neat.

Harry rose tiredly from his chair, and took a look at the other occupants of the room.

A bed along from Erin was Daisy, sleeping like a baby. Her blonde hair was up in two messy buns, and she rested peacefully in a long pop art pink night dress, with a smiling teddy bear in her arms.

In the next bed was Mitzi, who Harry knew very little, wearing a blue silk dressing gown and clumps of smooth dark hair. In the bed across from her was Skye.

Skye slept smugly in red Chinese style pajamas. Her normally perfect blonde hair was curling wispily from the heat, and her skin was shiny and imperfect. It made Harry smile.

'Dean would have been better off with Erin.' He said simply, before moving to the last bed.

Ginny slept soundlessly. Her powder freckles glowed against her pale white skin, and her long red hair sat perfectly in waves. She wore an old fashioned night gown, which was white with long puffed sleeves, and a cute buttoned collar. She looked like an angel.

Harry took a picture of her in his mind, which he hoped he'd keep forever, for he was sure he'd never see something so perfect in his life again.

Harry spent most of the morning alone. He haunted the corridors, looking for adventure. He tried to broaden his mind with knowledge, but found the library quite unappealing. Sometime before lunch Harry made his was back to the common room, hoping for a pleasant game of chess, or a friendly conversation by the fire. He had no such luck.

'Have you seen Dean?' Was Erin's first question when he got inside.

'No, I haven't.' Harry said soothingly. 'And forget about him.'

'I think he's avoiding you, Harry.' Daisy explained. 'Nobody's seen him all morning. They say he's gone into hiding.'

'That's stupid.' Harry said. 'He's one of my best friends.'

'Well that's what Misty said.' Daisy insisted, as she put an arm around Erin. 'And she's food friends with Skye who, you know…'

'I know.' Harry said through gritted teeth. 'Look, Erin. Go outside. Go get your broomstick and fly this out. Daisy, go to Misty and tell her to mind her own business.'

The two girls trooped off in separate directions, and Harry slumped into a seat by the fire.

'Hi Harry.' Ginny chirped, as she sat down beside him. 'How's Erin?'

'She's alright, I suppose.' Harry said restlessly, watching the flames jump in the fireplace. 'She's hurting though. I told her to have some time by herself, sort her head out.'

'Oh.' Ginny sighed. 'Because I've been talking to Skye in our dorm room, and she's worried about what you and Erin think. She didn't want to upset Erin, you see, she just likes Dean a lot.'

'Well tell her that I'm not angry with anyone, despite popular belief.' Harry grumbled. 'And tell her that she's hurt Erin, and an apology would be much appreciated. She'll find Erin on the Quidditch pitch.'

'Thanks Harry.' Ginny grinned, before heading to the stairs. 'You're a star.'

Harry closed his eyes lightly, trying to help the aching go away. He'd been up half the night comforting Erin, and was now paying for his lack of sleep. Luckily all students, apart from Prefects, had the morning off to do as they pleased, as a meeting was being held to discuss the plans for the ever nearing Christmas ball.

Harry keeled over on the sofa, and composed a large yawn.

'Harry!' Ron's voice raged, and Harry sat up straight. 'Malfoy is going to die!'

Ron stalked across the common room, and stood directly in front of the fire Harry was admiring.

'Guess what happened in the meeting?' Ron asked with anger flowing freely.

'A Hippogriff ate Snape?' Harry said hopefully.

'No.' Ron stormed. 'Malfoy, our great and admired Head Boy, put everybody into mixed house groups to work on things for the stupid Christmas ball. So I'm working with some Hufflepuff, which I can live with, but guess who the stupid blond prat put himself with?'

'Hermione.' Harry stated dully.

'Exactly.' Ron said, searing with anger. 'He's got a thing for her. It's so obvious.'

'You know,' Harry said, 'he could've just put himself and Hermione together because they're Head boy and girl.'

'What difference does it make?' Ron shouted, scaring a few passing 2nd years. 'He likes her.'

'Ron, why do you care so much?' Harry muttered, and pulled Ron to sit down. 'You and Hermione aren't really together, if you remember rightly.'

'But what if we were?' Ron asked. 'He can't steal my girlfriend from me. And Hermione can't be with him. He's not good enough for her.'

'I thought you liked him the other day.' Harry mumbled, closing his eyes. 'You said we should ask him to hang out more.'

'Well, that's before I found out he was a girlfriend stealer!' Ron exclaimed.

'Ron.' Harry said, seriously. 'Go to the Quidditch pitch, do some flying and cool off. Then come back here with an open mind, and I'll see what I can do.'

Ron grabbed his cloak gruffly and stormed out of the room, just as Daisy came back in.

'Misty wont be bothering us again.' Daisy smiled. 'I passed Dean on the way over too. He was about to go outside and apologize to Erin, which seems like a wise plan of action if you ask me.'

'Shit!' Harry cursed. 'I just sent Skye over there to apologize! We can't leave all three of them together…'

'Hey!' Ginny smiled, coming into the common room. 'I just left Skye to troop over to Erin by herself. Those two just need to get it out in the open.'

'Problem.' Harry stated. 'Ginny, go outside and get Dean on his way to the Quidditch pitch. Convince him to come to the library with you to discuss Quidditch plans. Daisy, could you please go and find Ron at Quidditch pitch, and tell him to go to the room of requirement at the beginning of lunch. Or all hells going to set loose.'

'Right.' Both girls chorused.

Harry jumped up from his seat, with a plan formed in his head, and missioned it straight to the library. Inside he spotted Draco and Hermione sitting at the back, behind a desk covered with parchment plans.

'Harry.' Neville said shyly, as he walked around the nearest bookshelf. 'Have you seen my sister?'

'Yeah, she'll be back from the Quidditch pitch in about 20 minutes.' Harry explained, before remembering. 'Neville, could you do me a favor? In about two minutes, could you come over to the desk at the back, and distract Draco. Ask him something about the ball or homework.'

'He's in my Charms class?' Neville suggested.

'Perfect.' Harry settled. 'I owe you big time…Hey!'

Draco and Hermione smiled upon Harry's arrival.

'Good morning, Harry.' Draco said pleasantly, rolling up some parchment.

'What brings you to the library?' Hermione questioned suspiciously.

'Just bored.' Harry said convincingly, swinging his arms by his sides.

'Why don't you get some sleep?' Hermione suggested. 'Seamus told me that you didn't return to your common room last night. You must be exhausted.'

'Or you can sit and brainstorm with us, if you like?' Draco asked with a smile. 'We're trying to list all the things that need to be done before the ball, so that we can assign jobs and monitors.'

'That's a good idea.' Hermione said brightly. 'You're bound to think of something we've forgotten.'

'Draco.' The nervous voice of Neville shook. 'I was wondering if you could help me… I'm struggling with that Charms essay, and I know you've already handed yours in, so…'

'I'd be more then happy to help.' Draco said as enthusiastically as he could muster. 'But I'm kind of busy right now.'

'No problem.' Hermione insisted, packing up her things. 'We can come back to this later. Lunch starts in 10 minutes anyway.'

'Talking of lunch.' Harry said, leaning casually on the table. 'Ginny mentioned something about wanting to meet you in the room of requirement then. She said she had a girly problem, and she wouldn't tell me what.'

Hermione nodded knowingly, and started to leave.

'Oh, and if you happen to pass any of the marauders.' Harry called to her. 'Tell them to be in the common room at the end of lunch.'

Hermione signaled that she'd heard, and left through the library door just moments before Dean and Ginny came through it.

'Ginny, our next Quidditch match isn't for ages!' Dean vowed. 'You don't need to worry yet!'

'Hi Harry.' Ginny grinned, mischievously. 'Have you seen Daisy?'

'She's meeting with Neville.' Harry told her. 'They're probably in the Great Hall. Is that were Seamus is?'

'Yeah.' Dean said gruffly, clearing his voice.

'Well could you pass on a message to Seamus for me, Gin?' Harry asked tiredly, so Ginny didn't object. 'Tell him to be in the common room at the end of lunch.'

'But I'm going to the common room now, not the Great Hall…' Ginny sighed. 'I'll only do it if you promise me you'll get a good nights sleep tonight, Harry. You took tired.'

'I swear.' Harry yawned, and Ginny floated away. 'So down to business. I brought you here to discuss Erin.'

'Look mate, I'm sorry.' Dean said honestly. 'I just like Skye too. What am I supposed to do?'

'Be fair and tell Erin the truth.' Harry affirmed. 'You really upset her.'

'I know.' Dean sighed. 'Just give me a break. I'll sort it out.'

'Good.' Harry said. 'Go apologize now. You'll find Erin wondering aimlessly around the Quidditch pitch, if not, check the skies. Tell her you want to go to the ball as friends, and bring her some flowers. Then meet me in the common room at the end of lunch.'

'Sorted.' Dean decided, and rushed out.

Harry decided that now would be a good time to break for lunch, and started to journey towards the Great Hall. Unfortunately, he never made it.

'Ron, you are insufferable!' Hermione screeched down the corridor. 'Who do you think you are?'

'Who does he think he is?' Ron shouted back. 'You're supposed to be my girlfriend, not his!'

'But theres nothing going on between us!'

'That's not what it looks like to me!'

'Stop!' Harry charged, and stomped over to them dangerously. 'You two are making a scene, and today I don't have the patience to deal with it!'

Ron and Hermione both sniffed indignantly.

'Ron, go to the Great Hall and eat lunch with Seamus.' Harry ordered. 'Hermione, go to the common room and eat with Ginny. Now!'

The two of them headed hastily in opposite directions, and Harry stumbled away, feeling more tired then ever. He sneaked some food from the kitchens on his way past, too tired to socialize in the Great Hall for lunch, then wondered back across the Entrance Hall.

As predicted, Dean and Erin appeared perhaps 5 minutes later both smiling sadly, Erin clutching a bunch of lilies. Dean gave Harry the thumbs up, and Harry went wandering again.

He made his way to the common room by the end of lunch, and fell heavily into his favorite chair. His fellow Marauders arrived only moments later.

'So why did you want to meet us here?' Seamus asked, as they all crowded around.

Harry opened his tired eyes, and curled his mouth into a grin, before replying:

'I think it's time to discuss out end of year prank.'

Now review! lets reach 600 reviews before the ball chapter! Go team!


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Sorry i didn't update as quickly as i thought, but i got busy! lol. Last chapter was kind of a in between sort out the story chapter, but this ones right back on track! This chapter is great, but the next one's going to be even better! Day of the ball and a breakthrough for some of our characters. Wont tell you what/who though, as it'll ruin the story! Reviews were much appritiated for last chapter, btw. I got some really nice comments, which i am entierly thankfull for. One reviewer said they think i should be a writer, which im going to work towards as soon as i finish this story! I also got my first negative review for the last chapter :( I know the last chapter was messy though, so i wont take it to heart. Enough of my rambling, go read this chapter! What are you waiting for? Angel

Chapter 31: Christmas messages

Harry woke up on Tuesday morning with a smile on his face. He leapt out of bed with vigor, and hummed a made up tune in his head as he looked for his school uniform. It was only when Ron made a growling noise that Harry realized he was singing out load, so he changed swiftly and sped from the dormitory.

'You're in a good mood this morning.' Ginny cheered, as Harry paced through the common room.

'Nope, I'm in a fantastic mood!' Harry exclaimed, making a particularly small first year jump.

Harry arrived in the Great Hall at just the right time. A small group of girls had just vacated the Gryffindor table and left a seat right next to Erin, which Harry gladly took.

'Nice to see you up and about today.' Harry said in greeting, picking up some toast, and Erin returned it with a smile. 'Ball tomorrow.'

'I know.' Erin replied, stabbing drearily at her fried egg. 'How could I forget?'

Harry was about to reply with something comforting, when he spotted something unusual. There was someone sitting at the Slytherin table who wasn't a Slytherin. Someone who, if Ron found them there, was likely to get into a blazing row.

'Hermione.' Harry said softly, tapping her on the shoulder. 'Can I have a word?'

'Sure.' Hermione replied airily, causing Pansy to give her a characteristic scowl. 'Will you excuse me, Draco?'

Harry took Hermione to one side.

'You know Ron's going to flip.' Harry stated, crossing his arms.

'I'm quite aware of that.' Hermione said loftily. 'Let him flip.'

'Do you have to do Ball planning in the middle of the Slytherin table?' Harry asked almost pleadingly.

'If you hadn't noticed, the ball's tomorrow.' Hermione said patronizingly, throwing a look towards her notes again.

'I know,' Harry whined, 'but can't you do you're planning in the library or something. Somewhere where Ron wont know.'

'No.' Hermione said harshly. 'Draco's in the middle of his breakfast… Let Ron get mad at me, see if I care.'

'But Hermione…'

'I think Ron needs to get all his anger issues and feelings out in the open, so maybe he can figure out what's annoying him so much.' Hermione argued. 'We can't spend our whole lives contemplating our every action, and avoid a perfectly acceptable situation, just incase Ron blows up.'

Harry nodded his head solemnly, yet somehow having the feeling that Hermione was getting at something deeper then Ron's 'anger issues.'

Harry wandered aimlessly back to Gryffindor table, and took his seat next to Erin again. Watching Hermione and Draco from a distance, Harry could see why Ron was getting so mad. There was a certain comfort between the pair, the kind of comfort Harry felt when sitting alone with Ginny, which must have unsettled in Ron's head the feelings which he didn't have for Hermione.

A few moments before the bell was due to go, the lazy marauders strolled into the Great Hall causing commotion, catastrophe and most of all, laughter.

'Morning all!' Dean cheered, as he threw a small red object into the air, which went bang and showered the hall with holiday glitter.

'Merry Christmas all!' Seamus sang, dragging forward a big green sack. 'Mooneyclaus has come to town!'

'Merry Christmas.' Ron added, searching innocently around the hall for Hermione, Harry assumed.

Seamus was now taking stripy candy canes from his bag, and golden ginger bread men, and scattering them to all the students with his wand.

Ron gave up his search and began to use a nifty charm to glue mistletoe to the walls.

'Not enough of that stuff around.' Seamus grinned, pointing to a piece of mistletoe which Ron was pinning to the arched doorway.

'Hey, let me help!' Harry shouted, and the whole hall seemed to turn his way.

'Prongs!' The other three marauders chorused, as Harry ran forward.

'I've got an idea.' Harry explained, and summoned his broomstick to him with a smile. As it floated mystically into the Great Hall, students around him spoke in ewe, before Harry jumped atop it, and flew upwards.

It was odd for Harry being so close to the ceiling of the Great Hall, which today showed a frosty blue sky. Somehow he had the urge to fly up into the clouds above, but had the feeling that he might hit his head.

Harry flew sideways to the largest banner which he could find. It was black, hung over the teachers table and wore the school emblem, but not for long…

'Have a cracking Christmas and a naughty new year, from the Marauders.' Seamus recited, picturing the poster in his head. 'You took the words right out of my mouth!'

'That was just brilliant, Prongs. In a league of its own.' Dean grinned. 'Nice contribution.'

'Yeah, and that sealing charm!' Seamus added. 'Now our Christmas greeting will be hanging above the teachers heads forever!'

'In red, green and gold.' Dean grinned, and the boys burst out laughing.

'Have any of you seen Hermione?' Ron asked, searching frantically round the classroom with his eyes.

'No mate.' Seamus said, shaking his head plainly. 'You two are going through a rough patch, aren't you?'

'Just dump her if she's being a pain, and come back to being single and free like the rest of us!' Dean suggested with passion. 'We always said we didn't need long term girlfriends, you were the one who changed that!'

'Ron doesn't have to make that kind of decision now.' Harry said before Ron could start. 'Maybe this thing will work itself out.'

'It has too.' Ron mumbled inaudibly. Harry knew he was right. After Christmas when Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny left and their other selves came back, all the things which uncharacteristically changed could cause a great deal of drama and dilemma to the real occupants of this world. Hermione and Ron had to stay just that.

'Good morning class.' McGonagall said, addressing the students sternly. 'Today, in recognition of Mr Potters wonderful transfigured art work at breakfast this morning, we will be creating Christmas banners.'

'Rock on!' Seamus cheered into the silence, and several students laughed.

'Exactly my point, Mr Finnegan.' McGonagall smiled fondly. 'So turn to page 342 and work your way through…'

After Transfiguration the Marauders had Potions, which was just as enjoyable as the last lesson. Instead of brewing a potion to cure hiccups, as they had planned to do, Sirius decided to set an unscheduled task.

'This lesson we're all going to be brewing muggle beer!' Sirius announced, with bright enthusiasm.

'Alright!' Dean exclaimed, punching a fist into the air.

Five mugs of toxic beer later, (somewhere Sirius made a mistake in the instructions) Harry tumbled quite happily out of class.

'Now that's Christmas spirit!' Seamus beamed.

'Harry!' Sirius called from the doorway. 'Just reminding you that your parents will meet you at the station on Friday. I've been asked to try to remind you on the train trip home as well, so you don't accidentally forget and end up flying home again and getting spotted by muggles, like you did last year.'

Sirius gave Harry an admiring grin, which Harry returned. Flying from the station and getting seen by muggles? That's something he'd never do…

The rest of the morning was filled with nothingness for Harry. He did nothing purposeful unless you count spreading Christmas cheer, with the help of Peeves of course. Peeves was great fun. He even taught the Marauders a very crude version of Jingle bells, as they set up the exploding gift boxes outside the Slytherin common room.

It was during lunchtime, when the Marauders were evaluating the morning's hard work, that Ron again realized that he hadn't seen Hermione.

'So where is she?' Ron questioned, looking up and down the Gryffindor table from his seat.

'She's probably just out and about doing ball things.' Harry said, chancing a sideways look at the Slytherin table. Hermione was there.

'But how many things can there be to do?' Ron stressed, pouring himself some pumpkin juice. 'She's already assigned all the prefects jobs. Tomorrow she's got all day off while we work.'

'I'm sure she's just busy.' Harry said, picking at his quiche.

'Busy with him.' Ron growled, brutally dismantling his pasty.

'Look, she's going to the ball with you.' Harry sighed. 'What more do you want?'

'I want her away from him.' Ron spat, with pure hatred. 'He needs to keep his filthy…Hermione!'

Ron sprung from his seat like an electric pulse had just been charged through him, and marched to the Slytherin table.

'Good afternoon, Ron.' Hermione said in a delicate tone.

'Oh, hi Ron.' Draco smiled at the red heads fiery face. 'I'm glad you came over. I thought that maybe we could go out flying later, Hermione thought it would be a good idea…'

'Over my dead body!' Ron exclaimed.

'If you insist!' Hermione replied sinisterly.

'Maybe I should go…'

'SIT!' Ron and Hermione chorused at Draco.

'Hey.' Harry said firmly as he approached. 'I think you two need to cool off.'

'Oh stop trying to be such a relationship guru!' Hermione strained, reaching the end of her tether.

'Yeah, because your not very good at it!' Ron insulted, throwing daggers at Harry.

'Now what is your problem, Ronald?' Hermione blazed a little more civially. 'Why does it bother you so much that I'm spending time with Draco?'

'It's not that you're spending time with him, it's why…' Ron explained, the flush on his face deepening.

'We have work Ron, work!' Hermione insisted, talking down to him.

'Work you have to do sitting at his house table,' Ron asked, 'or in the astronomy tower, the back of the library…the rose gardens, for Merlin's sake!'

'I didn't know there were rose gardens.' Blaise mumbled from across the table.

'Exactly!' Ron stressed, waving his arms about drastically.

'But Draco chose all those places…' Hermione thought aloud. 'I don't understand.'

'Seems pretty obvious to me.' Pansy muttered, and was followed by sniggers.

'Look, I think me and Draco need to have a little chat,' Ron said threateningly, through gritted teeth, 'wizard to wizard.'

Draco paled slightly at the idea. Silence fell.

'No.' Hermione said forcefully, taking a step closer to Ron and hiding Draco from view protectively. 'I'm afraid me Draco have things to do later. In fact, we're busy right up until the ball. You'll have to wait until after.'

'Fine.' Ron said, the word getting stuck coldly in his throat.

Gradually the Slytherin's began to fumble away, mumbling like soft thunder. Draco quickly packed his parchment up, before Hermione led him out of the hall by her hand, almost as if she was protecting a small child.

Ron sat on the empty wooden table, and broke.

Harry sauntered over, watching Ron wrap his face in his hands.

'Don't worry.' Harry said, comfortingly. 'It's only Hermione. Give her a few hours and she'll be back to normal.'

'That was brilliant!' Seamus cheered, as he and Dean ran over. 'You really told them!'

'I reckon Blaise will be asking you to join his 'I hate Malfoys' club soon!' Dean chuckled. 'But still, that was impressive. I wouldn't have stood up to you, the way you were gritting your teeth. You looked like you were about to snap his head off and chuck it at someone!'

'Tempting.' Ron said, with a scratchy voice.

'Come on.' Harry mused. 'Lessons have started. We've got Snape, so I suggest we make a move.'

'Since when did you care about being late for lessons?' Dean asked.

'Since I don't want detention through the ball…' Harry explained, pulling Ron to his feet. 'Now come on!'

The afternoon lessons went slowly, and there was no sign of Hermione and Draco, yet this didn't seem to improve Ron's mood at all. Ron simply sat stewing for hours over the lunch time meeting, not listening to a word any teacher said. When Snape asked him what you would get if you brewed pixies blood with choligaw's root, he said quite indignantly: 'seven.'

'It's just no good.' Ron growled on the way out of their last lesson. 'I can't get it out of my head. The way she speaks to him and protects him…why does she protect him?'

'Probably because no-one else will.' Harry said surely, and Ron shook his head. 'You know what Hermione's like. She bought that monster of a cat Crookshanks because she thought he was lonely and rejected…she has a club to support house elves, the creatures which nobody seems to care about… She always looks after the less fortunate. Draco has no parents and a brother and sister to bring up. Hermione just wants to make things better for him. You know he could definitely do with a friend.'

'A friend, but not a girlfriend.' Ron stated. 'If you ask me he's pushing his luck.'

'Hermione wont let anything happen.' Harry said as they descended the stairs. 'I'm sure she knows what she's doing. She's not so naïve that she wouldn't notice if someone liked her.'

Ron mumbled something inaudible as the boys rounded the corner.

'Hermione's just…Hermione.' Harry said, trying to convince Ron.

'Hermione's kind, caring and beautiful, which is why I don't trust him.' Ron said honestly. 'That Viktor Krum's already had his dirty hands over her, but from now on, people need to watch their step.'

'You sound like an overprotective brother,' Harry smiled, 'either that or you're jealous.'

'Shut up Harry…' Ron grunted.

'Sorry Ron, but as I've already taken up the space of protective older brother,' Harry mused, 'I'd say that makes you the jealous one.'

'Protective older brother? You're almost a year younger than her! You don't know anything Harry.' Ron complained, shaking his head somewhat mournfully.

'Really?' Harry asked, putting a hand on Ron's shoulder.

'Really, trust me!' Ron ordered, shaking off Harry's hand. 'Why should I get jealous? I have no reason. I just don't think Draco's good enough for her.'

'And neither is Viktor Krum?' Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. 'Even though he's a rich, gentlemanly Quidditch player.'

'No, he's not good enough.'

'What about Seamus?'

'No way.'

'Dean?'

'After what he did to Erin?'

'Right…me?'

Ron stopped and looked Harry squarely in the eyes.

'Harry.' He said as if he was trying his hardest to squeeze the words out. 'Of-Of course you're g-good enough.'

'So I have your full permission to ask Hermione out?' Harry smirked.

'Err…yes.' Ron said, then exhaled loudly.

'That killed you didn't it?'

'Oh yeah.'

As Harry and Ron paced down the stairs which came out into the Entrance Hall, they spotted Hermione standing outside alone. Just as Ron opened his mouth to shout a warm greeting to her, Draco stepped out of the Great Hall by her side.

Ron stood dead still as Draco smiled and said something of a goodbye to Hermione, before giving her a kiss on the cheek. Hermione smiled and wandered off innocently towards Gryffindor Tower.

'That's it!' Ron huffed, his eyes as dark as the night. 'He's dead!'

Ron stomped loudly down the stairs with his once gigantic feet, then raged to Draco's side with his hands balled into tight white fists.

'What do you think you're doing?' Ron raged, signaling to the direction which Hermione had just left in.

'What?' Malfoy asked softly, his pale face looking even paler and pinched then usual.

'Hermione!' Ron explained. 'What right do you have to kiss her?'

'I was just saying goodbye…'

'Well don't!' Ron shouted, and a few people poked their heads around the Great Hall's doors.

'I didn't mean to upset you.' Draco said stated, his face balmy in discomfort as he backed away a little.

'Upset me!' Ron laughed sourly. 'I'm angry not upset, ferret boy!'

'What are you talking about?' Draco asked, looking suddenly confused. 'Ferret boy? I'd think of a better insult if I were you, Weasel.'

That was it. Ron hit Draco round the head and students poured to the scene.

'Leave him alone!' A popular Hufflepuff girl yelled.

'What did he ever do to you?' A girl Harry recognized as Misty, shouted.

Harry jumped out of his reverie and pushed his way through the crowds.

'Come on Ron.' He said gruffly, putting a hand on his best friends shoulder. 'Lets go.'

'NO.' Ron said glaring at Harry. 'I'm not finished.'

'And neither am I.' Draco said slowly, cupping his bruised chin, before he swung into Ron's stomach. The red head keeled slightly over, looking winded, before recovering and shoving Draco to the floor.

'Ron!' Ginny shouted frantically. 'Someone get him out of here!'

'Oi Ron!' Seamus cheered. 'Kick him in the coco pops!'

Draco tripped Ron to the floor, and before anyone could anticipate it, they were rolling around, punches flying everywhere.

'Go Weasley!' Blasie shouted. 'Bet you wish you'd let me finish him off now!'

'He's pretty strong.' Pansy said from behind him.

'Look…Ron…' Harry said clutching onto his wand in his pocket, but panic had risen over him. He didn't know what to do.

'Boys!' A gentle voice gasped, and the crowd parted so that Hermione could make her way through.

'Hermione.' Both Draco and Ron chorused, as they sprang apart and scrambled to their feet.

'Draco, I asked you to avoid any arguments that might occur.' Hermione said sadly. 'And I thought'd you'd know better then to solve your problems with violence, Ron.'

Both boys stood wearily with their arms tied guiltily behind their backs, and their heads bowed as to avoid her icy gaze.

'Hermione.' Harry hushed over the silence. 'Shall we…?'

'Leave it.' She said in a gritty voice on the urge of tears. 'I've had enough.'

And with that, Hermione began to walk away.

'Hermione!' Ron called, his voice echoing through the hall. 'I'm only protecting you!'

'Well I don't need protecting.' She called back.

'But he's got a thing for you!' Ron yelled, and the crowd tensed. 'Hermione!'

She carried on walking, and as soon as she was out of sight, Ron jumped on Draco again. This time, over the jeering, Harry found that both parties were groaning with pain. Harry signaled for Dean and Seamus to get closer, just as Ron got Draco into a headlock.

'Tell me the truth.' Ron demanded. 'Do you like Hermione?'

'Yes.' Draco said in a raspy voice, as he tried to get his breath back.

'You fancy her?' Ron questioned thunderly.

'Yes!' Draco yelled. 'Now let me go!'

'Have you asked her to the ball?' Ron persisted, and the crowd was making a riot.

'No.' Draco answered.

'Tell me the truth!' Ron ordered, holding Draco tighter.

'I am! I haven't asked her.' Draco said, breathing faster. 'I've got a date, and anyway, she's far too in love with you to care about me.'

Ron dropped Draco half out of shock, and half out of ignorance.

'Fine.' Ron said blandly. 'I'm done.'

'All over!' Seamus shouted, signaling to the crowd.

'Nothing to see!' Dean called, dismissing the other side of the group.

Draco wiped wet blood from eye brow, before hobbling away in the direction of the dungeons. Daisy followed his path despondently, before turning to Ron.

'You really have some nerve!' Daisy said, pointing dangerously at Ron and the crime scene. 'Of course he's already got a date! You would have found that out if you'd only asked sooner! I asked him to the ball weeks ago, and he said he was already going with someone.'

'Why would you fancy him?' Ron questioned, wiping away the sweat.

'Because he's sweet and romantic, and actually very cute!' Daisy whined, before stomping away.

Ron massaged his aching arm, before turning to the other silent Marauders, and saying simply: 'That went well.'

Harry left Ron at the bottom of the girls staircase, some forty minutes later. Ron was convinced that he was going to stay there until Hermione stopped ignoring his shouting, and came down to talk to him. Harry knew he'd probably only last about 10 minutes alone, but he'd enjoy the peace and quite while he could.

Harry threw on his jumbled mismatched pajamas, and hung out of the window to take a long swig of winter night air. He liked to watch the tranquil grounds of Hogwarts, as they calmed him somewhat, but he found that he often forgot to in the evenings.

He couldn't really remember what had put him into the habit of gushing out of the window, for he didn't do it at his Hogwarts. He supposed it was something to do with the grounds here. The grass always looked so soft, and the trees appeared to be in gentle slumber.

Something caught Harry's eye by the edge of the forest. Something Harry hadn't seen for sometime. And someone Harry hadn't seen for sometime.

An angel robed in pure white rode on the back of a perfect white unicorn. They were difficult to miss, even though it was dark, as their white attire almost glowed. Harry didn't even question their purpose for a moment, but merely watched them as they galloped into the trees.

He stayed watching for a while, trying to remember the last time he'd seen that girl before. Harry knew all to well that unicorns roamed the grounds of the forest, but this particular girl he didn't see so often. He wondered if she was possibly a ghost. Yet she looked so solid.

Harry sat for hours, awaiting her departure. Hours and hours. If she was a human, she couldn't survive out in the cold for too long. It was a windy winters night. She couldn't be too much longer…

As the sun began to rise, filtering the sky with light beams, Harry tiredly scanned the forest. She was nowhere in sight. Maybe she'd made it past him. There was no way of knowing.

Just as Harry was about to give up, a figure trotting through the trees caught his gaze. It was a unicorn. A white unicorn spotted with glitter, and a long golden mane and tail. From what Harry knew, this told him that she was verging on adulthood. He knew it was a she, as she was so beautiful.

The unicorn leapt through the gardens effortlessly, and skimmed the edge of the lake before floating out of sight. Harry sighed, collapsing onto his bed. He wished he had her energy.

Reviews would be nice right now! Next chapter we make a breakthrough, but i cant post it untill ive heard your opinions on this chapter! So review!


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Woohoo! Reviews are rolling in! Thank you all so much! Before we even begin,I love this chapter. It's the day of the ball and everythings happening! Sorry i haven't been answering all your questions, but i'm lazy! I'll try to do a few now:

How did Harry go up to the girls dorm with the stairs etc?  
Come on! He's not the boy who lived for nothing! See this chapter...

Why did Harry make Dean take Erin to the ball after he upset her?  
Because Dean cheated on Erin just a few days before the ball, and if they hadn't gone together Erin would have been left without a date. Dean could get another easily on short notice, as he's a marauder.

Why don't you put this story under H/G instead of R/Hr?  
Because the first pairng mentioned was R/Hr, it's the only pairing which has kind of been there throughout, and it will be the stringest pairing. See this chapter...

Exploding presents outside the Slytherin common room?  
Just a prank. Thought it would be funny!

Whats going on with the unicorn?/Who is Lupin's other Student?/Where is Hagrid?  
Can't tell you. Lupin had two other, now only one. He's back.

Is there going to be anymore D/Hr, as i'm a R/Hr shipper etc etc?  
Nope, the almost non existant (I kept it to a minimum) D/Hr moments were ground work for one of the last few chapters.

Does Dumbledore know about the universe change?  
Does Dumbledore know everything? Who knows...

Does Harry get to meet him parents?  
Of course! I'm not so horrible as to get Harry's hopes up and then let him down hugs Harry :)

Finally, i've put a mention in about RonMione4eva(it think that was your name, Brooke!) my 500 reviewer's character. She's mentioned in this chapter and we meet her in the next. She belongs to Brooke and not me!!! Ok? :P

Hugs and smiles, Angel

Chapter 32: A different story

Harry got up around midday, purely because he had too. It was the day of the ball. A day where girls ran around giggling, boys worried about dancing, and the Marauders planned a kick ass party, or so he'd heard.

Harry paced down to the common room, after showering and changing, to find it filled with activities. Girls were standing round the edge of the room in little splodges, chatting animatedly, boys were moving things in and out, levitating red furniture to the sides and setting up blue tables in the middle. Seamus and Dean seemed to be the leaders of the operation, standing on desks and chairs, ordering people to take bright boxes here, and move paint pots there. The room was a flurry of color. Harry had never seen anything like it.

'That's it Dennis.' Seamus called, using his hands to direst the sound. 'Stack it on top of the others.'

'A little to the left,' Dean said, signaling to with his hands. 'Now back a little, perfect.'

'Morning.' Harry shouted with a grin over the commotion.

'Prongs!' Seamus and Dean cheered, and jumped from their stands.

'Decided to make an appearance?' Seamus asked, jokingly.

'What time do you call this?' Dean mocked.

'Slept in.' Harry shrugged. 'What've I missed?'

'Not a lot, just been sorting out things for the after ball party.' Seamus said, gesturing to the grand array of color.

'Great.' Harry hyped.

'Yeah.' Dean agreed. 'We've got paints, banners, butterbeer and decorations. Now all we've got to do is sort out those speakers we nicked from muggle studies. We were hoping Hermione could charm them, but she's not been around all morning.'

'Hasn't she been helping in the Great Hall?' Harry asked.

'No, that's just prefects, not the Head boy and girl,' Seamus said. 'Which is why we've lost Ron, Erin and that daft Colin boy. We could've done with their help.'

'And she's not in the library?' Harry questioned.

'She's not left her dorm.' Dean said. 'Or if she has, she must have sneaked by us. We've been up since the break of day.'

'And where's Ginny?' Harry asked.

'Not seen her either.' Seamus sighed. 'But down to business. We've still got to get the sweets from Honeydukes and check the owls for that Firewhisky Ron's brothers were sending us…'

Dean and Seamus trekked to the center of the room, and the troops of boys crowded round to hear the next plan of action.

'You girls can help too, you know!' Seamus yelled, signaling for them to join in.

Harry walked past the cluster to the girls staircase, put a no-gravity spell on himself, and floated easily up to a selected dorm room before his fellow Marauders had time to notice his absence.

'Come in.' Hermione called, after Harry had tapped on the door.

Harry crept inside the silent dorm room, and issued a simple, 'hey.'

Hermione was sitting innocently on a chair by the window towards the back of the room. She was snuggled up in a warm yellow daisy blanket, and wearing baby blue towline pajamas. Her hair laid thick and bushy down her back, and made Harry smile.

'Oh, it's you.' Hermione sighed. 'I thought Lavender and Parvati were back.'

'Nope. Just me.' Harry sang, throwing his arms out at his side.

'And what brings you to my dormitory?' Hermione asked, absent mindedly gazing outside.

'Well I heard that you weren't up yet, and I know how unusual that is…' Harry explained, wandering towards her. 'What's up?'

'Nothing.' Hermione sighed, fidgeting with her blanket. 'Just thinking about Ron and Draco and that ridiculous fight.'

'Ah.' Harry said, and sat himself on the edge of the nearest bed. 'Well you can't say you weren't expecting it.'

'I know, but I'm still mad at him.' Hermione growled.

'Who?'

'Ron.' She humped, scrunching up a fist of blanket in her rather tiny hand. 'Starting on Draco like that after he helped him get out of that last scrape. What was the point? I should think Ron did more damage to him then Blaise! He just picked an excuse for a fight because he quite clearly doesn't like Draco.'

'But he does, or did.' Harry affirmed conversationally. 'I mean, he was the main one who fought Blaise when we were in Hogsmeade. He seemed to really like Draco, and was suggesting hanging out with him more often, before he showed an interest in you.'

'Me? What difference do I make?' Hermione rambled, her cheeks reddening on their own accord.

'Don't be so naïve!' Harry laughed. 'You know what Ron's like! If I didn't know better, I might suggest that you did this whole thing with Draco to make Ron jealous.'

'Well it's a good job you do know me better then, isn't it.' Hermione sniffed. 'Else you might have made quite a fool of yourself.'

Silence fell for a moment as Hermione looked indignantly out of the window once more.

'You know,' Harry said softly, 'Ron only went for Draco when he saw him kiss you on the cheek. He couldn't take it. He just exploded.'

'That's because Ron doesn't understand.' Hermione said, crossing her arms. 'Just because he made a public show of affection doesn't mean we're together in any way. It doesn't mean anything.'

'So It doesn't mean anything when _Ron_ kisses you in the Entrance Hall?' Harry asked seriously. 'Because your face tells a different story.'

Hermione lowered her head and rested her burning eyes in her comforter.

'Oh leave me alone.' She hollered.

'I just wondered…' Harry mumbled, before changing the direction of the conversation. 'So who's Draco's ball date?'

'A girl from my dorm, Brooke.' Hermione mourned, turning her head to face Harry. 'She's really nice. She's the one who's been taking my place and doing all girly things with Lav and Pav while I've been with you guys. I don't think they've even noticed that it's not me.'

Harry chuckled. 'She's pretty?'

'Hmmmm.' Hermione murmured. 'And dead excited about going with Draco, although I think she'd rather go with Ron. A date swap was suggested as a joke, but I declined.'

'Rather go with Ron?' Harry mused.

'Of course.' Hermione smiled in a dreamy teenage way.

'You and Ron are so perfect for each other.' Harry sighed, as he got up from the creaky bed. 'I thought that pensieve would be enough to make you two realize, but… I'm going back down to help with the party. You should too.'

'Good idea.' Hermione yawned, unwinding herself from her golden cocoon.

'I know you and Ron don't always see eye to eye,' Harry continued, 'but promise me you wont give up on Ron.'

Hermione gave Harry a slightly confused look, before nodding her head in acknowledgment.

'Good. I know you like him, even if you wont admit it.' Harry grinned as he walked out of the dorm, leaving a very stunned Hermione dangerously alone with her own thoughts.

When Harry emerged from the girls staircase, he was met with a whirlwind of progress. The once bare tables were now filled with great banners being painted by the artists of the house, boxes were being opened and decorations discovered, sweets cowered in great piles, bottles chimed at every knock.

'Where'd you go?' Seamus asked from his prime painting position.

'Nowhere.' Harry said, watching a second year trip over a rather large box of fireworks. 'Just up to see Hermione.'

'Is she coming down yet?' Seamus questioned. 'Because I have no idea how we're linking that muggle thing up to the radio. Dean seems to think we need to transfigure something into a 'dapta' or something, then do a swanky charm.'

'Sounds about right.' Harry nodded, hands in his pockets. 'When are the prefects finishing?'

'Well, we take a late lunch in about twenty minutes, so I'd say after that.' Seamus assumed, washing his brush.

'Hey! Prongs, Mooney!' Dean shouted as he ran across the room, decorations dangling from his hands. 'Guess what ex student I heard is returning to Hogwarts for the ball?'

'No idea.' Seamus shrugged.

'Try famous Auror Rubeus Hagrid!' Dean cheered.

'You must be joking!' Seamus exclaimed.

Harry smiled. Things just couldn't get any better.

After lunch with a very disgruntled Ron, a hyper active Erin, a smiling Colin, and every member of every other house, (no other house seemed to be host to a party) Harry made his way back to the common room with his rather irritable best friend.

'I'm going to apologize, but she better not moan at me.' Ron grumbled, stupidly kicking the stair as he went by, and regretting it considerably afterwards.

'She won't.' Harry assured him. 'In fact, I've spoken to her and she's not as mad as she was last night. Just a little annoyed. You can handle it.'

'I hope so.' Ron sighed, almost to himself. 'I really want to go to the ball with her…'

After much silent thinking time, they entered the common room. Hermione stood authoritatively by a large muggle speaker, Dean and Seamus making exaggerated helpful gestures at her side. Her hair was up in a curly ponytail, and Harry was glad to see she was out of her blue pajamas.

'Hermione!' Ron called, as he and Harry passed quickly across the common room.

'Just a minute.' Hermione said blandly, giving her wand a few last flicks before a shining gold chord glowed between the speakers and the radio. 'Done. It's an artificial adaptor. It should do for tonight… Ron?'

Ron stood singly, feet rooted to the ground, his large blue eyes suddenly looking at ill ease.

'I just…I just wanted…' Ron stumbled, and Seamus and Dean passed shifty looks. 'I wanted to apologize.'

Hermione crossed her arms unforgivably.

'See, I got bothered because of you and Draco, which still bothers me…' Ron tried to explain. 'But the point is that I'm not mad at him any more, I'm no longer mad at myself either, and I was never mad at you, so… I hope we can just forget about this.'

Hermione tipped her head to one side and sighed, like she always did, and Ron knew he was off the hook, yet something was amiss.

'Look.' Ron said sincerely, taking Hermione's crossed arms down and holding her hands tightly. 'I'm honestly sorry. It was stupid of me. I'm not just saying it so you'll forgive me. I shouldn't have started that fight, but it bothers me…you and him bother me… I can't stand it, Hermione. Please, please don't keep meeting him, I can't abide it. I cant stand seeing him hold your hand.'

Ron eyes were bright with sincerity, which Harry thought could never be matched. Hermione stood, some would say, blankly, yet it was clear to Harry that she was trying not to cry. He lip quivered slightly as she bit it, and adoration slowly came through her numbed features.

She let out a breath which no one knew she was holding, and pulled Ron unexpectedly into a hug. It wasn't staged, or predicted. It was meaningful, yet how much no-one could tell. Hermione lent her head tiredly onto Ron's chest, and Ron held her close. Seamus and Dean slowly looped away.

'I mean it.' Ron whispered, his eyes tight closed. 'Not just as your fake boyfriend.'

Hermione didn't answer.

After a moment she pulled away, with a slightly unusual look on her face. It was like something didn't add up to her. Her deep brown eyes were more concentrated and contained something more then before. Something unreadable.

'I'm going to go get ready.' Hermione said, never breaking eye contact with Ron, and Harry wasn't sure if she'd heard herself speak. The words had come out and she'd barely moved her lips. Her gaze was fixed.

Hermione turned her head suddenly and walked hastily to her dormitory. Ron stood dead still.

'Hermione.' Harry sighed.

'The one and only.' Ron smiled inwardly to himself, and it unintentionally reflected on his face.

'Tell me you fancy her.' Harry grinned steadily.

Ron laughed lightly, scratching the back of his head with his hand.

'Come on, lets go help.' Ron replied, and wandered off in the direction of Seamus and Dean.

'Hey Harry!' Chorused Harry's two favorite red headed girls, with the addition of one blonde.

'What you up to?' Erin asked.

'Still helping with the party?' Daisy mocked, signaling to the surrounding mess.

'No, actually I…' Harry started, then something hit him. 'Where've you been all day? You're not a prefect, you didn't have duty!'

'Oh, I was in the library.' Daisy giggled. 'Very busy.'

'So what you mean is that you didn't want to help.' Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Something like that.' Daisy agreed. 'Hope you had fun!'

'Come on,' Erin said eagerly, 'lets go get ready!'

Daisy and Erin trailed away, leaving Ginny looking rather slight all on her own.

'Aren't you getting ready yet?' Harry asked, passing his weight from foot to foot, almost nervously.

'Nah, we've got ages.' Ginny insisted, putting her hands on her hips. 'In fact, I was planning on a trip to Riddle's. I was supposed to help him tonight, after all, and I haven't heard much from him for the last few days.'

'Lets go then.' Harry said uneasily.

Ginny rapped on the History class door, but was not met with a familiar welcome. She hesitated, catching Harry's eye unsurely, before opening the door, creak by creak.

'Who's there?' A sharp voice demanded.

'It's just me,' Ginny said sweetly. 'and I brought Harry. We've just popped by to say hi.'

'Very well.' Riddle's voice replied endearingly, with an imaginable smirk.

Ginny lead Harry inside the unusually dark murky classroom, and Harry cast his eyes upon the man hidden in the shadows suspiciously. Harry always saw the darkness of nighttime as a weakness. He wished Riddle would light the fire.

'I'm afraid I'm in no state for a visit.' Riddle said coldly, slamming a suit case close with his thin white fingers.

'Are you going somewhere?' Ginny asked innocently. It was obvious he was. Under close inspection you could see roles of parchment laying around in piles and several half packed trunks. His long black traveling cloak laid dustily over a chair.

'Yes.' He said menacingly, his eyes bulging. 'I'm leaving today and I wont be back.'

Riddle laughed atonally, tossing into his trunk more of his possessions, and both Ginny and Harry found themselves cringing.

'Where are you going?' Ginny questioned softly.

'Never you mind.' Riddle replied, sucking in the adrenaline of the moment. 'I'm going away from all these stupid children! Mudbloods, squibs, all of them! I'll see them all in hell!'

Riddle slammed another trunk shut, and pushed it aggressively out of his way.

'Are you feeling alright?' Ginny asked, taking a silent step forwards. Riddle snapped his head in Ginny's direction, and Harry pulled her back by the waist.

'I've never felt better.' Riddle said softly in his usual fatherly tone, but there was something perverted about it this time which churned Harry up.

'It's time we go.' Harry stated plainly, blocking his mind so that nothing could get in. His hands were still gripped tightly round Ginny's waist.

'Yeah.' She said, falsing a childlike persona. 'I need to get ready for the ball. Good bye!'

'Good bye children.' Riddle replied in a friendly yet bitter tone.

Harry pushed Ginny out first, not letting go of her until they were out of the devils sight.

'Theres something wrong with him.' Harry stated. 'It's not right. I don't trust him'

'I know.' Ginny mumbled, clinging anxiously to Harry's left sleeve.

'He's mad.' Harry drabbled. 'Absolutely mad.'

'What are we supposed to do?' Ginny asked wearily, as they began to climb the stairs.

'Be glad he's leaving I guess.' Harry said, unsurely.

'Do you think Dumbledore will announce where he's going at the ball?' Ginny asked, looking a little fearful still. 'Dumbledore and the professors are bound to bid him goodbye.'

'Probably.' Harry sighed, taking Ginny's hand from his sleeve and clasping it in his own. 'I'm just glad you're with me tonight.'

Once back in the common room, Harry and Ginny parted to go and get ready.

Harry was ready for the ball in no time, only having to change into his dark green robe, wash his face, and spray a little aftershave. He didn't even attempt to flatten his hair, he knew he'd only make it worse.

Harry passed Dean and Seamus on his way down the stairs, and when he got to the common room, it was almost deserted. A few boys littered the edge of the bright and festive room, a couple of preteens trying their first butterbeer.

Harry slouched into the largest most comfortable couch he could find, in the most secluded corner. He rested his eyes, trying to get into a ball frame of mind, if there ever was such a thing. He wanted to be ready when Ginny descended the girls staircase, looking like a princess. When she smiled at him, waiting for his approval. He couldn't wait to see her…

_Harry was spinning in a dimly lit room. The Great Hall, his mind told him before he'd made the decision. There were hundreds of couples dancing around. Spinning and twirling. One of those couples was him and Ginny. _

_'Are you alright Harry?' Ginny asked. Her voice sounded distant, almost inaudible, but Harry knew what she was going to say before she moved her lips. Harry knew where he was-The Christmas ball. The time between his rest and now had somehow leaked away. _

_He had one hand holding Ginny's, and his other he could feel on Ginny's slender waist. He didn't break eye contact with her. He didn't have too. _

_'Why don't you sit down.' Ginny suggested, looking concerned. She led him to one side of the hall, and sat him on a chair. 'You don't look too well Harry.' _

_Harry looked at his reflection in Ginny's eyes. He didn't look to well, and he felt even worse. _

_'I'm going to go to Madame Pomfrey.' Ginny said, taking Harry's hand. Harry noticed how small and cold her hands were, not like he remembered. 'I'll be right back with something to help. Just sit there. I'll be right back.' _

_Harry tried to call Ginny back, but his mouth had gone dry. His head was aching. This had happened before, and he knew what would happen next. He had to stop her. _

_He rose from his chair, his mind suddenly clear. The voices of the people around him became load, and their figures sharp. Harry ran faster then he ever remembered running, but as he reached the door, he heard a piercing scream. _

_It made his ears burn. He knew who it belonged too, and he knew why. The room turned black. The silence rung in Harry's ears. He lent onto the wall as the door creaked open. Someone was behind it, and Harry knew that someone was going to tell him she was dead. _

Harry bolted straight up, almost flying out of his seat, to find Ron looming in front of him.

'You alright, mate?' Ron asked, waving his hand hopefully before Harry's face.

'Yeah.' Harry sighed, wiping the clammy sweat from his forehead. 'It was just a dream.'

'Good.' Ron said, only half listening. 'Now I'm going to the owlery to get that firewhisky Fred and George have sent over. I'll be right back, but if Hermione's ready early, which I doubt, tell her where I am.'

Harry nodded mutely, and Ron wandered away in a world of his own.

The common room was much fuller then before, Harry thought, though there was nobody around who he knew well. So many happy faces. Lighthearted conversation. Pecks under the mistletoe. That stuff what everywhere, and in very strategic places: The archway above the girls staircase, hanging above the portrait hole…above the drinks table. Harry wondered if given the chance, he'd kiss Ginny under the mistletoe. He thought back to the Cho incident and cringed, yet he somehow the idea still had it's appeal.

'Maybe.' He said in a hushed voice to nobody in particular, before sauntering up the boys staircase. He washed the cold sweat of off his forehead, and ran his wet fingers through his untamable hair. It sat up in a gelled mess, and Harry ignored the Marauders taunting as he went back to the common room.

Once he'd reached the bottom step of the stairs, he heard someone call his voice.

'Harry!' Hermione yelled almost frantically.

Harry scanned the common room for Hermione, who was impossible to miss. For a start, as far as Harry could she, she was the only girl who was in the room.

She wore a powder pink dress robe with puffed sleeves, and a long flowing skirt. Her hair was down and curly, with half a dozen pink roses across the top of her head, her eyes were accented by pale shades.

'Hermione, you look beautiful.' Harry said, honestly.

'That's beside the point Harry.' Hermione stressed, barely keeping her composure. 'Oh Harry, I can't go to the ball with Ron.'

'Why?' Harry asked.

'Because I'm in love with him.'

Ahhhhhhhh! Whats going to happen? What is Hermione talking about? The madness!!! I think it merits some reviews...


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Sorry it's been a while, but I've had tones of course work and planning of my 16th birthday to do! So here it is. The ball chapter I've said before, but I'm afraid they don't quite make it to the Great Hall, just the Entrance Hall. Brooke's character, (Brooke) is in the chapter, and the next couple too. She's not mine, I repeat, not mine! She belongs to Brooke/RonMione4eva the lucky review winner! The next lucky review winner will be at 1000, so keep reviewing. It might be you! Angel

Chapter 33: Reality

'What?' Harry asked, with his largest grin.

'Oh you heard me.' Hermione huffed, lifting up her skirt in a very unladylike manor, and traipsing to sit down by the fire.

'So what's the problem?' Harry asked, sitting beside her.

'Well, Ron for a start.' Hermione said, sounding agitated. 'What's he going to say?'

'Perhaps, Hermione I love you too,' Harry suggested, 'lets gets married, have lots of children and live happily ever after.'

'Oh Harry, you know it's not that simple.' Hermione whined. 'It's Ron we're talking about. Aside from the fact that Ron doesn't have feelings, even if he did he'd never have them for me.'

'You know that's not true.' Harry said lightly, giving Hermione a sideways smile. 'Ron has shown that he definitely has the emotional capacity of more then a teaspoon, and you and Ron are closer then ever.'

'That doesn't mean anything.' Hermione stated, banging her shaking fists in her lap in frustration.

'No, no it doesn't…' Harry mumbled in reply, lost for words.

Hermione looked sadly at Harry before heaving a sorry sigh, and wrapping her arms around herself comfortingly. She looked disappointedly at the fire, and Harry had a feeling he'd said the wrong thing.

'Come on Hermione.' Harry said in his best cheery voice. 'Tell Ron. I know he likes you too.'

'Well I've got to, haven't I?' Hermione stressed. 'Because he's going to want a reason as to why I'm not going to the ball with him.'

'Why aren't you going to the ball with him?' Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Because that would be like taking advantage of him.' Hermione explained. 'I'd feel awful. He has to know.'

'Well that's great.' Harry smiled at her determination. 'Do it.'

'I will.' Hermione insisted, balling her hands into firm fists again. 'Wish me luck. I'm about to do the most stupid thing I'll ever do. I haven't even prepared!'

'It's not a test, Hermione.' Harry chuckled, standing up and offering her a hand. 'You can't prepare for what Ron's going to say.'

'Oh I can.' Hermione swore, taking Harry's hand. 'I should think he'll ever say 'Oh…ok,' or he'll run off like an idiot.'

'Or he might surprise you.' Harry smiled.

'But me and Ron.' Hermione said, stroking the creases out of her skirt nervously. 'Could it ever work?'

'There's only one way to find out.' Harry said on a serious note, and Hermione nodded her head.

'I'm going.' She decided, and ran out of the common room looking like Cinderella at midnight.

'What's her problem?' Seamus asked, as him and Dean sauntered over nosily.

'I don't know.' Harry shrugged. 'I can't see it.'

An hour or so passed, and gradually the girls began to emerge from their common rooms with gasps and giggles. Lavender was the first to appear, wearing light blue robes with tiny silver stars. Mitzi and Skye soon followed, wearing deep crimson and mauve, then Parvati, Misty, and sometime later, Erin.

Erin wore robes of rich burgundy. They were tight at the top, and had thin straps, and flowed out into an elegant rippling skirt. Her hair was down in thick red curls which looked to heavy to last, and a headband of glitter pulled loose strands away from her face.

'Well what do you think?' Erin asked which an excited twirl, a grin plastered over her deep red lips.

'Beautiful.' Harry called, feeling proud. 'If you weren't my sister…'

'You look great.' Dean smiled, and offered her his arm. He seemed more pleased them Harry had anticipated, and he was about to give Dean a word of warning, when Seamus cut in.

'So are we all ready?' Seamus asked, looking eagerly at Lavender by his side.

'No. Ginny isn't down yet.' Harry answered quickly, turning his gaze back to the girls staircase nervously.

'She might be a while.' Erin smiled almost slyly. 'She wasn't quite finished when I left her.'

'Sorry mate.' Seamus said. 'But we need to go. It's going to start any minute.'

'Fine.' Harry stammered impatiently. 'Just go. I'll catch you later.'

The two couples left in a bubble of fun and laughter, and Harry stood alone in silence, shuffling his feat anxiously.

'Harry.' A voice chimed, and he turned to see Daisy at the girls entrance. 'May I present to you,' she moved to one side with a grin, 'Ginny.'

Harry gasped as an angel stood before him. She was gowned in pure white, which shimmered and shined at every and each angle. The top was strapless, and wore a swirling pattern of twinkles on it, the skirt glided like water. Her hair was free and long, but with half up in a tiny bun, decorated with a twinkling tiara like a halo.

Harry's eyes glided to Ginny's faultless face. Her freckles were powder sprinkled upon her pure skin. Her smile was enchanting. Her eyes were chocolate orbs: dark and rich.

'I'll leave you two alone then.' Daisy muttered jauntily, and rushed from the common room in a gush of pastel yellow robes.

Harry shut his mouth quickly, (after noticing his jaw had dropped dramatically) and ambled apprehensively towards Ginny.

'Hey.' He said, letting out a deep sigh.

'Hey.' She smiled widely, and Harry suddenly felt all his troubles melt away.

'Ready to go?' He asked, as she floated down the few remaining stairs.

'Absolutely.' She said, and Harry issued her his arm. She took his hand instead.

'Erm…' Harry began, trying to chose his words carefully. So many were flowing through his mind right now. 'You-You look…t-to be honest…I…'

'Oh Harry, stop stammering!' Ginny chuckled, blushing. 'It's only me.'

'I can't.' Harry argued, avoiding her gaze as they crossed the room. 'You're you but…'

'Then what's the problem?' She asked perfectly, stopping Harry and making him meet her innocent eyes. He warmed as he realized this was the second time he'd heard that question today, took his own advice, and found the same answer applied again.

'I don't know.' Harry smiled, appreciating his luck and forgetting the circumstances. 'I can't see it anymore.'

The pair arrived in the Entrance Hall, by some miracle, before the first dance had begun.

'Excuse me, Ginny?' A sweet voice asked. 'But have you seen Draco?'

Harry turned round to see a girl in flowing lavender robes. Her hair was long and down in curls, and was brown like the cute freckles on her nose. Her eyes were deep blue and worried.

'No.' Ginny replied. 'But I'm sure he'll be here any minute.'

The girl wandered off looking troubled, fiddling with the hem of her sleeve.

'Who's that?' Harry asked, looking around for the Marauders. 'If that's Draco's date, then that's…'

'Brooke.' Ginny answered. 'She's a 7th year, and in Hermione's dorm, I think.'

'Hermione!' Harry exclaimed, letting go of Ginny's hand. 'I forgot! She went off to find Ron.'

'They're probably in there.' Ginny assumed, easily taking his hand again.

'I wouldn't be so sure.' Harry said, squeezing Ginny's hand in reply.

The first song started, and the remaining couples filed inside.

'Come on Harry, let's go!' Ginny cheered, for the first time looking excited.

'I should probably go and look for them first.' Said Harry, looking regretfully at the filled Great Hall.

'Oh, but…Harry…' Ginny pleaded, looking like a young child who'd just been told Christmas had been cancelled.

'Oh, ok.' Harry softened at Ginny's demeanor. 'I guess Ron and Hermione can sort themselves out.'

'Harry!' As if on cue, Ron ran in looking flustered. 'Where's Hermione? I can't find her anywhere.'

'She was looking for you.' Harry claimed, letting go of Ginny's hand swiftly

Ron swatted the pairs actions away in a stress.

'I don't care about you two, I just need to find Hermione!' He persisted. 'I went to get that Firewhiskey Fred and George sent, and when I came back the common room was empty.'

'I'd forgotten about that.' Harry said, slapping a hand on his head. 'I sent her to talk to you.'

'What's going on, Harry?' Ginny asked through long eyelashes.

'It doesn't matter.' Harry muttered, imagining the worst. 'She can't have gone far.'

'Ron!' Hermione called from the top of the stairs.

All three heads turned.

'Hermione.' Ron sighed, looking messy but relieved. 'Where've you been?'

Hermione hitched up her skirt a little, and tip toed down the stairs like a princess.

'I was looking for you.' She answered to his eyes, her conduct relaxed more then usual.

'I was worried.' Ron said sweetly, somehow forgetting about Harry and Ginny's presence. 'I thought you'd changed your mind or something.'

'No.' She replied honestly, reaching the bottom. 'Of course not.'

'Well, are you ready?' Ron asked, taking both her hands in his, then leaning forward to whisper in her ear inexpertly: 'You look really beautiful, you know.'

Hermione melted for a moment, her eyes fluttering close and her lips dissolving into a smile, before she strongly pulled herself away.

'Oh, Ron.' She stressed, her manor tensing as she took a few steps back. 'I can't go to the ball with you.'

'Why?' He asked, looking hurt.

'Because I'm in love with you.' She said.

Ron's sky blue eyes opened as wide as saucers, and his lips moved with no avail. Hermione stood routed to the spot, her breath held up in her throat. It felt like forever before anyone spoke.

'You…love me?' Ron asked slowly, in disbelief.

'Yes.' Hermione answered surely.

Ron took a hesitant step forward, and then another, before he scooped her up in his arms.

He kissed her.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:

They kissed long enough to give Ginny a chance to giggle, before they pulled apart. Ron kept his arms twined round her waist sweetly.

'Will you go with me now?' He asked, grinning cheekily.

'Oh Ron!' Hermione exclaimed, pulling him into a tight hug and nearly sending them both flying.

Harry and Ginny laughed loudly, and knocked the couple out of their reverie.

'Oh, you two!' Ron said, blushing yet not moving. 'I forgot-'

'-We were here?' Ginny asked, with sheer delight.

Hermione and Harry passed a grin between them, and Harry gave her a look which quite clearly said that it was about time.

'You know, you two should go.' Hermione said, taking her head from Ron's chest. 'The balls already started, and me and Ron should talk.'

'Oh…' Ron moaned. 'Can't we talk tomorrow? I'm hungry.'

'You're always hungry.' Hermione stated, fidgeting in his grasp.

'No.' Ron affirmed. 'I'm always Ron, I'm always honest, and I'm always in love with you. That's all.'

Hermione tilted her head to one side, perhaps contemplating Ron's words, and Ron leaned forward and kissed her lightly again.

'You know you can't just do that every time you want something?' Hermione insisted, crossing her arms with an unconvincing smirk.

Ron gave Hermione his best puppy dog eyes, and it was obvious Hermione wasn't going to win.

'Fine.' She sighed calmly, and Ron gave her one of his famous lopsided grins. 'What am I going to do with you?'

'I could think of a few things he'd like.' Harry said in an undertone, and Ginny giggled.

'You could come and dance with me.' Ron said, taking both her hands in his.

'I'd have never thought of that.' Ginny sniggered, tapping her dead mockingly.

'Are we keeping you?' Ron said gruffly, and the message was clear.

'Alright alright.' Harry chuckled. 'We're going. Come on, Gin.'

Harry held out his hand, and Ginny clasped it with her own, before strolling perfectly into the Great Hall.

The decorations adorning the walls were astounding. Harry was sure Hogwarts had never made an effort like this in his world. Mind you, they'd never had a Christmas ball before. There was no time for planning balls and clubs when you had to plan armies, training, protection spells, and a way to defeat the Dark Lord.

Hanging from the walls were great tapestries, all colored gold, red or green. Large Christmas trees stood bearing bulbs of light, and twinkles of sheen streamed everywhere. Mistletoe was occupying every wall, and to Harry's surprise, the Marauders merry Christmas poster which had been confiscated had somehow found it's way to a prime spot of wall.

Couples were dancing around the hall, and a color didn't seem to have been missed. If Harry hadn't been so indulged in the parade around him, he may have noticed that half the population of Hogwarts was giving him the most evil looks for having such a beautiful date. She was easily the bell of the ball, but Harry didn't need anyone to tell him that.

'Why don't we find a table.' Harry suggested, blushing as he met Ginny's eyes. He didn't know why he did it. Maybe he was just hot…

'Sure.' She smiled. 'We can dance after dinner. Look! There's Dean and Erin. Come on!'

Ginny dragged Harry towards a table at the far right hand corner, and Harry trailed along quite happily. He didn't mind if they were dancing or sitting, he was already enjoying himself. There was a bright bubble leaping in Harry's stomach and he had no intention of trying to make it go away. It was as if now that Ron and Hermione were together, there was hope for the rest of the world. Anything was possible.

'Heya Prongs, Gin.' Dean grinned, shifting his arm from around Erin's shoulders.

'Hey.' Harry replied, pulling out Ginny's chair for her which made her giggle.

The pair sat down opposite Dean and Erin.

'Having fun?' Ginny asked more Erin then Dean.

'Yes.' Erin replied, twirling one of her curls. 'I actually am.'

'Of course she is, she's here with me.' Dean insisted, confidently. 'Everyone knows that Marauders make the best dates.'

'Well I can't disagree with that.' Harry shrugged, and both girls clicked their tongues disapprovingly.

'Well you'd better watch yourselves, or you might just find you're the best dateless dates.' Erin smirked, and Ginny gave her a hi-5.

'Ok, ok.' Dean said. 'I guess we'll just have to prove that Marauders make the best dates if you two aren't convinced.'

'Be my guest.' Erin said cheekily, and Dean began to lean in.

'Could I have a word with you, Dean?' Harry asked, putting his hand between their two faces. Dean mumbled something inaudible, and allowed Harry to drag him away.

'You upset my sister once, you're not doing it again.' Harry stated, icily.

'Alright, mate.' Dean sighed. 'I'll try and keep my hands off, but I can't guarantee she'll do the same.'

'She will, and you will, and everything will be just peachy.' Harry said harshly, before softening into a smile. 'Just leave her alone.'

'I'll try, but I think that might be difficult.' Dean insisted. 'I am her date after all.'

'And that's fine, Wormy.' Harry smiled, before counting off on his fingers. 'As long as theres no flirting, no contact, no slow dancing, no hugging and definitely no kissing.'

'I hope those rules don't apply to us too.' A voice said from behind Harry, and he turned round to face his date. She had a mischievous glint in her eye, and a naughty grin on her face.

'Nope.' Harry smiled, and Ginny slipped herself under Harry's arm and wrapped hers around his waist. 'That's just the rules the older brother has to give, and since none of your older brothers seem to be around, I'd say we can do what we like.'

'Good.' Ginny smiled deeply up at Harry, and he found himself thinking about what he'd just said.

'If you'd all like to make your way to your tables,' the crisp old voice of Dumbledore sounded. 'We can start our magnificent feast.'

Gradually the patches of color faded away from the dance floor, and found spaces at the tables around the outside. Harry, Dean and Ginny took their places again, before being interrupted.

'Is anyone sitting here?' A soft masculine voice asked. The owner of the said voice was wearing silky black robes, and an unsure expression.

'Sure Draco.' Harry smiled warmly, and turned to Draco's date. 'And you're Brooke, aren't you?'

'Yes.' She grinned broadly, Harry imagined at one of the Marauders knowing her name. She seemed to be in a much better mood, now that she'd found her date. 'And you're Harry, of course. You played brilliantly in our last Quidditch match.'

'Thanks.' Harry chimed. He hadn't had a compliment in some time, and it was nice to be appreciated.

'You played well too, Ginny.' Brooke said, almost shyly. 'You handle the ball brilliantly.'

'Do you like Quidditch?' Ginny asked, giving Brooke a friendly smile.

'Yeah, it's great.' Brooke brightened. 'I tried out, but I never made the team. But you guys are really good, and a close team, so I didn't expect to.'

'Well maybe you could pass by at practice some time, do some flying.' Dean suggested, suddenly interested.

'Yeah. We could do with a reserve.' Harry added.

'Hi.' Hermione said, as her and Ron approached. She was dragging Ron by the hand, much in the same way that Ginny had done with Harry before. Hermione was bright red in the face, and grinning from ear to ear. Ron, on the other hand, was wearing a dazed expression.

'Hey.' He smiled, loftily.

'So what did we miss?' Hermione asked, ordinarily, like they'd been late for class.

'Nothing much.' Harry chuckled. 'So where have you two been?'

'Nowhere.' Ron sighed, leaning his arm on the table and his head in his hand, staring absent mindedly at Hermione.

'We were just making our way inside…slowly.' Hermione lied brilliantly, occupying herself with her knife and fork.

'Hmmm.' Was Ron's reply.

'And are you two…?' Ginny asked, looking girly and excited.

'We didn't get that far. We'll talk about it tomorrow I guess.' Hermione said, and Ron shifted a curl of hair behind her ear. 'Oh, do stop it Ron! You're acting like you've only just noticed I'm alive!'

'No, I knew before.' Ron said warmly. 'But I couldn't do this before.'

Ron cupped Hermione's face and kissed her tenderly again.

'Get a room!' Dean exclaimed. 'Some of us are trying to eat!'

Harry suddenly noticed that food had filled the shiny silver plates, and began to pile dinner in front of him hastily.

'Hungry?' Ginny asked, amusement playing on her freckles.

'Not really.' He mumbled, for lack of a better answer. He shook his head. Since when did he ever run out of things to say to Ginny?

Harry thought about the girl beside him throughout his meal, barely speaking at all. Erin and Dean caught Ginny up in heated discussion about female Quidditch players, which Harry was more then happy to watch. Ginny looked really cute when she was flustered. Her nose scrunched, her skin flushed, her eyes grew wide.

Hermione and Brooke shared a conversation to Harry's left about the importance of caring for unicorn's and other endangered species, Brooke often asking for Ron's opinion while twirling her hair, but Ron didn't seem interested. Ron and Draco contented themselves with small talk, all previous quarrels forgotten.

Ginny slid her hand onto Harry's knee as she laughed at a joke someone had made. This seemed to be shaping up into a pretty good date…

Once dinner was over the table disappeared, and all the chairs were charmed to one side.

'Time for dancing.' Harry stated, taking Ginny's delicate hand.

'Great!' Brooke squeaked, flattening out her purple sash, and her and Draco were off.

'Well here goes nothing.' Ron sighed, and Hermione smiled.

'Don't you like dancing?' Hermione asked sarcastically.

'It's not that I don't like it.' Ron explained. 'It's just that Mum made me take tones of lessons when I was little, and now I can hardly stand it.'

'Well I'm afraid you're going to have too.' Hermione huffed, putting one of Ron's hands on her waist. 'I'm not making out with you all night.'

Harry and Ginny chuckled, before meeting each others eyes and going red.

'Young love.' Erin mused at Harry and Ginny before turning to Dean.

'I can't be bothered to dance.' He stated, looking questioningly at Erin.

'Well how about we dance for a bit, just to take away any suspicion,' Erin suggested. 'Then we can go and dungbomb Snape's office.'

'Brilliant.' Dean said, sounding really chuffed. 'You're the best date ever!'

Dean swept Erin off her feet, and left Harry and Ginny alone in a shifty silence.

'Did you take dancing lessons when you were younger?' Harry asked, staring out into the crowd.

'Yes.' Ginny replied.

'Did you like them?'

'They were ok.' She nodded. 'But I had to learn with Ron, and he always stood on my toes.'

The pair smiled.

'Well I promise I wont stand on your toes.' Harry assured her. 'May I have this dance?'

'You certainly may.' Ginny grinned impishly.

They danced for some time, how long it was impossible to say. It was lighthearted and innocent, and Harry couldn't help but enjoy himself. He almost felt giddy, like a little school girl. Even Ron was having fun.

'I never thought I could like dancing this much!' Ron called, as Hermione pulled herself closer to Ron on a slower number. Harry and Ginny had continued waltzing: It was more fun that way. They just joked and laughed, not caring what anyone said or thought. They swayed and sang, and twirled and turned.

Hours passed in a second, and the load of the dance floor lessened. Dean and Erin had disappeared long ago, taking advantage of Snape's absence. Draco and Brooke had taken a break and now supported drinks. Apparently Hermione had kept up her side of the bargain, and her and Ron where nowhere to be seen. They were probably occupying a cupboard somewhere, Harry mused. It seemed Lavender and Seamus had done the same, as they weren't around either.

'What you thinking about?' Ginny asked cutely. One of her hands rested in Harry's, and the other arm curled round his shoulder and clasped it.

'Nothing.' Harry smiled down at her. He wasn't tall, but Ginny was still a good few inches shorter then him. 'Just wondering where everyone is.'

'It doesn't take a genius to work it out.' Ginny said, raising an eyebrow.

'I know.' Harry replied. 'It's just weird not having them around. I mean, I was expecting to have Ron breathing down my neck all night.'

'Well I think you're free.' Ginny said lightly. 'I doubt they'll be back for a while.'

'Good.' Harry stated with the devil in him, and sharply pulled her small figure closer with a smirk. He could now feel her body next to him. They eyeballed each other as they danced, with defiant looks. It was as if they were challenging each other to move away. Neither did.

'Maybe we should get a drink.' Ginny suggested after some time. Her face was red and her voice choked.

'Sure.' Harry glowed, and led her back towards their table.

Draco and Brooke were still there, and Brooke was rambling animatedly about something, but Draco didn't seem to be listening.

'Butterbeer?' Harry asked, picking up a bottle.

'Ok.' Ginny nodded. 'It's not like we don't have enough up in our common room.'

'I know.' Harry chuckled, thinking back to the many crates he'd seen piled by the fireplace. 'I don't think that Dean and Seamus realize you'd have to drink about 50 gallons to get drunk on that stuff.'

'Maybe they'll spike it with Firewhisky.' Ginny suggested.

'Now that can't be nice.' Harry replied, wincing and sticking his tongue out.

'I'm not too sure they'll care.' Ginny smiled, and Harry suddenly realized in what close proximity they were to each other. He dropped his gaze in defense.

He looked at their hands, which were clasped, and laced their fingers. It felt nice to hold hands with Ginny, not like it had been with Cho. With Cho it had had to mean something, mind you, Harry reminded himself, that was a long time ago. Maybe he was over that.

He raised his eye line a little, and followed the glitter on Ginny's dress, before reaching her creamy white neck, then her face. Her eyes were wide and questioning, her lips parted a little. Each tiny freckle glittered in the light.

Harry carried on his gaze upwards, looking at the halo of a tiara she wore and her shiny golden hair. Then, out the corner of his eye, something caught his attention.

'Mistletoe.' Harry declared, looking unsurely at the frosty snippet.

Ginny looked up too.

'Oh.' She said, appearing nervous for the first time that evening. 'I didn't notice.'

When Ginny lowered her gaze again, she found Harry staring thoughtfully into her deep brown eyes.

He began to lean in, ever so slowly. He felt Ginny's hands tense in his, so he ran his thumbs over the back of them, reassuringly. He tipped his head to the right as he got near enough to feel her breath, and she soundlessly closed her eyes.

'Harry!' The accusing voice of an older brother sounded, and Harry pulled sharply away.

'Hey Ron.' He said automatically, before spotting his friend a few feet away. 'You back?'

'What does it look like?' Ron barked, with his hands on his hips.

'Come on Ron.' Hermione ushered in Ron's ear. 'Lets dance again.'

Hermione whisked Ron away, but the moment was lost.

'Do you want to dance?' Harry asked Ginny, felling strangely shaken.

'Erm, no.' Ginny stuttered. 'I think I'll just have a drink.'

Ginny opened her butterbeer bottle with her teeth, in a most unladylike manor, and took a careful swig.

'Hi.' Brooke said, as she swooped in next to Ginny and picked up a bottle.

'Where's Draco?' Harry asked, searching the dance floor.

'I'm afraid I lost him to a better dancer.' Brooke chuckled, and pointed to Draco swing dancing in the middle of the hall with no other than Luna Lovegood.

'Now there's something you don't see every day.' Harry mused, before turning to Ginny. 'Wouldn't by any chance have a camera, would you?'

'I wish.' Ginny said, her focus fixed. Harry laughed as Draco lifted Luna in her deep red dress, and swung her round, before looking back to Ginny. Her gaze faltered for a second, and Harry realized that she wasn't watching the dancing. Her eyes were lingering on the open door which revealed to all the dark night and cold grounds of Hogwarts.

'Harry.' Ginny said with a gasp, her eyes never moving from their spot. 'Could you excuse me for a moment?'

Before waiting for an answer, Ginny paced her way across the hall and through the crowd. Harry watched her in silence before she was out of sight, and the activity in the center began to thicken.

He twisted his hands nervously, feeling suddenly alone, before his senses kicked in. He needed to follow her. What if there was something dangerous out there? But if she'd spotted something, surely she would have told him?

Giving in to his curiosity, he followed Ginny's example and made his way to the door. Once outside in the cold sharp wind, he felt more like his old self then ever.

'Ginny!' Harry called, as he spotted her shivering form across the grass. She turned her head, and Harry stormed over her way. 'Why are you out here? Is something wrong?'

'No.' She replied, folding her arms and looking distant. 'I just though I saw something.'

'What?' Harry asked, his brows furrowing.

'Now don't laugh at me, I know I must be seeing things.' Ginny began, her eyes trailing through the midnight draft. 'But I'm sure that I just saw a hooded figure walk past here.'

'What?' Harry sharpened. 'Why didn't you-'

'I thought it was Riddle.' She said normally. 'I recognized the way he walked, and I thought he was leaving, but it couldn't have been him. He didn't have his cases.'

'Do you think it was a Death Eater?' Harry asked, his form poised in panic.

'Here?' Ginny questioned, unconvinced.

'Yes.' Harry stressed. 'Where did the hooded figure go?'

'Into the forest.' Ginny replied, and Harry's blood ran cold. He'd been in the forest days ago, maybe weeks ago, and he'd met a hooded figure. It had slipped his mind with all of the teenage problems he'd been provided with. Now it was as clear as ever.

'Ginny.' Harry ordered. 'We need to go inside.'

He led her almost solemnly back to the hall, his enjoyment of the evening gradually draining away.

'Ginny.' Harry stated, holding her shoulders when they were back inside. 'I saw a hooded figure in the Forbidden forest the other day.'

He'd seen the hooded figure when he'd been in his animagus form. Harry turned his head and shifted his gaze to the forest, almost itching to change back into a stag and hunt down the intruder. It seemed Ginny had something on her mind to, as he spotted her picking at the stitching on her dress.

'That doesn't have to mean anything.' Ginny said unconvincingly.

'The last time there was a hooded figure in the forest, it was Voldemort.' Harry stated, almost shaking with adrenalin. 'We can't risk this.'

'Well what do you suggest we do?' Ginny asked, looking suddenly young and innocent.

'We tell Dumbledore.' Harry said, leaning towards the teachers table. The old man's eyes were glittering at him.

'But if we tell Dumbledore now,' Ginny began. 'We'll have to tell him the whole story. Then the chances are that he'll send us all home, maybe even before you get to meet your parents.'

Harry stood paralyzed for a moment.

'Well that's a risk I'm just going to have to take.' Harry insisted.

'I wont let you.' Ginny said, looking tearful. 'You've always wanted to meet them more then anything. I'm not letting you throw this all away because of something I think I saw. I'm always seeing things that aren't there since the war happened. I'm always on guard, suspecting everything, and my imagination goes into overload.'

'But I saw it too.' Harry murmured.

'Please.' Ginny begged, a tear escaping her eye. 'Just let it go. We're here and we're safe. There's no Dark Lord and no worries. Just you and me.'

Harry looked sadly at Ginny and her anxious eyes, and suddenly felt guilty. The crystal drops swimming down her face were genuine, and cold. Her once optimistic bright orbs, had deepened to dark spheres. He was reminded directly of how Ginny was in his world: troubled yet content. Content in his wake.

He lifted his hands and wiped the tears silently from her face. There was no need for words. He left his hand cupping her left cheek, and felt her smooth skin ripple beneath his touch.

Her expression was priceless yet indescribable. It just reflected the many years he'd known her. Somewhere deep in her gaze he could even see the little girl in the Chamber of secrets, just dieing to get out. She wanted a chance to prosper, and not be replaced by maturity and solitude. She wanted a chance to love.

Harry saw his reflection in Ginny's eyes. His watch was one of adoration and admiration, and a familiar look he'd seen her give him so many times. He understood.

Harry lent in with a spontaneous swoop, and kissed her straight on the lips: As simple as that.

It lasted only a second before he pulled away.

'Do you want to dance?' Harry asked, his voice deep. 'This must be one of the last dances.'

'Yeah.' She glowed, and shyly let him lead her into the thicket.

They danced for a few minutes in silence, their eyes barely meeting. Harry could feet his heart pounding faster then ever in his chest. His lips felt like they were on fire. Ginny moved angelically, her eyes lulling in content and her voice humming a soft warbling tune. Harry was entranced.

The pleasant music suddenly melted into a uniform waltz, and Ginny took the lead with a leap. They surrounding pairs twirled and span, and Harry wasn't too sure if he was moving or if they were. It all made him so dizzy…

'Are you alright Harry?' Ginny asked, as she gave his hand a squeeze. He was holding her hand…of course he was…

'Why don't you sit down.' Ginny suggested, and she took Harry effortlessly to the nearest table. Harry felt his knees go weak as he slumped into a chair. 'You don't look too well Harry.'

His head was pounding. Harry assumed that someone had spiked his butterbeer, probably Dean, before Ginny said 7 chilling words:

'I'm going to go to Madame Pomfrey.'

Harry turned sharply to her cinnamon eyes: 'What?'

'I'll be right back with something to help. Just sit there.' Ginny said with concern. 'I'll be right back.'

Harry knew she wouldn't.

'No!' He shouted as she took her first step. The memory came back. 'Don't go.'

'But you look sick.' Ginny said, seeming hurt. 'I'll just be a minute.'

'But you wont.' Harry begged, his vision fogging. 'Don't go Ginny, you have to trust me. I had a-'

'What?' Ginny bleated.

Harry's head suddenly felt to big for his body and his stomach clamped. Every fiber of his body was telling him to keep her here, yet his physical form was weakening. His grasp on her hand unwinding…

'Harry!' Ginny shivered. 'Are you ok? Talk to me Harry.'

'Stay.' He mumbled, tightening his grip on her with all his might.

They stayed there for a moment, Harry trying to pull himself together, before a great force pinched Harry's mind.

A wincing scream filled the bright and bold room of the Great Hall. It was blood curdling, and made the hairs on the back of Harry's back stand on end, yet the voice wasn't Ginny's this time.

Harry flicked his eyes open in an instant, his reactions as perfect as before. He stared through the dim hushed silence of the room, until the door creaked open, and a figure heaved unwelcomingly into the hall.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Finally, some action in the story! Sorry about the extra paragraph at the end of the last chapter (bet you didn't even notice!) I put it there when i was writing to remind myself of what had happened. I've deleted it now, but sorry if it caused any confusion. Harry didn't faint at the end of the last chapter, i left it where the doors of the Great Hall opened and an 'unwelcome figure' stood there. I've planned out the rest of this story, if you're interested, and it's going to have exactly 50 chapters. I hope you guys keep reading to the end, and that we hit 1000 reviews. I've got a suprise planned for the 1000 reviewer... Thanks for all the reviews so far. Keep reading! Always, Angel.

Chapter 35- A time to celebrate

Draco Malfoy stood in the only passage of light, a young maiden clutched in his shaking arms. He shuddered distraughtly, and fell to his knees under her weight. The girl had long silver hair and noble features, yet her dainty corpse looked as stiff as a board.

Although the whole assembly was staring panicked at the scene, nobody made an attempt to move -except Harry. He ran forward without hesitation and crashed by the child's side.

'She's-she's dead.' Draco stuttered, his world braking.

'Who is this?' Harry asked. 'Where did you find her?'

'She's my sister.' Draco sobbed. 'She screamed, I didn't know what to do. She was outside the girls bathroom, crying.'

Harry studied her body hoping to come to a different conclusion. Her limbs were stiff and cold to touch. Her midnight blue eyes were glued open. Her expression fixed.

'She's not dead.' Harry knelled. 'She's just been petrified.'

Harry followed the victims gaze down to her shiny purple-gray dress, and fingered the crisp reflecting fabric. He loomed over her skirt, and was repaid with his own reflection.

'She saw its reflection in her gown.' Ginny bleated calmly from Harry's right. 'That dress saved her life.'

'Could all students please report back to their common rooms immediately.' Dumbledore's grave voice ordered. 'You are to stay there until further notice. Prefects, take your houses now.'

Students hurried past the small cluster and out of the doors. Fragile girls hung onto strong boys arms, younger students cradled each other in groups. The tension was like none Harry had ever felt in this world. It reminded him of home.

Harry stood strongly and ran from the comfort of enclosure. He raged across the entrance hall, and charged in the opposite direction of all the other students, yet no-one questioned his intentions. He wouldn't have heard them if they had, alarm bells were sounding in his head.

Once out of sight he transformed into a stag, hoping for his animal senses to guide him. He ran blindly round the upper floors, blood surging through his body, pulsing at every point. His instinct was to slay. His mind could not see how.

Harry transformed back, breathless and hasty. He needed to get inside the head of the Basilisk. He wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead, and brushed his scar unintentionally. A spark ran through him, testing his will power. He cursed out load, yet the words he raged didn't enlighten his senses. He spoke the words of the snake.

'Come out.' Harry hissed menacingly. 'Come out to play. I know you're here somewhere. Come out you great ugly beast.'

'Do you want to live past tonight?' Said a severe worried hiss, which Harry knew didn't belong to the Basilisk.

Harry turned round and was faced with a shady angel.

'Ginny?' He spoke in his own tongue, the stress draining out of his features. 'You can speak to snakes?'

'You surely don't think I spent a year giving my soul to Voldemort, and didn't take anything back in return?' Ginny almost snarled.

'I thought you lost your whole connection with him in the chamber.' Harry stated blankly.

'I did.' Ginny said calmly. 'But neither of us will ever forget what we learnt…come out my precious, we have work to do.'

Harry watched Ginny's lips pronounce death so fluently. Harry had always considered his talent a curse, yet Ginny turned it into an art form.

'Come out my friend, you know me.' Ginny whispered with her eyes lightly closed. 'I'm an old friend. You may have forgotten my tone, but I'm here. You will remember.'

A great unsettling hiss cascaded down the corridor in reply. For Harry a fight for his live, with no plan or initiative, was nothing out of the ordinary, yet the prospect of a great snake appearing with Ginny around was unbearable.

'Go.' Harry shouted. 'I can do this alone. I did it once, I can do it again.'

'Don't be stupid, Harry.' Ginny stated. 'I'm not leaving you.'

'Go find a teacher.'

'What help will that do?'

'I'm not risking your life.' Harry said, extracting his wand from his pocket. 'If you see it you'll die. I have glasses, I'll only get petrified.'

'Then it'll eat you.' Ginny stressed. 'What a great plan.'

'Look. Please, just go.' Harry begged, taking one of her hands. 'If anything happened to you…'

Another great atonal hiss sounded, and Ginny lifted her chin.

'I'm over here my precious.' She hissed, then turned to Harry. 'If you die here, you know our world will never be fixed. If I die, it doesn't make any difference.'

'No.' Harry challenged her. 'If you die here, our world will never be fixed. How can I fix our world if mines already broken?'

'Harry.' Ginny persisted, her glare unbelieving.

'Anyway, who said anything about dieing?' Harry sighed, his eyes bright. 'I don't intend to. Just please go and get Dumbledore.'

Ginny rushed around the corner unhappily, running an errand to safety. Harry poised himself, ready for the battle. His knuckles were white from holding his wand so tight, and his eyes were cast open just a fraction. The Basilisk didn't come.

'Merlin, where is it?' Harry tempered, before resulting back to snake. 'Basilisk, come out.'

'Harry!' Ginny screamed, possibly only a corridor away. Harry's blood ran cold.

'I'm coming!' Harry called, his legs running faster then his mind, until he reached a shadow of a monster and dame in its pathway. 'Ginny, keep your eyes closed!'

No reply. It was so silent, Harry could hear his heart beating in his chest. What was she doing? He couldn't see round the corner.

'Harry.' She gasped again, ever so quietly. Sliding was evident. Harry assumed the beast was moving, perhaps nearer to the little redhead. The swish of a tail sounded, and the ripping of cloth tore at Harry's heat strings, then a thud.

He flung his head round the corner of the passage to find the Basilisks tail slithering into a dark empty classroom. Ginny was gone.

Harry flew into the room behind the monster to find Ginny standing flat against the wall. Her hand was in her pocket and her eyes tight closed, as she muttered something secret under her breath. Harry wished he had her whole attention, it might have been helpful.

Nevertheless, he swiped his wand high into the air and stunned the beast with all his might. It flinched and began to turn, but Harry was too fast. He charmed its eyelids shut.

The Basilisk let out a strangled cry, and Ginny's eyes flew open. She, like Harry, had known what it had called: 'Blind.'

The great snake thumped its tail in Harry's direction, causing him to fly off his feet. Ginny ran to Harry's aid.

'Are you ok?' She asked, lending him a hand.

'Fine.' He replied, jumping back up again. In truth he wasn't, but he'd have time to reflect on that later.

Before the monster could issue a second swipe, a gift levitated its way to Ginny, and she handed it to Harry.

'The sorting hat.' Ginny stated, shoving it roughly into Harry's hands. 'I summoned it. You used it before.'

'Right.' Harry chimed, and the Basilisks head looked straight at the pair.

Harry slid the golden sword of Godric Gryffindor out of the hat, as the snake drew nearer. Each breath Harry or Ginny took only gave the beast a better estimation of their whereabouts. They held the air in their throats and closed their mouths.

For a moment no sudden movements came from either party, before Harry leapt forward, his weapon at arms length, and stabbed the snake right through the neck.

The brute swayed before collapsing with a grand thud. Harry drew his knife out of the animal, and allowed it to hang bleeding from his limp arm. Ginny tiptoed to Harry's side, dragging her torn dress as best she could. Both stared at the carcass before them, as their wounds bruised and bled, and a fraction of time dripped by.

'My Potter! Miss Weasley!' The firm voice of McGonagal roared.

Harry and Ginny turned around slowly and tamely, until they faced a party of McGonagal, Snape, Lupin, Sirius and of course, Dumbledore.

'Whatever happened?' She questioned, her face in anger and disbelief. 'What was that great bang? You ought to be in your common rooms!'

'The monster that petrified Draco's sister was a Basilisk.' Harry explained, his voice toneless. 'We found it when we went to find Ron and Hermione. They'd been gone a while, and Professor Dumbledore told prefects to watch their houses.'

'So that gave you permission to wander through the castle unattended?' Sirius shouted, seeming to miss the point about the snake. 'You have no idea how worried we were!'

'It was a most foolish thing to do.' Lupin added fatherly.

'We may have to consider expulsion for both of you!' McGonagal ranted.

'I should assume Mr Potter wanted a chance to get in the limelight.' Snape drawled. 'And it seems he may have got it. If you hadn't noticed, theres a giant dead snake behind them, and Potter seems to have slayed it.'

All attention was suddenly turned to the Basilisk, and the room was filled with shock.

'Mr Potter?' McGonagal asked, her eyes threading from the monster to the sword. 'How on earth…?'

'It is time you two headed back to your common room.' Dumbledore said unassumingly. 'You can tell me the story on the way.'

Harry and Ginny turned unsurely to each other, before following the old man outside.

Once they had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Dumbledore had heard an almost true version of the nights events. They'd cut out the part where they spoke to the Basilisk, added in the part where they read about the snake and sword in a book, and Ginny told the part where the Basilisk had picked her up by her robes and thrown her into the classroom. Harry wasn't ready to tell the real story of how he knew. He was too tired to deal with the consequences, as was Ginny.

Inside the common room students huddled and grouped, each clammy face paler then the next. The party seemed to have been forgotten: the butterbeer hadn't even been touched. The only thing that brought comfort to the relations was Dumbledore entering the common room with the smallest of smiles, Harry and Ginny trailing behind him.

'I have an announcement.' Dumbledore cheered. 'In light of Mr Potter and Miss Weasley's great triumph, they will both get special awards from the school and 100 points each to your house.'

The feedback from the company was murmured gossip. Nobody had any idea what was being commended. Harry looked around the room wearily to Ron, who was hugging Hermione tightly. He gave Harry a puzzled look and Harry shook his head.

'But of course, allow me to explain.' Dumbledore smiled. 'Mr Potter and Miss Weasley came across the reason for Isabel Malfoy's predicament. Isabel was petrified by a Basilisk.'

'Aren't they extinct?' Misty, a younger student, asked.

'That's what we thought, but it turns out that there was just one left.' Dumbledore said. 'And Mr Potter slayed it. He is quite the hero. We all need to be thankful for what these two students achieved tonight, and I suggest you get this party going. You have a true reason to celebrate now.'

'Alright!' Seamus hoorayed, punching a fist in the air.

'What about Isabel?' Brooke asked from her secluded spot by the entrance. 'Is she going to be ok?'

'Of course.' Dumbledore smiled warmly. 'It just so happens that we can get just enough potion sent over from France to heal Isabel. She might even be well by Christmas. Now start the celebrations, I daresay you've been searching for a reason for a party for months. Come Miss Capulet, I will take you to Mr and Miss Malfoy in the hospital Wing.'

Brooke followed Dumbledore solemnly out of the common room, and as soon as they were out of earshot, a bright commotion filled the room.

'How did you do it, Harry?'

'What happened?'

'How big was the Basilisk?'

'Did it bite you?'

'Were you scared?'

'How did you kill it?'

'I kicked it to its death.' Harry half heartedly joked. 'All those karate lessons paid off. Now if you'll excuse me…'

Harry stalked away from the group, and found Ginny surrounded by a similar ensemble.

'Can I have a word, Ginny?' Harry asked over the unrelenting girls. Lavender gave him a scowl as Ginny flounced away, the torn net of her dress trailing behind her.

'Thought you might want some space.' Harry stated, resting his hands in his pockets with his eyes watching the ground.

'Well you thought right.' Ginny sighed, taking leave at the nearest seat. 'We're telling Dumbledore straight after Christmas, right?'

Harry nodded.

'Something has to be done about this.' Ginny stressed, before adding an after thought. 'The funny thing is that the Basilisk didn't even worry me. For over a year now I've been waiting for a gang of armed Death Eaters to jump out at me. The Basilisk almost seemed petty by comparison.'

'I know.' Harry groaned. 'We need to go home.'

The pair watched the common room, filled with glitter and lights, music and laughter, and somehow felt dispensed from the group. Seamus had Lavender grinning under one arm and a bottle in his other hand, Dean and Erin were downing butterbeers by the second, Daisy laughing at their antics. Ron and Hermione had found a not so secluded corner and were enjoying each others company, Colin and Dennis madly took pictures, and Sky, Mitzi and the rest of the gang, along with the 6th year boys, were singing Christmas carols quite merrily out of tune.

Harry snaked his hand to Ginny's and entwined their fingers, his gaze never faltering from the fireplace. Her fingers were cold, and reflected the bitter dread he felt at the pit of his stomach. Harry sighed. He wasn't too sure where they stood right now, but he knew they had an impossible amount in common: They both recognized they had something more then friendship, they could both talk to snakes, and neither of them felt tonight was a time to celebrate.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: First chapter i've loaded since my 16th birthday! Yay! Thank you for all your reviews, and sorry for the wait. I had 16th birthday things to do :) I did read all your reviews though, and somebody yet again assumed im american. I'n not, i live in England! I do have american spellcheck though, which is probably where you guys have got it from ;) So here we go, another chapter. It's the day Harry goes home for Christmas. Not alot of drama i'm afraid, i'm saving that for next chapter! Keep reading! Always, Angel.

Chapter 36- Rain on my parade

Harry watched the coal in the fireplace sizzle. It was early morning, obviously too early for the House elves to have done their rounds, and Harry was sitting alone in the dreary common room. He spiked up his wand and shot a fireball of a charm at the grate, which relit the blackened embers and awoke the whole room.

Empty butterbeer bottles littered the floor, and half eaten packets of jelly beans and chocolate frogs sat at every table and chair. The banners and streamers still flashed red and gold, but the glowing phantom adaptor which Hermione had made to link to the speakers was gradually fading.

Harry listened as soft tired footsteps trod their way down the girls staircase, and a sleepy figure appeared clad in snuggly yellow pajamas.

'Oh, Morning Harry.' Erin said, when she noticed his presence. 'I _thought_ it was too early for the House elves to have been yet. They aren't due for about an hour.'

Erin took a seat next to Harry, right beside the hot licking flames.

'I lit the fire, it was getting cold.' Harry mumbled, putting his wand away.

'Why are you up so early, anyway?' Erin asked, raising a familiar eyebrow.

'No idea. I wish I wasn't.' Harry said with a smile. He couldn't stay in a bad mood with Erin around. She was so bright and filled with energy and fun.

'Leaving today.' Erin stated. 'I hope you've packed.'

'Yeah, whatever.' Harry said, rolling his eyes.

'Mum and Dad are going to be well chuffed when you tell them how you slaughtered that snake.' Erin grinned. 'I can't wait to see their faces. You're bound to get that new broomstick now!'

'It's not a big deal.' Harry shrugged, turning away from the conversation. 'It's not like it's the first time I've killed a Basilisk. I did it in my world too, second year.'

'You're kidding!' Erin exclaimed, jumping in her seat. 'How? Oh tell me!'

'It's a long story. ' Harry said tonelessly, folding his arms. 'I'll tell you on the train.'

Erin took this as the end of the conversation, and sort herself a book from the table. She flicked boredly through the pages, and Harry watched as last nights curls fell hopelessly out of her hair.

'Did you have fun at the ball?' He asked after a while.

'Yeah.' Erin answered, still reading her book.

'Did Dean keep his hands to himself?' Harry pursued.

'Yeah.' Erin replied, then grinned. 'Did you keep _your_ hands to yourself?'

Harry shook his head dismissively. Ginny. He'd kissed her. He'd kissed her outside. He'd tried to inside but Ron had caught him. What was he doing? Since when had the thought ever crossed his mind? It hadn't…Ron was going to kill him.

'I'm going to go and get dressed.' She said, then trampled lazily back up the girls staircase.

Erin didn't immerge again for perhaps half an hour. Harry sat going over scenes in his head: kissing Ginny, dancing, the door opening, Draco crying, Isabel lying so stiff, and the Basilisk. The Basilisk lightened a new beginning for this world: the beginning of the end. Ginny was the least of his problems, he needed to save this world and his own.

Erin sat herself down in her previous seat when she re-entered. Her hair was straight and wet, and she wore daytime clothes with her favorite boots. Harry hadn't moved the whole time. He merely watched the clock above the fireplace, wishing it would roll back 24 hours.

'You still sitting here?' Erin grinned.

'No, I'm sitting over there.' Harry said sarcastically, as another early riser descended the girls staircase.

'Good morning all.' Hermione smiled, as she hopped down the last few steps. 'Did we all sleep well?'

'No and…no.' Erin replied, chancing a sideways glance at a very disgruntled Harry. 'Did you?'

'Yes, kind of.' Hermione replied, hovering beside the sofa. 'Is Ron up yet?'

'No.' Erin laughed. 'You're a bit hopeful aren't you?'

'I suppose.' Hermione said shyly, knotting her hands together. 'I just…we need to talk…'

'About last night I'm guessing.' Erin smiled teasingly. 'I thought for a moment the Hermione and Ron I know were back! What happened with you two?'

'I told him I loved him, and he kissed me.' Hermione grinned, blushing brightly.

'Is he a good kisser?' Erin asked, on the edge of her seat.

'Mmmm...' Hermione sighed.

'Excuse me!' Harry interrupted. 'Boy present! I don't want to hear about Ron kissing anyone!'

'Then close your ears.' Erin said. 'So is he romantic with you? I've heard that about my Ron, but this is your Ron.'

'He's sweet.' Hermione said simply. 'I like him a lot. I just have no idea what he's going to say today.'

'Well you're his girlfriend now, aren't you?' Erin assumed.

'Not exactly…'

'Good morning!' Chorused Ginny and Daisy, as they entered the common room.

'Run for cover, Ginny.' Harry joked in a grumble. 'They're talking about Ron's kissing skills.'

'Gross.' Ginny gagged, as took a shifty seat next to Harry.

'Why are you two up so early?' Erin questioned, sounding slightly put out.

'Thought we'd get up and do some packing.' Daisy replied. 'I haven't even started.'

'Dreadful.' Harry sighed, thinking humorously of his half empty trunk.

'And I suppose you've finished?' Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Yeah…' Harry mumbled.

'Dusty!' Erin exclaimed, making everyone jump, and an old gray house elf came shuffling out of the shadows.

'Dusty doesn't usually have to hide in the shadows this time in the morning, Miss Erin.' The house elf rambled. 'Dusty usually finds nobody is up.'

'It's alright, Dusty!' Erin giggled. 'Go about your work. We wont disturb you.'

'But Miss Erin,' Dusty stammered. 'House elves aren't supposed to be seen.'

'We wont tell.' Daisy grinned, and Dusty scampered away, returning only a moment later with twenty or so other helpers.

'Lacey will have this tidied in no time!' Another elf squeaked, and they went about their work.

'I will miss the house elves over Christmas.' Erin sighed. 'They're great company. Lacey taught me to knit the other day. Pretty clever.'

Harry laughed under his breath as he pictured Erin sitting down with a house elf, knitting a bobbley green jumper.

'Wow!' A voice said from across the room. 'I didn't expect all you lot to be up!'

It was Dean with Seamus, slumping down the last few stairs in warm winter sweaters.

'Could say the same for you.' Daisy smiled, and the boys grumbled in return.

'You're lucky I didn't come down in my boxers.' Seamus said. 'That's what I usually do when it's this early. Made a second year jump out of her skin once. Taught her for leaving her homework till last minute.'

Erin and Daisy shook their heads in dismay, but the others didn't even make a sound.

'What's up with your guys this morning?' Seamus raved. 'Why are you all so quiet?'

'Because we want to be.' Harry confirmed, bowing his head.

'Hermione?' Seamus questioned.

'I have my reasons.' She answered primly, swaying her weight from foot to foot.

'Who rained on her parade?' Dean asked as an aside, as him and Seamus took the remaining seats around the fire.

'Any hangovers from the endless butterbeer?' Daisy asked to amuse herself.

'Oh definitely.' Seamus faked, lolling his head to one side. 'Endless headaches.'

'Can hardly move.' Dean added, and the girls all grinned.

'Good morning everyone.' Came a friendly voice, and the group turned to find Ron at the bottom of the staircase. He looked exactly how he usually looked: Messy haired, wearing jeans, a Cannons t-shit and a smile. Hermione paled.

'Morning Ron.' Erin cheered characteristically.

'Right mate?'

'Hey Padfoot.'

'What are you lot doing?' Ron asked normally, putting his hands into his pockets and padding towards his friends.

'Not a lot.' Harry replied. 'Nobody seems able to go past these chairs. They've all come downstairs and stopped here. There must be some sort of a curse or force field here of something...'

'Why don't we all head down for breakfast?' Ron suggested, conversationally. 'I'm starving!'

'You would be.' Daisy said, rolling her eyes.

'Come on!' Ron exclaimed. 'Last breakfast all together before Christmas.'

'Sounds like a great idea.' Erin smiled. 'I say full steam ahead!'

The troop slowly stood up from their chairs, shuffling and mumbling. Ron let them begin to saunter away, but stopped Hermione as she passed him by.

'Not even a good morning?' He asked, with a lopsided grin.

'Sorry…' Hermione said slightly, her hands twitching at her sides.

'That's ok.' Ron smiled, before grabbing her waist, kissing her passionately, pulling away, and then adding: 'You'll just have to make it up to me later.'

Hermione's face was a picture as Ron took her hand and led her away as if nothing had happened. Harry chuckled to himself, having seen the whole thing. Ron really was oblivious to the world.

Breakfast was non descript: just the gang hanging out, eating and laughing. Harry didn't care much for their banter, nor understood how his best friends could be so cheerful. Surely Ron and Hermione had realized what the release of the Basilisk had meant? And Ginny, she was chatting so normally. Were worries not floating through her mind, too?

Harry watched the emptiness of the Great Hall. A few Hufflepuffs littered their table, and Susan Bones sat with a Quidditch player at hers. The Slytherin table was in mourning: not a single student sat there. Harry thought it was sad; there was always at least one occupant at that table, but today the early rising boy could surly be found in the Hospital Wing, watching his frozen sister sleep immobiley.

'I'm going for a walk.' Harry announced, and left without a reply.

He wandered towards the Hospital Wing, wanting to check up on the monsters damage. It was amazing that the Basilisk had run so freely and somehow nobody had been killed. Harry couldn't help but think about how lucky they'd been.

Harry took a few flights of stairs and wondered across a few hallways, very much in a world of his own. The Hospital wing was his destination, yet his thoughts deemed too consuming, and before he knew it he was getting lost in the depths of the castle.

A secret passage the map showed Harry led him out of trouble, and he was thankful for the Marauders help, for now he found himself down a familiar corridor. Too familiar. Harry trod quickly and roughly on the stone level, before quitting to face the portal to a room he was sure he'd find empty: Riddle's office.

Harry's curiosity got the better of him, and he creaked open the wooden entrance to the tomb. He dustily sank his foot into the dread, taking a soundless step inside, before a clear voice made him jump:

'Good morning, Harry.'

Harry flung the door open, and found none other than Albus Dumbledore behind Riddles desk.

'Good morning.' Harry hesitated, unsurely.

'It seems our History of magic teacher has found himself a new situation.' Dumbledore mused, reading a curling piece of parchment. 'And at a most unfortunate time. I was hoping to take a holiday in Paris this Christmas, but now it seems I shall have to spend my time replacing him.'

Harry took a few uneasy steps inside, and Dumbledore finished his reading.

'He's gone.' Harry stated, noticing that Riddle's thick travel cloak had disappeared. 'And he set the Basilisk free before he went.'

'Now Harry,' Dumbledore began. 'Theres certainly no need to jump to conclusions.'

'But it's true, isn't it?' Harry questioned, his temper flaring.

'I suppose we ought to have seen it coming.' Dumbledore sighed tiredly. 'He'd been speaking of a new disposition for quite some time.'

'But it was him.' Harry continued, searching for comfort. 'You _know_ it was.'

'I'm afraid I don't, Harry.' Dumbledore said honestly, and Harry felt lost. 'It's certainly an odd coincidence that both incidents took place on the same evening, but we have no proof and I can think of no reason why Professor Riddle would put the students in such danger. I'm afraid it makes no sense.'

Harry backed cautiously away, every fiber of him rejecting Dumbldore's words, his old smile and his glittering eyes, his half moon spectacles. How couldn't he know? Dumbledore knew everything.

'Is something the matter, Mr Potter?' He asked almost knowingly through his glasses. 'Is there something you'd like to tell me?'

'No.' Harry stunted. What good would it do telling a man who knew nothing? How could it help? 'Just answer me one question: Have you ever heard a prophecy?'

'I can honestly say that I have.' Dumbledore answered.

Harry froze for a moment, a cold chill rising in him.

'Well, think about it.' Harry said, before exiting the room. 'Think about it.'

Harry wandered back to the common room, which was much busier then before. Students were streaming the edges of the place, and only the Marauder's and other popular scholars gathered around in the middle.

'Prongs, my friend!' Dean shouted across the room. Him, Ron and Seamus were sitting on a table surrounded by others. Erin was perched by Ron's side, Daisy nearby, and the rest of the girls were to their left, boys to their right.

'Hey, err…everyone.' Harry said falsely, as he pushed his way to the center.

'Important news mate.' Seamus insisted, shoving over to make room for Harry to sit, pushing Erin off in the process. 'We've decided to cancel the end of year prank.'

'Why?' Harry asked.

'All this bad stuff happening.' Dean explained, looking shiftily around. 'That giant snake, and Riddle's done a runner too, if you hadn't heard. Must've shit a brick when he heard about that Malfoy girl, left in a hurry.'

'Some people reckon he left before that snake thing though.' Seamus explained. 'One girl thinks she saw him run away in a hooded cloak. He was limping and everything. Maybe the snake got him.'

'Which girl?' Harry asked, curiously.

'One over there.' Ron said, pointing to a girl with long strawberry blonde hair. 'She's an Edgecomb. Marietta Edgecomb's cousin, I think.'

'How'd you know her?' Dean asked.

'Never mind.' Harry stated, before calling out: 'Lavender! Can you get that Edgecomb girl for me?'

Lavender smiled, and with a flick of blonde hair disappeared to get the requested girl.

'Do you think it really could've been Riddle?' Ron asked Harry. 'He couldn't just leave like that.'

'I've been to his office: he's gone.' Harry stated. 'I just want to check where.'

'Harry, you wanted me.' A pretty girl said. She twiddled her long straight hair, and had her friend on her arm: a girl, Misty, whom Harry recognized. They were both perhaps fourth years.

'What's your name?' Harry asked, trying his best to act cool.

'Indiana Edgecomb.' She said proudly, straightening her fringe.

'I heard you saw Riddle go.' Harry said. 'What did you see?'

'Oh, not a lot.' Indiana gossiped. 'I was busy with my date. All I saw was him rush away in that dreadful traveling cloak. He'd didn't have his bags or anything, so I'm sure he'll be back.'

'Where did he go?' Harry questioned, perching on the edge of his seat.

'Towards the forest, I think.' Indiana said vaguely. 'In that general direction. He was shuffling around the outskirts. There's a pathway there, maybe he was looking for it.'

'Thanks.' Harry smiled, as best he could.

'Glad to be of service.' Misty giggled, before dragging her friend away into the gathering.

Harry turned to Ron, about to tell him what Ginny had seen, before he noticed that Ron was already occupied.

'So maybe you could spend an extra few days at mine this Christmas.' Ron was sweet talking. He was still sitting on the table with his legs open, and Hermione was standing in the gap. They both had their arms around each other, and seemed to be in their own little bubble.

'Ron! Hermione!' Harry exclaimed, swiping his hand between their faces. 'Did you just hear that?'

'Sorry Harry?' Hermione asked, her eyes glazed over.

'Never mind.' Harry huffed, before storming away to find Ginny.

She was standing with a group of bright, giggly girls: Lavender, Parvati, Mitzi, Skye, and Brooke, among others. Her hair was up in a messy working bun, and she looked most unamused.

'Ginny.' Harry breathed. 'Can I have a work?'

Several girls huffed as Ginny escaped the gossip.

'What's up, Harry?' Ginny asked in a friendly way. How was it that all Weasleys acted like nothing had changed?

'I've been talking to Indiana Edgecombe.' Harry explained, feeling unsettled by Ginny's ease. 'She said she saw Riddle too.'

'So I heard.' Ginny smiled unfortunately, and Harry felt his cheeks redden.

'Oh, sorry to disturb you then.' Harry mumbled, scratching the back on his head.

'No problem.' Ginny chuckled. 'I needed to escape anyway. I've not even started packing yet.'

'Well, if you want, I could help you pack.' Harry suggested, for no apparent reason. 'I've got nothing else to do.'

'Sure.' Ginny grinned widely. 'That'd be great! Thanks.'

'Well…let's go.' Harry smiled uneasily, and the pair trooped off to do Ginny's careful neat packing, only appearing when they'd finished folding everything perfectly, leaving Harry just enough time to throw his own things in his trunk before they left.

The Marauders boarded the train loudly, choosing themselves the biggest and best compartment. Seamus, Dean and Erin sat opposite Harry, Daisy and Ginny. Ron and Hermione disappeared to do 'prefect duties.'

'I can't wait to get home.' Daisy beamed. 'Mum and Dad are taking me and Neville out ice skating, then we're going to see a West end show!'

'Lucky you.' Dean replied. 'When I get home I'm doing absolutely nothing. I'm going to lock myself in my bedroom, and ignore my brothers and sisters all Christmas.'

'Christmas is a time for family, Dean.' Erin warned. 'Which is why Harry and I are going to go out and do our annual Christmas break flying, aren't we Harry? Harry?'

'Oh, oh yeah.' Harry mumbled, taking his gaze away from the window.

'Are you alright, Harry?' Ginny asked childishly, just the way she would at home.

'I'm fine.' Harry lied.

'Do you want to talk?' Ginny asked timidly. 'We could go for a walk.'

Harry nodded his head and they both began to leave.

'Oi! Where are you two going?' Dean called, as they opened the compartment door.

'We're going to make out in a spare compartment.' Ginny said sarcastically.

'Ok, have fun.' Seamus joked. 'If you see Ron and Hermione snogging, remind them to breathe.'

The duo stepped outside and Ginny slid close the icy door.

'What's the matter Harry?' She asked, looking rather nervous and pale. 'Is it about…?'

Ginny didn't finish her sentence. She was too busy watching Harry's shiny eyes as they littered the ground.

'I'm just thinking about going home.' Harry said, unable to find the right words. 'That's all.'

Ginny distanced herself a little, looking rather confused and put out. Harry wanted to tell her how he was feeling, he really did, but he didn't want to worry her.

Dumbledore was Harry's security blanket, and now Dumbledore was useless, Harry felt all his hope run down the gutter. Dumbledore wasn't even suspicious of Riddle, even after the Basilisks release, and hearing the prophecy. The prophecy. Harry should have known. If Trelawny was hired then of course the prophecy had been made. In this world Riddle wasn't evil before, but it was only a matter of time.

'Harry?' Ginny whispered, and he turned his attention to her. 'If there's something you want to say…'

'No.' Harry stated, leaning against the wall. 'I just need some space.'

'Fine.' Ginny huffed, looking almost hurt. 'Then I'm going back inside.'

Ginny abandoned Harry, something which he hadn't been expecting. Harry felt every little bit of comfort she gave his disappear, and let himself into a cold empty compartment somewhere down the other end of the train.

Harry sat quite alone, fiddling with the pattern of his jumper. He could see the snow falling again out of the window, and wondered how many more times it would care to call this winter.

'Harry?' A little voice questioned, and Harry turned his head. 'What are you doing here all by yourself?'

'I wanted some space, Erin.' Harry humped.

Erin wandered purposefully inside in silence, and took a seat opposite Harry.

'Ginny looked pretty upset when she came back inside.' Erin toyed, snuggling her knees up to her chest. 'What did you say to her?'

'I didn't say anything.' Harry said thoughtfully.

'I guess maybe that's why.' Erin said, and was met with no response. 'Are you thinking about Ginny?'

'No.' Harry replied bluntly. 'I can honestly say Ginny is the last thing on my mind at the moment.'

'I guess that's fair.' Erin said simply. 'I'd be thinking about Mum and Dad too, if I was in your position.'

Harry mind suddenly paused. He'd been so wrapped up in the future that he'd somehow forgotten about the present. This train ride today didn't lead to a holiday of ignorant relatives and cleaning; he was really going home.

'I'll leave you alone.' Erin smiled, kissing her brother on the head then walking away. 'Just remember not to eat too many sweets. Dinner will be ready when we get home.'

Home.

Erin left the room in silence, and Harry turned away from the window.

Where did he live? Where would he have grown up if he'd led the life he should have led? Would it be a big house? Would there be a big garden where they could play Quidditch? A tree house they stayed in as kids?

Could this be the chance for Harry to live a family life? He'd always dreamed of eating a Sunday roast dinner surrounded by his relatives. Maybe he'd even get to meet his grandparents, after his mum and dad, of course: the famous Lily and James Potter.

He wondered how he'd recognize them when the train stopped, if he'd spot them in a crowd. His mother wearing the same smile she wore on her wedding day; his father holding her hand.

The train jolted in an instant, hours melting into only snippets of thoughts, and this moment living up to years of dreams.

Harry scampered franticly out of his compartment and stole a look in the busy hallway window. Hundreds of people jumbled outside the train, fidgeting in circles and clumps. Winter jackets lead to bright ruddy faces; grandparents, aunts and uncles, younger siblings, all smiling.

Harry turned to run and retrieve his trunk, but found that someone had already done it: Erin. She lugged it to his side, and signaled in the direction of the frenzied crowd. This was it.

Harry chugged out of the train and trailed his trunk across the wet stone. He searched couple after couple, face after face with no avail, until a giggle caught his attention.

A young couple stood on the outskirts of the platform, huddled under an umbrella. The man wore a business like muggle composition, while the woman was clad in a fashionable green winter jacket. She giggled as her husband wiped her snowy red hair away from her face, before something caught her eye.

'Harry!' She called out with glee.

He smiled.

'Hi Mum, Dad.'


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: Hey! Just a quick note, coz my computer is a mess at the moment and could cut out at any point! Thanks 4 the reviews, ill get back to people next chapter. This chapter Harry is with his family! Yay! Happy Harry, kind of... Ginny's got the ache. The fluff comes next chapter, so you'll have to wait for it, im afraid. Only minimal fluff this chapter. But it's cute, so read! Hugs and smiles, Angel.

Btw... we're nearing the big 1000 reviews! Woohoo! This means surprize time! The 1000 reviewer gets the biggest surprise, even better than the last one at 500 reviews. Brooke got her own oc last time (Brooke, Draco's date!) and3 chapters b4 anyone else,and you could get an even bigger prize! Woohoo! jumps up and down This is fun! Does cartwheel and hits head I think i need to lie down...

Chapter 37- A slap in the face

It was almost too surreal for Harry. Everything began to move in slow motion: his mother embracing him tightly and giving him a kiss on the head; his father holding him in a fatherly hug. Harry simply stood immobiley, his mouth wide open in disbelief and an invisible force playing on his heart strings. It took a moment for his senses to keep up, and all he managed to say feebly was:

'I missed you.'

Lily looked sadly at Harry with his eyes, and tipped her head adoringly to one side.

'Come here.' She said angelically, and pulled her only son into a hug once more.

Harry clung onto his mother like a child, aching for reassurance and love. He snuggled up to her small frame, and allowed her to stroke the back of his head comfortingly. He clasped his eyes tightly down, not allowing a single tear to escape, before he pulled away unwillingly.

'Are you alright?' Lily asked, and Harry broke.

'I'm fine.' He croaked, his eyes wet and alert. 'Just glad I'm going home.'

'Well we're glad to have you home.' James said grandly, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. 'It makes a nice change.'

Harry faced the man he'd been told of so often, and it was like looking in a mirror. His father was boyish, and impish. His mop of raven hair was identical to Harry's, and he had a definite playful streak. Harry could tell this just by looking at the expression on his face; It was the one Erin wore constantly.

'Mum!' A bright red head cheered, and Harry smiled at her timing. 'Dad!'

Erin flung her trunk into the floor and hugged each parent in turn.

'Have a good journey?' Lily asked Erin. 'I hope there were no problems with the snow.'

Snow. Harry took a wide look around at the station, which was covered with winter flakes. It really was perfect.

'No, everything was fine.' Erin chimed, glee etching into her features.

James cupped Erin's rosy face into his weathered hands, and smiled.

'I'm glad you're in a good mood, Princess.' He cooed, then turned to Harry. 'Maybe in too much of a good mood...'

'What are you implying?' Erin teased her father.

'Your brother told me all about your little boyfriend, Dean.' James toyed, and his wife rolled her eyes. 'And I've also heard about yourself and Miss Weasley at the ball, Son. Has she finally given in?'

'Don't tease the kids.' Lily said, playfully slapping James on the shoulder.

'I'll tell you all about it later…Dad.' Harry grinned.

The next few hours were quite a blur to Harry. The family flued home to the 'Potter mansion,' Lily and James went to check on dinner, and Erin tugged Harry up to his bedroom where he exhaustedly fell asleep.

It was morning when Harry awoke, and the sun was smiling through a large shiny window dressed with rich red curtains.

He rolled slumberly out of bed with a smile on his face, and slipped on what he assumed to be his silk dressing gown and slippers, before admiring his bedroom properly.

The walls were predictably red, and the decorations gold. Posters and pictures were everywhere: The marauders first year to the current day, him and Erin through the ages. A large family portrait also took up a large amount of space, Harry was glad to see, yet not as much as Ginny. Pictures of Ginny were left, right and center, some from before Ginny could have even been at Hogwarts. Had he loved her for that long?

Harry took a steady step towards his collection and peeled a muggle Polaroid photo off the wall. Ginny was sitting angelically on a swing which had been cleverly fixed to a tree. Vines holding beautiful flowers grew down the ropes, and Ginny smiled in her innocent white dungarees and shiny golden hair which barley reached her shoulders.

Harry turned the picture over to read the caption: 'Ginevra looking like an angel, summer before the year I make her mine.' Harry chuckled. This was the little girl he'd fallen in love with: Ginny, barely 11 years old. Now she was a lot different, yet in some ways just the same.

Harry put the photo in his pocket, and surveyed the trinkets and compilations that he kept: A shelf of books and Quidditch magazines, a box of chocolate frogs, and a couple of magical gadgets on his bedside cabinet, beside a plate of what looked like last nights dinner. Everything else was packed away…Well, he had always liked to keep things simple.

Harry skipped merrily out of his bedroom, worrying for a moment that he wouldn't be able to find his way down, before a large set of stairs unfolded themselves before him. He pranced down them daintily, like he had the time of day, then followed the noise of the morning until he found his family.

Lily and Erin were giggling around the worktop in their bright and sunny kitchen, wearing pastel house dresses and flowery aprons.

'Good morning.' Harry grinned in the doorway.

'Good morning, sunshine.'

'Morning Harry.'

'Did you sleep well?' Lily asked, putting pasty bowels into the sink. 'You don't look as peaky as you did yesterday.'

'Well he slept for long enough.' Erin giggled. 'You missed dinner!'

'I was just tired from the train journey.' Harry smiled, watching his mother flutter about her kitchen.

'I'm sure they're working you too hard.' Lily sighed. 'They never gave us the amount of homework you get when your dad and I were at Hogwarts.'

'Of course they did, dear.' James grinned from the backdoor. 'We just never did it.'

James Potter smiled his way inside from the cold, and put a large bunch of yellow roses in the vase on the kitchen table. Harry wondered for a moment how he could have picked fresh roses on a snowy winter day, before he decided to ponder on it later.

'Speak for yourself.' Lily frowned, taking a steaming tray of cupcakes out of the large toasty oven. 'I did all my homework.'

'But there are certain way of getting out of it.' James cheekily told his children. 'Especially if you're a prefect, or of course, a Marauder.'

'But I'm not a Marauder, Dad.' Erin pouted at her father, as she sadly picked up a wooden spoon.

'Of course you are, Princess.' James replied. 'You're a little Marauder angel. Your mother was ours back in my time. We found we needed a little feminine influence… Someone to talk us out of some of the crazy things we planned to do.'

'But Erin doesn't do that.' Harry mocked. 'She usually talks us into them.'

Breakfast was as pleasant as it could have been, and after five slices of warm buttered toast, Harry sat watching his mother and sister absentmindedly with a smile. Lily and Erin were making chocolate chip fairy cakes. They smelled like the sweetest vanilla, and were topped with thick coats of green or purple icing. Harry thought they were wonderful.

'What do you reckon, Harry?' Erin asked brightly. 'Silver or gold sprinkles?'

'Gold.' He replied. 'Definitely the gold.'

'Good choice.'

When it reached about midday Harry excused himself from the kitchen and returned to his bedroom; the place where his mind had been lingering.

The photos on the wall were just as haunting as before, and even more enchanting. Harry came across a favorable picture of himself and Erin, who could be barely 3 and 4 years old. Harry wore a t-shirt with a duck on it, and Erin had a black ribbon in her wisps of thick red hair.

'Cute, weren't we?' Erin chuckled, as she let herself inside. 'Quite the pair. People used to think we were twins.'

Harry looked from Erin's hazel oval eyes, to his green oval eyes. They both looked so much like their mother's.

'Bet you haven't found the best photo yet though.' Erin grinned in a tease, as she danced to Harry's cupboard, opened the door, and pulled out a life-size picture of Ginny.

'You have to be joking.' Harry laughed, as his sister lent 'Ginny' up against the wall.

'Nope.' Erin replied. 'You had this made, and behind our parents, Ginny's and the Marauder's backs. I'm the only other person who knows about it.'

Harry eyed the large picture wearily, before shoving it under his bed and sitting down. He reached slowly inside his trouser pocket, and extracted the crumpled picture of Ginny on the swing. He examined it.

'Why do I have so many pictures of her?' Harry stressed, fingering the creases. 'Am I some sort of a stalker in this world?'

'No!' Erin laughed. 'You're just in love! If you like, you can blame your weird obsession on me. I started it.'

'How?' Harry asked.

'By taking your very first picture of her.' Erin explained. 'It was your first day at Hogwarts, and I came to the station with my camera. Ginny was in the background of one of the pictures I took. Of course, when you saw her it was love at first sight. The first letter I got from you from Hogwarts you demanded all the photos, so you could check if she was in any.'

'That's madness.' Harry stated.

'That's you.' Erin smiled.

Harry put the picture on his bedside cabinet, and laid down.

'Do you think your Harry will ever get her?' Harry asked distantly.

'I don't know.' Erin said, sitting down beside him. 'I would have said no, until I met you and your Ginny.'

'What do we have to do with it?' Harry questioned.

'You're the same people, you know.' Erin smiled. 'Just from different worlds. And you and your Ginny seem so perfect for each other, so I don't see why my Harry and Ginny shouldn't be.'

Harry shifted in his bed, uncomfortably.

'You kissed her, didn't you?' Erin stated. 'That night at the ball.'

'How'd you know?' Harry asked, sitting slowly up.

'I could just feel it.' Erin said, looking thoughtfully out of the window. 'And see it.'

Harry thought back to what Erin had told him some weeks ago about auras, and wondered in that was what she meant.

'What should I do about Ginny?' Harry asked lightly. Erin was so easy to talk to, and Harry suddenly had no problems opening up.

'Do you like her?'

'I don't know.'

'Well until then, there's not a lot you can do.' Erin shrugged, swinging her legs. 'Maybe you should go over there, see how she's doing. She wasn't a happy bunny on the train, as you know.'

Harry grimaced at the memory of Ginny flouncing away after he'd shunted her. He hadn't meant to, he just didn't want to worry her, yet now all thoughts of Voldemort seemed to have floated away.

'Maybe I will…pop by.' Harry said. 'It can't hurt.'

'That's the spirit.' Erin cheered, as she jumped up from Harry's bed and wandered towards an open box of Honeydukes candy. 'May I? You know how I love sweets.

Harry chuckled.

'Be my guest.'

It was perhaps an hour later when Harry was finally washed and dressed. He was wearing smart jeans and trainers, with a clean shirt and green sweater vest. Erin had picked it out for him, reminding him of how Ginny loved them, whilst he'd gelled his hair.

The two children charged down the stairs and into the kitchen, to find their parents rushing about franticly in work robes.

'We've got to go out, kids.' James explained, as he threw on his clock. 'The ministry have just called…very important...'

'It's nothing to worry about though.' Lily insisted, as she clipped her hair back. 'Just a little task. The ministry just wants as many Aurors out as possible.'

'I thought you booked Christmas off.' Erin said, slumping disappointedly into a kitchen chair.

'I'm sorry, baby.' Lily sighed. 'But it's important.'

'We wont be long.' James reminded them, as he picked up his case. 'Order in some dinner, and make sure you get to bed at a reasonable time.'

'We will.' Erin droned.

'I'm so sorry we have to work.' Lily apologized, as she picked up the floo powder. 'We'll make it up to you.'

'We promise.' James added, as his wife kissed each child in turn.

'Goodbye!' Lily said, and they were gone.

'Well that's that.' Erin sighed, slipping off her trademark black boots. 'I'm going to go and do some crystal gazing. I don't feel like going out now. Have fun at the Weasleys…'

Harry watched Erin grimly slum away into the shadows, before picking up the floo powder.

After a whirl and rush of soot, Harry arrived at the Burrow. At least, that's where he hoped he was, as the room he'd arrived in was quite different from the one he remembered.

There was no clutter or mess in the room, and the furniture wasn't worn or mismatched. There were no knitting needles around either, or chess pieces, and that burnt spot where Fred had dropped an exploding tea cake on the rug had vanished. In fact, so had the rug.

This room was clean and grand. On the floor was a rich burgundy carpet, the ceiling a chandelier and the walls, paintings. Around the edges of the room were neat cream couches, with tassels, and a glass coffee table to each. On the left: a sculpture of a lion, the right: a black family tapestry. The only reason Harry knew he was in the Burrow was because the family clock still hung on the wall, and because Ron was running down the stairs.

'Harry!' His redheaded friend yelled excitedly. 'What are you doing here?'

'Just thought I'd come by' Harry smiled at Ron's grin. 'Thought I'd see how you were doing.'

'Now bad.' Ron said, opening his arms out to his sides. 'I live in a palace!'

'I'd have to agree.' Harry chuckled, as they flopped into large cream couches.

'How's your house?' Ron asked, placing his feet up on a matching cream foot stall.

'It's a mansion, thank you very much.' Harry declared. 'And it's not too shabby.'

'Good…' Ron nodded, before whispering. 'And your parents?'

'Great.' Harry assured him. 'I couldn't be happier.'

Of course, Harry knew that was a lie. He could certainly _could_ be happier, and would be once he'd talked with a certain someone. Harry was sure he'd find the redhead in question tucked away in her room, yet asking for her would only bring up the subject Harry was most avoiding…

'So, how's Erin?' Ron asked, scratching for a conversation. 'I'm surprised she didn't tag along.'

'She was going to, but then Mum and Dad had to go to work.' Harry explained. 'She got a bit upset, and went to her room. I suppose she doesn't get to see them often.'

'More the you do…' Ron said, and Harry grabbed the opportunity to casually ask:

'So where's Ginny?'

Ron chuckled.

'Ah, yeah, she's in her room.' He explained. 'Been up there since we got back. You really put her in a bad mood on the train.'

'What did I do?' Harry asked, shaking his head. 'I'm dead serious, I don't understand. Erin said she was mad with me, but I don't see why she should be. If she has a problem, she should just come out with it, and-'

'Calm it, mate.' Ron said seriously, kicking his footstall away. 'I don't know why she's mad at you. From the way you were at the ball, I figured you'd be her favorite person in the world by now.'

Harry turned his head away.

'Look, if you want to talk about it, I'm all ears.' Ron said as comfortingly as he could be. 'I was a bit mad at first, but then Hermione talked to me, and now I'm all for it. I'd rather it be you then anyone else.'

'I don't know.' Harry sighed, picking at his jeans.

The large lounge door slid noisily open, and the youngest Weasley appeared round the edge. She wore tight straight jeans, a pretty white blouse and wavy wet red hair.

'Mum's tea parties running over.' Ginny stated lazily, taking no notice of Harry. 'She said we've got to get the house elves to sort out our dinner ourselves. They're waiting in the parlor.'

She slipped effortlessly back into the other room, and slammed the door shut once more.

'Great.' Harry cursed. 'She isn't even speaking to me.'

'Oh, come on mate.' Ron encouraged, nudging Harry in the shoulder. 'Just talk to her. If you asked her out, she wouldn't say no.'

'But I don't know if that's what I want.' Harry stressed, as he left his chair and began pacing around.

'What do you mean?' Ron asked. 'You like her, don't you?'

'Of course I like her.' Harry grumbled.

'As more then a friend?'

'Kind of.'

'Do you love her?'

'I don't know…'

'Do you find her attractive?'

'Very.' Harry said, before stopping. 'Where's Hermione when you need her?'

'I've been asking myself the very same thing.' Ron mused, taking an ornament off the table and shining it. 'She's at home…she won't be coming over until Christmas Eve.'

'Great.' Harry mumbled, kicking at the fireplace. 'Just when I need her nagging advice, she's not here.'

'Well don't ask me what to do.' Ron insisted, replacing the china piece. 'I've got the emotional capacity of a teaspoon, or whatever… I'm surprised Hermione even puts up with me.'

'I'm surprised you two even figured out you liked each other.' Harry moaned. 'You're both impossibly stubborn, and entirely blind when it comes to each other. You can't see what's right in front of your nose.'

'Neither can you.' Ron chuckled, and Harry's face went blank. 'You really don't see it, do you? You're just as bad as I am!'

'How? W-what?' Harry stuttered.

'Ginny.' Ron grinned. 'You love her.'

'Ginny…' Harry thought aloud, as the living room door opened again. 'Ginny!'

'Hurry up, Ron.' Ginny insisted, as she flew across the room. 'Some of us would like to eat today!'

'It's not my fault Mum has these stupid tea parties and forgets to feed her children!' Ron shouted after her, as she began to climb the stairs.

Harry started to follow her.

'Ginny, could we-'

'Don't you even start!' The fiery red head cursed at him, pointing accusingly.

'Don't talk to Harry like that.' Ron raged. 'Take your anger out on someone else. He's our guest!'

'I'm aware or that, Ronald.' Ginny said spitefully, digging her nails into the rail. 'And I'll treat him with some decency, when he treats me with some decency!'

Ginny bolted up the remaining stairs, then charged to her bedroom, slamming her door so loudly that you must have been able to here it at least 10 houses away.

'What just happened here?' Ron simpered, falling back into his chair.

'It felt like a slap in the face.' Harry said sadly. 'Except a slap in the face doesn't hurt on the inside.'

Ron exhaled loudly, and Harry ran a shivered hand through his hair.

'Ginny's never spoken to me like that before.' Harry said to himself.

'Well get used to it.' Ron stated ordinarily, climbing up from his couch. 'You think I've got a temper…well, now you're seen it. I'm going to go and sort out dinner. What do you want?'

'Ginny.' Harry sighed.

Remember to review! The lucky 1000 reviewer could be you! (In perhaps 100 reviews from the moment im updating...) So go!


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: I'm going to ask you now to please not be mad at me. I know I haven't updated for ages, but that's only because I've been unable to sit at a computer. The reason: I have glandular fever. Incase you're wondering, it's absolutely horrible. If you care to read about the horribleness which is glandular fever, or want a real good reason as to why I've not updated, read my moaning section below. If not, proceed to the paragraph under it.

Moaning:

This is my forth full week off of school, not to mention two weeks of poor attendance and one week of sick holiday. I've been to hospital three times (once in A and E), had 3 blood tests (the third time they took six tubes of blood. Six!), had a chest x-ray, I have an inflames liver and an inflamed something else, septic tonsils, and a throat which looks like it has two golf balls sticking out of it, as well as head pains, fatigue (I was sleeping for 18 hours a day!), severe sore throats (I've been living on throat sweets), and disorientation (which is actually fun!). And I've been taking a bazillion pills. And I nearly had a biopsy. And I had doctors poke me. And I can't snog about boys for about forever as it's passed by saliva! breathes

So anyway, on the upside I've got at least another two weeks off school, as I'm contagious. Plenty of time for writing! I'm ready and eager to go! Sorry if this chapter drags, but I've been jamming things in, and I wrote it with one thing in mind like six weeks ago, and I picked it up with a completely different view today. It happens.

So don't review if you're mad at me. I won't mind. As long as you review the chapter after :P If anyone thinks I'm stopping this story, you're wrong. I've only got 12 chapters to go, like I'm going to stop now!

Always, Angel

Chapter 38- Of Princesses and heroes

'Knock knock.' Harry said tryingly, as he creaked open Ginny's bedroom door.

Her room was baby blue, and her furniture white and childlike. Her bed was large and had a princess curtain, and at this moment, a young girl curled up inside it.

'What do you want?' Ginny huffed unforgiving from beneath the cloth.

'You.' Harry said simply, running his hand along the drapes.

'What?'

Ginny jumped out from her hiding place, her hair a mess and her face on fire.

'I want to talk to you.' Harry said slowly, examining her state. She looked a cross between a mad Molly Weasley and a saber toothed tiger. Two very similar things, neither of which should be taken lightly.

'So you want to talk.' Ginny said, crossing her arms. 'Talk.'

'Look, I don't know why you're mad at me, but I want to apologize.' Harry explained, concentrating hard on her angry brown orbs.

'Well that's very noble of you, Harry.' Ginny huffed, placing her hands on her hips. 'But if you don't even know what you're saying sorry for, then what's the point?'

'The point is that whatever I said or did, I didn't mean it.' Harry said sincerely. 'And if it's about the train journey, well I don't even know what to say. I wanted to talk to you, but I couldn't find the right words.'

'The right words?' Ginny stressed tiredly, running a hand through her hair. 'Try I'm sorry Ginny, but I don't like you.'

'Sorry?' Harry asked, and Ginny shook her head.

'All you had to do was tell me.' She said sadly.

'What?'

'That it was a mistake.'

'What was?'

'That kiss.' Ginny ushered like the wind. 'All you had to do was have the decency to tell me. That's all I ask for. Instead you've been ignoring me, and I hardly think it's fair, Harry.'

'But I…' Harry panicked, searching madly for an explanation. None came.

'Look, it's not the end of the world.' Ginny hushed, strolling absent mindedly towards her dresser. 'I just need some time to cool off. I've been brewing on this for days, wondering what you were thinking...'

'I'm sorry.' Harry said, as he watched Ginny take a stuffed unicorn off her drawers and hold it close to her chest. 'I just didn't realize. I've had other things on my mind…'

'Well, that's fair enough.' Ginny said stiffly, glaring at the floor. 'I mean, it doesn't matter. I-I don't like you anyway, I was just confused. And it was only a little spur-of-the-moment kiss. It didn't mean anything.'

Harry thought he'd never heard so many things he didn't like in one breath. It was worse then the time Snape had told him they were making burning potions, which if done wrong would scold the drinkers insides, and that he'd be testing Neville's.

Ginny bit her lip somewhat uncomfortably, following the mellow hues of the carpet with her eyes. Harry swung his arms at his sides, trying to find something to say, yet nothing sprung to mind. A hero might have confessed that he loved her anyway, yet Harry didn't feel like that hero right now. He just felt like himself.

'So that's it.' Harry stated. It wasn't a question.

Ginny nodded her head silently.

Harry felt like the world had fallen apart and, as a punishment, had forgotten to take him with it.

'I'll see you then.' He finally whispered, taking a solitary lean against the door frame and a peek over his shoulder, before leaving.

The next few days were wasted for Harry. He felt like doing nothing but wandering around and being by himself. He resided mostly in his house library, flicking through volumes and picking out novels. Very few were to Harry's taste. He wasn't in the mood for tales of enchantment, magic and love. A book of death and suffering might have more suited his disposition.

Erin's mood had seen better days too; Harry had never seen her so down. Of course, her sudden changed of heart was due to Lily and James's absence. Erin had spent most of her time slamming pots and pans around in the kitchen, quite alone. Harry had to admit, smashing things around seemed like a pretty good idea to him too. It would relieve the pent up frustration Harry had himself of not seeing his parents, and maybe even aid a little of the heart ache Ginny had given him.

It was early Christmas Eve when a little sprinkle of hope (and snow) finally managed to brighten the young Potter's hearts.

'It's snowing again!' Erin cheered, running into Harry's room in her night dress,

and slipping over the rug.

'And Christmas Eve.' Harry smiled.

'Whatever!' Erin chimed, spinning in her slippers like a ballerina. 'Want to go outside?'

'No, you go.' Harry chuckled, fixing the tired crick in his neck.

'Oh come on, Harry.' Erin pouted.

'I don't think so.'

'Please?'

'No.'

'Please?'

'NO!'

'Ok!' Erin grinned, getting her boots out from nowhere and jamming them on. 'Suit yourself. I'm going to put on a fresh set of brownies when I get downstairs, do you want some?'

'All you've done is make brownies since you came home.' Harry fussed, hitching up his striped pajamas and climbing out of bed.

'That's not true. I've made scones, and shortbread, and cookies and cakes, too!' Erin insisted, reaching her brothers door. 'And besides, they're better fresh.'

Despite turning his nose up at the thought of more baked sweets, Harry found himself descending the stairs much earlier then he'd planned due to the delicious smell of chocolate. Harry allowed his nose to lead him to the kitchen, and was surprised when he didn't find Erin there.

'Erin!' Harry yelled, opening the oven door. 'I think your brownies are done.'

He took the steaming tray out of the heat, and left the cakes to cool on the side, before noticing that the back door was open.

'Erin?' Harry called again, crossing the kitchen cautiously, before slipping out into the garden.

Harry took a single step onto the patio, before stopping dead in his tracks. He couldn't believe his eyes. How was it possible? The garden was a picture of summer. Flowers bloomed at every bed, bells grew gracefully up the fences, and Harry had never seen grass greener; yet in the center of the garden fell a winter wonderland. A frosty water feature of a stag seemed to have iced over, and a pouring of powder snow was circling it. It was like there were two seasons in the garden.

'Harry!' Erin yelled, leaping out from behind the stag and making Harry jump out of his skin. 'So you've decided to join me?'

'I just came outside to tell you your brownies are done.' Harry said shiftily, and Erin smirked. 'So, why on earth do we have summer on the outside of our garden, and winter on the inside?'

'It's not really summer on the outside.' Erin chuckled, crossing over into the sunshine and throwing off her scarf. 'Just good weather. Dad did the charm years ago so that out flowers wouldn't die in the winter.'

'Oh.' Harry nodded, looking curiously across the green. 'And does it really matter if the flowers die?'

'Of course it does. Then we'd have to start our gardening all over!' Erin smiled, discarding her coat too.

'But couldn't you just charm all the flowers back again?' Harry asked, looking suspiciously at a family of tulips.

'And what fun would that be?' Erin asked, tossing her hat up a tree.

'Sorry.' Harry sighed, straightening up. 'I'm afraid I've never really seen the point of gardening. Uncle Vernon used to make me plant and weed his garden every summer, and all it ever did was die in the winter. I suppose this is a good idea, but I still don't see the fun in it.'

'If only my real brother could see you now.' Erin grinned, picking up a spade. 'He'd be mortified. He loves gardening.'

'Really?' Harry asked, disbelievingly.

'Yeah, he's been looking after the same batch of daisies for about 5 years.' Erin explained, leading her brother to the spot.

'Why?'

'Because he found out they were Ginny's favorite flower.' Erin said, bending down to the bed. A few dozen large daisies swayed happily in the breeze. 'He gave her some for Valentines Day a few years ago, and she loved them despite her complaints, but I never told him.'

'What do _you_ grow out here?' Harry asked, moving away from his project.

'Oh I grow loads of things.' Erin grinned dreamily, moving across the garden. 'Different flowers, fruit and vegetables, from sunflowers to strawberries. I even used to have a banana tree, but that was difficult to keep. The gnomes kept trying to climb it, and it ended up loosing all it's leaves.'

'Do Mum and Dad do any gardening?' Harry asked, looking at a growth of clean red roses.

'Dad grew those.' Erin said, following Harry's eyes. 'He grew them for Mum. They're Mum's favorites.'

'What's Dad's favorite flower?' Harry asked curiously.

'Why, lilies of course!' Erin laughed, as if it was as plain as day. 'Mum likes her roses though. She almost named me Rose when I was born, as it's tradition for the women in her family to name their daughters after their favorite flowers. Mum went against it in the end though, as she didn't think I looked like a Rose.'

'Do you think you'll follow the tradition?' Harry asked, as he picked a blossom from the dirt.

'No.' Erin said, shoveling the mud.

'Why?' Harry asked. 'What are your favorite flowers?'

Erin smirked mischievously, before replying offhandedly: 'Rhododendrons.'

After a few hours of unexpected gardening, Harry felt happier then he had in days. The sun had come out, and he was suddenly able to look at the good side of things. Erin's newly returned optimism seemed to be rubbing off on him.

The Potter children clattered brightly inside the mansion in perfect time for an early lunch. Erin brought out a loaf of fresh bread, as well as a choices of cheeses, hams and jams, and Harry could honestly say he was spoilt for choice. The lunch at Hogwarts was always rather predictable, and Harry was given bread and butter at the Dursley's.

'I didn't know you could get gooseberry jam.' Harry stated, reading the sticky label on the homemade filling.

'Course you can.' Erin said, picking out the cutlery, serviettes and cloudy lemonade.

Harry picked up friendly looking lump of cheese and hacked a chunk off, before placing the portion in his mouth.

'You really do live in a perfect world, don't you?' Harry smiled, tapping a daisy coaster. 'It's like we're playing happy families. Every single thing is perfect, isn't it? Erin?'

'Sorry Harry? I wasn't listening.' Erin confessed, taking some baked goods out of the bread bin. 'I've just found my scones from yesterday. We could have them with jam and cream if you like.'

'Just perfect.' Harry smiled, watching the window's frilly white curtains sway in the breeze. 'Why is everything so wonderful here, yet I can't seem to enjoy it?'

'Maybe part of you doesn't want to enjoy it.' Erin suggested, pouring the drinks into sparkling glasses. 'You don't want to get used to it because you know you'll have to leave it.'

'That would make sense.' Harry mumbled, watching a beam of sunlight dance inside. 'But I think there's something else too.'

'Well if there's anything you need to talk about, you know where I am.' Erin smiled half heartedly, as Harry picked up his plate and left.

Once he was upstairs, in a much simple environment, Harry returned to something he knew he could enjoy: the library.

He wandered inside, feeling his spirit rise again, before he placed his cream scone by the reading area, and set about his mission.

Harry felt a skip in his step as he wandered down the isles, possibilities jumping out at his every look. Books he'd found unreadable before now seemed like a new adventure waiting to be discovered, yet he didn't chose any of them. Harry was looking for something special.

'What to read…' Harry chimed out loud, scanning every novel. 'What to read…'

He followed the marble flooring around and around, and must have passed the red reading couches about ten times, before he finally gave in to exhaustion (it was a rather large library).

Harry followed the book shelves round again, searching for an exit and thinking for a moment he'd gotten lost, before a book caught his eye. It was a perfectly ordinary volume called 'growing and shrinking charms,' yet for some reason it had been jammed roughly between two other books, surely getting damaged. Harry paced over into the dark corner of the room, and after a few minutes of tugging, extracted the book from its place.

Harry examined the hardback, wondering why it had been squashed, (all the rest of the books sat leisurely) before finding the problem. In the center of the volume sat another, much smaller book. It was blue, and looked old yet well cared for.

Harry put his finding in his pocket, and replaced the problem artifact quite easily. He chased back through the maze hastily now, the uncertainty causing excitement, and took a seat in a squashy red chair before taking out the book.

He turned over the first page carefully, and was taken back by what he saw in curly gold writing: 'Lily Evans.'

He turned the next page with a lick of the thumb, and took a curious read of what he assumed to be a diary entry.

'I leave for Hogwarts tomorrow. It's funny, I've been looking forward to it since I received my letter, but now my stomach has a funny feeling in it and I'm not so sure I should go. It's not that I'm afraid to leave home, I can honestly say that I wont miss Petunia, It's more like I'm afraid of coming home after. I'll be gone for a very long time, our first holiday is at Christmas, and I don't know if it will be the same when I return…'

'Harry!' The bright voice of Erin called, and he slammed the journal shut. 'It's almost half five. Mum and Dad will be home any minute!'

He hadn't known he'd been reading for so long. With a flick through the pages, Harry could see where the hours had gone. He'd read almost half of Lily's memoirs. He hadn't meant to, it was just intriguing.

Some people might have called it prying, yet Harry didn't feel like he was indulging in anything private. Lily's entries were basic, and general; they held no secrets or sins. Her diary was almost used as an organizer. It showed what she'd been upto, and what was on her mind, in a paragraph every evening.

'Are you alright?' Erin asked, as Harry slipped the book underneath the wooden desk. 'You've been up here a pretty long time.'

'I'm fine.' Harry said perhaps a little too airily.

'Are you sure?' Erin questioned, approaching the table. 'Because if it was something I said…I didn't mean to bum you out.'

'You didn't.' Harry chuckled under his breath. 'I'm fine. Just needed some me time.'

'Well I'm glad you've had it.' Erin grinned widely, plonking herself on the counter. 'Because you'll need to have some time for everybody else later. We're going to the Weasley's for a dinner party, if you'd forgotten.'

'Merlin.' Harry cursed. 'I actually had.'

'How predictable.' Erin sighed.

'But I can't go.' Harry stressed, standing up with the diary in his lap, causing it to fall smack onto the floor. 'What about Ginny? I can't face her after she turned me down.'

'But she didn't turn you down as you didn't ask her.' Erin repeated for the hundredth time. 'Maybe tonight is what you need. A chance to talk it through.'

'You've already told me this.' Harry rambled. 'You told me that when I asked you before.'

'Well then talk to her.' Erin harassed, sliding off the desk and onto her feet.

'But I tried that and it completely backfired.' Harry whined, leaning towards Erin for support. 'If you'd just tell me what she's thinking…'

'I think that's for you to figure out, Harry.' Erin insisted, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. 'Not that I know for sure. I haven't asked her. I only know what's obvious.'

'Well tell me what's obvious, please.' Harry begged, staring into two hazel brown eyes. 'I can't stand the way I left things. She just started talking about the kiss and how I didn't like her. I can't even figure out why she'd think that. I haven't said anything.'

'Well, maybe it's what you didn't say that caused her to assume.' Erin ushered, and Harry stood dead still. 'What you don't say and do can often hurt more then what you do, Harry. It's not difficult to see. You took her to the ball, you kissed her, and then you barely spoke to her the next few days. She probably figured that you didn't like her. She tried to be mature about it and talk it over on the train, but you dismissed her.'

'But that's not how it was.' Harry argued softly. 'That's not what I meant.'

'Well she doesn't know that.' Erin explained, shrugging her shoulders. 'It sounds to me like she's been trying her best not to get hurt. If she says she doesn't like you first, then you can't turn her down.'

Harry placed a tried hand on his beating head, trying to analyze the new perspective he'd been handed. His face must have looked one of puzzlement, and Erin soon elaborated:

'Look Harry, you're the prince.' She mused. 'You charged in, a knight in shining armor, and you won the princesses heart. You kissed her, and she finally thought she'd found a happy ending, when you sped away on your stallion.'

'But I was still there.' Harry whispered.

'In person, but in mind you were miles away.' Erin said seriously, getting off the table for a final time. 'If I were you, I'd sort things out soon. Your princess had been stuck in her castle for a long time, waiting to be rescued. I'm not sure how much longer she'll be willing to wait.'

Harry let Erin's words sink in, as she ambled out of the dim library with echoed steps.

'It's ok, I think I know what I'm going to do.' Harry said nobly, as he retrieved a blue diary off of the ground. 'I think it's time I get back on my horse.'


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: I'm back! Don't get mad at me for not updating-my computer was busted and I was ill so I couldn't. Now I have a new computer!

Wow, this chapter gets pretty sad at the end. We're dabbling in read Harry/Ginny stuff. I hope you like it, I'm pretty excited about it. I am SO glad to be back! I promise I wont be leaving this story anymore. Re-typing this chapter onto a new computer reminded me of how good this story actually is, and how close we are to the end!

I hope you can remember what happened in the previous chapters, else you're going get confused! I'd really appreciate some reviews from this chapter to, just to let me know you guys are still out there and not _too _mad at me! Hugs and smiles, Angel

Chapter 39-

'We're home.'

Harry put his hair brush down and took a final look in the mirror. He faced a smart green dress robe, a mop of spiky raven hair and a smile; he only hoped it would be enough.

Harry turned the brass door handle and trekked across the corridor, down the grand stairs, and into the front room.

Lily and James were standing in front of the fire place, dusting soot off their business-like robes; Erin was dancing at their sides, rambling about something excitable, before they noticed that Harry was there.

'Oh Harry, you look so handsome.' Lily cooed, as he hovered unsurely in the doorway'Thanks.' Harry shrugged, wandering shyly inside.

'So what times the party?' Erin asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet. 'We have to leave soon, don't we? We are still going, right?'

'Of course we are, Princess. Wouldn't miss it for the world.' James assured her, taking rest in a nearby seat. 'But seeing as you've been in all day, and you wont allow elves in this house, could you run and get your mother and I some of your homemade scones?'

'Of course.' Erin grinned, turning to leave. 'But you know why we can't have house elves. It's slavery. House elves are people, not pets.'

'Princess.' James growled with a raised eyebrow, and Erin left with a stubborn swish of red hair. Lily giggled. Harry could help but be reminded of Hermione; maybe she could enrol Erin in SPEW.

'She's rather like myself at her age, isn't she?' Lily smiled to James.

'The resemblance is uncanny.' He replied, taking his glasses off tiredly.

Harry watched his mother unclip her thick red hair and let it fall to her shoulders, before she retired from the front room with a small smile, leaving Harry and James quite alone.

'So how was work, Dad?' Harry asked pleasantly, appreciating the opportunity to learn more about the man he resembled so much.

'Work was…eventful.' James replied, and Harry took an interested seat opposite his father.

The elder Potter picked up the Daily Prophet and sieved through it with tired brown eyes. Faint wrinkles formed as he squinted at the fine print, and eased as he sighed at the columns. He ran a shovelled hand through his woolly clumps or dark hair, and replaced his glasses once more, before he took notice that Harry was waiting for him to elaborate.

'Things at work are difficult, Harry.' James said seriously, folding up his paper. 'We're having a hard time at the moment. There have been some odd things happening…odd things…'

Erin scooted into the room silently, sensing a rare father-son ritual, and handed her dad his tea.

'Thanks Princess.' James smiled widely, before Erin exited proclaiming that she should go and get dressed.

Harry again watched his father with wide eyes, as he gingerly devoured a scone before turning his attention back to his son. Harry found it weird that James didn't notice his watching, nor felt any discomfort at the great unexplained halts in conversation. Somehow his mannerisms reminded Harry of Dumbledore, thought he wasn't quite sure why.

'It's nice that you came home this Christmas, Harry, and I don't think I've thanked you yet.' James said broadly, as he smiled at his son with content. 'I know you'd rather be at school, but it means a lot to your mother and I that you came home, not to mention your sister.'

'I wanted to come home.' Harry said honestly, his eyes not leaving his fathers. 'I honestly can't think of a place I'd rather be.'

'I bet you'd rather be beside Miss Weasley, eh?' James joked, before laughing at Harry's shocked expression. 'So we finally get a proper introduction tonight, I'm assuming? She did go to the ball with you, so it's only proper, Harry.'

'Oh-g…Sure.' Harry gargled, wondering how his parents could possibly not know Ginny. He'd had so many photos with her, so many shared times. He's assumed they knew her well.

'I don't think I've ever spoken a word to the girl, not once in all the years you've been friends with her.' James mused, ruffling his hair. 'I know Mr and Mrs Weasley well, and am familiar with their elder sons, but I've never come across Ginevra. She barely makes an appearance at the Christmas parties anymore.'

'That's a shame…' Harry mumbled, feeling slightly secluded from the conversation.

'So any Christmas wishes?' James asked cheekily, his eyes playful and alert once more.

'Just one.' Harry offhandedly, thinking of at least 50.

'Well?' James encouraged, like a giddy school girl.

'I wish that you and Mum would stay home for the rest of the holidays.' Harry said, not being able to uncover the truth of his situation.

James pulled a strained face.

'You know we can't guarantee that.' He said, putting his paper away. 'We have serious business at work, you should know that. It's not everyday that a Basilisk roams freely around Hogwarts, now is it?'

'You know about that?' Harry asked, stunned.

'Of course. Dumbledore wrote to us the very next day.' James said, looking prouder then ever. 'It was a brilliant and brave thing you did. I never thought you were capable of such bravery. You'll make a great Auror someday, Son. Hopefully someday soon.'

'Thanks, Dad.' Harry said, breaking into a smile.

'You're mother and I haven't commended your achievement because it's too close to home, Harry.' James explained, distracting himself with his paper again. 'There are dark things happening at the moment, and your incident is only a puzzle piece of the current mystery.'

'You'll keep me updated, wont you Dad?' Harry asked sincerely, looking younger then his years.

James rose from the table, lifting his plate from it's rest, and replied:

'Of course I will, Son.'

Sometime later the Potter family was assembled around the fireplace, wearing the finest wizard robes money could buy. James wore suit robes similar to Harry, but red; Lily and Erin had large dresses in copper and bronze.

'All set?' James asked his family grandly, before offering a silk bag of floo powder to his son. Harry ambled forward and took a wad of glittery powder. He crept into the fireplace, thinking for a moment of what the night could bring, before he sent himself spinning to:

'The Burrow!'

Upon arrival, Harry was surprised to find the living room empty. He stepped outside and dusted himself down, before his sister and parents arrived.

'Come on, lets go!' The Erin cheered, leading her family eagerly through a door Harry had seen Ginny enter from only days before. This door lead to a long corridor with 20 or more mahogany doors, and Harry could help but wonder how much the Burrow had expanded. At the end of the labyrinth stood two large antique doors, both with large ornamental handles. The family stopped a few feet before them.

'Are you two ready for our entrance?' Lily asked her children, interrupting the light conversation between herself and her husband.

'Just let me straighten up.' Erin insisted, flicking out her straight crimson hair, for which reason Harry wasn't sure.

'Now lets go.' James said, smiling at Lily, who replied:

'Lets go.'

Before he knew it, the family were moving forwards again and the large arching doors opening simultaneously, inviting them inside and revealing the most spectacular Christmas revel.

The hall was enormous: twice the size of the Great Hall. The walls were red with old fashioned gold swirls and trim, the ceiling was a picture of the heavens. Not a single spot had been missed for decoration; holly, mistletoe, gold bells and fireflies skimmed each rail and handle. Golden angels floated in mid air at each wall; the Christmas tree was like nothing Harry had ever seen, as were the chandeliers. All this was impossibly overwhelming, but there was one thing that really pushed Harry over the edge:

'You didn't say that there'd be dancing!'

'Well of course there is.' Erin grinned. 'What fun would a party without dancing be?'

A ball brewed in the centre of the gathering. Fine men and women joined hands in waltzes and traditional dances, each dressed with a great air of elegance. There were too many guests for Harry to count, he found, and so many of them looked like important ministry officials that Harry found he didn't want to try. The more he looked around, the more nervous he got.

'Why didn't you say this was a ball? Harry stressed, turning slightly red in the face, as the family swept royally inside. 'I thought this was like a dinner party.'

Erin laughed.

'No.' She replied. 'There's no dinner; just dancing, socialising and mini cakes and chocolates. They make poor little house elves carry them around on trays. It's awful, really…'

Harry watched a tiny brown elf balance a shiny platter, perhaps twice his size, on his head, before getting knocked over by a large dancing couple sending mint almond chocolates flying across the room.

'So why didn't you spend all day getting ready for tonight,' Harry persisted, 'like you did for the Christmas ball?'

'Because tonight isn't important; it's just for fun!' Erin cheered, signalling to the warmth of the crowd. 'I wont have Sky breathing down my neck the whole night here…Oh don't look so pained! You don't have to dance or have any sort of fun, I won't force you to.'

'But I will.' A jolly voice laughed behind them.

The Potters turned round to face a giggling Ron and Hermione, hand in hand. They both wore robes in differing shades of blue, and looked highly sophisticated. (Excluding their plastered grins.)

'You two look nice tonight.' Erin beamed, addressing the couple formally.

'Thanks,' Hermione giggled, looking up sweetly into Ron's eyes and then back again. 'You too.'

'Had a nice holiday so far?' Harry asked casually, putting his hands in his pockets.

'Not great, that is until Hermione got here today.' Ron grinned lopsidedly, noticeably squeezing Hermione's hand.

'And you?' Harry asked Hermione.

'Mine's been ok.' She replied. 'But, oh Harry, I have siblings!'

A brother and three sisters, Hermione told Harry as they made their was across the embellished room, all aged between 3 and 8. Hermione looked unpredictably excited at the prospect.

'Casey's the oldest; she's 8.' Hermione told the Potters animatedly. 'The twins, Savannah and Toby are 5, and Bridie's only 3.'

'That's great, Hermione.' Harry told his friend, tracing the crowd with his eyes. 'I wonder why you don't have siblings here, but not at home.'

'Well, my Mum had a couple of miscarriages.' Hermione said solemnly, twiddling the ribbon on her sleeve. 'Due to stress. I suppose she wasn't under so much pressure here. I've always wanted brothers and sisters…'

'Come on, lets go and watch.' Ron said, putting a protective arm around Hermione and leading the group away.

Erin and Harry followed the couple through a door and up a flight of stairs, before they appeared on a great side balcony overlooking the festivities.

'It's really beautiful.' Erin sighed, leaning dreamily over the edge. 'All the women look so elegant. I wish I was one of them. They're all such true beauties.'

'But none as beautiful and you!' A charming and familiar voice called.

Dean and Seamus bounded across the balcony, grins in full swing, and bear hugged each friend in turn.

'So how all we all this Christmas Eve?' Seamus asked, as he pulled away from Hermione.

'Fine.'

'Great!'

'Never been better.'

'Got any news, chat, gossip?' Dean asked, eyeing each friend in turn.

'Not yet,' Ron answered. 'But I bet we'll have some by the end of this evening. Everyone's here tonight -something's bound to happen!'

'This does have to be your best Christmas Eve bash yet.' Seamus agreed, leaning over the golden rails.

'So where's the butterbeer?' Dean asked plainly, and got a slap round the head from Seamus in reply. 'What?'

'For a moment there I actually thought you guys had turned up tonight for the festivities and dancing.' Harry chuckled. 'Clearly I was wrong.'

'We turned up because Ron actually invited us this year.' Dean explained, pulling a face at the mentioned red head. 'And to see the lovely rich ministry girls.'

Harry followed Dean's eye line to a large group of official looking couples, and their teenage offspring. Adolescents were definitely the minority at the ball, and there must have been nobody below the age of 13, but there were some youngsters speckled across the hall. Harry didn't recognise most of the well dressed individuals, but could identify one girl with long mousy hair as Susan Bones, and was sure Marietta and Indiana Edgecomb were at the back with their family.

'Lydia Mae Hyde.' Seamus sighed, eyeing a ministry girl in deep crimson robes. 'She goes to Durmstrang, doesn't she?' 

'Stuff her, think Reegan Charmwell.' Dean assured him. 'Stinking rich.'

'Becanna Revel.' Seamus insisted. 'An unspeakable.'

'Ambrite Moonwell.' Dean pointed out. 'Home schooled.'

'Carissa Rose Burns.' Ron grinned. 'Part vampire.'

'Oh, shut up all of you!' Hermione exclaimed. 'Leave the poor girls alone!'

'Yeah, lets go dance!' Erin cheered, ready to bounce away.

'But what about the butterbeer?' Dean questioned, restraining Erin.

'Mrs Weasley specifically said no alcohol for underage wizards.' Hermione reminded the group, and was replied with undignified groans.

'But what she doesn't know, wont hurt her.' Ron said. 'Or us.'

'Then it's decided.' Dean grinned. 'Let mission 'Nick the Christmas butterbeer' commence!'

The Marauders, with the addition of Erin and Hermione, were about to race away when a fresh patter of footsteps stopped them in their tracks.

'Hello, you guys.' Neville smiled weakly, Daisy walking by his side. 'Have we missed much?'

The gang ran menacingly at the new comers, grabbed them by their smart dress robes, and dragged them away without an explanation quicker then you could say 'refreshments.'

Over an hour later the gang sat on benches outside on the patio, drinking butterbeer and eating gooseberry and lemon chocolates.

'This stuff rocks!' Ron cheered picking up candies in one hand.

'I know,' Daisy said. 'I didn't expect the chocolates to be nice either.'

'Not them, the butterbeer!' Ron exclaimed, lifting a large bottle in his other hand.

It had taken the Marauders all their cunning to successfully devise a sophisticated enough plan, but after much hard work and compromise they'd managed to unleash a box of strong butterbeer and detach a tray of sweets from a feeble looking elf.

'Ron, you'd better not drink too much.' Hermione warned, with a frown. 'I wont be supporting you all night if you do.' 

'Don't worry, I wont.' Ron insisted, curling towards her.

'I still don't like you drinking the strong butterbeer.' Hermione sulked. 'It's only meant for adults.'

'Well, I'll stop if it will make you happy.' Ron said finally, discarding his half full bottle and joining Hermione in a kiss.

Harry sighed. Seeing Ron and Hermione together made him think of Ginny. He'd come to the party in the hope of talking to Ginny. He'd got himself inspired and pumped up to tell her how he was feeling, however that was, and she was nowhere to be seen. Harry couldn't help but winder if she was avoiding him.

_'Well, that's fair enough.' Ginny said stiffly, glaring at the floor. 'I mean, it doesn't matter. I-I don't like you anyway, I was just confused. And it was only a little spur-of-the-moment kiss. It's didn't mean anything.'_

Harry played the moment through his head again and again. He got no comfort from it, in fact, after a few minutes he felt rather ill and wished he was at home again. At least at home he could be miserable in his own space. He was sure he wouldn't be able to cheer up without Ginny's company.

'Are you alright, mate?' Ron asked genuinely, bending down from his standing level.

'Never been better.' Harry replied, with a crooked smile.

'Well, come on then! We're going in.' Ron announced, and Harry notice that the garden had emptied. 'The dancing's starting up again.'

Harry limply followed Ron and the others inside, and ambled up the stairs to the balcony once more. The dance floor was filling rapidly, Harry noted, yet none of the participants were young ones.

The gang bundled over to the golden rails, and peered out into the ceremony as the music began to play. Couples assembled and readied themselves for movement; placing arms her and putting legs there. Grinning old men took ageless ladies hands and led them into the thicket, as Harry, Ron and Hermione spewed round the corner to get a better view.

'Come on,' Ron finally added, turning round. 'Lets go downstairs, we'll see better from there.'

The trio traipsed down a different set of steps, and arrived at a smaller balcony on the edge of a large mahogany stage. The stage was at the far end of the ball room, and had a large set of steps in front, leading to the festivities. It reminded Harry of the stage in a muggle film called 'The Sound of Music,' which Aunt Petunia had always liked to watch when Dudley wasn't home.

'You could just see Cinderella running up those steps at midnight.' Hermione beamed, on a similar trail of thought as Harry.

'Yeah.' The raven hair boy smiled. 'It's nice.'

Just then, a new tune began to play, and the couples spread into an unintentional pattern, giving each duet it's space. It was only as the courting introduction finished, and each duo stood hand in hand, that Harry noticed-

'Ginny!'

She floated like an angel in the centre of the ballroom, her feet barely touching the ground. A young handsome prince accompanied her, whispering trinket words into the air. She wore a gown of pure silk, adorned with gold trimmings, long white gloves and her own grace. Her hair was half down in curls, half held up with fairies breath and a halo. Her face was as bright as the moon.

Harry watched her flutter her cinnamon butterfly lashes, and smile softly, her freckles like warm snowflakes. He watched her slide her arms around the shoulders of a stranger, and that was when he fled.


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: Woo hoo! You people aren't mad at me! I love you all!

Thank you for all the reviews. It's great to hear from you guys again. One or two of you mentioned the terrible spelling throughout the fic, and I'll admit it: I can't spell to save my life. I'll try to sort that out though. Also, I've got less then a month to complete this before the next book comes out, eek. I will do it though, with all your support! I'll be putting up the last chapter on the 15th, the day before HBP.

I hope you guys like this chapter- it took me forever to write. I think it rocks though!

**__**

This chapter: Harry finds himself unstable in the subject of love, comes across unsettling differences in the world, and is forced to face up to reality. Mwa ha ha! Lots of H/G and the beginning of major action! Just what the doctor ordered!

Oh, and I forgot to name last chapter. It's Chapter 39: Trinket words.

Hugs and sun kisses, Angel x

Chapter 40: With or without you

(named after the U2 song, so if you've got it, put it on now!)

Harry wandered out into the shrubbery, as lonely as a cloud.

The night was tame and still, but the shadows were ready to pounce. The breeze was soft and tickly, making the hairs stand up on his back; the growth was whiskery at his shins. The inky sky wore a face of sadness, the stars a handful of sprinkled freckles. Freckles…

Harry stepped over the fringe, and flopped down onto a cold hard bench. Not even the stars were as bright and appealing as the sprinkled adornment Ginny wore. Sun kisses. He wondered if he'd ever have the chance to count them, place his finger on each sprinkle one by one…

A bustle in the bushes made the solemn boy haul his attention, as a damsel in midnight blue robes climbed out of the plants and over the picket.

'Harry.'

It was Hermione. She tiptoed, bright eyed, to the bench and took a seat.

'It's ok, you can come in now. She's not dancing anymore.'

Harry dropped his reverie.

'It's not ok, not at all…' Harry hushed. 'I don't even know what I'm doing out here. It wont make any difference. It's not like she's going to run round the corner and tell me that she loves me.'

'She wont unless you ask her.' Hermione whispered, looking weary for her friend.

Harry knotted his hands together tightly, making his knuckles grow white, and let out an exasperated groan. Hermione unpicked his hands, and took one of them with hers.

'Talk to her, Harry.' Hermione chimed, squeezing his tension away. 'Tell her how you feel.'

'I don't _know _how I feel.' Harry stressed, looking out beyond the garden. 'All I know is how I felt when she was dancing with that boy… Who is he?'

'One of the Ministry official's son.' Hermione lulled. 'He's nobody.'

'Nobody…' Harry repeated, his eyes bright with passion. 'Then what does that make me?'

'Stupid.' Hermione replied bluntly, and Harry pulled his hand away. 'Oh, don't be like that, Harry. Things wont change unless _you _change them.'

'What am I supposed to do?' Harry asked, jumping up from the bench and beginning to pace. 'She said before that when we kissed it…it didn't mean anything...'

'Did it mean anything?'

'It did to me.' Harry breathed, a sliver of icy smoke escaping his lips.

He bent down to the harsh earth, his back turned far from his company, and scooped a pebble up off the debris. With a swung arm and a strong swish the stone flew over the bars, gradually jumping repeatedly off the ground, fighting the powers of gravity.

'Harry,' Hermione hummed, a porcelain hand reaching his shoulder. 'Ginny may not have realised how you were feeling. She's very carefree, especially here. She wont know if you don't tell her.'

Silence fled the green again.

'What if she…she doesn't…' Harry mumbled, his eyes bright and frosted.

'If you don't go back inside, you'll never know.' Hermione whispered. 'Tell her how you're feeling, and she'll give you the answer that's best for her.'

Harry raised his arms and crossed them above his head.

'Ok.'

As the pair wandered back into the bustle, Harry skimmed the crowd for her features. She wasn't there. People were indistinguishable as they rotated in the riot, but he would have spotted her smile a mile off.

'I'm going to dance with Ron.' Hermione whispered motherly to Harry, with an ironically naïve smile. 'I'll be right here if you need me…Good luck!'

Harry took this opportunity to shoo Hermione away, her gown glittering silver and rain as she humbled sweetly off. For a moment he considered searching Ginny out, but the thought of finding her in the arms of her dance partner was too much to bear.

The raven haired boy rushed quickly into an escape. He climbed hurriedly up the stairs, running faster and faster, his heart thumping deeply in his chest; each beat an emotional struggle. He tripped up step after step, each canter echoing her name, each gasp he heard her voice. He gripped the rail harshly, unsteadily rushing and plummeting. He only stopped when he'd reached the upper most balcony, and his heart froze. There she was:

A girl in a pure white robe. Long curls of golden hair fell effortlessly down her bare back; her dainty fingers rested lightly on the rail. As Harry stopped broken in the doorway, his hands holding his heaving body still against the coving, Ginny turned around and their eyes locked.

Her dress was secretive and untouchable, each twinkle unfocusing Harry's eyes. Her hair fell lightly around her face; strands wisped over her brow and swirled up into a braid. Her baby brown eyes were deep and unsure; like an inquisitive child's, as they waited for an answer. She tipped her head lightly to one side, her mouth awed. Then, as if by magic, her lips spread into a candy smile and Harry held his breath.

'I didn't think anyone else would come up here.' Ginny dewed, her eyes shifting shyly between her feet and his orbs. Harry let go of the wall, his body suddenly numb.

'Me either.'

The pair approached the view, Harry following the angel, his eyes never leaning hers. It was like he'd never seen her before. A whole knew feeling filled between his feet and his chest, spreading warmly to his head and shutting off his mind. She was perfect. What was he doing before? There she was. All the times he'd looped his arm around her waist, briefly brushed her hand; now things would never be the same. He loved her now.

Ginny loosened her dreaming gaze for a moment, and turned to Harry, upon noticing his expression.

'What's the matter?' She asked, pondering a frown.

Harry's throat went dry. He tried to move his lips: but nothing happened. He just stared distantly at the girl before him, eventually retiring into a sigh and shaking his head.

'Is it something to do with you-know-who?' Ginny asked, lowering her chin and looking through scared eyes. Harry stood still for a moment, grinning on the inside before letting it slowly out. He lifted his right hand and stroked a strand of soft cinnamon behind Ginny's ear, his gentle adoration resting on her worry.

'No.' He hushed.

'Oh.'

Harry reached absentmindedly for her hand, not even thinking of what he was doing, and held it carefully in his own. He'd never noticed how tiny it was before he found it sitting in his palm, his thumb searching her skin softly.

'Do you want to dance?' Harry asked, revelling at his nerve.

Ginny looked down at their perfectly joined hands, and back up at Harry again, before saying:

'Yes, I'd like that.'

The familiar pair climbed down the tower giddily, Harry leading the way, and appeared at the edge of the festivities. A waltz was in place.

'Should we wait for the next dance?' Ginny asked, looking wearily into the storm of adults.

'Of course not!' Harry exclaimed, with a rush of adrenalin, before pulling the redhead in.

Harry clasped Ginny's waist quickly, and began to spin her round. The couple stepped in time with the others, the music flowing through their veins, and Ginny laughed brightly as they went. Hand in hand they led the festivities, their bodies tossing and turning like a melodic roller coaster.

Harry watched Ginny's expression perfectly as they flew; her eyes were wide and excited, her mouth a photo of a smile. It made him feel oddly warm on the inside, and he knew it was the way things were meant to be.

As the music drew to a close, Harry glided Ginny in from arms length, clasping their hands affectionately to his chest. Ginny looked up to Harry with a child's eyes, and Harry smiled back, before spotting two pairs of familiar orbs.

'And who would this be?' An amused James Potter asked, his wife beside him on the dance floor. Harry turned the angel to face his parents.

'Mum, Dad.' He began, smiling handsomely. 'This is Ginny.'

The Potters faces were a picture. James broke into the proudest grin Harry had ever seen, and was chuckling under his breath. Lily sighed with a hand to her chest, and smiled as if she was looking at a particularly breathtaking sunset.

'Well, it's very nice to meet you.' Mrs Potter said formaly, but with mothering eyes.

'And you'd be a 6th year at Hogwarts, wouldn't you?' Mr Potter asked Ginny falsely, giving Harry an over acted wink.

The Potter son put a soft arm around the angel before him, who was pale beneath her freckles. Her eyes were wide, unsure hazelnuts, and her lips were held in a nervous half smile.

'Well I'm glad we finally meet.' Lily pronounced, linking arms with her husband.

'Yes, It's lovely to see you Ginny.' James grinned. 'It's nice to be able to put a face to the name.'

'Why don't we go and get some drinks?' Harry hinted, and as he steered his friend away, he could just hear the warm hum of his parents:

'Isn't she beautiful?'

'She's perfect.'

'Such strong eyes, I bet she's bright a bright girl. '

'She reminds me of a younger you.'

'Wouldn't she look lovely in my wedding dress?'

__

Harry beamed as he followed Ginny across the outskirts, around bobbing house elves, and over to the refreshments table. She stopped before Harry was within arms length of the drinks, eyes wide.

'Do you think they like me?' She asked apprehensively, tucking a cotton of hair behind her ear. Harry smiled, being reminded of how she always fiddled with her hair back in their world. He'd never realised it was a nervous thing; she seemed to do it all the time. Harry found it odd that it had only just occurred to him.

'Are you kidding? They love you!' Harry cheered, putting both hands on her waist naturally. 'Why does it matter anyway?'

'It's just, I probably wont ever get a chance to meet them again.' Ginny said, biting her lip.

Harry sighed, looking contently at the girl who would 'look lovely' in his mothers wedding dress. For a moment he wished that he could see Ginny in it, veil and all, but his image was quickly interrupted…

'Harry, Gin!' Ron cheered, as him and Hermione stepped out of the carnival, red faced. 'Why don't you come and dance?'

'Sorry Ron, but you're not my type.' Harry replied, picking up a pumpkin juice.

'Very funny.' Ron said, rolling his eyes. 'So witty.'

'Are you two having fun?' Hermione asked brightly.

'Yes, of course.' Ginny grinned at Harry, before:

'Ginevra!' A brassy woman's voice called. 'Would you come over here dear. I have someone for you to meet!'

'I'll be right back.' Ginny said politely, as an aside, before disappearing off.

'Who was that?' Harry asked, confused.

'My dear mother.' Ron frowned, looking edgily over to the crowd. 'She's a bit pushy in this world; did I forget to mention that?'

'You did.' Harry mused, having trouble imagining Mrs Weasley as anything but wonderful.

'She's alright, if she likes you.' Ron added, thoughtfully. 'She thinks Hermione's a doll, so we're ok.'

'A doll?' Harry chuckled.

'Her exact words were 'what a little puppet.'' Hermione quoted, scowling. 'I really don't think she likes me, Ron.'

'Of course she does.' Ron assured her, hugging his girlfriend tightly. 'She told me you'd make a lovely trophy wife.'

'Trophy wife!' Hermione exclaimed, knocking over a passing house elf. 'I'd be more then a trophy wife! And who said I'm going to marry you anyway!'

Hermione's face blew up bright red, and Harry knew this was going to be the beginning of a much needed row. Hermione and Ron hadn't had a good shout at each other in what seemed like an eternity.

'Calm down Hermione, it was a compliment!' Ron grouched.

'Compliment!' She shouted, fists balled. 'A compliment that I'm lucky enough to marry you? I think not! I could do better then you!'

'And who would you rather marry then, Vicky possibly?' Ron spat. 'Then you could have loads of little quidditch babies with bushy hair, and live happily ever after!'

'Oh Ronald, don't be ridiculous!' Hermione roared, clamping her hands on her hips. 'I'm not going to marry Viktor Krum!'

'Should I even dare to ask how a famous Quidditch player worked it's way into your argument?' Erin asked with a raised eyebrow, as she approached the old married couple.

'No.' Ron ordered, grabbing Hermione by the elbow. 'Now lets go and discuss this outside, puppet…'

Erin giggled as Ron dragged his girlfriend away, who was reluctant to follow and kept tripping over her large flowing gown. Harry would have been worried, but the smile Hermione produced as she knocked an elf head first into his chocolate box, told Harry everything was going to be ok.

'Have they been at it long?' Erin pondered, revealing a perfect set of teeth with her smile.

'No, only a few minutes.' Harry chuckled. Some things never change.

'Have you spoken to Ginny?' Erin asked carefully, pouring herself a glass of blue liquid.

Harry half smiled.

'I have.' He replied.

'And?' His sibling grinned, enthusiastically. 'Did you tell her?' 

'No.' Harry sighed, looking dreamily out in the direction Ginny had left. 'And you know what? I don't think I have to. I was going to, but why complicate a good thing?'

'You really are all over the place, aren't you?' Erin mused, taking a mature sip from her wine glass. 'One minute you can never tell her, the next minute you have to tell her, then you want to.' Harry frowned. 'Yes, I've been talking to Hermione, the point is you really need to make up your mind. You'll just go mad if you don't.'

Harry put his hands defensively into his pockets, trying his best to ignore everything Erin had said. It didn't matter what she thought, as long as _he _was happy. He watched her replace her glass on the table with and air of elegance, and brush her strong red hair behind her back, as if the formality of the ball was a normal occurrence for her. She stood with the stance of a girl trying to be a woman, and Harry, for the first time, felt at a great distance from his sister.

'We really are from different worlds, Erin.' He said coldly, and her face halted in shock; jade oval eyes meeting identical hazel ones. 'We're more different then I thought.'

'You sound just like my old brother.' Erin said tonelessly, her brow furrowed. 'But at least he's able to do the mature thing when it comes to infatuation…You've never been in love before, have you?'

'I might have!' Harry charged, annoyed at Erin's arrogance. 'You don't know everything, you know. Just because you-you can see auras, and you know about this world and stuff, it doesn't mean you can tell me what to do! I still know how I feel, and the mature thing? What would you know about being mature?' Harry threw his arm out, and knocked Erin's glass off the table with a smash. 'I've had to be mature my whole life; you don't know how lucky you are…'

The raven haired boy trod over the grated pieces of silver, and stormed over to the outlet for the chance to cool. Lightning sparked at his finger tips as he stiffened his claws, and thunder growled at his temples as he dipped into the night. As if on cue a small spark exploded and burned on his forehead, and Harry calmed it with his palm, wondering how he could possibly gotten so out of control that his secret had began to throb.

'Harry,' the last voice he wanted to hear chimed behind him. 'Harry, just listen to me.' Harry ignored his sister and his scar, and kicked relentlessly at a nearby fence.

'Look, all I'm saying is that you're not very aware of what you're doing.' The redhead spoke to a wall. 'And you're impossibly stubborn! Goodness, you and Ginny really would make the perfect couple. You both have the Weasley temper!'

'Well the Weasley's are my family.' Harry raged constrictedly, before growling softly: 'I guess you pick things up from your family...'

Erin took a shifty step forwards, and poked Harry jokingly in the ribs.

'Come inside?' She smiled. 'I didn't mean to say what I did. You don't have to tell her if you don't want to. I just figured you would with a push. The old Harry would have.'

'Well I'm not him.' Harry sighed with serious eyes, drumming his fingers on his thigh.

Erin laughed.

'But you are.' She smiled widely. 'You tell Ginny and you'll feel worlds better, then next time you want to tell a girl you wont be afraid.'

'There wont be a next time.' Harry said, shaking his head. 'There wont. You asked me before if I've been in love; I was, and it wasn't even a fraction on what I'm feeling now.'

'Then you'll go?' Erin cheered, clapping her hands together in glee.

'Yes.' Harry glowed gallantly. 'I will.'

The knight in shining armour galloped into the valley of ballroom dancing, and winded through the forest of lovers. His mission: to save the princess, of course. From what? He wasn't quite sure yet…

As Harry two stepped around a bald man and his plump partner, he was sure he could just about see long tresses of golden hair. He slipped away from a group of gargoyles, and rocked around the toasts of those who had something to celebrate, knocking their wine afar. After chasing away from a crafty slip of mistletoe, Harry was close enough to see her profile; a pretty nose, tiny and as cute as an infants, soft smiling lips, petal cheeks downed with stars…

Harry pushed through a final barrier of prancers, and ran with an urgent tide, each muscle and fibre he had aching for her touch.

He stopped a footstep away from her and pulled back, eyes bearing longingly into her. A shaky hand lifted slowly from his side, rising strongly to the task, and slipped perfectly into the crook of her elbow. With a tug on her arm, and his heart strings, Harry resurrected his angel.

'Harry.'

She said his name so softly, he was barely sure she'd spoken. Her voice rippled like the waves along a brook. Her melody not even comparable to the tunes of the orchestra; it was mere noise compared to her words.

Her eyes were what transfixed him though; deep ice cream streams of chocolate and honey. He watched them deeply, before his sight floated to her lips. Harry wondered for a moment how the world had kept going when she smiled, how no one had stopped to stare. Her smile was so perfect, Harry had never seen one like it before. Why had people not noticed? He couldn't take his eyes away.

'Harry?'

He moved his meadow orbs back to hers. She wore a misty look of confusion.

'I wanted to talk to you.' Harry stated, his voice deep and pure.

'Right now?' She cringed slightly, and Harry stiffened. 'I'm kind of busy.'

'It's important.' Harry continued, feeling possessed. 'Really important.'

'I can't…' Ginny continued, averting her eyes, and signalling to her company.

Mr and Mrs Weasley were head of the group; arousing laughter and relaying hearty stories. Mrs Weasley wore sparkling robes of pink, feathers and fancies faulting her dress. Mr Weasley wore dead chamber gowns like that of a king. Each spoke royally, gargling falsely at their wonderment. Harry didn't know these people.

'Can't you get away?' Harry stressed, eying the assortment of professionals mocking gaily at Molly's whim.

'I can't.' Ginny hissed, through tight lips. 'I have to stay for a while.'

'Please.' Harry begged, blocking out the adults ignorance. 'Just for a moment.'

'Ginevra!' The rich honeyed voice of Mrs Weasley sounded. Harry flinched as the words left his surrogate mothers lips, thinking grudgingly of how she reminded him of Professor Umbridge.

'Yes mother.' Ginny spoke to a stranger.

'Why don't you dance with Mr Endwell's son again?' The plump woman suggested, completely overlooking Harry. 'I'm sure he'd rather enjoy your company then staying with us oldies!'

'That sounds like a wonderful idea, mother.' Ginny replied, her head inclined towards a certain young gentleman.

It was the prince from before. He wasn't a boy, but more of a man; his young face leading the gather into a false state of recognition. His hair was boyish, and robes stylish and serene, but his demeanour told Harry he must have been at least 3 years Ginny's senior.

The girl in question hadn't seemed to notice though. She was gazing into his eyes with a heart leaping expression; her lashes fluttering sweetly and her smile perfectly coined.

'So Ginevra, what do you say?' The guest asked, with a sparkle in his eyes.

Harry didn't even wait for her answer. He grabbed what remaining dignity he had and swept out of the lovers path, over to the bottom corner of the ceremony, and well out of harms way. Here he hid in the shadows.

Leaning on the hard wood of the front balcony, Harry crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He was so sure, and yet…

Harry let his palms graze the lids of his hot, bleating eyes. They stung as he rubbed the worries away, and opened them afresh. The sight was just as unpleasant as before. A holiday bash meant for the rich and indulging. Those too filled with fairytales to see what's right there before them.

An unbearable bug ate away at Harry's insides, squirming with defeat. The feeling was one Harry didn't know how to fix, and he suddenly understood how Hermione felt sometimes; he wished more then anything now that he had a book to dive into and extract all the answers from.

'Hey.' A comforter greeted, joining Harry on his space by the wall.

Harry didn't look round, he didn't need to; he'd know that voice anywhere.

'Hey Erin.' Harry replied, half sighing for some unknown reason.

'How is it that we're always the ones on our own?' Erin pondered, raising an eyebrow.

'How's that?' Harry asked.

'Ron's dancing with Hermione,' Erin began. 'Dean and Neville are with ministry girls, Seamus and Daisy are dancing… They used to go out, you know?'

'I know.' Harry lied tonelessly, his face pale and lifeless.

Erin looked miserably at her brother for a moment, her eyes sympathetic and dull, before kissing him on the cheek and leaving him silently to be by himself.

A new tune began to play from the invisible ensemble, as Harry retired his eyes again. He felt tired from all the worries, and wished somehow that it would all just go away. That he was at home in his cupboard again, his whole life ahead of him.

A flicker of Ginny drew into his mind like a silent movie, darkness clipped between every frame. A life from his cupboard meant a life without her; a life without life. It wouldn't be possible. He couldn't live with her, that was for sure, but he also knew he certainly couldn't live without her.

'You wanted to talk?'

The picture in his mind faded into the one before him, as Harry opened his eyes.

'I did…' He mumbled, standing up from the wall. 'I do.'

'Well, I'm here.' Ginny smiled lightly. 'I told my Mum of how Mr Ender-whatsits son was dieing to hear the story of her trip to Poland, then I slipped away. The poor idiots probably still over there listening to her now!'

'You mean you don't like him?' Harry jumped, his heart pounding unbearably.

'No!' Ginny almost snorted. 'He's just some ministry good boy who my parents introduced me to. I'm being forced to socialise with him to keep them happy.'

'And you're sure?' Harry asked again, feeling the pain in his chest loosen. 'When I saw the way you looked at him, I thought for a moment…'

'You were jealous?' Ginny chocked, her eyes wide.

'Maybe…' Harry smiled, shrugging his shoulders. 'So there's nothing between you?'

'Absolutely nothing.' Ginny beamed. 'I can honestly say I have no interest in him at all.

Harry sighed.

'That's good.'

'And why is that?' Ginny questioned, raising a friendly eyebrow.

Harry froze for a moment, thinking things through: he wanted to do this properly.

'You see.' He began, taking her smooth hands in each of his. 'There's something I've been meaning to tell you.'

'Oh really?' Ginny grinned, a spark of humour lighting up her eyes. 'Let me guess… You're secretly a woman, aren't you? Or are you dieing, with only a week to live?'

'Not quite.' Harry chuckled, leading Ginny out of the shadows.

'You're secretly having an affair with Crookshanks?'

Harry shook his head.

'You're hairs fake?' Ginny guessed, making him burst into peals of laughter. 'No? I was really banking on that one… You're considering plastic surgery?'

'Not even close.' Harry said.

'You're allergic to cheese?'

'Nope.'

'You're-' Harry raised a finger to her lips:

'In love with you.'

'What?'

Ginny pulled her hands away from his, and took a step back in shock.

'I'm in love with you.' Harry repeated, looking lost in her eyes. 'I love you, Ginny.'

The angelic girl before him stood frozen to the spot, her mouth opened in an O, and her eyes wide and disbelieving.

'You…but…'

She looked as if she'd seen a ghost; as if Harry was a mere figment of her imagination. He waited for her answer patiently, legs shaking and eyes unsure, hoping more then anything that her answer would be his statement.

'Oh, there you are! I've been looking for you everywhere, Ginevra!'

An unwanted prince galloped in, his royal gold robes flaring at his sides, his grin feeling odd to the dubious onlookers. Indignantly unaware of the situation, he knocked Ginny out of her reverie.

'Ginevra!' He harped again. 'I was looking for you.'

'Oh, right.' She replied vacantly, her face not relaying her words.

The prince grinned.

'So how about that dance you promised me?'

Ginny turned sharply to the boy before her, then to Harry, stones set in her eyes.

'I…'

'Brilliant.' The Endwell boy charmed, giving Harry a polite nod, as he took Ginny's hand and began to drag her away. Ginny moved her feet automatically, barely aware of what was happening, her eyes still bearing into Harry's.

'I'll be right back!' She called, finding her voice halfway across the dance floor, before she disappeared into the maze. Harry could only watch…Or so he thought.

With the spark of an idea, and the strength to not give up, Harry ran out of the festival and up the stairs. _She didn't give me an answer, _he said to himself as he took the steps two at a time. _She might still, she could still…_

At the top of the harsh helter-skelter Harry rushed over to the edge of the lowest balcony. It wasn't the best view, but Harry was determined to find her. He'd found her in the Chamber of secrets; he could find her here.

Meaningless couples slow danced in and out if each other; was it really that late in the evening? Mr and Mrs Weasley were sinking into dance; Neville had joined hands with Susan Bones. Erin and Daisy danced with Dean and Seamus; Ron and Hermione seemed inseparable.

Harry wondered if Ginny was dancing so closely with Mr Endwell's son, before an image of gold flustered beneath his unfocused eyes.

Down the front of the ball, where the whole world could see them, was the offending couple.

The prince was leaning forward to whisper misleading words into the angels ears; his arms we so tightly around her waist, Harry was afraid he's brake her. Ginny looked as perfect as ever, yet she didn't fit into the strangers arms; not the way she fit in his.

Harry moved swiftly round the shiny banisters, off of the balcony, and onto the connecting stage. He walked Cinderella's footsteps as he moved, his eyes never leaving the indefinite couple.

The prince was running his hands through her hair; his face barely inches from hers…

Harry moved faster, stepping into a run, and stopping in the spotlight of the stage.

Their heads were but a whisper apart. Harry's heart broke. 

'Ginny…'

A golden head pulled away.

'Harry.' She said, her orbs bright and star speckled. 'Oh, Harry, I…'

The raven haired boy froze, his mind aching, their eyes locked.

Harry shook his head. _I guess I'll have to live without you_ he thought alone, before turning away for an exit.

A few sad steps were taken, before a small hand gripped Harry's. He barely dared to turn around…but he did.

'Hey.' Ginny hushed, looking nervously at the fractured boy before her.

His eyes were clear and wet; his shoulders heavy under invisible weight. He shrugged them. She tried to stroke the palm of his hand with her thumb, but he pulled away.

'Oh.'

Harry turned his head, before two arms slid their way perfectly around his neck. He looked back at Ginny, surprised, as her eyes were filled with fire.

She leaned into him, their noses parting, a smile playing on her lips.

She kissed him.

Lips moved together, breathless and intense. Cheers exploded over their heads. It couldn't have been more perfect.

The pair grinned as they pulled apart, foreheads resting together, before they were drawn back to reality.

Smiles. There were smiles everywhere. The whole ensemble was applauding, and suddenly the world didn't seem so bad. Seamus and Dean were roaring; Erin wolf whistled. Hermione and Ron were tightly embraced, and laughing eye in eye with the couple.

Harry turned bright eyed back to Ginny, just as she turned back to him.

'I love you.' She sighed, and a large weight seemed to lift off her heart. It was like she was suddenly flying.

'I love you, too.' Harry whispered, putting a hand to her cheek, before something unexpected happened.

The lights went dead.

Darkness flooded in every nook and cranny, and the room turned hauntingly cold. Shouts and squeals illuminated the passage, before a hundred or so wands suddenly lit.

'What's going on?' A voice boomed.

'Is this some kind of joke?'

'Why did the candles go out?'

'What's the meaning of this?'

'They've made their move.' The serious voice of James Potter growled. 'The guests need to be sent home. It's no longer safe here.'

'Somebody fetch the children!' Lily panicked. 'They have to leave now!'

'What do you mean?' demanded Mr Weasley. 'Who's made their move?'

'The Death Eaters.'

Four heads flicked straight to James Potter.

'It's seems they've found a master.' He added. 'Everybody leave! Now!'

Commotion and mayhem filled the room; guests apparated and jumbled towards the exits. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand fiercely, pulled them down the icy steps, and rushed over to his parents.

'Is it true?' He stressed, swiping his wand out his belt. 'Are you sure they're coming?'

'Yes Harry, and you need to leave.' James ordered.

'Is Dumbledore on his way? Do the others know?'

His father stopped plainly.

'What do you mean?'

'The aurors.' Harry explained, angered my his fathers calmness. 'Are Sirius and Lupin, and Mad-eye and Tonks on their way?'

'Harry, stop!' Ginny stressed, her wand also held above her head.

'How do you know?'

'Are they coming, Dad?' Harry repeated. 'We can't do this alone.'

'Harry.' Lily said, a very shaken Erin in her arms. 'Take your sister home. Take her now.'

'But, Mum-'

'Leave now.' Lily begged. 'Floo home, and Ginny dear, go find your parents.'

The redhead in question lowered her wand, gave a polite determined nod, and trekked off into the war land.

'Where are they?' Sirius asked, appearing by James's side. 'Are we too late?'

More wizards appeared.

'You're just in time.' James insisted, on hearing a cackling voice from the distance.

Harry froze.

'Bellatrix.'

He grabbed his sisters hand, and pulled them away for an escape. He picked up an empty bottle of butterbeer from the floor, and placed a well learnt charm on it, before fixing it in his wand hand.

'3, 2, 1...' Harry hummed, before a jerk checked in his navel, and him and his sister were safely transported home…

Harry laid in bed for many hours once he'd tucked Erin in, and assured her everything would be ok. The night slowly turned from dark to darker, before the stars began to fade. Some time in the morning, the gentle and tired murmurs of his parents could be heard, and only then would Harry sleep.


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: Here's the full chapter. Yes,it's been ages. I suck. I'm still carrying on with this story, even though it doesn't make sense with HBP, but i will adapt it as best I can. Thank you for all your lovely reviews, or perhaps your not so lovely reviews, i can't bring myself to read them. I feel too guilty about taking so long to update. But still, thank you! MA x

Chapter 41: Merry Christmas, Erin

A strong ray of winter sunshine shone through Harry's window, and woke him from his unsettled slumber. The ruffled boy stirred a little, rolling over to hide the light, before something hit him.

It was Christmas day.

Harry rammed on his warmest slippers, grabbed his red flannel dressing gown, and headed straight to Erin's room.

The little redhead was sleeping tangled on top of her duvet; her body was shaken and clammy. Her hair fell in thick blood red bangs over her face, and her fairy sleeved pyjamas laid smoothly over her body.

She mumbled darkly in her sleep, and squinted her eyes a little as Harry entered.

'Take me away…Please, I'm scared...'

The Potter brother took a seat on the edge of the bed, and wiped her hair away.

'Wake up, Erin.' He smiled. 'It's morning. They've all gone...'

The little girl wrestled in her dreams for a moment, kicking in her shiny black quidditch boots. Harry laughed. She _always _seemed to be wearing those.

'W-what? Harry?' Erin said, wiping her eyes. 'Why are you laughing?'

'Do you always sleep in your boots?' Harry asked, ignoring her question.

'Oh.' Erin smiled, looking admiringly at her feet. 'No, but I think I might do in future. They have kept my feet nice and warm…'

Harry hit Erin round the head with a pillow, as she sat wiggling, Harry would imagine, her toes.

'I bet you wore those under your dress robes, didn't you?' Harry mocked, as feathers flew over head.

'As a matter of fact, I did.' Erin replied indignantly. 'Now would you mind telling me why you're bothering me at this unearthly hour?'

'First of all, it's not an unearthly hour, it's past noon.' Harry explained. 'And secondly, It's Christmas day, so I thought you'd like to-'

'Christmas!' Erin squealed, leaping out of her nest. 'Where are my slippers? We need to get downstairs! Why in Hogwarts did I sleep in today? I'm usually up bright and early…'

Erin hopped across her room, untying the laces on her shoes, before something dawned on her, and her face dropped.

'Where are Mum and Dad?' She ordered, her complexion paling. 'Are they ok?'

'I think so.' Harry said, sitting his immobile sister down, and tending to her boots. 'I heard them come in last night, so they must be well enough, otherwise they'd be at St Mungo's, I guess…'

Neither sibling spoke for a moment. Harry slipped fluffy rabbit slippers onto Erin's feet, and she sat motionless. Harry had never seen her to be so still; he wondered if she was even breathing.

'Do you…do you know what they are?' Erin asked unsteadily, not meeting her brothers eyes.

'What?'

'Death Eaters.' She knelled. 'Is it another name for dementors? It did feel cold when the lights went out…'

'No.' Harry chimed, climbing uncomfortably to his feet. 'Dementors weren't coming last night. Not Dementors.'

'And who is Bellatrix?'

Harry stood, startled that she'd remembered the name.

'She's… Draco Malfoy's aunt.'

Harry was expecting another string of questions as Erin wobbled to her feet, but they didn't come. She seemed to except Harry's answer, and began gliding towards the door.

'Come on, then!' Erin said finally, turning with a smile as she reached for the doorknob. 'We need to get Mum and Dad up; we've got presents to open!'

Within minutes Harry was shoved into his parents large suite.

Lily and James slept soundlessly, peacefully. Harry had hardly seen a scene so tranquil before. Their room was a warm peach colour, somewhat matching Erin's pyjamas; they slept in the largest, most comfortable looking bed, James with his arms warmly around his wife.

'Wake up!' Erin yelled like a child, climbing onto their cocoon. 'Wake up, it's Christmas day!'

James smiled sleepily.

'Get up Dad, Mum!' She pleaded again, before turning to her brother. 'Come on Harry, I need your help!'

Harry hesitated before kneeling on the end of the bed, looking wistfully at his parents. This would be a Christmas he'd never forget; the only Christmas he'd ever have with his family.

'Come on, Harry.' Erin smiled, feigning defeat. 'They can meet us downstairs.'

Within an hour all the Potter children's presents had been opened, which Harry found almost impossible to comprehend, as they'd gotten so many.

Harry had received new red dress robes, muggle attire, books, red and gold quidditch robes with 'Potter' on the back, Quidditch shirts and shoes, socks with wiggly broomsticks, masses of hair gel, and a shiny red practise snitch, among other things. Erin opened identical quidditch robes to Harry, a pot of glittery purple ink, a fancy quill, a new crystal ball, a whole quidditch ensemble, (including a pleated skirt, vest top and PE knickers) and some extra squeaky shoe polish for her boots.

Of course, their favourite presents were their broomsticks. Harry was greatly surprised when he unwrapped the spangled lemon paper to reveal a handsome new Phoenix 500. It was top of the range, Erin had told him, along with her Raven 260.

'Would you mind if me and Harry go for a fly?' Erin asked, as Harry slipped a chocolate frog into his mouth.

'Of course not.' Lily smiled motherly. 'Just be back in time for dinner.'

Harry and Erin looked wickedly at each other, before starting an unspoken race for the door.

The winter air was chilling against their faces, and made their skin crawl. The sky was a crispy grey, and the sun a mismatching yellow; it looked like a dandelion misplaced in a black and white movie. It was an accident; a mistake. The rest of the garden took on a fresh but unpleasant graveness, which made Harry glad to get up in the air.

Harry and Erin flew for what seemed like an eternity; neither took responsibility for the time. Everything was easier up in the air, so free. Erin was a great partner for flying; it was like her second nature. She flew so gallantly, so gladly and so sure. Harry could only think of one other girl who flew as well as Erin, and that was Ginny. With Ginny it was different though; she always looked so carefree, like she wasn't even trying. Harry figured she probably wasn't.

The children took rough landings after a race around the tree tops, and flopped onto the garden bench.

'Well that was brilliant.' Erin grinned, reminding Harry somewhat of Ron.

'Definitely.' Harry replied, running his fingers down the spine of his new racing broom. It wasn't half bad, though he did prefer the control of his Firebolt.

'Should we head back in?' Erin asked, squelching her soggy slippers. 'I got a cool new chess set I'd like to try out…'

'Yeah, but in a minute.' Harry replied.

With a flick of his wand, and the murmur of an overused spell, the Potter boy summoned a small roughly wrapped package. It floated meekly out of the nearest bedroom window, and straight into Harry's hands.

'For you.' He smiled, presenting it to Erin.

She ripped off the paper with skill and produced a shiny gold necklace. The chain was thin and delicate, and upon the chain was a locket; on the locket a bolt of lightening.

'Don't you think you should be giving this kind of thing to Ginny?' Erin asked, raising an eyebrow. 'I mean, it's beautiful…so beautiful…'

'I bought it for you.' Harry said simply. 'I never had a sister until a few weeks ago, and I guess that makes me see how special you are. Merry Christmas, Erin.'

The redhead hugged her brother tightly.

'Thank you.' She sighed, opening the locket to see a picture of the two of them.

'That's not all.' Harry continued. 'I placed a charm on this locket, a safety charm, so you can contact me anytime you're in danger. All you have to do is tap it with your wand and say 'obscura,' then my necklace will heat up, and I'll know.'

Erin looked up at her brother with an unreadable expression.

'There are going to be times when I'll need this necklace, aren't there?' She asked seriously, suddenly looking cold and frail. 'You've not bought this just incase.'

'No.' Harry replied, looking straight ahead, not being able to meet her eyes. 'I've bought this for when, not if. I'm leaving one for your other brother too…Come on, it's getting cold. Let's go inside…'

After changing for dinner into a clean shirt and trousers, Harry took an invisible seat in the Potter kitchen. Lily stewed over pots and trays, sounding more exasperated by the moment, before James lent a helping hand.

'Let me do this.' He insisted, leaning over her to stir the gravy. 'Why don't you go and have a rest. Go have a bath with that smelly stuff I got you. Lady behind the counter at Bonnie's bounty bubbles said it's fantastic. The foam changes colour and everything…'

Lily smiled gratefully at her husband, before slipping from his grasp and exiting the kitchen.

'So how has your Christmas been so far, Harry?' James asked broadly, tending to the feast. 'Do you like your new broom?'

'Oh, err…yeah.' Harry stuttered, having not been sure his father had noticed him there. 'It's great. Really fast.'

'A step up from your old Firebolt, eh?' James joked. 'When you wrote to me saying you didn't want a new broom, I thought you'd turned ill! I was wondering who you were and what you'd done with my son!'

'I'm not just all about broomsticks, Dad.' Harry snapped . 'There is more to me then that…more to me then flying and fun.'

James Potter turned to face his son with wide hazel eyes.

'I know that.' He said. 'I've always known. From the moment you were born I knew there was something special about you. Already you've made me more proud then I ever thought I'd be, and you're only 17 years old. You've got so much ahead of you.'

'17 years is a long time.' Harry argued. 'A lot can happen in 17 years. 17 years can be a lifetime. What if I don't have the world ahead of me?'

'Then I'll always be proud of what you've achieved.' James smiled, honestly. 'You're Quidditch captain, you made Seeker in your first year, your grades are some of the highest in Hogwarts. You fought off a Basilisk, Harry. I hear you're an Animagus too, though I dare ask you to transform while your mothers around; she'd kill me. She never liked the idea of you learning...'

Before Harry could notice, James had returned to his cooking again.

'Dad?' He croaked in the back of his throat.

His father stopped still.

'Merry Christmas.'

Erin appeared in a flurry of excitement only minutes later, soon followed by Lily. They both wore tartan pleated skirts, warm woolly tights and cardigans. Harry had always thought that Erin and Lily were near on identical, but putting them side by side, Harry noticed that Erin looked more like their father. She shared Harry and James' nose, only a smaller version; it was mainly her sleek red hair which made her look so much like Lily.

'Merry Christmas all!' A jolly voice barked from the hallway.

'Sirius!'

Erin ran and gave the grinning man a large bear hug.

'And how is my favourite goddaughter? He asked, with a rather charming grin.

'Sirius,' Erin said, with her hands on her hips. 'I'm your only goddaughter.'

'So much like her mother.' Sirius commented to James, who smiled.

Both men joined in a festive embrace, then Sirius hugged Lily too.

'Food smells great, Lils.' He said, taking a seat. 'Been out flying yet, Harry?'

'Yeah. Just been.' He replied.

'So how does the Phoenix go? I've heard it's pretty slick-'

'Remus!'

Lily hugged the new arrival, who smiled at her gently. James joined them.

'How are you, Moony?' The Potter grinned, leading him to the table. 'You look pretty rough.'

'Well after last night,' Lupin replied. 'I guess it's to be expected.'

Two pairs of young eyes stuck blankly on Remus, and silence filled the room.

'Harry, Erin.' James began, wearily. 'Maybe you should go to…'

His voice led off as he looked at the serious expressions on his children's faces.

'James.' Lily said, somewhat worriedly. 'How about you and the boys go to the front room. Dinners nearly ready…go on, Harry…'

Harry followed the men, who situated themselves around the table in the largest room of the house. Sirius solemnly sparked up the fire.

'So have you heard anything else?' James asked Remus and Sirius.

'Not yet.' Lupin sighed. 'Apparently Death eaters do celebrate Christmas.'

'Doubtful.' Sirius barked, picking at the table cloth. 'I at least know some of them don't.'

A thick silence fell over the Marauders, none bearing to meet the others eyes.

'What happened last night?' asked Harry.

Just at that moment, Lily chose to enter the front room levitating steaming pots and trays.

'Everything's ready!' The red headed woman smiled, setting down the food expertly. 'Erin's bringing in the plates…Harry, dear, would you fetch the crackers? They're on top of the cabinet.'

Harry looked mistily around the room for a moment, before he spiked up his wand.

'Accido Christmas Crackers!'

12 crimson ribbon tied treats flew from across the room, and rocketed into Harry's arms.

'Resourceful. Always been a clever one.' Sirius remarked, looking at Harry with the fondest grin.

'And always a lazy one too.' James added, as his son scrambled to pick up the crackers which had darted into the gravy pitcher.

Lily and Erin took seats either side of Harry, and the glasses before them simultaneously filled with what looked suspiciously like wine.

'I'd like to make a toast.' Said James, raising his drink. 'To family and friends; the people that mean the most to us. Lets make the most of our company, as dark times may lie ahead. Let us never forget what it is to live carefree, and remember not to be so carefree that we forget to live.'

'To love and life.' Sirius concluded, following James.

'To love and life.' They chorused.

Each companion drunk to their hearts content, before breaking into hearty conversation. Sirius bellowed a joke about a warlock and a Hinkeypunk; Remus and Lily pulled a cracker of fluttering stars. James put a Kings crown lopsidedly into his head, wiping a bout of magenta glitter onto the floor, jousting at Erin as she tried to catch a yellow pigmy puff in her bare hands. Harry felt oddly dispensed from the group, picking at his food with a cold knife. Each jolly voice swam into another, and as the family filled their plates with sweet meats and jam, Harry felt oddly cold without his Weasley jumper.

After the desserts had been cleaned away, Erin excused her from the table, insisting that she needed some time to try out her new crystal ball.

'The ones at school are so dirty.' She'd exclaimed. 'It's a miracle that I manage to see anything in them at all!'

'I reckon it's a miracle that anyone sees anything in those glass balls.' James had replied, as she'd left. 'I don't see the fun in them.'

A short, but fairly interesting conversation had followed Erin's departure. James and Lily had taken great pride in recalling all the times Erin had made correct premonitions, before moving onto Harry's flying talents. This was when Harry had excused himself too.

After asking his mother if she needed any help cleaning up, ('Oh don't be silly!') Harry had taken a seat at the far end of the living room, in a rather comfortable arm chair. After a moments careful consideration, he extracted a royal blue diary from his pocket.

_I've only been back at school for a month, and it somehow feels like a lifetime, _Harry read in Lily's voice_. I have a feeling that my final year at Hogwarts is going to fly by. It's a shame, as I'm enjoying myself more then ever. The Marauders have tamed down somewhat, and I think it's mainly due to James. He's changed somehow, yet I can't really place it. He's still himself, but I can't seem to find anything to be mad at him for. I think he's turned over a new leaf. Oh Merlin, I really shouldn't speak too soon. I bet I'll end up eating my words now. I hope he stays this way, though, but I wont keep my hopes up. We've only been at school a month; there's still plenty of time for him to disappoint me…_

Harry took a digesting breath, as he turned over the page, and found the next entry to be written in a slanted scrawl which wasn't his mothers.

_Don't worry, Lily, I won't disappoint you. That is, if you don't count me reading your diary as disappointing you. It's not my fault, after all, as you have left it in the middle of the common room. You ought to be more careful, Lils. You never know who could come across it (Snivellus!) and tell all your secrets about how gorgeous you think I am ;) And don't roll your eyes at me, Miss Evans: It's rude. But on a serious note, don't worry about this year Lily, it's going to be the best one yet. Padfoot says hi. Love always, James._

Harry chuckled a little, as he ran his index finger down the margin, wondering what on earth his mother would have had to say about that. Harry couldn't imagine what Ginny would do if she found that Harry had etched a lengthy entry in her diary; it would but bad though, as diary's were obviously a sore point with Ginny.

_James Potter! I appreciate the sentiment, I assure you, but reading my private property was…It was…It made me feel…comforted. Oh my... I was just about to give you a piece of my mind (in my diary of all places!) but now I'm not so sure that I'm mad at you. I should be, you know that right? The thing is, I'm suddenly not… How do you know that this years going to be the best one yet? I have an odd feeling about this year-perhaps I'm just at ill ease over your sudden kindness-have you noticed anything? I just have this gut feeling that something isn't right. Oh, and Potter, you'll find no love notes and poems about yourself in here. If you want to read a diary from a girl who's pining over you-try Marlene McKinnon. I believe she refers to you as 'that brown eyed angel.' You wouldn't believe the amount of times I've had to tell her your eyes are hazel._

Harry smiled as he closed the slightly rumpled pages of Lily's diary, and inclined his head to the other side of the front room. Only Sirius, James and Remus remained at the table; Lily had since disappeared and Erin had made no reappearance.

There was only a candle's dim hue of light living in the room, which hovered around the men like it was attracted to their heat, and skimmed the butter beer with a clean shine. There was no clock on the mantle or the wall, but Harry was sure it was late in the evening, as he made his way over to the gathering.

'And I told Prewett,' Sirius laughed. 'I told him that they were off the back of a broomstick, that Mundungus had done a dirty deal. I warned him they were inbred with Kneazles.'

'Well, what did he say?' James asked, chucking at his mince pie.

'He said,' Sirius continued. 'That it didn't bother him one bit. A Puffskein's a Punskein and his niece wouldn't know the difference. It was only a week later when the creature ate her pyjamas that he decided to take it back.'

The three Marauders drunk to their mirth as Harry pulled out a seat beside them, smiling at half a joke. The secluded cold feeling he'd felt earlier had some how elapsed, and a seldom feeling of warmth now filled his stomach.

'He's such a simple man,' Lupin said fondly. 'But I've always liked Gideon Prewett.'

The warmth died away in an instant. Harry looked from beaming face to beaming face, longing for a sign of sadness, or anything similar. He groped for something he could relate to. Gideon Prewett was dead.

'So what brings up to our table, Son?' James asked, with a ruddy face.

'Erm…the Butterbeer, mostly.' Harry said, masked. 'But also your fine hospitality.'

'Good answer.' Sirius replied, conjuring an opener. 'Reckon he can have a bottle, right?'

'A whole bottle?' Remus joked. 'Now you've been known for your generosity…'

James laughed.

'He can drink what he wants, if you don't mind sharing.' James told Sirius. 'He is of age, after all.'

'I keep forgetting.' Sirius admitted, clipping off a cap. 'It seems like only yesterday you were just starting Hogwarts…'

'Oh, shut up Sirius.' Harry barked, ice melting again.

'Well It's true.' Sirius grinned, handing him his drink. 'And now you're in your last year, you're an animagus-'

'Merlin!' James cut in, slapping his forehead so his spectacles jumped. 'I never asked you, Harry. What is your animagus form?'

'A stag.' He grinned shyly, as his fathers face lit up like a Christmas tree.

'Is it really?' James asked, looking from Harry to Remus.

'It is.' Lupin replied grandly. 'He's a true Prongs. And he picked the other Marauders well, too. Your Padfoot, Ron Weasley, his Patronus is a dog, isn't it?'

'Yeah.' Harry said. 'Yeah, it is.'

'Well there you have it.' Sirius barked, taking a hearty swig. 'I say we have another toast.'

The other scrambled for their bottles fiercely, and raised them.

'To the Marauders: Past and present.' Sirius cheered. 'To Prongs,' Harry and James grinned. 'Mooney,' Remus nodded. 'Padfoot and Wormtail, who is no longer with us.'

'May Wormtail rest in peace.' Lupin added sensitively.

'Yes.' James added strongly. 'To Peter Pettigrew. May he be happy wherever his mischief has taken him.'

Harry lowered his bottle before the toast could be made, feeling poisoned by how fondly they had spoken of such a traitor. He was hurt at how pure his fathers voice had sounded as he had whispered Peter's name. If only they knew. The only comfort Harry had was that the slimy man was dead; he drank to that.

The sour feeling Harry had on the inside must have leaked through onto his face, for at that moment Remus turned almost sullenly to him.

'Is something wrong, Harry?'

The boy froze.

'No.' He replied. 'I just…I was just thinking.'

Lupin obviously saw this as a dangerous lead, for he turned to Sirius swiftly.

'We should probably go now.' Lupin said, rising from the table. 'Nymph will be wondering where I've gotten to, and I'm sure Marlene would like her husband back at some point.'

Sirius chuckled.

'You're right.' He said, putting his beer down. 'Marey should be back form her parents house by now, so I should go and see the Missis.'

Harry almost missed his mouth as he tried to take another sip of his drink, the idea of Sirius married jammed into his head. Why did it seem such an odd idea?

'Are you leaving?' Lily asked perfectly, as she poked her head around the door. Harry found her timing uncanny.

'Yeah, Sorry Lils.' Sirius said, pulling a winter fleece over his head. 'The old ball and chain beckons.'

'That's alright.' Lily smiled, joining her husband by the arm. 'Tell Marlene I'll see her at lunch next week. And Remus, send Nymphadora my love.'

'I will, Lily.' Lupin smiled.

The four adults drew healthily towards the fireplace, a jolly ending threatening to prevail, before a silver face snapped into the fireplace.

'Good evening.' Dumbledore said, his tone serious. 'I hate to interrupt your festivities, but I'm afraid your party must end here. There has been another attack. We need you now.'

A panicked graveness swept over the pack, as they all jolted into action. James shot robes out of the closet, Sirius and Remus grabbed their wands and Lily fastened her hair back.

'Where's the outburst?' James growled, tossing clothes.

'Just outside Hogsmeade.'

'And the women?'

Sirius and Remus froze half dressed.

'Mrs Black and Mrs Lupin are on their way there.' Dumbledore said. 'They will meet with you and the others by Hogsmeade station.'

'What about the children, Albus?' Lily asked, throwing on her cloak.

'Harry and Erin will need to leave now; Godric's Hollow is no longer safe.' Dumbledore knelled. 'They must take leave away from here. Perhaps at Mr and Mrs Weasley's house? You will find the Longbottom's are not home.'

Harry rose carefully from his chair as the others rushed around, his eyes never leaving Dumbledore's face.

'Is he here?' Harry asked, unnoticed. 'I mean, there?'

Dumbledore looked though his half moon spectacles, and surveyed Harry with mild interest.

'He _is _here, Harry.' The old man replied, before Lily pulled Harry out of the room.

The Potter boy ran madly up the old staircase, and took a left before jogging away to Erin's bedroom.

He opened the door swiftly, knocking an ink bottle to the ground, before turning to his sister who stood stiffly in the centre of her bedroom, eyes hollow, crystal ball forgotten.

'Erin, you'd better grab a jacket, we've got to go to-'

Erin calmly scooped up a neat pile of pyjamas off her dresser, before leaving the room without a word. She was wearing winter robes, her wand a arms length, and Harry found it odd that she'd reached the door before he'd finished his sentence.


End file.
